


The Realest Thing

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 136,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Can you really love someone if your heart belongs to someone else?Dara and Seung Hyun are best friends since high school. Many mistook them as a couple but they are just friends. Then, Dara went to Japan for a three months project. She meets G-Dragon, an arrogant artist that she has to deal with for her project in Japan. On the other hand, Seung Hyun meets the new bartender, Mino, who happens to be a painter.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Sandara | Dara, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Song Minho | Mino, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story. Just the plot of the story. Any similarities in real life are just a coincidence. I write this on the spot so excuse some errors. I will edit each chapter in the future. Excuse my grammar too, I'm only using my basic skills and Grammarly for it. I have no proof-reader or whatsoever.

"Let's break up." Dong Hae calmly said. Dara stares at him. Is he serious? Or this is one of his jokes again? He's been busy lately and even they go on dates or visits him at his home, he wasn't that attentive to her like before.

"Why?" she asks. She trying her best not to scream at his face. Dong Hae sighs. He grabs his iced coffee in front of him and sips it. They've been dating for four years and now he suddenly breaks up with her.

"We're both busy with our careers. You're leaving to Tokyo soon and I'm busy with my career. We won't see each other for three months. I don't think I can handle that." he babbles.

Dara sighs. "We've been together for four years. Four years, Lee Dong Hae!" she hissed. "And now, you're breaking up with me because of that? Seriously?" Dara said in an annoyed tone.

"Dara, listen to me. Long-distance doesn't work. Especially for me. And I'm really busy with my work now. I have the opportunity to become a manager. I can't lose that." Dong Hae said. Dara huffs and smirks at him. The idiot is lying.

"Jessica Jung." Dara simply said and glares at him. Dong Hae was frozen and gulped. Dara shook her head. She's right. Dara laughs before she grabs her bag and stood up. Dong Hae grabs her iced coffee and his in case she will pour that to him. He smiles cheekily at him. Whenever he did that before, she will swoon. But all she feels now is disgust. She looks at Dong Hae for the last time before she walks out of that coffee shop.

She knew about Jessica. She knows that the bitch wants Dong Hae from the first time she meets her. The way she leans on Dong Hae even Dong Hae is holding Dara's hand, the way she touches his arm and the way she looks at him. She even calls him whenever he's with him with her stupid excuses.

As Dara is walking on the street, she took out her phone. She pressed her speed dial number one. The call was picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"What? I'm working." Seung Hyun said.

"What time are you going home?" she said in a cracked voice. She's tearing up.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you crying?" he asks.

Dara stops walking and crouches down. She then starts crying. "Seung Hyun-ah... Dong Hae is cheating on me with that socialite bitch" she continues to cry. The people passing by are looking at her as she continues to cry.

"Yah. Stop crying. Where are you?"

"We spend four years together, then he broke up to me to be with that whore. He even has the guts to break up with me!" she cries even more.

She heard Seung Hyun getting his stuff. "Tell me where you at?"

"In front of a bakeshop." she sobs.

"Where?"

"Near my studio."

"I'll be there." Seung Hyun hangs up.

Dara looks at her phone and continues to cry on the street. The people avoided her as she cries.

* * *

Seung Hyun hurriedly typed the email he will send to the artist he wants to showcase his pieces for next month. Suddenly, one of his assistant curators enters his office.

"Oh. You're leaving?" Hanee asks while holding some folders. Seung Hyun looks at her. "Yes. Please take care of everything here. Call me if there's something urgent." he noticed the folders. "Do I need to sign that? Is this important?"

Hanee shook her head. "You can check this tomorrow." Looking at Seung Hyun, she guesses where he's going. "Let me guess. Sandara needs you."

Seung Hyun just smiles. The only thing that can make him leave early in work is when there's an urgent meeting about a potential art or painting for the art museum or when Dara needs him. He's been friends with Dara since high school. He knows a lot about her. Dara trusts him more than her own family. Many people thought that they were dating but they don't. They never will.

"Yeah. She confirmed that her boyfriend cheated on her. She's crying in the middle of the street now." Seung Hyun explains. Hanee gaped. "That's terrible. Aren't they dating for years? We went on a double date with them when we were dating."

"Yes. But Dong Hae cheated on her with his boss' daughter. Do you know that socialite Jessica Jung? That's her." Seung Hyun shuts down his computer and stood up from his office chair. He took his phone and bag.

"Oh my. Well, Hurry up, then," she said.

"Thanks, Ms. Lee." Seung Hyun left his office and a taxi immediately.

When he arrived at the location where Dara is, he found her sitting on the bus stop while staring blankly to the pavement. He went out of the taxi after paying then he approaches her friend and sits beside her. Dara looks at him. He just smiles and opens his arms to her. She leans towards him and hugs him. He patted her head.

"What do you want?"

"Chinese food and soju," she said.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours."

"Let's go, then," he said. He helps her stand up but she's still clinging at him like a kid. Seung Hyun hailed a cab and told the driver where to go. After 30 minutes, they arrived at their apartment complex. They live in the same building next to each other. They like that set up because they can easily access to each other when they need one another. Their neighbors always mistook them as lovers but they are just best of friends.

When they arrived at Seung Hyun's apartment, he let Dara sit on the sofa. He then calls the Chinese restaurant to order some food. Dara lies down on the sofa and stares at the ceiling as Seung Hyun went to his room to change. He went out of his room wearing blue pajamas. Then he approaches Dara. She sat up so he sat beside her.

"What happened?" he asks.

"He broke up with me. I asked him why. He gave me shitty reasons. Then when I mentioned that bitch's name, he looks like he was caught redhanded. I just left him there because honestly, I would love to punch him at that moment." she said.

"Well, I think you should. But would that make you feel better if you did that?"

"No." she answers immediately. She then looks at Seung Hyun. "Seung Hyun-ah, what's wrong with me? Am I ugly? Am I not sexy? What?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. He's just an idiot who lost the best girlfriend he ever had on his entire life. He's not worthed, Dara." he said. Dara sulks and pouts. "But he's so handsome, and sexy, and smart, and sweet, and he's a good kisser."

"Yah!" Seung Hyun warns her. "You're so dumb. He cheated on you and you're still thinking of his physical traits?"

Dara shrugs. "He has good physical traits though." Dara gives him a sweet smile but Seung Hyun smirks at her. "Just shut up." He paused and sighs. "You can move forward from this. Anyway, you'll be in Japan in three days. Perfect getaway from being broken-hearted. Go around. Meet new people. Who knows? You might meet someone there." he nudges her. Dara smiles then leans on his shoulder.

"If I could find a man that is as handsome and as good as you, I'll be more than happy to have him. I will feel blessed." she sighs as she places her chin on his shoulder and looks at him. He looks back at her. Their faces are just an inch away as they stare at each other.

"What if you just marry me?" she whispers. Seung Hyun's eyes widen and he pushes her away. Dara falls back on the sofa but she rises and glares at him. "Yah!" she yells.

"Are you crazy? Does being dumped by Dong Hae make you lose your sanity?"

She rolls her eyes. "Just think about it. We both have stable jobs, we practically living together, we've been friends for years, you know me well, I know you too, and everyone assumes that we are dating. We will have a good life together." she points out. Seung Hyun laughs at her. That kind of annoying laugh.

Dara smacks his arm hard but he continues to laugh. Then he stops and stares at her. "Park Sandara. I have standards. Have you seen my ex's? You look like a grade school student when you stand beside them. And besides, dating and marriage are not in my mind right now. And I'm too gorgeous to settle down with you." He smirks at her.

Dara scowls at him. "Stop blabbing. You don't want to date me because you haven't moved on from that girl you dated in college." She points out.

Seung Hyun just smiles at him. She knows him. Yes, he's having a hard time moving forward from that breakup. Dara wasn't aware back then that he's dating someone because she will just tease him. Their relationship was beautiful that when they broke up, Seung Hyun was devastated. He becomes depressed that he almost attempt to end his life. But Dara helped him to overcome the pain. The pain is still there and he's okay with it. It's a reminder that what he had with his ex is real and not just a dream.

"You won't even tell me her name, nor show me his picture. If _that_ didn't happen, I wouldn't know that you were in a relationship. I almost think your planning to become a priest or your gay or germaphobe." Dara said.

"Germophobe? Where the hell you get that idea?" Seung Hyun laughs. Dara spread her hands, pointing at his place. He likes everything clean. He's a curator and he likes perfection.

"Even that didn't happen, I will still not marry you. I rather have a dog."

Dara laughs. "Funny. I mean, you introduced the others to me. There's Shin Se Kyung, the model, that secretary of a business tycoon Park Min Young, and your assistant curator Lee Hanee. Why can't you tell me about her? Is she from North Korea or something?"

"Just my past. End of." Seung Hyun said. The doorbell rings so Seung Hyun stood up and took his wallet from the table. He opens the door and received the food. He paid for it using his card and the delivery man gave his card back and the receipt. Seung Hyun thanked him before closing the door and bringing the food on the dining table. Dara stood up and went to his fridge. She grabs some soju and takes some shot glasses. They both sat down as Seung Hyun opens the food for them. Dara prepares the soju while Seung Hyun mixes the jjajangmyeon.

"Are you okay?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I kinda expect that he will break up with me. He wasn't like before these past few weeks. And I saw him with Jessica in a restaurant near Yongsan." she looks at her friend. "Thank you for coming to me." Seung Hyun smiles at her and places the bowl of jjajangmyeon in front of her. "Just eat and move forward," he said. He then took the soju bottle and opens it. He pours her glass and his. Dara will have a hard time moving on with Dong Hae. Good thing that she has a project in Japan for three months. He hopes that when she returns, she's over him.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Seung Hyun told Dara. He's carrying her two huge luggage while Dara was behind him. Dara is carrying her bag pack and her camera bag. She needs to hurry before the check-in counter for her flight closes. They reach the check-in counter. The crew told her that she still has five minutes left before the check-in counter closes. It was a relief. After she checks in her two luggage. She and Seung Hyun walk towards the departure area. Dara stops and faces him.

"The last time that we are apart was in our last year in college," she said.

"I know. You can do this. It will only be three months." he assures her.

"Can you visit me?"

He shook his head. "I have a lime up of exhibits to look at. I can't leave." She sighs. "Can I call you, then?" she asks quietly. Seung Hyun laughs. "Of course. But not during office hours. You can call during lunch breaks, though."

She nodded. She frowns. "I'm nervous. What if I can't adapt well there?"

"It's just three months, you silly woman. And Chae Rin is there." Seung Hyun said. Lee Chae Rin is the makeup artist that Dara usually works with. Chae Rin offers her place in Tokyo for her to stay at for three months. Chae Rin goes anywhere where she needed but most of the time, she's in Japan.

"Okay," she said. She then leans towards Seung Hyun and hugs him. "Make sure my home is clean and my cat is fed," she said. He patted her back. "I will. I always clean your house because you're lazy."

Dara smacks his back. Seung Hyun chuckles. "Call me when you arrived at Chae Rin's place. And don't drink too much."

"Yes, Dad," she said as she leans back and looks at his face. She will miss having Seung Hyun around to deal with her bullshits but she also wants to make him proud by surviving the three months away from him. She tiptoed and kisses his cheek. She steps back after that.

"You should date while I'm gone," she suggested.

"Just go so I can murder your cat," he said. She glares at him before she waved her hand. She went inside the departure area and Seung Hyun left after she out of his sight.

* * *

"Welcome to my crib!" Chae Rin said as they enter her high-rise apartment unit. She looks around. Chae Rin is living well because her home is extravagant.

"Yah. You have a huge home." Dara points out.

"I know. I work hard for this. I'm still paying it though but every cent is worthed." Chae Rin said. "Feel at home. Your room is the door on the right. Mine is on the left. The fridge has stock but if you want, we can go on shopping."

"It's fine. I also brought some food from home. I hope you don't mind." Dara said.

"It's fine. As I said, feel at home. Oh. Let's go out tonight. There's a nice club we can hang out." Chae Rin said. Dara nodded. "Okay. Get some rest first. Then later, I recommend you to wear something black. Okay?" Chae Rin went to her room and closes the door. Dara sighs and looks at her room door. She went there and open the door. The room is beautiful. It's huge with a personal closet and bathroom. Dara brought her stuff in one by one. Then she lies down on the bed. She doesn't want to go out. But it's better to experience Japan's nightlife before she becomes busy with the photoshoot. She closes her eyes and takes a nap.

* * *

It was a hectic day for Seung Hyun but he managed. He got out of work at 7 pm. He decided to go to the club where he usually hangs out with some friends. His friend, Seungri, is a DJ there. He meets him because of his ex-girlfriend. He also meets new friends when he starts hanging out with them.

When he arrived at the club, the bouncer immediately recognized him. He enters the club and went straight to the bar. He orders some scotch as he looks around. The music is loud, people fill the dance floor and waiters are roaming around. Someone taps his shoulder and he looked around. It was Choi Dong Wook, one of his club friends. He's a music producer and the owner of the building where the club is. Dong Wook gave him a brief hug before sitting on the free stool on his side.

"Long time no see, Seung Hyun." Dong Wook said.

"Yeah. I've been busy with the art museum these past few weeks. Sorry I haven't shown up for a while."

Dong Wook order some beer. "It's fine. Nothing much happened here." The bartender serves Dong Wook his beer. Dong Wook smiles ta him. "Ahh... Seung Hyun, this is the new bartender. Song... Song..."

"I'm Song Min Ho." the bartender said blankly. Dong Wook chuckles. "Right! Song Min Ho. Seungri and I call him Mino. Isn't it fitting?"

Seung Hyun smirks. "You like giving aliases to people. Me as T.O.P, Seungri as Victory, You as Seven."

"What? It's cute though. And easy to remember." Then Dong Wook remembers something. "Right! Mino here is a fine arts student. I saw him painting during his break. You should see his paintings. It's fantastic."

"Why should he see my paintings?" Mino asks while cleaning some glasses.

"Because Choi Seung Hyun here is an art director of a well-known art museum. After he graduated from college, he was hired immediately as a curator. He has eyes for great art. He was able to sell arts for billions of won in the first year of his curator career. He doesn't find arts, arts goes to him. But this guy right here is stubborn as fuck because he keeps on looking on something." Dong Wook looks at Seung Hyun. "Maybe Mino is what you've been looking for." Dong Wook winks.

Seung Hyun shook his head and looks at Mino. He looks starstruck upon hearing what Dong Wook said. Seung Hyun sighs. "I'm free on the weekend. I can look into your painting and see if we can display it on the indie section of the gallery."

"Really, sir?" Mino asks excitedly. Seung Hyun nodded. Mino places the towel and glass on the counter and steps back. He bowed ninety degrees on him. "Thank you for the opportunity, sir."

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't seen your works yet." Seung Hyun drinks his scotch. Mino stood back up. "No, sir. The opportunity of my works being judge by you is more than enough for me."

"Right. Go back to your work." Seung Hyun said. Mino is smiling while he attends the other customer.

"He's a nice kid. That's the first time I see him smiling like that ever since he started working here."

"You and your charity works." Seung Hyun mumbles.

Dong Wook grins. "Trust me. The kid has potential." Dong Wook pats his shoulder.

"Hyung!!! You're here!!!" Seungri said as he hugs Seung Hyun from behind.

"Yah. If you want to live long, let go of me." Seung Hyun warns him. Seungri let go of him and sat beside him. "I haven't seen you for almost a month," Seungri said.

"Busy with work."

"How's Dara Noona?" Seungri asks. Seung Hyun glares at Seungri. Seungri meets Dara once when he and Dara went on a grocery shopping. Dara becomes fond of him but Seung Hyun doesn't trust her around Seungri because he's a party animal. Not Dara's cup of tea.

"She left this morning to Japan. She has worked there for three months."

Seungri frowns. "Aww... That's sad. Where in Japan, though?"

"I won't tell you." Seung Hyun simply said. Seungri pouts.

"Yah. Are you done for tonight?" Dong Wook asks. Seungri nodded.

"Let's go to my penthouse. I have a 1980 wine waiting there." Dong Wook said as he stood up. He calls Mino and told him to charge His and Seung Hyun's drinks to his name. Mino nodded. Seung Hyun took out his calling card and gave it to Mino.

"Text me where and what time I can check your art. I prefer around 3 pm to 6 pm." Seung Hyun said.

"Okay, sir. Thank you." Mino bows before Seungri, Dong Wook and Seung Hyun left the club.

* * *

8 pm, Japan.

Chae Rin and Dara enter a club on the top floor of a building. Loud music and the smell of cigarettes and liquor welcome Dara. It's nice though because the last time she went to a club, she was with Seung Hyun and he's looking after her like a child. Now, she has her freedom. Chae Rin brought her on the second floor where they can watch people dancing on the dance floor. The waiter approaches them and asks for their orders. Chae Lin orders some margarita while Dara asks for some cocktail drink.

"So, what can you say?" Chae Rin said.

"This looks like an exclusive club."

"It is actually. Only members and their guests can come here. No walk-ins. I'm a member." Chae Rin said. Dara looks around and noticed a glassed room across the club. There are five rooms there but the one in the middle caught her attention. There are men in the room. The two guys are discussing something with the guy in the middle is sitting quietly. He looks unique with his red hair and red outfit. He looks like a pop star or something. Chae Rin noticed that she's staring at something so she follows the line of her gaze. Then she smiles when she saw what she's looking at.

"He looks interesting, right?"

Dara looks at Chae Rin. "Yeah. Who is he?"

"He's G-Dragon. He's a V.I.P of this club. I'm not sure though what he does, though."

Dara looks back at the glass room where the guy name G-Dragon.

Later, Chae Rin decided to go to the dance floor to dance. Dara stayed on her sit and watches her friend on the dance floor.

In the V.I.P room, Dae Sung and Young Bae are discussing the upcoming exhibit of G-Dragon. GD is just listening to them. He was wearing a shade so Dae Sung and Young Bae won't notice if he's paying attention or not. He stood up and walk towards the glass window. He looks down at the people on the dance floor. He's bored. His lover, Kiko, has not arrived again. She's always late recently. If he could only find a new plaything, he can dump her ass immediately. He's about to go back to his seat when he noticed a woman across the club. She's staring at the dance floor while smiling. She looks stylish on her little black dress. GD smirks.

"Dae Sung-ah."

Dae Sung looks at him. "What?"

"Invite that girl here." Dae Sung looks at where he is looking and saw a woman in black, sitting alone. Young Bae sighs. "Kiko is arriving. Just wait for her."

"Tell her not to come. She's always late recently. I'm bored with her." GD said as he sat back down. He looks at Dae Sung. "Get her," he said coldly. Dae Sung stood up and went out of the room. He walks towards the direction where the woman GD wants. When Dae Sung saw her up close, Dae Sung suddenly wants to go out. She looks pure and innocent. But Dae Sung needs to follow GD.

" _Sumimasen_?" (Excuse me?)

Dara looks at the person who's standing next to her. He's the other guy with G-Dragon.

" _G-Dragon wa, anata o kare to issho ni nomini sasoimasu_." (G-Dragon invites you to have a drink with him.) Dae Sung said. Dara can't understand him.

"Sorry, I can't understand Japanese, no Japanese" she said in an English way. She then sighs. "Chae Rin-ah, please come back."

"Oh. You're Korean?" Dae Sung said. Dara looks back at him. "And you're Korean too."

" _Ye. Annyeong Haseyo. Kang Dae Sung imnida_ " (Yes. Hi, I'm Kang Dae Sung)

"Park Sandara. Just Dara."

Dae Sung was smiling but he remembers GD. "Dara-ssi, G-Dragon is inviting you to his room for a drink." He said.

"Oh. Sorry, I can't. I'm with a friend."

"Oh." Dae Sung said.

"Dara!" Chae Rin calls her as she returns to their table. She looks at Dae Sung. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kang Dae Sung. G-Dragon is inviting Dara for a drink," he said.

"Ohh. Well, go then." Chae Rin said.

"No. I don't even know him," she said.

"Girl, it's just a drink. Just go."

"You can come too." Dae Sung told Chae Rin. Chae Rin smiles. "Then, let's go." Chae Rin grabs Dara's hand. Dae Sung leads the way as Chae Rin and Dara follow him. Dae Sung opens the door for them and they enter.

"GD, this is Chae Rin and Dara. Girls, meet G-Dragon." Dae Sung said and he sits back down to his seat.

"Koreans?" GD asks.

"Yes." Chae Rin answers.

"Please sit, Chae Rin-ssi," GD says. Chae Rin sat beside Tae Yang. GD looks at Dara. He then patted the seat beside him. "Sit here."

Dara approaches him and sits beside him. She looks at him. He's more handsome up close. GD grabs some brandy and pours the empty glass. He then gave it to Dara. She accepts it and has a sip. She doesn't like it.

"I know Chae Rin is a member here. I see her from time to time. But you, are you a guest?"

"Yes," Dara replied.

"So, why are you here? Is it for business or pleasure?" GD said as he places his hand on her back. He leans towards her. His lips were just an inch away from her ear. "Because if it is pleasure, I can give you that," he said as his hand slides down to her ass and squeezes it. Dara jumps off her sit and looks down at him. GD looks smug. Dara was insulted and feel assaulted. Pissed off, she pours her drink on the crotch of his pants. GD stands up, so as their company. He looks back at Dara.

"YAH!!!" GD yells at her.

"I'm not what you think I am, you piece of trash," Dara said. She's about to leave when GD holds her arm and pulls her towards him. They were face to face.

"You should be thankful that I paid attention to you. You don't know how many women want my attention." GD said.

Dara pulls her arm off his hold and slaps his face hard. Chae Rin, Young Bae, and Dae Sung were shocked. GD holds the part of his cheek where her palm landed. He glares at her.

"I don't want the attention of trash like you," she yells at him before she storms out of the room. Chae Rin hurriedly follows Dara out.

GD was shocked. No woman had rejected him. And her slaps, he felt into in his soul. He looks at the door. Then, he realized something. He smirks. He sat back down and laughs. Dae Sung and Young Bae stare at each other. Their friend had gone mad.

* * *

Dara and Chae Rin arrived at their place. Chae Rin felt bad for what happened. If she didn't drag her to that room and respect that she didn't want to go, this won't happen.

"Unnie, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we both didn't expect that he's a jerk," Dara said.

"But the other two guys seem nice." Chae Rin smiles. Dara shook her head. "I'm going to my room. I'm tired."

"Okay. Goodnight, Unnie." Chae Rin said.

Dara enters her room and closes it. She sighs. Luckily, she has no plans on going to clubs. She's here for work and nothing else. She took her phone and send a message to Seung Hyun. She misses him already.

She's about to change clothes when her phone rings. It was Seung Hyun. She answers it.

" _Moshi Moshi,_ " she said.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Yah. You have only been there for a few hours and you're adapting well already."

"I know, right," she said.

"What are you doing?" Seung Hyun asks.

Dara looks down at her black dress. She shrugs. "I'm about to rest. You?"

"I'm with Dong Wook and Seungri. We're having wine. I'll go home in a bit."

"Say hi for me to them," she said.

"Guys, Dara said hi." Seung Hyun said.

"Noona!!! I miss you. Let's have dinner when you get back." Dara heard Seungri yells. She chuckles.

"I won't bother you. Go get some rest." Seung Hyun said.

"Yes. Goodnight, Seung Hyun-ah."

"Goodnight, Dara-yah."

And they hang up.


	2. TWO

Seung Hyun arrived at a middle-class apartment complex. He looks at his phone if this is the address that Mino gave him. He sends him a message that he's already outside. After a few minutes, Mino came out of the building. He was smiling brightly at him.

"Sir, thank you for coming," he said as he bows at him.

"Don't call me sir. I'm not a customer nor your boss. Just call me Seung Hyun or Hyung." he said. Mino smiles and nodded. "Okay, Hyung. Please follow me," he said as Mino leads the way.

They went inside the building and took the elevator to the 4th floor. His unit is just a few steps away from the elevator. He unlocks the door and opens it. Mino enters first followed by Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun noticed immediately the painting on the wall. It was very unique but he can see the potential. Mino invites him to the living room. On the sofa, Mino lines up his paintings. Seung Hyun looks at each one of them.

"You dabble acrylic and oil?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes. It depends on what's on my mind." Mino said. Seung Hyun nodded. He picks up a painting of an eye with bright colors but it wasn't too much. "I think oil color suits you more," he said. Mino just smiles and nodded.

"How do you come up with ideas on what to paint?"

Mino clears his throat. "Sometimes, from experience. Sometimes, base on the story of people I talk to in school and the club. I get my inspiration on those. That is why I paint during my break time in the club." he explains. Seung Hyun looks around. "Where do you keep these paintings?"

"In my room. I just take them out for your viewing."

"I see. You should keep this away from sunlight," he said. Seung Hyun keeps on looking. His paintings are very expressive. Each painting has a story. Seung Hyun stands up straight and looks at Mino. "Will it be okay if you bring your paintings to the art museum?"

Mino gaped. "Really?"

Seung Hyun nodded as he looks back at the painting with admiration. "Yeah. I want to see this up close, along with my curators. I think we can include this on the indie collection on the upcoming exhibit."

Mino is so happy. He approaches Seung Hyun and hugs him. "Hyung, thank you so much," he said. Seung Hyun was surprised by what he did but he just pats his back and gently pushes him away. He smiles at him. "Dong Wook is right. You have the potential to become an artist."

"Thank you so much, Hyung." he bows at Seung Hyun.

"No problem. You have my calling card. Just bring your painting and look for me or Lee Hanee." Seung Hyun said.

"Yes, hyung." then Mino remembers something. "Ohh. Can I offer you a drink, hyung? I have water, cola, orange juice, soju, and beer."

"Water will be fine."

Mino asks him to take a seat on the dining table as he takes out some cola for them. Seung Hyun then asks Mino about himself. Aside from he's a working student, he's currently living with a friend now. His parents live in Daejeon. He also likes photography and underground rap battles. He even does an impromptu rap for Seung Hyun. Mino is good with his words. He's a very talented man.

Seung Hyun left Mino's home after their conversation. As he waits for the elevator, he keeps thinking about the success that Mino will achieve. The elevator door opens a man comes out from it. He's cute with feminine features. The man smiles at him before he got out of the elevator. Seung Hyun enters the elevator. He then noticed that the man was unlocking Mino's door. Before the elevator door closes, he heard the man say ' _Babe, I'm here_ '. Seung Hyun was confused but he shook his head and focused on Mino's debut in the art world.

* * *

Dara arrived at the location where her photoshoot project will be held. It's an exhibition hall where different arts are displayed. From painting to unique metal sculptures and poems were written on the cloth that is hanged from the ceiling. To Dara surprised, she saw someone familiar.

"Hi. You must be Sandara Park, the photographer?" Young Bae said. He offers his hand. Dara took it and shakes it. "Yeah," she said and let go of his hand. "Wait. Aren't you the guy from the club with G-Dragon? The one quietly sitting." she said. Young Bae looks at her and then he looks surprised. "Oh shit. It's you. I didn't recognize you. You were wearing heavy make up that night. I'm Dong Young Bae, by the way."

Dara smiles "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, God. What should I do?" Young Bae worriedly said.

"So, the photographer has arrived." Dara heard from her back. She looks around and saw G-Dragon standing there.

When Dara looks at his direction. GD felt like the air was suck out of his chest. She looks different from the woman who slaps her hard in the club. She's wearing a white shirt, black blazer, ripped pants and brown boots. Her face is almost bare but she applied some pink lipstick. Dara is staring at him without any expression on her face.

"GD, this is Sandara Park, the photographer that I was telling you. Gosh. I didn't recognize her in the club. What a small world, right?" Young Bae babbles.

"Indeed. Very small." GD answers and walks towards them. He stops an arm away from her. She faces him and bows to him. "Hi. I'm Sandara Park. I will be your photographer for this project."

GD raised his eyebrow at her. "Really?" he smirks.

"The portfolio of the photographer that I show you are hers. Isn't it amazing?" Young Bae said.

"Sure." GD shrugged. "Shall we start the discussion about what I want for my art catalog?"

Dara smiles and nodded. GD huffs and walks towards the room where they will have their meeting. Young Bae signals Dara to follow them.

At the meeting room, Young Bae discusses the project for GD's art catalog. When Young Bae explains each theme to her, GD watches Dara listen and write down what is necessary for the photoshoot. She's focused and suggesting something to Young Bae which Young Bae likes. Even Young Bae asks GD's approval, he just nodded and shook his head, which Dara finds it weird. After the meeting, Young Bae thanked Dara for agreeing to do the catalog.

"Thank you for doing this project. I really like your past works and I think you're perfect for this project." Young Bae said as he walks her out of the exhibition hall.

"I'm happy to take this job, too. It's an interesting project. But, I want to know why would you guys like to have an art catalog?" she asks.

"It's GD's 5th anniversary in the art industry. I want to celebrate it by producing this catalog to showcase his arts and a brief history of the artist himself." Young Bae said. Dara just nodded.

"So, see you in three days for his home photoshoot?" Young Bae looks hopefully. Dara finds him charming. She would date him if she had her chance.

"Yes. Just send me the details." Dara said. They bow at each other before Dara turns her back at him. Suddenly, someone calls her.

"Sandara Park"

She looks back and saw G-Dragon walks toward her. Dara faces him.

"You should apologize."

Did she hear him right? Apologize? For? Dara was taken aback "W-what?"

"You're not deaf. You heard me. Apologize for what you did the other night."

Dara huffs and chuckles. Is he even serious? She looks back at him and smiles. This man is obnoxious. "I will apologize if you apologize first. You touch me without my consent. That's technically sexual harassment."

GD grins and shook his head. He looks amused. "You should be thankful that I even touch you. Men and women beg for it. You're lucky that you experience it." he said nonchalantly. Dara laughs sarcastically and flips her hair back. "Well, I'm not them. I didn't like it even a little bit. So, I won't apologize for slapping you and pouring liquor on your pants"

"Really? What if I tell you that I will not do this project unless you apologize to me," he said. Young Bae holds GD's arm. "Yah! What are you doing?" he asks his friend. GD pulls his arm from his hold and glares at him. Then, he looks back at Dara. "So, are you going to apologize now?"

Dara stares at GD for a while. This person is one of a kind. Rude, and narcissistic. Dara sighs. "Fine."

GD smirks. He won. Dara was staring at him. GD put his hand on his waist and he gives her a 'go-ahead look'. While looking at him, she says "Dong Young Bae-ssi." she paused. "I'm sorry but I will not do this project anymore. Find another photographer that will do your vision. It's a great concept. I will pay for the air ticket you bought for me. It was nice meeting you." Dara said and she held her hand out for Young Bae. GD was shocked by what she did. Young Bae shook her hand with a surprised expression on his face before she let go of his hand. He glares at GD for the last time and walks away.

"Congratulations, G-Dragon. Now, I have to find another photographer for this project." Young Bae said frustratedly. "Japanese photographers don't like to work with you because it's either you're rude to them or you're flirting with any female related to them. I don't know what to do, Ji Yong-ah. Dara Park is your last option for a good photo for your catalog." Young Bae said as he walks back inside the hall. GD remains standing there as he thinks of any reason why Dara is immune to his charm.

* * *

Dara is in a ramen shop. With ramen in front of her, she's thinking about what to do next. She just lost a big project and she has to pay now for the studio that she rented for her three months' stay in Japan. She wants to go home and forget everything. She then decided to call Seung Hyun. He answers it immediately.

"Hey."

Dara smiles as she hears his voice. Seung Hyun is the only person she can rely on when she feels down. His voice gives her comfort immediately.

"Hi. Are you busy?" she asks.

"No, I'm just roaming around the gallery to check. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Eating ramen," she said.

"Wow. Is it good?" he asks. He sounds cheery.

"Yeah. But it will be better if you're here," she mutters sadly.

"Did something happened?" he asks. Dara smirks. He really knows her. She sighs. "I don't know. I think I'm going home soon."

"Why?"

"Well, Chae Rin and I went to a club on the night of my arrival. Then, some guy invited me to their room for a drink. I'm with Chae Rin so I don't mind and it was an exclusive club so I thought it's safe. Then when we got there, the guy let me sit beside him. Then, he touches my back which I feel sexualized so I pour my drink on his pants. He was rude so I slap him before I leave the room."

"Well, you did the right thing. That's very rude of him." Seung Hyun said in an angry tone.

"But, today, I went to meet my client. My client was that guy."

"Oh shit."

"The meeting was good. I like their vision but the guy asks me to apologize for what I did to him at the club but I refused. He then told me that he will cancel the photoshoot. I told him to find another photographer." She whines. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. You did the right thing. How can you apologize for that? You just defended yourself." Seung Hyun points out. "There are lots of potential clients for you, Dara. It's his loss, not yours."

She huffs. "I know. But this is a kind of big deal. He's a famous artist here in Japan. And I heard that this is the first time that he will show his face on the public. If I do his photoshoot, I have the opportunity to have future clients here."

"Well, he missed the opportunity to be photographed by the best photographer in South Korea." he amusingly said. Dara smiles. "You're good for my ego, Seung Hyun."

"I know. Just tell me when are you going home. I will pick you up at the airport." he said.

"Okay." she looks at her ramen. "I'm going to eat my ramen before it gets cold."

"Okay. Enjoy your ramen. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye." Dara hangs up. Using her chopsticks, she mixes her ramen. Yes, Seung Hyun is right. Many clients want to have her as their photographer. Screw being known in Japan. She will find a flight back to Seoul when she gets home.

* * *

"So, this indie artist that we are meeting is a bartender on the club that you usually hang out?" Hanee asks him as she follows Seung Hyun at the main entrance of the art gallery. Seung Hyun nodded. "I saw some of the pieces, and he's really good. You will like him. He's handsome too."

Hanee laughs. "You're pushing me again to younger men. You do know that it's hard to find a new boyfriend if I have you as my ex." she points out.

"At least you have a high standard. It's good for you." he looks at her and winks. Hanee giggles and shook her head.

Hanee and Seung Hyun dated 3 years ago. Everyone sees them as a perfect couple. Both good looking, charismatic and have a good career. They have a good relationship but Hanee decided to break up with him because she knew that Seung Hyun is still not over with his ex. But despite the break-up, Hanee still loves Seung Hyun and she remains as his loyal friend.

When they arrived at the entrance, Mino is waiting there. There is also a mini-van there. Mino smiles upon seeing Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun smiles back at him.

"I'm glad you came." Seung Hyun said. "Ms. Lee, this is Song Min Ho. Mino, this si Lee Hanee. She's the senior curator here. We will be the head of planning for your art debut."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Song." Hanee bows to him. Mino bows back. "Nice meeting you too. And please just call me Mino."

Seung Hyun smiles. "Are you going to use that alias now as an artist name?" he asks.

"It kinda grows on me. Is it okay?" Mino asks.

"Yes, it's fine. Dong Wook gave you a cool alias. He gave me T.O.P as an alias. Crazy guy." Seung Hyun chuckles. "Ms. Lee, ask the staff to get the paintings and bring them downstairs. We'll check them out later. I'll just give Mino a tour."

"Yes, Director Choi," Hanee said. Hanee took her phone out and contact the other staff. Seung Hyun asks Mino to follow him. Seung Hyun shows him around. He even discusses some arts that are displayed there. Seung Hyun is amazed that Mino is familiar with some artists.

"I'm really impressed, Mino-yah. You're very talented. I wouldn't be surprised that you will succeed in the art world." Seung Hyun said as they walk towards his office.

"Thank you, hyung. You, helping me on this, means a lot to me."

Seung Hyun smiles. "I haven't done anything yet but I will soon," he said as he opens the door of his office. He enters first followed by Mino. He directs him to sit on the sofa. Seung Hyun calls one of his staff to bring him and Mino two coffees. Then he grabs some folder on his table and went to the sofa across Mino. He sat down and present the folder to him.

"That is the contract. That you are allowing us to exhibit your art. There are also other details in there. I want you to read that and sign it if you agree. You can take that home to read further. Just bring it back to me when you're done." Seung Hyun said.

"I could just sign this, hyung. I trust you." Mino said while smiling. Seung Hyun sighs and looks at Mino seriously.

"Mino-yah, you can't just sign something because you trust me. I want you to read that very carefully. There might be clauses that you won't agree on. As an artist, you need to take care of your art and yourself so I want you to read that carefully before you sign. Okay?" Seung Hyun said. Mino nodded. He took the contract and skimmed it. The staff brought their coffees and left. 

Mino put the contract aside and sip some coffee. Hanee enters the office.

"The paintings are all in the 5th storage room," Hanee said. Seung Hyun nodded. "Okay. We'll check on it later before we got off to work. Anything else, Ms. Lee?"

"You'll have a call with the representative of the Chinese sculpture you want to feature on the exhibit 6 months from now later," she said.

Seung Hyun looks at Hanee. "All right, thanks, Honey." he teasingly said. Hanee shook her head and smiles. She looks at Mino and bows. She left the room. Seung Hyun looks back at Mino. He was looking at the door where Hanee left.

"She's pretty, right?" Seung Hyun said. Mino looks at him. He bows. "Ahh... Yes. She's beautiful. She looks like a model."

"She used to but she only did it for a few months. It was stressful for her." Seung Hyun amusingly said. Hanee did modeling. It was after their break up. But she didn't like the fact that she needs to watch her diet and lose a few kilos so she won't look chubby on the photos. She's happy with her body.

"Is she your girlfriend, Hyung?" Mino asks.

"Ex-girlfriend. We dated 3 years ago."

Mino nodded. "You look perfect together. Why did you break up?" he curiously asks.

"I think we just meant to be friends. We're okay about it." Seung Hyun said casually. "Why? Do you like her?"

"No." Mino defensively said. Then he blushes. "I mean, she's really beautiful but I really don't date women," he mutters.

Seung Hyun then asks. "Why? Too busy with school and work?" Mino grins and shrugs. "Something like that." Seung Hyun chuckles.

"Well, Mino-yah, I have some work to do. Bring that contract to me when you're ready." Seung Hyun said before he stood up. Mino picks up the contract and stands up.

"Are you working tonight?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes. Are you going to the club later, hyung?" Mino asks.

Seung Hyun smiles. "We'll see." Seung Hyun accompanies Mino outside the art gallery. Mino thanked Seung Hyun again before he bows to him and left. Seung Hyun watches Mino as he walks away. Mino is a nice guy. He's innocent and cute but full of talent. But why a young man like him doesn't date? Seung Hyun suddenly remembers the guy from the elevator. He shakes his head. ' _Impossible_ ' he thought. He went back to the art gallery.

* * *

GD is petting his cat on the couch lazily. It's been 2 days since the incident with Dara and Young Bae is not talking to him since then. He doesn't care but Young Bae isn't like this. He's the nicest person he knows and they've been best friends since elementary. Young Bae supports him in every decision he made, even going to Japan with him even he was about to train as a soloist in a huge music company.

Young Bae came out of his room, carrying a backpack. GD puts down his cat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asks. Young Bae looks at him with judgemental eyes. "I'm going to Sapporo to unwind. I want space so I can't think of what to do now that the photographer that understands our vision doesn't want to work with us because of your childish action," he said.

"Yah. You're leaving me because of that woman?" GD said harshly.

Young Bae scowls at him. "Watch it, Kwon Ji Yong! You might be a promising artist but you're just Kwon Ji Yong to me. I want the best for you but your attitude is getting into my nerves. People have limits and I'm close to mine. So, before I get mad at you and go back to Seoul for good, I will go somewhere else to think. You don't have any schedules now since you sabotage my chosen photographer." Young Bae takes his phone out.

"Young Bae-yah, you can't leave me alone here," he said. Young Bae looks at him. Here he goes again. GD has issues of being alone. He doesn't want to be alone. He remembers when he begs him to go with him to Japan. Young Bae is close to debuting as a solo performer at that time but for his best friend, he gave up his dream and go with him to Japan. Being alone makes GD remember his past which is very painful for him.

Young Bae sighs. Right. He can't leave him. "Okay. I won't leave," he said. GD smiles genuinely. "But you have to apologize to Dara and take her back in. I don't want to find another photographer. You see that she understand our concept and not forcing us to her idea. Even she's add something, we both like it. And besides, you're the one who should apologize to her. Just because some people will throw themselves at you, you have to sexualize someone you just meet." Young Bae said.

"I don't want to," GD said.

"Okay. Bye." Young Bae said as he heads to the door. GD stops him by holding his arm. "Fine! I will apologize to her!" he said.

Young Bae smirks. "Good. Apologize to her. And I want you to do it sincerely and do it as soon as you can because she might be planning to go back to Seoul. Or worse, she's back in Seoul now." Young Bae pats his shoulder and went back to his room. GD sulks. He sat back down on the couch and his cat crawls on his lap. He pets the cat again. How will he apologize to her? He took his phone and try to find her on Instagram. She found her. But her posts are mostly about her work. She posted a picture of her but it's her back while sitting in the sand while facing the sea. She's on a beach. GD sighs. He clicked the message and send her a message. He asks her if she can meet him. He puts down his phone as he waits for her reply.

* * *

Dara just got back from doing a tour in Tokyo. She had fun even she was alone. Thanks to the internet, she went to different places and capture interesting photos. She's about to post something on her IG account when she noticed that she have a message. She checks it and it was from GD. She read the message.

' _Dara-ssi,_  
 _Let's meet and talk. You decide where and when._  
 _-GD_ '

Dara smirks. What is it this time? Is he going to insult her again or insist that she needs to apologize to him? Dara shook her head and replied to him.

' _Why?_ '

Dara went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She checks the food inside the refrigerator and takes out some vegetables and meat. She decided to make some quick stir fry vegetables and meat.

He replied. ' _I'll explain in person. Don't worry, I'll be a meter away from you and I'll behave._ '

"Really? As if," she mutters.

She replied. ' _Okay. But I want Young Bae and Dae Sung to come. Just to be safe_.'

' _Fine. Where and when?_ ' he responded. Dara thinks of the safest place that they can meet. Then, she remembers something. A place that she wishes to visit. She typed a reply to him.

' _Tomorrow. 1 pm. Tokyo Disneyland._ ' Dara smiles.

She received a quick reply from him. ' _Are you serious? That place is crowded._ '

' _Okay. Goodbye_.' she typed. Dara took out the chopping board then she received a reply.

' _Fine! We'll be there_.'

' _See you tomorrow_.' Dara put down her phone and starts cooking dinner.

* * *

"She's late!" GD said.

"We're just early, hyung." Dae Sung said. Yes, they went to Disneyland early. Young Bae and Dae Sung look casual but GD looks like he's from a fashion show.

"Of all places, why she choose this place? It's crowded and noisy." GD said.

"Same as the club." Young Bae points out. GD rolls his eyes. Then he saw her. Dara and she wasn't alone. She's with Chae Rin. GD stood up. The girls approach them.

"I'm here. I brought Chae Rin. Just in case. You know Chae Rin, right?" she asks. Dae Sung nodded.

"That's fine. Shall we go somewhere and talk?" GD said.

"We'll go around the park. I hope that's fine. I really want to go here. And since you three are good in Japanese, you can help us. Let's go?" Dara said as she walks towards the entrance.

"Yah. I said we need to talk." GD said annoyingly. Dara looks back at him. "We'll talk when you lose that attitude of yours," she said. She took out her camera and look through it. She took some pictures of the surroundings and used Chae Rin as her test subject. Then she looks back at three men. "Let's go."

Dae Sung just nodded. GD is still annoyed. Young Bae pats his shoulder. "Come on. Just enjoy until you two have time to talk," he said. He pulls his friend towards the entrance. It will be a long day for him.

Dara, Chae Rin, Dae Sung, and Young Bae are having a good time but GD is sulking. He just wants to finish this and go home. They went to some attractions. Dara is enjoying the moment but she noticed that GD wasn't he keeps on avoiding children passing in front of him nor show a reaction on anything. Then, Chae Rin asks everyone if they can ride the roller coaster. Dae Sung and Young Bae agreed. Dara can't because of her camera and GD refuses. So they are both left outside. They sat on a bench facing the roller coaster. GD did what he said. He's a meter away from her. Dara is checking the photos she has taken when GD speaks.

"I'm sorry," he said. Dara stares at him. He looks serious.

"Sorry for what?" She asks. GD sighs. "For what happened at the club. For touching you. I know this is a lame excuse but I'm used to women begging for my attention. I was shocked when you pour a drink on me and slap me."

"Do you recognize that you sexually harassed me?"

"That's too much." he points out. Dara raised her eyebrow. "For you, yes. But for me, it's a horrible experience." she looks back at the roller coaster. "I just got off from a relationship. My boyfriend for four years cheated on me. He's the only man who touches me for the longest time." she paused. "Well, my best friend too but I know him since high school and it wasn't sexual with him. He's like my brother. Do you get me?"

GD shook his head. Dara chuckles. "What I mean is that I feel offended when you touch me. And you disrespect me. Not everyone will throw themselves to you. Yes, you are a very attractive man but it doesn't give you the right to treat people like they are less than you. Being respectful is still a thing, you know." she said.

She's right. For years, he sees everyone as a plaything or lower than him. Their attention boosts his ego. No wonder Young Bae is willing to leave him if he didn't apologize to her. GD faces her. "I'm sorry, Dara-ssi. I don't know but I'll try to be considerate of the people around me. Sorry for disrespecting you." he said. And then he saw it, a genuine smile from her. Suddenly, she raises her camera and took a photo of him. She looks at it. "Hmm... You really look good."

"I know." he shrugs. Dara giggles. "You really have a big ego."

"I can't just drop it easily, you know." he winks at her.

"Fine." she paused. "So, is that it? You just want to apologize?"

He took a deep breath before he speaks. "I want you to still take my project. Young Bae likes your work and if you don't do it, he'll be mad at me," he said.

"I thought you're the boss?" she asks.

"Yes, but he's my family and his opinion matters to me," GD said.

Dara smirks. "I should be on Young Bae's good side, then." GD chuckles and stands up. "I think he likes you more than me," GD said calmy. He was smiling as he looks at the crowd. Dara took some photos of him again. Then he looks at her. "Please, be my photographer," he said.

Dara just nodded. "Yeah, sure. I really want to do this project, too. I was about to but ticket back to Seoul but I decided to stay for a while, in case you guys change your mind." she grins.

GD laughs. She captures it. He looks good when smiling and happy. Dara stood up. She held her hand out for him. "I look forward to the photoshoot with you, G-Dragon," she said. GD looks at her delicate hand. He took it and shook it. "Yes, Ms. Park," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

That was the scene Young Bae, Dae Sung, and Chae Rin witnessed. Dara and GD smiling at each other while shaking hands.


	3. THREE

"I'm really sorry, Dara." Young Bae said. Dara smiles at Young Bae keeps on apologizing to her. G-Dragon is, really, a jerk. Since the shooting is at his penthouse home, he insists on an intimate photoshoot wherein he's topless on couch, bed, bathtub, kitchen countertop and even in a piano.

She gives Young Bae an assuring smile. "It's fine, Young Bae. It's not like he's naked. Honestly, him being topless is fine. I did a nude photoshoot before with some Swedish client." she said. It was an unforgettable shoot for her. Especially when the two models wear pink socks on their private part.

"I don't know what's up to him why he decided to go topless." Young Bae frustratedly said.

Dara picks up her camera. "Hey, relax. Everything is fine," she said as she walks towards the couch where GD is lazily laying down.

"GD-ssi, are you ready?" she asks. GD looks up to her and gives her a sexy smile. She smiles back. He's just wearing ripped jeans. His hair is a bit messy and has makeup on, black eyeliner and some lipstick. Suddenly, GD's cat rubs itself on Dara's leg. Dara crouches down and pets it. "Hi there," she said. Both GD and Young Bae were surprised. Iye, GD's cat, hates being touched by a stranger. But looking at Dara and Iye, the cats like Dara.

Dara looks back at GD. "Shall we start?" He just nodded. Dara pets Iye for the last time and she stood up. She sets her camera and does test shots. "Okay, GD-ssi, I want you to look comfortable. Think about something fun. Try to smile from time to time. You can look at the camera if you want, okay?" she said. Dara checks the lighting before she starts taking his picture. GD was relaxed as he poses for her. Dara gives him some instruction on what to do next. Then he sits down and gives her his side profile. She said that it's great.

Dara then asks him to stand by the window and look outside like he owns everything. Dara captures the innocent side of GD because he's smiling genuinely then looks proud while looking outside. There are also times that he's looking at the camera.

GD is secretly observing Dara. She's very professional with her craft and he can also see that she's enjoying the pictorial. But he can't see if she's interested in him. It frustrates him but he tries not to show it.

After 45 minutes of the continuous photoshoot, Dara calls for a break. She then checks the photos on her laptop. GD sat back at the couch as Dae Sung brought him some bottled water. GD opens it and has a sip.

Dara is amazed by how professional GD is. It's like he's a model. Every shot has its own story.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Dae Sung checks who it is. "Uhhh... It's Kiko," he said.

GD rolls his eyes. "Just let her be."

Dae Sung went back beside GD as GD give him the bottle. Suddenly, they heard the door unlock and Kiko came in. Dara looks at the woman that enters GD's place. She's beautiful and tall. She looks like a model. She's wearing stylish clothes.

Kiko walks towards GD and stood in front of him.

" _Naze watashi o sakete iru nodesu ka_?" (Why are you avoiding me?) Kiko asks GD.

GD looks up to her and smirks. " _Mō aitakunai_ " (I don't want to see you anymore.) he said devilishly.

Kiko huffs and laughs. " _Sonoyōni watashi o suteru koto wa dekimasen."_ (You can't throw me away just like that.) she hissed. GD stood up and look her in the eyes.'

" _Mochiron dekimasu_." (Of course, I can) he said. " _Ima yarimashita_." (I just did.)

Kiko places her hands on his shoulders and leans closer to him. " _GD, watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai. Anata wa watashi ga anata o hitsuyō to suru yō ni watashi o hitsuyō to shimasu_." (GD, don't do this to me. You need me like I need you.) she said in a soft voice. She smiles at him as slide her hands to his neck. GD smiles back at her. He places his hands on her wrists and removes her hands from his neck. He then pushes her away.

" _Itte, nidoto arawarenai_." (Go and don't show up again) he hissed. He then looks at Dae Sung. "Send her out and change the password of the lock." He turns his back on Kiko but Kiko won't give up. She hugs him from behind. GD tries to remove her arms on his waist but Kiko won't let go.

" _Watashi ni kore o shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu_." (Please, don't do this to me. I love you.) she starts crying. GD sighs. Then he looks at Dara. She was busy checking the picture. Is she even aware of what's happening now?

" _Watashi wa anata o aishite imasen. Tada saru_." (I don't love you. Just leave) he said. He then removes her hands around him as he walks away, heading to the kitchen. Dae Sung held Kiko and guide her out of GD's place. Young Bae looks tense. Then, he approaches Dara.

"Sorry about that drama." he said. Dara looks at him and chuckles. "I didn't understand a single thing so it's fine," she said as she continues to check the pictures. Young Bae sighs in relief and went to the kitchen to check on GD.

When Dara was left alone, he sighs heavily. She didn't understand a thing but hearing the desperation on the woman's voice and the looks that GD gave her, she knew that GD ends his relationship with the girl.

She stands up straight and looks around. She's alone. She then took her phone and video calls Seung Hyun. He answers immediately. She noticed that he's in a restaurant.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Well, hello to you too." Seung Hyun said sarcastically and smiles at her. I just finished a lunch meeting. I'm with Hanee." he said and shows Lee Hanee to her. As usual, Seung Hyun's ex is so beautiful.

"Hi, Dara," Hanee said as she waves her hand at her. Dara waves back. "Hi, Hanee. Is Seung Hyun behaving well?" Dara ask. Hanee laughs. "I think he is." Hanee simply said. With a smile. Then the camera went back to Seung Hyun. He's smiling too.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm in a pictorial of my client. We're on break now." Dara said as she shows the home of her client. She even shows him the view of the city outside the window.

"Wow. Someone is enjoying her freedom in Tokyo." Seung Hyun said. Dara laughs. "Not really. This is my client's place. This is the location of the initial photo shoot." She looks at Seung Hyun. "Are you dating anyone already?"

"You were gone for almost two weeks and that's what you're thinking?" He asks.

"Or you're back with Hanee?" Dara smiles. She heard Hanee laughs in the background.

"No." Seung Hyun said while looking at Hanee. "I kinda forcing her to date but she said I set the bar high for her."

"You really did." Dara points out.

Seung Hyun looks back at her. "And you? Did you meet anyone?" he asks. The first person that comes to Dara's mind was GD. Dara shrugs. Aside from my client and his assistants, no one. No one is that... interesting."

"I see," he said. Then, Seung Hyun looks up. Dara heard Hanee say she needs to go to the ladies' room. Seung Hyun just nodded at Hanee and looks back at her. Dara pouts.

"Why you don't want Hanee back? I think she still into you." Dara said.

"Hanee is my good friend. And we already pass that stage. We're okay being friends."

Dara sighs. "Your ex-girlfriend really did something on you that made you like this."

"That's enough. I'm okay now." Seung Hyun assures her.

"I miss you, TOP.," she said. Seung Hyun chuckles. Dara calls him TOP from time to time when she's being cute.

"I miss you, too, Krung Krung," he said. Dara smiles happily at him. Having Seung Hyun is more than enough for her. Too bad they only see each other as best friends.

Young Bae came out of the kitchen.

"Yah. I think we'll resume now." She whispers.

"Okay. Call me tonight so you'll see your dead cat."

Dara scowls at him. "Not my baby, okay?" she warns him then she waves her hand at him. "Bye. Talk to you later." She hangs up.

Dara looks around and went to the table to get her camera. Young Bae approaches her.

"Dara, we'll move now to the kitchen." Young Bae said. She nodded and put down her phone. She takes her camera and went to the kitchen with Young Bae.

* * *

Hanee came back from the ladies' room. She sat down and takes the table napkin. "You're done talking with Dara?" she asks.

Seung Hyun nodded. "Yeah. She's okay now. She still has the project there."

"That's great news," Hanee said as she slices some of her steaks. "By the way, since we already sorted Song Min Ho's paintings, are we going to include it on the exhibit two weeks from now?"

Seung Hyun is on deep thought. "Yes. I think that will be good for him. There are lots of art critics that will attend there. You and I both know that his paintings have high potentials."

"Too bad he's going to sell all those arts. I really like the blue ye one."

Seung Hyun smirks. "Me too. I might ask him to give that to me."

"That's not fair." Hanee pouts.

"Ahh... Too bad Dara isn't here. I would like to make a photo book for him so he will remember his pieces." he said.

"Ask her apprentice then. What was their name?"

"Ohh. Minzy and Chanyeol?" Seung Hyun said. Hanee nodded.

"Well, Minzy has classes. But I will ask Chanyeol." Seung Hyun said as he checks if he has Chanyeol's contact number.

"And, Seung Hyun, if Song Min Ho is going to face the art critic, ask him to drop the hoodie and ripped jeans get up," she said. Seung Hyun sighs. She has a point. Aside from his bartending uniform, Mino is always wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans every time he meets him. And his hair is always on hairbands or in a baseball cap.

"I'll deal with that," he said. Hanee stares at Seung Hyun. He really cares about Dara and Mino. She understands why but sometimes, she wishes that he also cares for her like he is to them.

* * *

Mino just woke up. It's 2 in the afternoon. He checked his phone. No messages nor calls. He rises and picks up the grey hoodie on the rack and wears it. He went to the door and opens it. The smell of kimchi soup surrounds the living room. He looks at the small kitchen and his housemate, Jinu, was there. Mino and Jinu are friends for years. They met when Mino is looking for a housemate to share his rent with. Since the apartment has two rooms, Mino can save half of the rent if he has a roommate. Jinu was the one who rented the other room. Since then, they become friends. But when Mino is struggling with his studies, Jinu decided to help him by supporting him, since he's gaining money for himself because his parents in living a stable life on the island and only save the money he sends if Jinu needs it. Jinu knows that Mino had a bright future, that is why he supports him.

"Oh. You're awake. Sit down so we can eat." Jinu said as he takes a bowl for the kimchi soup.

"You waited for me?" Mino asks.

"Not really. I woke up around 12." Jinu brought the bowl with kimchi soup and place it in front of him. Then he went back to get some rice and serve it too. Jinu then takes some soup and rice for him. Side dishes and fried fish are already on the table. Mino waits for Jinu to sit down.

When Jinu sits down, they start eating.

"By the way, I noticed that some of your paintings are gone," Jinu said. Then Mini smiles at him. "Jinu Hyung, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Jinu listens to him.

"I meet this guy in the club. His name is Choi Seung Hyun. He's an art director in an art gallery. Dong Wook hyung, the owner of the building where the club is suggested to Seung Hyun hyung to check my painting. He went here last week. He said I have potential and ask me if I could bring my paintings to their gallery. Hyung said that they will include it to their exhibit" he said happily.

"Really?" Jinu asks excitedly. Mino nodded. "Wow. Congratulations!" Jinu smiles.

"Thank you, hyung. I'm so happy. I can't believe that my paintings will be exhibit soon. Seung Hyun hyung is really nice because he's so hands-on in it. When he shows me the contract for the exhibit, I told him that I will sign it without reading but he insists that I should read it before signing. That I should take care of my arts and myself. He's super nice, hyung."

Jinu noticed how happy Mino is talking about that Seung Hyun guy.

"Do you like him?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"That art director. Do you like him?"

Mino bows his head. Jinu really knows him. Living with him for years made Jinu knows his actions.

"Jinu-yah."

"Yah. It's fine. You seem so happy while talking about him. He seems a great guy. Is he handsome?" Jinu casually asks. Mino smiles timidly. "He is."

Jinu chuckles then he remembers "Wait. I encounter a man in the elevator last week. Is that him? He's wearing a dark blue suit, tall, good looking with a nice jawline?"

Mino gaped. "Ohh. Yes. That's him."

"Wow. He is handsome." Jinu said while looking impressed. "Okay. I give up. I won't be jealous of him because he's perfect."

"Hyung."

"Mino-yah. I told you before, I will never ask you to love me back the way I love you. I'm just happy that we're friends and I can take care of you. Seeing you happy makes me happy. If Seung Hyun makes you happy, then I'm fine with that." Jinu said.

"But hyung, Seung Hyun is straight. I saw his ex-girlfriend. She works in the gallery too. She's so beautiful and down-to-earth. She looks like a candidate in Ms. Universe." Mino sighs. Jinu feels pity for him.

"Then enjoy the moment you have with him," said Jinu. "Be a good friend to him."

Mino just nodded.

"Yah. Can I come to your exhibit?" Jinu asks. Mino grins. "Of course, hyung. If you want, you can come with me when I check the paintings when it's placed in the hall."

"Sure." Jinu smiles.

* * *

Dara is done packing her stuff. She picks up her camera case and backpack. Young Bae approaches her.

"You're leaving?" he asks.

"Yes. I need to edit some of the photos" she said.

"We're going out to grab some dinner. Come with us." Young Bae offers. Dara shakes her head. "No, thanks. I'm a bit tired too."

"Come with us," GD said. "I'm tired eating with Young Bae and Dae Sung. You can invite Chae Rin if you want."

"But..."

"Young Bae, help her with her stuff," GD said as he walks towards the door. Young Bae took her camera bag and smiles at her. "Come on. We'll drop you home after this. Besides, you have a few days break before his photoshoot on your rented studio." Young Bae said. Dara sighs and shrugs. "Fine," she said.

Dara follows Young Bae, GD and Dae Sung. They took the elevator down to the basement parking. Upon exiting the elevator, they walk towards the SUV that GD owns. Young Bae went to the driver's side. Dae Sung was about to the front passenger seat when Dara stops him.

"Can I take this seat?" she asks.

"You'll be more comfortable at the passenger seat." Dae Sung said. She shook her head. "I prefer in front. I drive too so I prefer looking on the road," she said and smiles. "Please?"

Dae Sung shrugs and opens the door to her. She bows and enters the passenger seat. Dae Sung closes the door and opens the passenger side. GD enters followed by Dae Sung. Young Bae starts the engine.

"Where are we having dinner?" Young Bae asks.

"Isshin." GD said. The car starts to move. Dara checks her phone. She checks Seung Hyun's Instagram. He posted new art again. She read the caption. It's from an indie artist name Mino. She smiles.

"Dara?"

She looks at Young Bae. "How do you like Tokyo so far?"

"It's great. It's very unique. I went to different places a few days ago. I took so many pictures." she said.

"People are really nice here. As long as you follow the rules and be respectful, you'll be fine here."

"How long have you been here?" she asks.

"Five years." Young Bae said. "So, did you left someone back in Seoul?" Young Bae asks. GD glances at his friend. ' _Why is he asking her that?'_ He thought.

"I dumped my boyfriend a few days before I go here. We've been together for four years but he cheated on me with a socialite heiress," she said.

"Wow. What a jerk."

"He's a handsome jerk."

"Still a jerk." Young Bae points out. Dara giggles. "How about you? Did you left someone in Seoul?" she asks,

Young Bae smiles sadly. "My hopes and dreams?" he said. Dara looks at Young Bae. She doesn't understand but she can feel that he means it. On the other hand, GD feels guilty when he says those words.

"Anyway, I go to Seoul quarterly. I visit my parents and go back here," he said. "Do you live with your parents?"

"I live alone. But my best friend lives next door," she said. They continue to talk while GD and Dae Sung just listen to them. They found out that Dara is an education graduate major in English. She also loves to cook, travel and shopping.

They arrived in the sushi restaurant. They went to the private dining room to have their dinner. Dara was shocked upon seeing their meal. It was a huge serving of a variety of sushi and sashimi. 

Dara gets to know Young Bae and Dae Sung. GD is quiet the whole time. He's secretly observing Dara. She's a happy person but he can also see that she's hiding her sadness. Whoever broke her heart is really a jerk.

After their meal, they drive Dara to her home. She thanked everyone before she went to Chae Rin's place.

* * *

Seung Hyun enters the club. He stops by at the bar where Mino is serving drinks. He smiles upon seeing Seung Hyun.

"Hyung, you're here. Scotch?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun nodded. Mino gets a scotch glass and pours some scotch in it. He serves it to Seung Hyun.

"Mino-yah, we already set the date for your paintings to be the exhibit," he said. Mino suddenly feels nervous.

"We will include you in the upcoming exhibit a few weeks from now. We will launch you like the indie and upcoming artist, Mino." Seung Hyun proudly said. Mino gaped. Is this real? His painting will be in an exhibit soon.

"Hyung, are you sure?"

Seung Hyun nodded while smiling at him. Mino brushes his hair up. "Ohh fuck!" Mino hissed.

That made Seung Hyun laugh. "Relax. You'll be fine. We're here to help you. You don't have to worry."

"Hyung, I don't know what to say."

"Just meet me this weekend. We need to do something. I'll text you the details." he drinks his scotch and put down the glass. "I'll just go to the penthouse. I'll see you this weekend" Seung Hyun stood up and went out. Mino is still smiling. In a few weeks, people will know the artist name Mino.

* * *

The elevator door opens and Seung Hyun exits. Then, he heard the familiar voice of a woman. He went to the living room and saw Seungri and Dong Wook laughing.

"Ohh. Hyung!" Seungri said. The woman looks back and smiles upon seeing him. She stood up and hurriedly went to him. She reaches to his neck and wraps her hands behind it to hug him.

"Seung Hyun-ah!!! I miss you, darling!!!"

Seung Hyun his hands on her waist. "Welcome back, Bom," he said. Bom looks up to him and smiles cheekily. Suddenly, she pulls him closer to her and pecks on his lips. Seung Hyun leans back and lets go of her. Bom let go of him and laughs along with Dong Wook and Seungri. Bom is really a sassy and playful woman. She likes flirting and getting the attention of the man she wants. And she loves teasing Seung Hyun because he's immune in her charm.

Seung Hyun shook his head and puts his arm on her shoulder. Bom wraps her arms on his waist.

"Did you miss me?" she asks.

"No. Seungri provides the laughs. My life is quiet without you," he said.

"It's boring then. It will be my pleasure to bring joy in your life," she said. Seung Hyun guides her to the sofa and lets her sit first before he sits beside her. She leans at him and hugs his arms. She touches it.

"Ohh... Someone is working out." Bom teases him. Seung Hyun picks up some grapes on the fruit bowl and put it on her mouth. "You talk too much, Park Bom."

"Noona will stay for a long time now. She's managing their business here." Seungri said. Bom let go of Seung Hyun's arm and picks up her champagne glass. "I really prefer working here than in the States. They treat me like a fool there even no one in there can understand my vision in the business. And my party friends are lame. Not like you guys." she winks before drinking.

"Then stay here. Penthouse Crew needs their queen." Dong Wook stated. Bom puts down her glass and pretends to pick up a crown and put it on her head. She waves her hand to them while Seungri applauds to her.

"By the way, in a few weeks, we will have an exhibit in our gallery. Mino's painting will be on display and sale. We will launch his career there as a painter." Seung Hyun said.

"Wow. That fast? I thought it will take months before you'll launch his artworks." Dong Wook says as he grabs his beer.

"Well, an artist back out for the exhibit. He said he wasn't ready. I was planning to launch him in six months but we think that with his artworks' potential, he can make this. And besides, there are art critics that will attend that event. It will be good for Mino to know them." Seung Hyun explains.

"Wow. Mino is so lucky. I mean, he's just a bartender downstairs but now, he will be a known artist soon." Seungri shook his head and sighs. "Seung Hyun hyung is really an art guru."

Seung Hyun picks up a grape and throws it at him. "Guru. You idiot."

"Can I come? I want to buy new artwork for my new office." Bom said.

"Sure. I'll send you guys some invitations." Seung Hyun said.

Bom changes the topic after that. Seung Hyun is happy to have Dong Wook, Seungri, and Bom around. But even he has them, Dara is still the most important one for him. How he wish she can attend the exhibit, too.

* * *

GD woke up on the faint sound of a piano being played. He looks at the time. It's already 1 in the morning. GD stood up and grabs his sleeping robe. He wears it and went outside his room.

The sound of the piano being played is louder now. Someone is playing his grand piano. He went to the living room and saw Young Bae playing the piano and as expected, he plays so well. Young Bae is a music genius even they were kids. He won in piano recitals and singing contests. He's also a good dancer. When they were in high school, many talent agencies offer him to train for them to become a singer. Young Bae rejects it because he wants to finish his studies first. When they are in the university, Young Bae developed his skills in singing and dancing. Then, a big label wants to launch him as a singer. He wants it, but he needs to graduate first. But, everything change when GD begs him to come with him to Japan. As much as Young Bae wants to be a singer, his best friend is more important than his dream.

GD walks towards the piano and stops a few feet from it.

"New song?" GD asks. Young Bae looks up and sighs. He puts down the cover of the piano keys. "It's nothing."

"Do you have lyrics for it? I can help you if you want." GD smiles. Young Bae stood up and looks at him. "You should rest. You need a complete sleep or else, you'll be in a bad mood again." Young Bae told him.

"Young Bae-yah, do you miss it? Do you miss performing on stage as you used to in high school and college?"

"Please stop. I'm over it. I'm happy to be your manager and take care of you. Singing isn't for me." Young Bae said. GD approaches him. "Yah, don't say that. I know you love it. You are great at it."

"Just stop!" Young Bae yells. "Please! Stop. I'm done with singing. I'm done. This is my life now. I'm not meant to be a singer." he sighs. "Go to sleep" Young Bae walks away and heads to his room.

The guilt that GD feels towards his friend is unbearable. He took his dream away from him just because he doesn't want to be alone. Because loneliness is killing him inside. He wasn't lonely anymore but his friend is.


	4. FOUR

_"I'm really sorry."_

_"Ji Yong-ah... Ji Yong-ah... Ji Yong-ah!!!"_

GD wakes up. He had that dream again. Every time he sleeps, that dream will always wake him up. It was a painful dream and every time he wakes up after that dream, he's crying. He wipes his tears and looks outside. They are on their way to Dara's rented studio in Tokyo.

Young Bae parked the car on the basement parking of a building. Young Bae looks at him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asks GD.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm disabled. It's just a plain background pictorial. More on still shots. I can handle it." he said.

"Fine. But I'll be back in an hour. I just need to buy some stuff."

GD just nodded and went out of the car. Young Bae already texts him the unit number of Dara's temporary studio in that building. He went to the elevator and pressed the floor where her studio is.

He reaches her floor and finds the unit where she is. He found her door and he was surprised when it's already open. He pushes the door to open widely and found her fixing the lighting for the backdrop. She looks so casual in her blue shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. Her hair is tied in a messy bun. Dara felt that she not alone so she looks around. G-Dragon was standing there. He's wearing a simple white polo shirt, black coat, black pants, and leather boots.

"Ohh. You're here." Dara said and she stood up.

"Young Bae will be here in an hour. He needs to buy something."

Dara smiles. "Okay. No problem." she looks around. "Do you mind if we do some test shots?"

GD shrugs and just nodded.

Dara took a stool chair to the gray backdrop and place it in the middle. She signals him to sit there. GD walks towards the chair and sat down. Dara went to her camera and look at the viewscreen. "I will not use flashes just to see the difference and which is better." she looks up at him. "How are you today, GD?" she asks.

"I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said. Dara just nodded and took some shots. "So, you're not in a good mood?"

"I can manage. As long as nothing will annoy me," he mutters.

"What will annoy you then? I'm asking so we can avoid it."

He shrugs. "Lack of coffee in my system, people that I didn't want to see, like my lovers, making me do a thing I don't want to," he answers.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asks.

He shook his head. "Young Bae will buy something for us when he gets here," he said. Dara continues to take some photos of him.

"Sandara-ssi?" GD calls her. Dara looks at him.

"You've been here in Japan for 15 days. How is it?" he asks.

"Well, it's okay. I love the food. Chae Rin is a good host. I'm loving my job now because you're much nicer." she said with a smile. GD smirks in a good way. "I miss Seoul. My home, my cat, my studio, and my best friend." she sighs. "How about you? Don't you miss South Korea?" she asks.

GD smiles but Dara can see a sadness in his expression. "I miss the place. But it's bearable," he said timidly. Dara nodded. She took a few shots and stops. "Is it okay if you remove your coat?" she asks. GD removes his coat without asking questions.

"If you don't mind, please look to the right, I want to capture your side profile," she said. GD does what she asked him. Dara took some shots and looks at the screen to see if it went well. "Do you have a bad angle? Coz I can't find one." she giggles. GD smiles genuinely. Then, Dara noticed the tattoo on his nape. "Want to try taking shots your back?" she teasingly said. GD shook his head and turn his back on her. She captures a few shots. "Please look to your left." she continues to capture.

"Okay. Thanks. You can check this test shots if you want." she said. GD stood up and wears his coat back. Then he checks the pictures. It was just a test shot but GD feels like Dara captured his soul. It was raw and real but at the same time, high quality and beautiful.

"Are these just test shots?" he asks. She nodded. I just used natural lighting. Later, we'll use some lights and flashes. Young Bae said that Dae Sung will arrive with the stylist you hired." she said as she checks her camera. "Even your back looks handsome. No wonder you have many lovers," she said.

"It's just the face, and sex," he said. Dara almost drops her camera. She scowls at him. "You're so straightforward" she mutters sarcastically.

"Did I scandalized you?" he asks amusingly. She shook her head. "It's fine. I'll get used to it"

"Sandara-ssi?"

"Just call me Dara. It's too formal to call me by my whole name," she said. She puts down her camera on the table.

"Dara-ssi, do you miss your ex?" he blurts out. Dara looks at him and raised her eyebrow. He shrugs. "I'm just curious. You said you broke up days before you came here. And you've been with him for years."

Dara sighs. "I think of him from time to time but I don't miss him. I can't help but think about what I have done wrong for him to cheat on me. Or I guess he likes money more than me." she said.

"He's a jerk." he points out. "You're a nice woman. His loss."

Dara smiles and shook her head. "How about you? Did you broke up with the woman who went to your home during the pictorial?"

"Kiko is my lover. My constant date and fuck buddy. I have many lovers but if you mean a serious one, I don't. I may sound like a jerk but serious relationships do nothing to me. Flirting and sex are enough for me. But yeah, I ended my ties with Kiko. She hung around way too long. She even claims that she's my girlfriend. It's ridiculous."

Dara stares at GD for a while. The way he talks is a bit odd for her. She feels like someone hurt him before that flirting and sex become his coping mechanism.

"Who hurt you?" Dara asks. GD was taken aback by her question.

"No one." he simply replied. Dara gives him a knowing smile. "I bet the person who hurt you still have a spot in your heart."

"You're talking nonsense, Sandara."

She chuckles. "Fine. But GD, what happened before is a learning experience. You may say that you won't be having a serious relationship anymore but there will be someone that will come into your life and she will change your mind." she stated. GD shrugs. "If that happens, you'll be the first person to know," he said.

"Call. And if I found a new boyfriend, even technically, I have to tell my best friend first, I will tell you first too," she promised.

"Deal." GD smiles.

* * *

Hanee is heading to Seung Hyun's office when she saw the arrival of Mino and a guy. She smiles and walks towards the entrance.

"Hi, Mino-ssi." Hanee greets him. Mino bows to her and smiles. "Hello, Ms. Lee. I'm with my friend. This is Kim Jin Woo. Jinu is my housemate." Mino looks at Jinu. "Hyung, this is Lee Hanee, she's a curator here."

"Hello, Ms. Lee." Jinu bows to her. She bows back. "Hello, Jinu-ssi." Hanee looks at Mino. "Are you here to see your paintings on display?"

Mino nodded. "Yes. I would like to show it to hyung if that's okay."

Hanee nodded. "No problem." she paused. "Ohh. Director Choi is here. Would you like to meet him?"

"We don't want to bother him," Mino said shyly.

"That's fine. He'll be happy to show you and Jinu around. Follow me." Hanee said. Mino and Jinu follow her. Jinu leans at Mino.

"Who's Director Choi?" he asks quietly. Mino leans at him and whispers. "Choi Seung Hyun. The guy I'm talking about."

Jinu nodded and lean away from him. He looks around as the walk towards Seung Hyun's office. When they reach his office, Hanee enters first.

"Director Choi, we have guests," Hanee said and directs Mino and Jinu to enter his office. When Jinu saw Seung Hyun, he understands why Mino likes him. He's very handsome and he's very charismatic. He was looking at the documents in his hand when he looks up to see who are their guests. And then, he smiles. Jinu gulped. 

"Mino-yah, you're here." Seung Hyun said.

Mino bows. "Yes, hyung. I brought my housemate too. I want to show him around the gallery." Mino said. Seung Hyun put down the documents he is reading and stood up. He walks towards them.

"Hyung, this is Kim Jin Woo, he's my housemate. Jinu Hyung, this is Choi Seung Hyun." Mino introduces them to one another.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jinu said.

"Just call me Seung Hyun. Mino's friend is my a friend to me too," he said and smiles at Jinu. Then, Seung Hyun looks back at Mino. "By the way, I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it, hyung?"

"I was wondering if it is okay if we hire a photographer to take your pictures?" Seung Hyun asks. Mino tilts his head. "Pictures? For what?"

"Every six months, we release a magazine that contains the information of the artist that we exhibit here. Since you'll be launch soon, I wanted to have your picture taken for the coming issue. If that's okay with you." Seung Hyun explains.

Mino looks at Jinu. Jinu smiles at him. "I think it's a great idea. You will see yourself in a magazine as an artist," he said simply.

"The photographer that I will hire is my best friend's apprentice. My best friend will be the one sorting the photos before I submit them to the magazine. Hanee will conduct a short interview with you soon for the magazine after the exhibit." Seung Hyun places his hand on Mino's shoulder. "It will be a great opportunity for you to be a part of this because art critics usually read this stuff."

Mino nodded. "Okay. But I don't want to discuss anything related to my family. They are private people."

"We'll focus on your artistry, so don't worry." Seung Hyun removes his hand from Mino's shoulder. He looks at Hanee. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"I just want to inform you that the sound system provider for the exhibit will do an ocular inspection this afternoon," she said.

"Okay. Just check on them later." Seung Hyun looks back at Mino and Jinu. "Let me show you around the gallery. We already set up the pieces for the exhibition." Seung Hyun leads the way. Hanee is walking beside him while Jinu and Mino are behind them. Mino leans at Jinu "Ms. Lee is the ex of Seung Hyun hyung. The one who looks like a beauty queen." Mino whispers to him. Jinu nodded. Seung Hyun's ex-girlfriend is really beautiful. She is also kind and friendly.

Jinu was amazed by how knowledgable Seung Hyun is. He's also funny. When he shows them the section where Mino's painting are in, Mino was speechless. From his messy room, his paintings are now on display, in a beautiful arrangement in the art gallery. There are also lights on each painting to emphasize the color. There's an empty frame on the corner.

"In this frame, we will put short information about you, along with your pictures. That's why I will hire a photographer to take your pictures." Seung Hyun explains.

"Okay, hyung. I understand it more now." Mino said.

"Good." Seung Hyun looks at his watch. "It's almost lunch. Why don't we grab some lunch? There's a nice bibimbap restaurant nearby." Seung Hyun suggested.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. I have a job at noon" Jinu said.

"Hyung, you just drink coffee for breakfast." Mino points out.

"I'm fine. You know I can function even I just have liquid in my system. And besides, there is a free meal at my work." he said and looks at Hanee and Seung Hyun. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jinu. We hope to see you at the exhibit." Seung Hyun said.

Jinu smiles. "I'll be there." He looks back at Mino. "I'll go ahead, babe." he teasingly said to Mino. Mino chuckles. "Okay. Earn more money, babe."

"You'll be earning more money soon, idiot." Jinu slaps his arm and waves his hand to him. Jinu hurriedly went out of the art gallery.

Seung Hyun smiles. "He's adorable. And what's with the endearment?" he asks.

"Ohh. That? It's our running joke. We live together. One of our neighbors, an old lady, thinks we are a couple. So, whenever we see her, we playfully call each endearment in front of her." Mino smiles.

"The old lady must be shocked," Hanee said. Mino nodded. "Yes. But she's like that. She noticed everything in the neighborhood." he shrugs.

"Maybe she's alone or something," Seung Hyun said,

"She is. Her husband died years ago. She has children but they have their own family. I can see them visit her sometimes but she still looks lonely."

"Noticing people around her is her source of entertainment, then," Hanee said. They all agreed.

"So, let's go to the bibimbap restaurant. Hanee is paying." Seung Hyun said.

Hanee was surprised. "Ohh. Why me?"

"I know you have your card on you. Mine is in the office and we invited Mino to have lunch with so he can't pay."

"You invited us. You pay." Hanee pouts. Mino finds her adorable. Seung Hyun laughs. "I treat you to lunch in a fancy restaurant and you can't treat us bibimbap?"

Hanee rolls her eyes. "I don't have a black card like you." she huffs. "Fine. I'll buy. Mino can choose what he wants. You'll have vegetarian ones." she points out at Seung Hyun.

"And I thought you love me." Seung Hyun jokes.

"No. I'm paying so I will choose for you. Let's go, Mino-ssi." Hanee starts to walks. Seung Hyun laughs.

"Is she mad at you?" Mino asks Seung Hyun.

"No. She'll be fine. I just like to tease her." Seung Hyun said as he takes his wallet out of his pocket and checks if he has his card in it. Mino noticed a picture in his wallet. It was Seung Hyun with a petite young woman. She's cute and looks lively. Seung Hyun's arm was on her shoulder while the woman is hugging his waist. He looks up at Seung Hyun. "Who's that?" Mino blurted out.

Seung Hyun looks at him then back at his wallet. He smiles. "This? She's my best friend. Her name is Dara. We're friends since high school. She's a photographer but she's in Japan right now for a project. I would love for her to take your pictures but she can't right now." Seung Hyun closes his wallet and puts it back in his pocket. He signals Mino to follow him. They are heading out of the art gallery.

* * *

GD is watching Dara as she talks with Young Bae. She's smiling at him as Young Bae tells her his experiences in Japan. Their photoshoot has ended and Young Bae and Dae Sung arrived. Dae Sung brought some food for them and they are currently eating.

"You should try the hot spring in Hokkaido. It's relaxing and refreshing." Young Bae said.

"I'll try that before I go back to Seoul." Dara paused. "But it will be boring to go there alone. I hope Chae Rin has a free day."

"I can go there with you. I need to relax too. I will tour you and Chae Rin-ssi." Young Bae smiles. Dara smiles back. "I would love that."

Suddenly, her phone rings. She looks at it. It was a video call from her friend, Min Hyo Rin. She answers it. "Hello, Hyo Rin-ah."

"Hello, Unnie." Hyo Rin said while waving her hand. Young Bae is staring at the woman on Dara's phone. She's very beautiful. She looks at the airport.

"Did you arrived already?" Dara asks. Hyo Rin nodded. "Yes, Unnie. I just waiting for my luggage."

"Thank you for coming, Hyo Rin-ah. This will be a good opportunity for you." Dara said.

"I know, Unnie. I've been wanting to go here too. I'm glad my parents allow me." she chuckles. Dara smiles. Then, Dara noticed that Young Bae is staring at Hyo Rin. She grins.

"Hyo Rin-ah, I want you to meet someone," Dara said and directs the camera to Young Bae. Young Bae was startled. Hyo Rin smiles. "Hi," she said.

"Hi." Young Bae greets back.

"This is Dong Young Bae. He's my client's manager. Young Bae-yah, this is Min Hyo Rin. She's my friend, a model and aspiring photographer too."

"Nice to meet you, Young Bae-ssi," Hyo Rin said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Young Bae said.

Dara directs the camera back to her. "You have Chae Rin's address, right?"

"Yes, Unnie. I'll just wait for you there. See you later." Hyo Rin waves her hand.

"Okay. Bye." Dara said and the call ended.

"She's here in Tokyo?" Young Bae asks. Dara nodded. "Yes. I ask her to come. I need to take her photos in some of the locations I think of. She's also assisting me." she said. She looks at her watch.

"So, she will be on the next shoot?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Young Bae smiles. Dara chuckles on his reaction. Dara and Young Bae are enjoying their conversation. Gd is still staring at Dara when Dae Sung nudges him. GD looks at Dae Sung. "What?"

"If you weren't wearing your sunglasses, it will be obvious that you are glaring at them." Dae Sung points out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." GD plainly said. Dae Sung sighs and nods his head towards Dara at Young Bae. "You've been looking at them for a while."

"They are too close for my liking," GD said.

"And that's bad? I think they look good together." Dae Sung smiles. GD glares at Dae Sung this time. Dae Sung shrugs. "What? It's not like you like Dara. Unless you want to keep Young Bae hyung single forever?"

"Just shut up, Kang Dae Sung."

Dae Sung chuckles. "Hyung, I know that Dara-ssi is interesting, especially that she's the first woman who didn't throw herself to you. If you want to know her better, then get close to her. Don't wait for her to do the first move because if you remember, you left a bad first impression at her."

"Yah!" GD warns him. Dara and Young Bae look at them. Dae Sung just smiles while GD looks away. Dara and Young Bae continue their conversation.

"Dara seems like a nice woman. Try to talk to her in a personal and respectful manner. She might be interested in you too." Dae Sung said.

"Yah. Do you know how many girls are calling me to have fun with them right now? I may dump Kiko recently, but it doesn't mean I don't have other options. Why would I waste my time with a photographer?" GD smirks.

"Because if my observation is right, you are interested in her. You wouldn't just admit it because it's not what you used to. You may have tons of girls but there's one particular woman that makes you confused right now." Dae Sung said before he stood up and approaches Dara and Young Bae to join their conversation. GD was left alone. He took out his phone to call some of his girls to have fun with them, but his eyes went back to Dara. Dae Sung is right. He has many girls, but Dara is the only interesting right now.

* * *

Hanee is driving Seung Hyun to the club. He was in the middle of checking some new paintings on the storage when Dong Wook called him and asking him to come quickly. Seung Hyun feels alarmed on the tone of Dong Wook's voice so he hurriedly places back the paintings on the storage. Hanee offers to drive him there.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can come with you." Hanee said.

"I'll be fine. May be something happen. But I will contact you if it is bad." Seung Hyun said.

Hanee nodded. "I'll wait outside just in case," she said. Seung Hyun looks at Hanee. She worries a lot. Even they have broken up, she still values his friends, especially Dara. She was never jealous of her. Instead, they become close that they team up in beating him when they play Go Stop at home. Hanee parks her car in front of the club. Seung Hyun looks at the entrance. Everything seems okay. Then, he looks back at Hanee. "I'll call you when I found out what happened," he said. He leans at her and kisses her cheek. Seung Hyun always does that when he says goodbye to her. He gets out of her car and hurriedly went inside.

He enters the club and tries to find Dong Wook. He saw Mino on the bar so he approaches him.

"Mino-yah," he calls him. Mino looks around and saw him. "Hyung, you're here."

"Where's Dong Wook?" he asks.

Mino looks around. "I haven't seen him yet," Mino said. Seung Hyun sighs.

"How about his penthouse?" Mino suggested. Seung Hyun nodded and left. He went to the elevator and ride it up to Dong Wook's penthouse. He was really nervous. What if something happened to his friend?

The elevator reaches the penthouse floor and the door opens. He went out and hurriedly went to the penthouse door. He opens it. He was welcomed by a loud sound of jazz music. Dong Wook is sitting on the sofa, drinks on hand, while Bom and Seungri are enjoying the music. Dong Wook saw him.

"Seung Hyun-ah! You're finally here!" Dong Wook said.

"What's happening? Are you okay?" he asks Dong Wook. Dong Wook scowls. "What? I'm fine."

Seung Hyun sighs. "you send me a message and told me to hurry here." Seung Hyun points out. Dong Wook sighs and looks at Bom. Bom laughs and shows a peace sign. Then, she looks at Seung Hyun and approaches him. She hugs him. "I miss you, Choi Seung Hyun," she said.

"Yah. Hanee drives me here because I was so worried," he said.

"Where's Hanee?" Seungri asks.

"She's outside. She was worried too. I need to call her." Seung Hyun took his phone and calls Hanee. She answers it immediately.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yes. It was just Bom texting using Dong Wook's phone. Sorry." he said. He heard her giggles. "It's fine."

"Lee Hanee!!! Come up here. I haven't seen you for ages!!!" Bom screams. Hanee laughs.

"I would love to join you but I need to go home. My Mom is waiting," she said.

"I'm really sorry, Hanee. I owe you this." Seung Hyun said. 

"Just treat me to a nice dinner soon."

"Okay. drive safely," he said. Then, they hang up. Bom pouts. "Why didn't you invite her up."

"You will just harass her." Seung Hyun put his hand on her shoulder and guide her back to the sofa. They sat down. He noticed that there are lots of drinks on the table. "What's with all of this?"

"Where's celebrating, hyung," Seungri said.

"For?"

"Bom managed to get 35% of shares in their company." Dong Wook said. Seung Hyun looks at Bom. "Wow. Congrats!"

"Thank you. I'm just waiting for some investors to sell their stocks with me. Once I have 50% of the total shares, I will kick that old woman out as the VP for Finance." Bom angrily said. Seung Hyun looks at Dong Wook. Dong Wook mouthed the word 'stepmom'. Seung Hyun just nodded.

"Well, I hope you'll reach your goal." Seung Hyun told her. Bom beams t him. Then she let go of his waist and grabs some drinks for Seung Hyun. "Drink with us, Seung Hyun. It's the weekend tomorrow. Let's get drunk!" she said. Seung Hyun took the drink from her hand and drink it. Well, she's right. It's the weekend tomorrow. He can get drunk.

A few hours later, Seung Ri, Seung Hyun, and Bom are all drunk. Dong Wook is tipsy but he's still aware of his surroundings. He calls Bom's driver to pick him up. Then he looks at Seungri and Seung Hyun. Since he's tipsy too, he can't drive them home. Then he remembers someone who he can ask for help. He went out of his penthouse, down to the club. He saw Mino, cleaning up the glasses.

"Mino-yah."

"Ohh. Hyung," he said.

"Can you help me?" he said.

"What is it, Hyung?"

Dong Wook took out his wallet and took out some cash and give it to him. "Take Seungri and Seung Hyun to their home. I can't drive them because I'm drunk. Here's the money for the taxi."

Mino took the money. "Okay, hyung. Where are they?" he asks.

Mino changes his uniform to his T-shirt and hoodie and took his backpack. He follows Dong Wook to the penthouse, along with another employee of the club. They carry Seungri and Seung Hyun out of the penthouse. Dong Wook said that Seungri's mom and sisters are waiting while he needs to take Seung Hyun to his apartment and make sure he settles in because he lives alone and Dara isn't around to nurse his hangover. Dong Wook gave him their address and thank him for his help.

Outside the club, the bouncer already called a cab for them. He settles Seungri and Seung Hyun on the backseat while Mino sat on the seat in front. Once they are all settled, Mino gave the driver the address of Seungri. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Seungri's home. Like Dong Wook said, his sister and Mom are waiting. They thank him for bringing Seungri home. After that, he asks the taxi driver to take them to Seung Hyun's address.

Upon their arrival at his condominium building, Mino paid the taxi and help Seung Hyun out of the taxi. The security guard asks him who he is. He shows him his ID and told him that he's also Seung Hyun's friend. He left his ID to the security guard as an assurance. The security guard helps him to the elevator and Mino pressed the floor where Seung Hyun's unit is.

They arrived at his floor. They went out. Mino starts to find his unit and he found it. He wakes Seung Hyun up but patting his cheek.

"Hyung, wake up. We're at your home."

Seung Hyun groans.

"Hyung, we need to unlock your door. What's the password?" Mino asks.

"110487" Seung Hyun mutters lazily. Mino presses the lock code and the door unlocks. He opens it and guided Seung Hyun inside. He even helps him to remove his shoes. He looks for the switch of the light and lit the lights on. Mino, while almost dragging Seung Hyun, went to the living room. He settles Seung Hyun on the sofa. He was so drunk. Mino looks around.

"Wow. It is an art director's house." Mino murmurs. Then, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Seung Hyun. When he returns, he sat beside him. He puts down the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Hyung, wake up. Drink this water so you won't have a bad hangover tomorrow," he said. Seung Hyun suddenly sits up straight and looks at him. "Why?" he lazily asks.

"You're drunk, hyung," Mino said. He's about to get the glass of water when Seung Hyun places his hand on Mino's nape and pulls him towards him. Their lips meet. Seung Hyun is kissing Mino. Mino was frozen on the spot. He doesn't know what to do until Seung Hyun free hand slides on his waist going to his back and pull him close to him. Seung Hyun continues to kiss him slowly and passionately. Mino can taste the alcohol in his kisses until he realizes that he's responding and places his hands on Seung Hyun's waist. After a while, Seung Hyun stops kissing him and rests his chin on Mino's shoulder. Seung Hyun is hugging him this time.

"Don't leave me. Please." Seung Hyun painfully whispers to him. Mino was so confused but he hugs him back and pats his back. "I won't, hyung. I won't leave you."

They stay that way until Mino feels that Seung Hyun fell asleep. He leans back to look at him. He is sleeping. He also noticed the trace of tears from his eyes. He cried. He looks around and saw the door of the bedroom. He helps Seung Hyun go to his room and lay him on his bed. He just removed Seung Hyun's socks and coat so he can sleep comfortably. He tucks him under his blanket and he went out of his room. He sat back down on the sofa and think of what just happened. Seung Hyun kissed him and asks him to not leave him. He also cried. ' _What does it mean_?' He thought. He sighs and grabs the glass of water from the table and drinks it himself. He places the glass back at the table and rests his back on the sofa. He was so tired and confused. He closes his eyes and unconsciously fell asleep.


	5. FIVE

Seung Hyun wakes up because his head is throbbing in pain. He drunk too much last night. Bom went crazy with the drinks. He rises and went to the bathroom. He freshens up a bit and went out to drink some hangover drink. When he opens the door, he immediately noticed Mino sleeping on the sofa. Why is he here? He tries to remember what happened last night but it just makes his head hurt more. He approaches him and tries to wake him up.

"Mino-yah, wake up," he said. Mino squints and looks up to him. Mino rises and sits properly. "Hyung, good morning." he rubs his hands on his face before he looks at Seung Hyun. "Are you okay now?"

Seung Hyun smiles. "My head hurts. I will take some hangover drink. Did you take me home last night?"

"Yes. Dong Wook hyung asks me to. I took Seungri Hyung first at his home before you." Mino explains. Seung Hyun nodded. "I see. Go clean up. I'll make some breakfast." Seung Hyun said. Mino stood up. Seung Hyun points him to the bathroom of the guestroom. Seung Hyun went to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs some hangover drink. Then he gets some eggs and slices of bacon. He drinks the hangover drink before he starts preparing breakfast. After a few minutes, Mino came back out and sat on the chair in the dining table. He watches Seung Hyun cook.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"You kissed me last night," Mino said plainly. The spatula slips on Seung Hyun's hand and he looks back at Mino. Mino's face was serious.

"Really?" he asks. Mino nodded. "Yes. You even hug me and told me not yo leave you." he points out.

Seung Hyun picks up the spatula and placed it on the sink. He sighs. He took a new spatula and take out the eggs from the frying pan and place it on each plate. He then starts cooking the bacon.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what I am doing." Seung Hyun mutters without looking at Mino. He's embarrassed by what happened. He was just drunk that's why he kissed him. Mino huffs. "But hyung, you told me not to leave you." Mino points out.

Seung Hyun wants to kick himself. It also happens with Seungri before, minus the kiss. Seungri told him that he was begging him not to leave him. He just meets Mino for three weeks but this young man is disturbing his peaceful world. He looks at him.

"Mino-yah, it was nothing. I was drunk. I'm not sure why I do and say what I did but don't get any ideas on that." Seung Hyun said. He finishes cooking the bacon and places it on the plates. He places one plate in front of Mino and one across him. He then makes some coffee for them.

"It was okay," Mino said. Seung Hyun glances at him. Mino took a deep breath. "The kiss was okay, hyung. We live in a modern world now. In some European countries, kissing between friends is normal." He shrugs.

Seung Hyun took the mugs of coffee and places it on the table. "I know that." Seung Hyun sat down. "We're friends but it's not like we romantically like each other." Seung Hyun chuckles.

"But I like you, hyung," Mino said. Seung Hyun stares at Mino. Is he for real?

"Mino-yah."

"Even I like you, I don't want anything from you, hyung. I just want you to know what I feel. I just want to be friends with you. I'm happy with that." Mino stated as he started to eat. Seung Hyun grabs his mug and sips his coffee. He doesn't want to ask him any further.

After their meal, Seung Hyun told Mino to go home and meet him after lunch. Mino left to go home. When Seung Hyun was alone, he can't stop thinking of what Mino said to him. He's confused but he doesn't want to deal with it. Mino is a good friend and he wants to keep him like that.

* * *

Mino is waiting at Seung Hyun in front of a shopping mall. He wears his usual black hoodie, ripped pants and brown boots. He's also carrying a belt bag.

He can't stop thinking about what happened last night. Those kisses were so passionate and full of affection. He wants to think that it's just the alcohol that did that but when he looks at Seung Hyun and he saw traces of tears, he knew that kiss means something. He wants to think that it's because of him but he's also afraid that maybe, Seung Hyung is longing for someone.

He saw Seung Hyun arrived. As usual, he looks formal in his suit and leather shoes. He smiles at him. "Ready?" he asks.

"What are we doing here, hyung?" he asks.

"We'll buy some clothes for you. For the pictorial and for the exhibit. I know you love your style. It's good but you'll be meeting people. You'll be presenting yourself to them." he paused. "But, if you don't want this, I won't force you. I just want you to look more presentable to them." Seung Hyun said.

Mino nodded. "Okay. What's your plan, hyung?"

"First, you need a hair cut and make your hair dark. You can change it back to any color you want after the exhibit," he said.

"Pink won't do?" Mino jokingly asks. Seung Hyun shakes his head. "Then, we'll buy some suits and shoes for you," he said.

"You're not going to make me look like you, right?" Mino jokes again. Seung Hyun smirks. "Please. I'm one of a kind." he chuckles. Mino laughs too. Seung Hyun pats Mino's arm. "Let's go. We have lots of stuff to do," he said. Mino follows his lead.

They went to a salon first. Seung Hyun asks the stylist to make Mino's hair dark brown and trim it a bit. Mino trusts Seung Hyun's decision.

While waiting for Mino, Seung Hyun is sitting in the waiting area. He wants to do this for Mino, to make up on what he did. He feels guilty because even he's drunk, he used him somehow. Seung Hyun admits to himself that Mino is somehow special to him. Mino is a nice person, innocent, thoughtful and talented. No doubt that he's good looking and has a certain charm. As much as he likes Mino as a person, he won't do anything about it. But, he will do everything for Mino to succeed as an artist.

After Mino's hair is done, Seung Hyun was pleased to see a dark-haired Mino. They went to a suit shop. Seung Hyun picks some suits for Mino and asks him to try it on. Mino did and show it to him one at a time. Seung Hyun let Mino choose too and he was pleased that Mino managed to choose something classy but modern. They choose five suits for him and three pairs of shoes. Mino was surprised when Seung Hyun paid for everything. They went to a restaurant after it. Mino feels uneasy because Seung Hyun is treating him with new clothes and shoes.

"Order what you want." Seung Hyun told him.

"Hyung, why are you doing this?"

Seung Hyun looks at him. "I told you. I want you to present yourself well on the exhibit," he said.

"But this stuff, it's too much," he said. "Can I pay for this when I earn from my paintings?"

Seung Hyun closes the menu he is holding "Mino-yah, I'm doing this for your benefit. Think of it as my gift for you as an Art Director, for being launch as an artist soon." Seung Hyun looks at his side and picks up the small paper bag from the seat next to him. He places it in front of Mino. Mino stares at it. "What is this, hyung?"

"Open it."

Mino takes a peek inside and saw a black square box. He took it out and opens it. It was a blue rose lapel pin.

"Hyung..."

"I noticed that you like blue rose when I visited your home before. I saw that while you're trying some suit a while ago. I think it will look good with your suits. That's my gift for you, as Seung Hyun, your friend." he smiles.

Mino stares at the pin. He thought that morning that Seung Hyun is just his friend. He keeps reminding himself that. But Seung Hyun treating him this much makes him feel special. As much as it feels good, he's scared that his gestures will make him like him more.

"Thank you, hyung." Mino beams at him.

"You're welcome." he opens the menu again. "So, do you like steak?" he asks.

"Anything will do, hyung," Mino said.

* * *

Dara and Hyo Rin are working in her rented studio, sorting G-Dragon's pictures.

"He really looks good." Hyo Rin said while browsing his photos on Dara's laptop. "But what's with the hair?"

Dara chuckles "I think that's his style. It's cute."

"I think he will look way better if he has darker hair." Hyo Rin points out. Then, she starts editing GD's photo to make his hair black. Dara is checking her phone at that moment and reading Seung Hyun's updates about her cat. She chuckles when Seung Hyun shows her the mess the cat did in her home.

"See? He looks more handsome!" Hyo Rin said excitedly. Dara looks at the monitor and sees a black hair G-Dragon. Hyo Rin is right, he looks more handsome with dark hair. "I wonder if he will have his hair like that soon," Dara mutters.

"I hope he will. I want to see it myself." Hyo Rin said.

Suddenly, the door chimes. Hyo Rin and Dara looked at the door. Young Bae is peeping in. He smiles and bows to them. Dara and Hyo Rin bow back. Young Bae enters the studio and approaches them.

"Young Bae-yah, what are you doing here?" Dara asks.

"I was in the area. I just drop by to see if you're here. I just want to say hi." Young Bae said. Then, he looks at Hyo Rin. She's more beautiful in person.

"Ohh... This is Min Hyo Rin. You meet her via video call, right?" Dara said. Young Bae nodded. "Hi. I'm Dong Young Bae. Nice to meet you."

Hyo Rin stood up and bows to him. "I'm Min Hyo Rin. Nice to meet you too." she smiles at him and he smiles back. Young Bae noticed GD's picture on the monitor. And his hair was black. Hyo Rin looks back at the monitor and minimized the window. She smiles apologetically at Young Bae. Then, he looks back at Dara.

"By the way, we're hanging out tonight at the club. GD wants to invite you and your friends," he told her. Dara scowls. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Please consider it. GD wants to make up for what he did when you first meet. He already put your name as his guest. So as your friend, Hyo Rin," Young Bae informs her.

"Club?" Hyo Rin asks. Young Bae nodded. "Yes. It's in the penthouse of a building. It's an exclusive club."

Hyo Rin holds at Dara's arm. "Unnie, let's go. I want to experience a club here in Tokyo."

"We'll go some other time," Dara said. Hyo Rin pouts. "But Unnie, they are offering. Please. Let's go to the club with them." Hyo Rin begs her. Dara looks back at Young Bae. "Can you assure me that GD will behave this time?"

"He will. I promise. If he doesn't, I will beat him up." Young Bae said and chuckles. Dara looks back at Hyo Rin who's still giving her a puppy eyes. She huffs.

"Fine. We'll go to a club with them."

Hyo Rin claps her hands in excitement while smiling at Dara.

"Cool. I will pick you up at your place at 7 pm tonight. Is that okay?" Young Bae asks. Dara nodded. "Sure."

"Great. So, I'll go ahead." Young Bae said. He looks at Hyo Rin and smiles at her before he turns her back and walks out if the studio.

"He's cute." Hyo Rin said. Dara raised her eyebrow at her. "Just cute?"

Hyo Rin shrugs "He's handsome. Great smile. Friendly." she said.

"Uh-huh. Right." Dara said and walks to the sofa where her bag is. She takes out her phone and sends a message to Chae Rin.

Meanwhile, Young Bae came out of the building and went to the car waiting for him. He enters the front passenger seat. Dae is the one driving while GD is in the back.

"What did she said?" GD asks blankly.

"She'll come. She's bringing her friends." Young Bae said. GD nodded and smiles. "Good."

"I also told them that I will pick them up later." Young Bae informs him.

GD just nodded. "That's fine." He looks outside the window. Dae Sung starts the engine and starts driving.

"By the way, I caught them playing with your photo." Young Bae grins.

"What do you mean?" GD asks.

"Hyo Rin is using the laptop. I saw a picture being edited and she turned your hair to a black one."

GD sighs. He didn't have black hair ever since he left South Korea years ago. It only reminds him of what he left behind. "I guess they are trying to predict my next hair color" he chuckles.

"What color is it?" Dae Sung asks.

GD looks at his watch. "Can we go to the salon?" he lazily asks. Young Bae looks back at him "You're having a new color now?" Young Bae asks. GD nodded. Young Bae huffs and looks at Dae Sung. Dae Sung just nodded. Young Bae sets the GPS to direct them to GD's usual salon.

* * *

7:40pm

Young Bae, along with Dara, Chae Rin and Hyo Rin arrived at the club. Seeing Hyo Rin happy being in the club makes Dara happy too. She doesn't go to a club because she's usually attending a charity ball or party with her parents. The only time she can do what she wants is when she's doing photography or out of the country stuff.

"Happy?" she asks Hyo Rin. Hyo Rin nodded while looking around. "Yes, Unnie."

Young Bae is leading the way until they went up to the second floor. As Dara remembers, Young Bae opens the door where she first met GD. As they enter, they immediately see Dae Sung. He waves at them. Across him is a man with platinum blonde hair. It's almost white. The man looks back at them. It was GD.

Dara, Hyo Rin, and Chae Rin look surprised to see him in his new hair. And then, he smiles. Like a real genuine smile. He looks like an angel.

"Come in. Have a seat." GD said. The three ladies went to the vacant seat that they can find. Chae Rin sits beside Dae Sung, Hyo Rin and Dara sit on a free sofa while Young Bae sits beside GD.

"Any drink you want? We have beers and wines here but we can order other drinks if you want."

Hyo Rin raised her hand. Young Bae finds her cute. "Can I have a glass of champagne?" she asked. Before GD can answer, Young Bae, speaks. "Sure. No problem." he blurted out. Hyo Rin put down her hand and smiles. GD smirks. Young Bae is acting weird.

"I'm okay with wine." Chae Rin said. Dae Sung grabs a wine glass and the wine bottle and pours her some. GD stares at Dara.

"I'll have a beer." Dara timidly says. GD grabs a can of beer and opens it for her. He smiles as he gives the beer can to her. She takes it and thank him.

"Nice hair," Dara tells him. He beams at her. "Thanks."

"Why change your hair though?"

GD shrugs "I just want to. And I'm going to have a pictorial wearing some formal suit soon, right? I think platinum blonde is perfect for it." he said. Dara just nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us. Hyo Rin is really happy. She has never been in a club before." Dara looks at Hyo Rin who is listening to Chae Rin.

"Really? Why is that?" GD asks.

"Her parents down allow her to go around Seoul without someone with her. Either it's her assistant or her driver. She's the only daughter of a rich family. And heiress. I'm just glad that her parents trust me." Dara explains.

"Technically, she's a princess." GD is looking at Hyo Rin. Dara nudges him. "Yah. You can't date her." she insists. GD chuckles. "I'm not interested in her. She's not my type, especially when you told me that she's an heiress." GD then stares at his friend who's staring at Hyo Rin at that moment. "But I think someone is interested in her." Dara looks at what he is looking for. It's Young Bae.

"Looks like Young Bae has a crush on your friend." GD declares.

"I like Young Bae. He's a nice guy. And he has this innocent personality. I think he and Hyo Rin look good together." Dara sips her beer.

"Hey, I have an innocent personality too." GD appeals. Dara chuckles. "Yeah, right. Grabbing someone's ass seems innocent." she scoffs.

"You don't have an ass. I didn't feel anything," he said in a deadpan tone. Dara smacks his arm. "Yah!"

GD chuckles. "Try doing 100 squats twice a day."

"Whatever." Dara rolls her eyes on him. GD nudges her. "Yah. I'm just kidding."

"Whatever, grandpa." she teases. GD scowls at her. Then, they both laugh.

Suddenly, the door slams open. All of them look at the person who opens it. It was Kiko. Kiko looks drunk. Her eyeliner and lipstick are already smudged, her hair is a mess and she's catching her breath. Then, she looks at GD. There's a fondness on her eyes.

" _GD-san_ " Kiko mutters. GD just stares at her. Then, her eyes went to the woman in the next seat beside his seat. It's Dara. Her aura changes. She suddenly looks angry.

" _Anatadesu ka_?" (Is it you?) Kiko says while looking at Dara. Dae Sung stood up and approaches her.

" _Kiko-san, Anata wa yotte iru_." (Kiko, you are drunk) he holds her arm. "Dekakemashou." (Let's go out.) Dae Sung asks her. Kiko pulls her arm off his hold and pushes him away. She looks at GD.

" _Kanojo wa anata ga watashi to wakareru riyūdesu ka_?" (Is she the reason why you broke up with me?) Kiko frustratedly asks.

GD stood up. " _Watashitachi wa anata to wakareru tame ni dēto sae shite imasen. Watashi wa naganen no yūjō o oeta tokorodesu._ " (We are not even dating for me to break up with you. I have just finished many years of friendship with you.) GD plainly said. Dara looks at Kiko, she looks hurt on what he just said.

" _Yūjō? Watashi wa anata no tan'naru tomodachidesu ka_?" (Friendship? I'm just a friend for you?) Kiko screams at him. GD sighs and looks at Dae Sung. Dae Sung nodded. Dae Sung was about to hold Kiko again when she hurriedly walk towards GD. GD steps back but to his surprise, Kiko grabs Dara by the hair and pull her off her seat. Hyo Rin screams in shock upon seeing her friend being drag by a stranger. Chae Rin is cursing Kiko but Young Bae is stopping her from attacking Kiko. Dae Sung tries to stop Kiko while GD is trying to remove Kiko's hand on Dara's hair.

" _Yariman! Shinee! Shinee! Shinee!!!_ " (Slut! Die! Die! Die!!!) Kiko screams while still pulling Dara's hair with one hand and her other hand tries to scratch and punch her. Dara is already in tears and pain, telling her to stop.

GD starts to panic. " _Kanojo o tebanasu. Yame nasai. Anata wa kanojo o kizutsukete imasu_!" (Let her go. Stop this. You are hurting her!) he fumed at Kiko. Kiko is already crying at that moment.

" _Anata wa kanojo no tame ni watashi o satta. Watashi wa kanojo o torinozokimasu_!" (You left me because of her. I will get rid of her!) Kiko hissed at him. She kicked Dae Sung feet, she let go of Dara's hair, then pushes GD away from Dara. She went back to Dara and holds her hair back so she will look up to her. " _Shinee_!" (Die!) Kiko screams on her face before slapping Dara hard. Dara lost her balance, tripped her feet and falls on the ground. Dara screams in pain. Kiko attacks her again while she's on the ground. Dae Sung hurriedly went to her and wraps his arms around Kiko's torso. He then pulls her off Dara. Hyo Rin and Chae Rin run towards Dara to check on her. She's in pain.

"My ankle! It hurts!!!" she whimpers as she cries.

"Unnie..." Hyo Rin is crying. The security came and took Kiko out of that room. GD approaches Dara.

"Dara-yah." he calls her.

"It hurts." she cries. Suddenly, GD carries Dara in a bridal style. She cries on his shoulder. "Let's bring her to the hospital," he said. Dae Sung leads the way and they all went out of that room.

* * *

Dae Sung arrived with coffees in hand. He gave it to each one of them as they wait outside the emergency room. They've been waiting for an hour now.

"I will file a case against that bitch! I will not allow her to roam around. She hurt my friend badly!" Chae Rin said.

"The club already report the incident to the police. They are just waiting for Dara's statement." Young Bae said. The club contacted them and reported that Kiko is detained in jail right now.

The emergency room door opens and a nurse came out. The nurse informs them that Dara is okay but she needs to rest. She has bruises, scratches, and there's a small crack on her fibula bone. She didn't need surgery but it needs a few weeks to heal. She also has to stay at the hospital for a few days for observation. She also says that Dara will be transferred to a room later. The nurse excuses herself and went back inside the emergency room.

GD is fuming. Dara was hurt because of him. He looks at Young Bae and Dae Sung.

"Make sure that Kiko will pay for what she did. And I want you to file a restraining order against her. If possible, I don't want to be in the same city as her. What she did is unforgivable." GD hissed.

"Chae Rin-ah..." Hyo Rin calls Chae Rin. She looks back at her.

"Should we tell her best friend about this?" Hyo Rin asks nervously. Chae Rin suddenly feels nervous too. Knowing Seung Hyun, he will be mad if he knew about what happened to Dara. And Dara wouldn't want that.

"Let's wait for Dara to decide. But as far as I know, she will not tell him because he'll be worried sick about her and she wouldn't want that." Chae Rin said.

"Young Bae-ah, please drive Chae Rin and Hyo Rin home. It's late." GD said.

Chae Rin approaches him. "Yah. I won't leave. I'm staying beside her." Chae Rin stated.

"Me too." Hyo Rin said.

"Girls, you're tired. You need some rest. I'll stay with her. Just come here first thing in the morning so I can go home." GD tells them. Dae Sung speaks, "Hyung, you need to rest too."

"I'm fine. You go home too. Pick me up at 9 am later." GD pats his shoulder. Dae Sung just nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Young Bae asks. GD shook his head. "None, I'll be fine."

They all say their goodbyes as GD stay and wait for Dara to be transferred to a room. When she's settled in a room, she's sleeping peacefully. GD watches her shoulder move as she breathed. He also noticed that her bruises. GD unconsciously took her hand and hold it. Her hand is soft and seems delicate. He looks at her face.

"I'm sorry, Dara," he whispers.

* * *

Dara wakes up with a throbbing pain on her head and body. She feels like she was beaten up my ten men. She can't believe that a woman did that to her. She opens her eyes and squints looks around. She's in hospital. She's about to raise her hand to her face when she feels that someone is holding her hand. She glances at her right side and saw GD there. He's sleeping while his left arm is resting at the bed and his head is resting on that arm while he's holding her hand with his right hand. Dara can't help but stares at him. With her platinum blonde hair, he looks like an angel while sleeping. Noticing that he's the only person with her now, she knew that he stayed with her. She feels thankful for his thoughtfulness.

She tries to pull her hand off his hold but she fails. Suddenly, he murmurs something. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he whispers. Dara keeps on looking at him. He's dreaming. He's dreaming of apologizing to her. Why?

"GD-ssi? Wake up," she said. "Wake up, G-Dragon-ssi."

GD opens his eyes and looks up to her. Dara smiles at him. GD sits up straight. He's still holding her hand.

"Dara, are you okay? How do you feel? Does something hurt? Do you need anything?" he asks. Dara chuckles. "Relax, okay? Mentally, I am okay. I slept well. Physically, my head and body hurt. And I'm thirsty."

GD nodded and let go of her hand. He stood up and went to a table where there's a pitcher of water and a glass. He pours some water and took that glass to her bed. GD clicked something on the side of her bed and the head part of the bed starts to recline up. He stops it when the angle is right. He gives the glass of water to her and she drinks it. GD took the glass back and places it on the side table.

"I should call the nurse so they can check on you," he said.

"Call them in a while. I want to ask something."

"What is it?" he sat back down to his seat.

"Is Kiko okay?" she asks. GD scowls because of her question. "Why are you asking about her? She attacked you."

"She's drunk and broken. I didn't understand what she's saying last night but I can see the pain in her eyes. She's hurt too. Not physically, but here." Dara said and place her hand on the middle of her chest. "GD-ssi, that woman spend years with you. You can't expect her to be like you that only wants companionship and sex. She's in love with you and she was hurt when you dumped her. As much as she hurts me, as a woman, I know how it feels that the person you love for years suddenly gives up on you."

GD stares at Dara. He forgot. Dara was dumped by her ex-boyfriend whom she dated for years too. But this woman is too forgiving. Kiko hurt her and cause her weeks of healing time for her ankle. He sighs.

"Kiko is detained in the police station right now. If her lawyer comes, she can go home now. But I'm filing a case against her. She hurt you." GD said.

"Please don't do that. It will not do her good. She will be angrier at me. What she needs is you. Talk to her." she said.

"I don't want to talk to that crazy bitch." GD refuses.

"G-Dragon, she needs it. Talk to her. Tell her what you want. If you don't want her, tell her that. But apologize too. Apologize that you don't feel the same for her and thank her for the years you spend with her. She deserves that closure. So, she can move on peacefully from you."

GD understands why Dara is insisting that he should have closure with Kiko. He thought that maybe, her breakup with her ex wasn't peaceful. He thought of the years he had with Kiko. Yes, she was his lover but there are times too that she took care of him when he gets drunk or sick. She always listens to him if he's ranting about Young Bae's absence when he visits his family back in Seoul. There are times that he becomes fond of her because she looks flirtatious and wears outrageous clothing, she's also had an innocent side. GD sighs.

"I will talk to her," he said. Dara smiles at him. "Good. This is good for both of you. And just so you know, I won't file any case against her. She has too many burdens to be bothered by this. I don't want drama here in Japan." she said.

"The club will file a case against her, though." GD points out.

"I will not add myself to her burden, then." she firmly says. "My head hurts. Please call the nurse now." she closes her eyes. GD pressed the call button to inform the nurses in the nurse station.

* * *

Monday.

Mino is carrying two of his suits and a paper bag with his shoes for the suit. Seung Hyun informs him last night that he will have his pictorial for the art magazine. He went directly to his office. He knocks on the door before he opens it. Seung Hyun and Hanee are talking when he enters the room.

"Hyung, I'm here," he said.

"Ohh. Mino... Good. Please sit." Seung Hyun said as he stands up from his office chair. Hanee walks towards the sofa and sat beside Mino. Mino places his suit and shoes aside.

"You look good. How are you, Mino?" Hanee asks. Mino beams at her. "Thanks, Ms. Lee. I'm okay. Just a bit nervous." he said.

Seung Hyun sat on the sofa across them. "Relax. It's just a pictorial. It won't take that long. You have class at 1 pm, right?" Seung Hyun asks him. Mino nodded. "Yes. Can I leave my stuff here after the shoot? I can't bring them along to the uni."

"No problem. Just get it when you get home or something."

Someone opens the door and enters the room. Mino thinks he's the same age as him. He's carrying a camera bag and a backpack. He smiles at them.

"Seung Hyun Hyung, I'm here." the man said. Seung Hyun smiles brightly upon seeing the young man. He stood up and approaches him. Seung Hyun hugs him and the man hugs him back. Mino scowls.

"Chanyeol-ah, it's been a while, young man." Seung Hyun pats his back before letting go of him. "I haven't seen you for months. Dara said you're busy with your finals."

Chanyeol smiles and nodded. "Yes, hyung. One month to go and I'm finally graduating."

"That's good. Are you applying here as my curator?" Seung Hyun teases him. Chanyeol laughs. "Hyung, Dara Noona will not allow me to leave her."

"You're right. She might disown me if I steal her precious apprentice." Seung Hyun smiles at Chanyeol. Hanee stood up from her seat and approaches Chanyeol. She gave her a brief hug.

"Good to see you, Chanyeol," Hanee said.

"Good to see you too, Hanee Noona," Chanyeol said timidly.

"By the way..." Seung Hyun said as he put his arm on Chanyeol's shoulder. "This is Song Min Ho, Mino for short. We will launch his pieces soon and he will be your subject for today's pictorial." Seung Hyun looks at Mino. He stood up. "Mino-yah, this is Park Chan Yeol. He will be your photographer for today."

Chanyeol bows at Mino and he bows back.

"Nice to meet you, Mino-ssi." Chanyeol smiles at him. Mino smirks.

"Nice to meet you, too, Chanyeol-ssi."


	6. SIX

Hanee is putting some makeup on Mino at that moment. Chanyeol is setting up for the pictorial. While he's doing that, Seung Hyun is talking to him about Dara's cat. Chanyeol is laughing at Seung Hyun's story which makes Mino pissed. He can see how fond Seung Hyun at Chanyeol. He also doesn't mind messing Chayeol's hair, patting his arm and laughing comfortably with him. For Mino, Seung Hyun is too happy with Chanyeol. He's jealous. He wants Seung Hyun to laugh with him like that, to be comfortable to him like he is to Chanyeol. He sighs.

"Are you okay?" Hanee asks. Mino looks up to her. "Ahh... yes."

"It seems like you're in deep thought. Want to talk about it?" Hanee said. Mino shook his head. Hanee then tries to style his hair.

"You keep on looking on Chanyeol and Seung Hyun." Hanee points out. Mino was flustered "I'm just not used to seeing Seung Hyun hyung that happy. You know, he's so formal and serious." Mino shrugs. Hanee chuckles as she applies a stylish mousse on his hair.

"If you see Seung Hyun with his best friend, Dara, I think you will be shocked. Seung Hyun may look like this tough intimidating man but he is a softie. He's relaxed and cute around her. I remember when we were dating, we had dinner in Dara's place with her then-boyfriend, Dong Hae. Dong Hae nudges me and told me that if he didn't know Dara and Seung Hyun, he will think that they are secretly dating. I also thought of that but they are just friends. But seeing Seung Hyun with her is a breath of fresh air." Hanee said. She looks at Mino's reflection on the mirror. "Perfect."

Mino looks at the mirror and he smiles upon seeing himself. He looks formal and stylish. He stood up and fixes his suit. Hanee approaches him and helps him with his suit. Seung Hyun looks at Mino and he saw Hanee fixing the lapel on his suit. She even arranged the position of his blue rose lapel pin. Mino is smiling at Hanee and Hanee is giggling. Seung Hyun scowls. What's with these two?

After Hanee arranged Mino's lapel, they walk towards the spot where the shoot will be held. Hanee asks Mino on the center where his paintings are the background. Chanyeol is checking the details on his camera. Hanee stood beside Seung Hyun.

"He's so handsome." Hanee sighs. Seung Hyun looks at her. "Going to date him now?" he asks. Hanee smirks. "I don't think I'm his type."

"You're everyone's type. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, talented and down-to-earth." Seung Hyun points out. Hanee shook her head. "I know. But I'm sure I'm not his type." she looks at Seung Hyun and raised her eyebrow. Seung Hyun clears his throat and checks his watch. "We have to sort the painting at the storage," he tells her. Seung Hyun walks towards Chanyeol.

"We're just going at the storage. We'll be back in 30 minutes." Seung Hyun said before looking at Mino. Hanee is right, he looks handsome. "Just relax, Mino-yah. You got this," he said before he walks away. Hanee follows him. Chanyeol and Mino were left alone. Chanyeol looks up at Mino. "Shall we start?" he asks. Mino just nodded. Chanyeol starts taking photos of Mino. He asks him to do some poses. Mino is serious with his pictorial but he's irritated that Chanyeol looks happy. He still didn't like the fact that Seung Hyun is close to Chanyeol.

"How about you sitting in a high stool chair over there?" Chanyeol points at a plain light gray wall. Mino just shrugged.

"Okay. I'll just get some high stool." Chanyeol put down his camera and left. Mino walks over to Chanyeol's laptop where he monitors his shots. He looks at the pictures he took. It's all good. As he roams the cursor, he suddenly minimized the window. Then, he saw it. It was a stolen shot of a woman who's also holding a camera and smiling brightly. He knows who is it. It's Seung Hyun's best friend, Dara. When Mino hears footsteps, he maximized back the window of the gallery before he took a few steps away from the laptop. Chanyeol places the stool chair and calls Mino. He shows to Mino how he wants him to sit on the chair and he did. Chanyeol starts taking his pictures. Mino feels relieved now. Chanyeol likes Dara.

Seung Hyun and Hanee came back 30 minutes after they left them. But then, they noticed that Mino is more comfortable now with Chanyeol. He's smiling this time as Chanyeol takes his picture while walking in the hallway.

"Seems like you're enjoying your pictorial now." Seung Hyun said with a smile. Chanyeol and Mino look at his direction. Seung Hyun and Hanee stood up a few steps from Chanyeol. Seung Hyun looks at Chanyeol's laptop and browses at Mino's photos. All of them are good and he likes the fact that they didn't stick to the usual formal poses.

"This is great." Seung Hyun said and looks up at Chanyeol. "Good job, Chanyeol-ie."

"Thanks, hyung. I have a good model too." he points at Mino. "I asked him if I can use some of his photos for my portfolio. He looks high fashion in my shots." Chanyeol informs Seun Hyun. He just nodded.

"By the way, before you two leave, I ordered lunch for us. We'll eat in my office." Seung Hyun said. Mino and Chanyeol and Mino nodded.

"Ahh... Hyung. I will take a picture of you, Hanee and Mino together. For the magazine." Chanyeol said. Hanee looks at Chanyeol. "Wait. I need to check on my make up." Hanee excuses herself. Seung Hyun shrugs. "Where do you want me, Mr. Park?"

"There, stand there with Mino." Chanyeol points at the wall where the name of the gallery is. Mino and Seung Hyun went there and stood next to each other. Seung Hyun noticed that his lapel pin is a bit crooked so Seung Hyun touches Mino's shoulder and moves him to face him. He then touches his pin and tries to fix it. Chanyeol is doing some test shots as Seung Hyun fixes Mino's lapel pin.

"There you go." Seung Hyun looks up at Mino. He was staring at him. Seung Hyun avoids his eyes and looks at Chan Yeol. "We're ready."

"Okay, hyung. Mino, look over here." Chanyeol said.

Seung Hyun and Mino look at the camera. They both have a serious expression on their faces. "Please smile," Chanyeol said. And they did. They both smiled genuinely. Chanyeol snaps few shots before Hanee joins them. Mino is between Seung Hyun and Hanee as Chanyeol took their photos. Chanyeol even asks to do poses and wacky shots and they did.

They had lunch at Seung Hyun's office. Chanyeol offers to drop Mino on his school since it will be on his way too. Mino gladly accepts it.

After their meal, Mino and Chanyeol bid goodbye to Hanee and Seung Hyun. As Chanyeol drives, Mino speaks. "Chanyeol-ah, can you give me a copy of the picture you took today?"

"Sure. No problem." Chanyeol said.

"Including the picture with Seung Hyun hyung."

"Yeah. I'll include that and the one with Hanee Noona."

Mino nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

After a week of staying in the hospital, Dara is discharged but she has a cast on her left foot up to her the middle part of her leg and she needs to use crutches. Hyo Rin is with her since Chae Rin has a work. Young Bae, Dae Sung, and GD are also there.

"Are you okay now, Dara?" Young Bae asks. She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I just need a few weeks for my ankle to heal." she frowns. "I'm sorry if this will delay the photoshoot. I will work on the photo I already have done." Dara promised.

"Just rest, Dara," GD said. Then, he looks at Dae Sung. Dae Sung just nodded and left.

"We'll drive you home."Young Bae told Dara.

"You don't have to," Dara said.

"Don't worry, Dara. It's fine." Young Bae assures her. Young Bae took Dara's bag from Hyo Rin. And walks out.

"Unnie?" Hyo Rin calls Dara.

"What?"

"Will you be okay? I mean, I'm going back to Seoul next week. Chae Rin is busy with her out of the country projects. You'll be alone." Hyo Rin points out.'

"I'll be fine. I'm just at home and doing some edits. It's not like I'm disabled. I have my clutches. I'm fine." Dara assures Hyo Rin. GD hears their conversation. So, Dara will be alone at home when Hyo Rin goes back to Seoul. He sighs. As much as he wanted to file a case against Kiko, he can't break his promise to Dara. The club already filed a case on her. Kiko wants to meet him and Dara but GD refuses and told her not to contact Dara or else he will file the case against her.

Hyo Rin is on Dara's side as they walk out of the hospital. GD is ahead of them. A huge celebrity style van stops in front as Young Bae opens the passenger's door.

"What's that?" Dara asks. GD looks back at her. "Your ride home." Dara feels hesitant. She looks at Hyo Rin who's staring in awe at the van. "I think we should just take a taxi."

GD huffs. "It's already here. And you'll be more comfortable."

Dara looks at GD "I'm not sure about that. It's too much."

"Just get in, Dara," GD said in an annoyed tone. Hyo Rin nudges Dara. "Unnie, let's go. You can sit comfortably there. If we take a taxi, there's no enough space for your injured leg." Hyo Rin points out. Dara sighs in defeat. They have a point. So, she walks towards the van with the help of her crutches. She was about to go up when GD offers his hand for her. She holds on to it as Hyo Rin took the crutches from her. GD let her sit on the seat beside the door. Young Bae took the crutches from Hyo Rin and put in the space in front of Dara. They all get in the van and Young Bae closes the door.

GD is sitting on the second-row seat with Young Bae while Hyo Rin is sitting in the front row with Dara.

"Unnie, is it okay if I leave you for a few hours? I will just do some grocery shopping. Chae Rin said that she wasn't able to do some groceries because of her schedule." Hyo Rin explains. Dara nodded. "Sure. No problem."

"I'll stay with her," GD said. Both Dara and Hyo Rin looked back at him. "You don't have to. I can manage." Dara said. GD just stares at her then looks outside the window. "I'll stay. Just in case. Young Bae and Dae Sung can go with Hyo Rin so she can shop faster."

"I can do it myself." Hyo Rin declares.

"Having Dae Sung and Young Bae will make your shopping spree faster. Plus, they speak Japanese, in case you need it." GD explains.

"GD-yah, I need to return this van in the garage. I will just dropHyo Rin and Young Bae in the grocery and be back with the SUV." Dae Sung informs him.

"Okay," GD said.

Hyo Rin and Dara just look forward. They didn't speak anymore since GD looks decided. They first went to Chae Rin's place. Young Bae carries Dara's stuff while Hyo Rin is on Dara's side and GD is watching her from behind. They enter Chae Ron's apartment and GD is surprised that Chae Rin has a nice place. Hyo Rin helped Dara to sit and set her crutches aside.

"Are you sure I can leave you alone here?" Hyo Rin asks.

Dara nodded. "I'm fine. And I'm not alone. GD will stay too."

Hyo Rin sighs "Okay. Do you want anything?"

"Can you buy me some chips?" she asks. Hyo Rin nodded and told her she's leaving. Young BAe was waiting for her by the door. They went out and leave GD and Dara. GD was standing by the window, looking at the city. Dara clears her throat.

"You can sit too, you know," she said.

"I know. I'm just admiring the view," he said as he looks at her and walks towards the sofa. He sat on an ottoman while facing her direction."

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Relieve that I'm home." she paused. "Thank you for paying my hospital bills."

"It wasn't even enough for what Kiko did to you." GD scoffed. "Are you sure you don't want to file a case against her?"

Dara shook her head "No need. I'm okay." she smiles at him. GD just sighs. He looks around. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

Dara garbs her crutches. "I'll get some water." she stood up. GD immediate stands up to help her. He holds her elbow but Dara was caught off-guard and she lost her balance. She held on GD's jacket and pulled him with her. She falls on her back on the sofa while GD is on top of her. Their faces are just a few inches apart.

GD gulped. He doesn't understand what he feels but this woman is making him feel an emotion that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I... I'll get the water," he mutters. Dara nodded and let go of his shirt. He stood up and immediately find the kitchen. Dara released a heavy breath. She sat back up. GD stayed with her ever since he rushed him to the hospital. He only goes home when Hyo Rin is there but comeback immediately after a few hours. He was attentive and thoughtful. Even he's exhausted, he always makes time to take care of her.

GD comes back with a glass of water and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she mutters and sip some water. The awkward silence surrounds them. GD just sat back again and just stare at her. After what happened in the club, GD feels protective of her. When he witnesses how Kiko pulled her hair and cause her pain, he wanted to murder Kiko right then. Thank God for Dae Sung for pulling her off Dara and the bouncers took Kiko out.

"Dara."

"Hmm?"

GD sighs. "I want to take care of you until your ankle heals," he said.

Dara blinks and tries to absorb what he just said. "Uhmmm... You don't have to. Hyo Rin is with me."

"I heard the two of you. She's going back to Seoul next week." he paused. "Look. I'll just stay to help you. You can't walk around in that condition. It will heal faster if you stay still. If you do chores, it will take longer than we all expect."

Dara keeps on staring at GD. She gets that he has this personality that he will do whatever he wants but him taking care of her is mind-boggling for her.

"Why do you want to take care of me?"

"Because I cause you that," he said. "It will give me peace of mind that I'm the one taking care of you because what she did to you, it should have been me. She should be mad at me. Not you."

Dara smiles sadly at him "Because Kiko can't hurt the person she loves. I'm just an outlet for her."

"It was not right, Dara. You shouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."

"But I'm fine now. Thanks to you," she assures him. GD is getting more mad at Kiko because of how forgiving Dara is. 

"If you're taking care of me, how about your job?" she asks.

"I can bring my stuff here. And honestly, I'm not quite inspired now to paint anything." he looks away from here. "My heart is full of hatred and I feel vengeful right now."

Dara just nodded. "How about using what you feel in expressing your creativity as a form of art? Like painting what you feel right now? You know, when I was sad one time, I took a picture of people's back. Especially those who look sad. I took awesome pictures that day." she informs her.

"Dara, it will be a big mess if I express what I feel right now in painting. And it will be ugly."

"Then let it be. Make a mess, let it be ugly. It may be ugly and messy for you, but you don't know. Maybe it will be a masterpiece for others." she smiles.

' _That smile_ ' he thought.

"I'll try," he said. Dara 

"I hope I can see it when you're done." Dara beams at him. GD just shrugs at her. "Can I order pizza? I'm hungry," he said.

"Okay. Uhmmm. Can I have a cola?" she asks shyly. GD smiles genuinely at him and nodded.

After a few hours, When Hyo Rin, Young Bae, and Dae Sung arrived. They joined them in eating pizza. After some conversation, the three gentlemen bid goodbye to them. GD told Dara to contact him if she needs anything. 

When GD got home, he went to the room where he usually does his painting. He took a 48x36 inches canvas. When the canvas is in place, he gathers his paints. He started splashing black first, then red. He throws paints like throwing a fit on Kiko. He can never forgive her. But then, he remembers Dara. Her positivity and forgiving personality. Her smile and laugh. 

Gd continues to paint that whole night. Until the sun starts to rise. He started it with black and red but the painting ends up very colorful. He was mad when he started it but end up calmly and happily just thinking of Dara in process.

He was smiling genuinely as he stares at the painting. Then, he realized something. "What's happening to me?" he mutters.

* * *

Days go by. Mino is nervous at his upcoming exhibition. He goes to the gallery to check his painting and to confirm some details. But he noticed that Hanee is always the one entertaining him. He sees Seung Hyun but he's busy with other artists, in a meeting, in the basement storage or busy with other stuff.

He saw him one time coming out of the gallery and about to call him but he was in a hurry and immediately called for a taxi.

He was working at the bar at that moment when Seung Hyun enters the club. He smiles brightly at him but Seung Hyun just nods at him. Bom stood beside him. Seung Hyun greets her by kissing her cheek, to Bom's surprised. He even placed a hand on her waist and leads her to Dong Wook's penthouse. Mino feels like Seung Hyun is avoiding him.

When Seung Hyun and Bom arrived at Dong Wook's penthouse, he let go of Bom's waist. He walks over the bar section and grabs some scotch and glass.

"What's wrong with him?" Dong Wook asks as he walks towards Bom.

She shrugs. "I don't know. He seems off." Dong Wook approaches Seung Hyun and pats his shoulder. Seung Hyun looks at him.

"You okay, Seung Hyun?" Dong Wook asks. Seung Hyun nodded and drink his scotch to its last drop. He fills his glass again. "Just stress at work," he mutters.

Dong Wook chuckles. Bom follows them and sat on the stool beside Seung Hyun. Dong Wook walks around the bar counter and grabs some champagne for Bom. He fills up a champagne glass and gave it to her. Dook Wook pours some draft beer for himself. "Is the exhibit making you stress?"

"Yeah. Lots of stuff to do. And the publication of the art museum's magazine is taking its sweet time. The magazine might come out before the exhibit. That's not right." Seung Hyun said.

"You need help?" Bom asks.

"I'll tell you if I need it." Seung Hyun said. The elevator chimes and it opens. Seungri enters and greets them. He sat beside Seung Hyun. He noticed immediately that Seung Hyun is scowling.

"You okay, hyung?"

Seung Hyun just huffs. "Yeah. Just tired," he said. Seungri just shrugs. Dong Wook gives him a glass of draft beer. They started their conversation while having drinks. A few hours later, Seungri is helping Seung Hyun. Bom and Seungri will drive him home. Mino was waiting outside when he saw them. He approaches them. Seung Hyun is already sleeping.

"What's wrong with hyung?" Mino asks.

"He's fine. He passed out. He had too much drink." Seungri said. "Can you hold him, Mino? I'll just get my car." Seungri said. Mino went to the other side of Seung Hyun and places his hand on his shoulder. Seungri left them along with Bom and Dong Wook. Seung Hyun stirs and hugs Mino. Dong Wook is about to untangled Seung Hyun but Mino signals him that it's fine.

Mino holds Seung Hyun on his waist while Seung Hyun is hugging him. Bom was behind Seung Hyun and places her hand on his back so he won't fall.

"Please don't leave me." Seung Hyun mutters while holding Mino close to him. Dong Wook takes a peek of him and saw him crying again. He wipes his tears while Mino is patting his back.

"You okay, Mino?" Dong Wook asks. Mino smiles. "Yes, hyung."

"He's still holding a torch to that woman all these years," Bom said.

Dong Wook sighs "He dated so many women but whenever he's drunk, he's like this. Asking someone not to leave him." he paused. "Why did she left, though?"

Bom flips her hair "As if I know. He won't even tell us who she is or how she looks like."

"I think he still waits for her." Dong Wook stated. Mino frowns upon hearing that. So, Seung Hyun is waiting for that woman. But he just mentioned it when he's drunk. Maybe it's just the alcohol. Mino sighs.

Seungri's car arrived. Bom opens the backseat and Mino places Seung Hyun inside. He even put the seatbelt on him before closing the door. Bom and Seungri enter the car and Dong Wook and Mino watch the car leave.

"I can see that you're worried about Seung Hyun." Dong Wook said. Mino looks at him and smiles awkwardly. "Yes. I took him home one time, right? I know he's independent but it's kinda sad that no one is taking care of him"

"Because Dara wasn't here. Those two are like twins. Whenever he's drunk, we always call Dara. But since she's working in Japan now, he's alone." Dong Wook tuck his hand in the pocket of his pants. "I guess he's just lonely."

Mino looks back at the road. Seung Hyun is lonely and Mino can't do anything about it.

* * *

Seung Hyun is busy checking the exhibit. Just a week away, they will launch Mino as a new indie artist. He feels so proud that he will be able to showcase such a talented artist. But he also feels guilt inside. He's been avoiding him for days. Even Hanee noticed it. He wanted to give space between them, to make Mino's feeling fade away, to stop himself to like him more than a friend.

Hanee comes in after her visit to the storage. She looks at Seung Hyun who's staring at Mino's painting. Hanee isn't dumb. She knows that there is something between Mino and Seung Hyun. She knows that Mino likes Seung Hyun more than just a friend and Seung Hyun is avoiding Mino because he knew that the young man likes him. But the way Seung Hyun is hands-on on Mino's paintings makes Hanee think that Seung Hyun likes Mino too but he's in denial.

"Seung Hyun-ah," Hanee calls him. Seung Hyun looks around and stares at her. She walks towards him and stood beside him. She also looks at Mino's painting.

"Just a week away, the art world will know about him." she glances at Seung Hyun. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. I discover him." Seung Hyun smirks. Hanee chuckles. "Technically, Dong Wook referred him to you, so Choi Dong Wook discovered him."

Seung Hyun shrugs. "Still, I'm happy for him."

"So, any plans after the exhibit?" she asks.

"We might have dinner or go to a club. I haven't talked to Dong Wook. He also wants to treat Mino after the exhibit."

"You should go out and have a meal with Mino that day." Hanee points out. Seung Hyun walks away from Mino's painting as Hanee follows him. "What do you mean?" Seung Hyun asks as he continues to walk. Hanee stops walking. "I know you like him."

Seung Hyun was frozen on his spot. Did he hear her right? He looks back at Hanee. "What?"

Hanee gives him a sad smile. "Seung Hyun-ah, I can see it in you. Ever since you meet him, there's something shift in you. You smile more whenever he's around or we talked about him. You look at his painting like it's the most precious thing in this world. I know you, Seung Hyun. You may deny it but just looking at your eyes now tells me that I am right."

Seung Hyun faces Hanee and tucks his hand in his pocket. "Hanee..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand. And it's not like I dated you before because you're a man. I dated you because you treat me well. And I remain as your friend because you're a great person." she said. Seung Hyun walks towards her. Hanee is just smiling at him. Seung Hyun tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for understanding me," he said.

"Wanna date me again?" she jokes. Seung Hyun laughs. He offers his arm to her. She holds on to it. "You still want to date me even I'm 'pan'?" he inquires.

"Pan?" she asks

"Pansexual."

Hanee looks at him "Ohh, so that your sexual identity?" she asks. Seung Hyun nodded. 

"What does it means?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "Pansexual people are people who are attracted to people regardless of their gender." he simply said. Hanee nodded. "So, there's a possibility that you will still like women?"

Seung Hyun smirks. "Sure. I have my eyes on that Japanese translator yesterday."

Hanee smacks his arm "Yah! You're such a flirt." and then they both chuckle. "But seriously, I can see that Mino likes you too. Why not do something about it?" she asks.

"His launching as an indie artist is more important than my feelings towards him. So stop nagging me and let's grab lunch," he said as he holds her hand.

That was Hanee's happiness. The little affections Seung Hyun is giving her.

* * *

That night, Seung Hyun arrived at his apartment building when he saw Mino standing outside the entrance. He's carrying a plastic bag of fried chicken take out and cans of beer. He's kicking the pavement, looking bored and tired. Seung Hyun sighs. What is it this time?

"Mino-yah," he calls him. Mino looks around and smiles upon seeing him. Mino walks towards him and bows. "Hello, Hyung. I brought some fried chicken and beer for you." He said while happily showing him the fried chicken take out and cans of beer. The way Mino smiles melts Seung Hyun. He signals him to follow him and he follows him to his apartment building.

Seung Hyun let him inside his apartment. Mino places the chicken on the table in the living room while he put the beer on the refrigerator so it will be cold again. Seung Hyun took off his coat and hangs it on the coat rack. He went to the ref to get his beer for them to drink. They sat down on the sofa as Mino opens the chicken box.

"What are you doing here, Mino-yah?" he asks. Mino looks at him. "I... I haven't seen you in a while, Hyung. And even I'm on the art gallery, it's either you're busy or out for a meeting." he said. "You're not avoiding me, right?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "Mino-yah, I'm sorry that I'm avoiding you. I did. It's just, I want you to realize that I am not the man for you."

"Why?" he asks.

"Let's say that I do like you. I can't date you. I have a job as an Art Director and you're my client artist. We will be ruined if they knew that we're dating. You know how society looks at two men having a relationship. I don't want that for you. I want you to see you succeed in this." Seung Hyun said.

Mino absorbs what he just said. Seung Hyun wants him to succeed as an artist but there's something on his word that caught him. Does he like him too? He gathers all the courage he can get before he speaks. "We don't have to tell them, hyung," Mino said. "I know how hard it is to be judged by people. And I don't want that for you, too. We can like each other secretly. We can meet here, or in my place or at the club. It's not like we'll go PDA is we start dating and going out in public. I don't mind even you just introduce me as a client artist or a friend. What matters to me is the fact that you like me, you care for me and we're dating."

"Mino-yah."

"Do you like me, hyung?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun stares at him. As much as he's scared that people will judge them, Mino is special to him. He's kind, bubbly, talented, patient and loyal. He has never been happy like this for five years. Seung Hyun huffs and smirks. "You'll not let this go, huh?" Seung Hyun said to him. Mino shook his head.

"Right. I do like you. But Mino, we have to be careful, do you understand? The people-" Seung Hyun didn't finish his sentence because Mino launches himself to him and hugs him. Seung Hyun hugs him back.

"You won't regret this hyung. I'll be a good partner for you." Mino said.

"Yah. You should tell me that you like me too." Seung Hyun said. Mino whispers to his ear. "I like you, hyung," he said. Seung Hyun laughs and patted his back. Then they let go of each other but remain sitting side by side. Seung Hyun opens the beer can for Mino. Mino offers some chicken to him. Seung Hyun is happy again. Thanks to his adorable, young, and talented boyfriend.


	7. SEVEN

Dara came out of her room. She can smell something good is being cooked in the kitchen. When she went there, she saw Young Bae cooking while GD is sitting on the kitchen stool.

"You're here again?" she asks.

GD and Young Bae look at her direction. GD smiles upon seeing her. Dara's heart skipped a beat upon seeing those smiles.

"Good morning. And yes, we're here. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." GD said. Dara walked carefully towards the dining table. GD went to get some mug and went to the coffee maker. He pours coffee into the mug. He took a teaspoon and added two spoonfuls of sugar and creamer. He brought the coffee and place it in front of Dara. "Two sugar and two creams. Just like you wanted," he said.

"You didn't really need to do this," Dara said.

"Dara-yah" Young Bae speaks. "Just let him be. This way, he will know how Dae Sung and I feel when he asks everything to us. Make him do chores too." Young Bae jokes. GD scowls at Young Bae.

"Where's Hyo Rin?" she asked.

"Oh. She's in her room. When we arrived, she just got back from her morning jog. I told her to freshen up for breakfast." GD said.

"I see," Dara sighs. "She's going around Tokyo today. She'll go to some famous tourist spots. She's going back to Seoul in two days." Dara said sadly. Young Bae looks at Dara. Hyo Rin is going back to Seoul soon. Young Bae shook his head and continue to cook. Hyo Rin came out from her room, all dressed up for her day out in Tokyo. She places her bag on the sofa before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Unnie," she said. Dara smiles at her. "Good morning. You look pretty today." Dara praises her. Hyo Rin flips her hair back. "Thank you," she said coyly. She went to the kitchen and grab some mug for her coffee. She looks at Young Bae who 's busy at cooking. He's been cooking breakfast and lunch for them whenever he and GD visit them. She walked closer to him.

"Young Bae-yah" she calls her. Young Bae looks at her. Young Bae feels like he's blushing upon seeing her on her casual clothes. It's simple but she looks lovely in it. "What?" he asked.

"Do you want some coffee? I'm making one for myself," she smiles at him. Young Bae looks back at what he is cooking. "Sure,"

"Sugar and cream?"

"Just black," he said.

"Ohh! Same. I like my coffee black too." Hyo Rin said before she left him. Young Bae smiles timidly. When Young Bae was done cooking. He starts placing their food on the table. GD helped by scooping rice from everyone.

They all settled in their seats and starts eating.

"Unnie, do you want anything when I get back?" Hyo Rin asked.

"Some takoyaki. Two sets." Dara said. Hyo Rin just nodded. Young Bae keeps on glancing at Hyo Rin. GD noticed it.

"So, Hyo Rin, where are you going today?" GD asked.

"Well, I checked the internet and find the best place to go here in Tokyo. I already set up my maps and wrote down the places I will go to." Hyo Rin said confidently.

"You're going to the places that you just saw on the internet?" GD inquired. Hyo Rin nodded. GD smirks before sipping his coffee. "Sounds boring,"

"Excuse me?" Hyo Rin looked offended. Young Bae glares at GD.

"If you already saw it on the internet, what's the used of going there? You should go around and explore new things. Not just because the internet suggested it," GD points out.

"Well, I just don't want to get lost. This city is huge!" Hyo Rin said. GD looks at Young Bae. "Bring Young Bae with you,"

"What?" Young Bae and Hyo Rin said in union.

"Use my car and go around Tokyo. Young Bae and I lived here for 5 years. We know what are the good places to hang out here. And no offense but you don't speak Japanese. You can't just rely on the translation apps on your phone because sometimes, it mistranslates. You might say awkward words or phrases to the locals. Young Bae speaks fluently and he will be a good tour guide for you," GD said and smiles.

Hyo Rin looks at Young Bae. Young Bae smiles at him. Hyo Rin looks away as she blushes. "Well, you have a point. If it's okay with him then I'll bring him along," Hyo Rin said.

Dara and GD look at Young Bae. He shrugs. "Call. I rather go out than be GD's slave. At least, I can relax a little bit,"

"Then it's settled," GD said while looking satisfied. Dara scowls on his expression. This man is up to something.

* * *

Mino just finished his morning exams. Tomorrow will be his last name exam then, he only has to fulfill his thesis and requirements and wait for his grade. He's graduating soon and by next week, it's his launching as an artist. He has a lot of things to do. He only sleeps for two to four hours a day. He promised himself that he will sleep for one week after all his obligations.

He was heading home when he noticed a group of students talking to a familiar tall man. He squints and focuses on the man. Then he smiles. It was Seung Hyun. He hurriedly went to him. He stays back a little and watches him interacts with the students.

"I'm just looking for my friend. He's a fine arts student," Seung Hyun said.

"The Fine Arts building is over there," the first girl said while pointing at the direction of the building "Do you want us to accompany you?"

"No, thanks. I will just call him," Seung Hyun said. He took out his phone.

"Don't call him!" the second girl said. "It's exam day. Maybe he's still taking his exam."

Seung Hyun nodded. "I'll just send him a message,"

"We can check on him if you want. What's his name? Give us your number so we can inform you if he's done," the third girl said. Mino smirks. These girls are desperate.

"Mister, may we know your name?" The fourth girl asked.

Seung Hyun looks uncomfortable at the situation so Mino approaches them. "Hyung!" he calls him. Seung Hyun looks up and saw Mino. The girls also look at his direction. He can see that they almost swoon at his presence. _Girls_.

"What are you doing here?" Mino asks.

"I was nearby so I decided to visit you and invite you for lunch," Seung Hyun said. Mino nodded. "Cool. I'm hungry. Let's go," Mino said as he starts to walk away. Seung Hyun follows him, leaving the girls disappointed for not knowing his name.

"The students now days is aggressive than my time. It's scary," Seung Hyun said.

"It's exam week. We are always facing books and notes. Seeing you here is a breath of fresh air for them," Mino said. "So, where are we eating?"

"Any suggestion? I'm not really familiar with this area," Seung Hyun looks around.

"I want pizza," Mino said. Seung Hyun looks at him and smiles. "Then, we'll have pizza," he said. Mino smiles as he leads him to the pizza restaurant. Upon their arrival, they choose a booth in the inner part of the restaurant. Seung Hyun let Mino order for them. Mino even asked him if he can order some fries and wings. Seung Hyun just signaled him to do what he wants. He did order what he wants. As they wait, Seung Hyun checked on him.

"How have you been?"

"Stressed but okay. After tomorrow, I just need to pass some paperwork and wait for my grades. Then, graduation." he beams at Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun smiles and he looks pleased. "That's great. The exhibit will be next week. Everything is settled so you don't need to worry about it," he assures Mino. Mino nodded then he sighs. "I haven't slept well these past few days. I only sleep for two to four hours a day. After all of these, I'll make sure that I will sleep for a week!"

"Do that. You deserve it." he stares at Mino. "Do you have any plans what will you do after graduation?"

Mino was in deep thought. "Well, I was wondering if you still hire an additional curator? I'm interested,"

"Yah. Why will you apply as a curator if you'll be an artist very soon?" Seung Hyun asks him.

"I think working in a gallery is cool. I mean, look at you and Hanee Noona. You're both doing well at it." he shrugs. Seung Hyun chuckles. He knew why Mino wants to work there.

"Mino-yah, even the exhibit ends and you graduated already, even your work in another place than the art gallery, we will still be okay. Just focus on your passion and create more fascinating artworks." Seung Hyun said sincerely. Mino blushes. Seung Hyun knew that he just want to be close to him. Mino took out his phone and pretend that he's looking for something.

Seung Hyun chuckles at him. The waiter cane and serves them their drinks and appetizers first. Mino continues to look at his phone.

"Aren't you eating?" Seung Hyun asked. Mino shook his head. "I will wait for the other food so I can take a picture of it. Mino said. Seung Hyun sighs. He picks up an onion ring and took a bite of it. He was looking at the framed photo on the wall. It's some places in Italy.

Secretly, Mino is taking Seung Hyun's pictures. He's glad that he visits him. He was busy taking his boyfriend's photos that he was surprised when Seung Hyun looks at his direction. He puts down his phone on the table. Seung Hyun let out a laugh.

"If you want my picture, you could just ask me," Seung Hyun said. Mino took his drink and sips it. He ignored what Seung Hyun just said.

The waiter serves the rest of their orders. Mino was about to take a picture of it when Seung Hyun took out his phone. "Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?" Seung Hyun asked the waiter. The waiter nodded. Seung Hyun gives his phone to the waiter. Mino was surprised by what he did.

"Mino-yah, look at the camera," Seung Hyun said.

Mino looked at the direction of the waiter.

"Okay. One, Two, Three, say cheese!" said the waiter said. He took the first shot, then another one. Then the waiter looked at Mino. "It will look better if you smile."

Seung Hyun looks at Mino. "Smile, Mino-yah." Mino nodded and look back at the waiter. He smiles genuinely this time. The waiter took five shots before he gave back the phone to Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks at the pictures and smiles.

"Take pictures of our food. I'll send you the copies of our pictures here." Seung Hyun said. Mino smiles. He then starts taking pictures of their meal.

* * *

Dara came out of her room. After she and GD have their lunch, she decided to take a nap. GD was left in the living room, doing something on his laptop. When she arrived in the living room, GD is humming an unfamiliar tune while writing something on his laptop. Dara watches him for a while. For Dara, GD is a very complicated man. He's sometimes nice, sometimes arrogant. He was hot, then he's cold. But when he smiles, those genuine happy smiles, Dara feels like he's seeing a new person. A person that GD keeps on hiding, that he doesn't want to share with anyone.

Dara sighs and decided to approach him.

"What are you doing?" Dara asked.

GD looks up to her. "Good nap?"

Dara just nodded and sits at the end of the sofa where he is sitting. "You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Ohh... It's nothing. I like writing songs when I'm bored." GD shrugs. Dara nodded. "Have you written many songs?"

"Just the lyrics. Still working on the music. I'm still learning the software for it." GD said.

"You don't know how to play any instruments?" Dara asked. GD shook his head. She looks at the direction of the guitar display that Chae Rin had. She just bought it for display. Dara nods her head at the direction of the guitar. "Can you get that for me?" She politely asked. GD look at where she is looking and saw a guitar. He stood up and took it. He gave it to Dara before he sat back down. Dara strums a few bars, checking if the guitar is in the right tune. Then she looks at GD.

"Can you hum the song you were humming a while ago? I'll try to make chords out of it." Dara asks him. He looks at him skeptically before he looks back at the lyrics on his laptop. Then he starts humming the song. Dara listens to him as he hums it. When he was don, Dara asked him to repeat it. As he repeats it, Dara starts strumming some chords. GD was amazed that she gets the right tune that he wanted. Dara scoots beside him and reads the lyrics. Then, she starts singing it while playing the guitar. GD listens to her as she sings the first part of the song until the chorus. After that, Dara looks at him.

"How is it? Did I get it right?" she asked.

"You did!" GD said while smiling genuinely t her. "It's perfect! You got the right melody." he looks at the lyrics. "Wow. I never thought that I will hear this song. I just starting writing this when you went to your room"

"It's a cool song. But it's kinda sad. I think this is perfect if you play the piano instead of a guitar." Dara said.

"Young Bae can play the piano!" GD excitedly said. "Can you write down the chords for me? I'll ask Young Bae to make a piano sheet of this." he smiles at her.

"Uhmm... Sure. Let me just get some pen and paper." Dara said but GD stops her. "I have here," he said as he opens his bag and took out a notepad and a pen. He was grinning at her as he gave it to her. Dara place down the pen on the coffee table as she starts strumming again. Then she writes the chords on the paper one at a time. GD watches in fascination as Dara writes the chords for him. She's not just a kind person but a talented one. She also has a lovely voice.

"You're cute," GD said while staring at Dara. Dara glances at him and sees the dreamy look in his eyes. She sighs.

"Yah. We've been through this. I will not be one of your groupies." Dara reminds him. GD chuckles at what she said.

"Don't worry. You're not even a groupie kind of girl," GD assures her. Dara didn't know if she will be offended or be thankful. She scowls at him. "Is that an insult or compliment?"

"Compliment, definitely," he answers immediately. "You're not a groupie material. Groupie is girls who're ready to jump on my dick any time of the day. You ain't like that," GD shook his head.

Dara was curious. "What type am I, then?"

GD stares at her innocent face as he thinks of the proper word for her. That doe-like eyes that can tear his soul is she wants to. Those lips that GD has been curious about ever since he met her. As he gets to know her well, GD can't help but admire her more.

"You're a wife material" GD whispers to her.

Dara can feel that she's blushing when he says those words. Wife material. Dara looks back at what she is doing at GD keeps on staring at her.

"I didn't know that you know what a 'wife' is," Dara said as she continues to strum the guitar and write the proper chords.

"Of course I know what a wife is. I'm not some kind of a baby that is brought by a bird into this world." GD smirks.

"I'm glad you didn't" Dara giggles. "Speaking of wife, your family, they're in Seoul or here?" Dara asked curiously.

"They're in Seoul. Living a peaceful life." GD said. Dara can sense the sadness in his voice. She looks back at him. He looking at the floor. There he is again. The cold GD persona. He sighs.

"I'm hungry. Shall we order some food?" he said. Dara smiles and nodded.

"McDo?" He said as he starts tapping his phone. "Sure. Some large fries and a double cheeseburger for me." Dara said.

"Coke?" GD asks,

"Yes, please," Dara said as she continues to write.

* * *

Seung Hyun arrived at Dong Wook's penthouse. Seungri, Bom and Dong Wook are already there. He sat on the empty sofa.

"Drinks?" Seungri offers. Seung Hyun nodded. He pours him some wine in a wine glass and gave it to him.

"Stress at work?" Dong Wook asked as he sat down beside him. Seung Hyun huffs. "Yeah. We're finalizing the exhibit. I'm glad that everything is settled." Seung Hyun said.

"I saw Mino downstairs. He looks really happy. He must be excited about the exhibit." Dong Wook said. Seung Hyun rests his back on the sofa. "I'm glad he's happy. When we show him around the exhibition hall, he almost cries because of what we did. He really loves it."

"You're making him famous, Seung Hyun. He might leave his job as a bartender if he becomes famous." Bom points out. Seung Hyun chuckles. He shrugs. "Well, that's good for him. At least, he will just focus on passion."

Dong Wook scoots closer to Seung Hyun. "I'm surprised that you're this determine to make him successful. But you did well, Seung Hyun-ah."

"He has talent. He deserves it." Seung Hyun said and sips his wine. "By the way, the exhibit is next week. I'll send you the invitation two days from now."

"Cool!!!" Seungri said. Seung Hyun glares at Seungri. "I'll watch out for you. Remember what you did the last time you went to our art gallery?"

"Yah! I was just curious. It's just a poke." Seungri pouts.

"It will still damage the painting. No touching or poking this time." Seung Hyun warns him. Bom put her arms on Seungri's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Seung Hyun. I'll watch out for this one. I'll bring a leash, just in case." Bom assures Seung Hyun. Seungri removed Bom's arm on his shoulder.

"What am I? A dog?"

Bom leans at him. "No, a cute puppy," Bom said and rubs Seungri's chin. Seungri scoots away from Bom. Bom, Seung Hyun and Dong Wook laugh at him.

"Shall we do a small party for Mino here at my penthouse?" Dong Wook offers. Seung Hyun looks at him. "Really? You'll do that?"

"Yeah. No big deal. Mino can bring his friends if he wants." Dong Wook said.

"I'll deal with music!" Seungri said.

"Foods and drinks are on me!" Bom said while raising her hand.

"See? It's all settled. I'll just coordinate with Mino about his friends so we can settle everything." Dong Wook said.

"I was planning to treat him dinner but this is perfect." Seung Hyun said.

"Yah. Technically, I discover him so I should be the one throwing a party for him. Besides, I may end up having one of his art pieces after the party." Dong Wook winks.

"Sneaky bastard." Seung Hyun said. He shook his head and drink his wine.

* * *

Young Bae and Hyo Rin arrived at the parking lot of the apartment building. Hyo Tin had a great day with Young Bae. He did bring her to some beautiful places in Tokyo. He also treated her to an authentic Japanese restaurant. What she loves the most is how thoughtful Young Bae is to her.

"Thank you for showing me around." Hyo Rin said.

"You're welcome. I hope you didn't get bored"

Hyo Rin shook her head. "Not at all. I really had a great time." she smiles. Young Bae smiles back at her. They stare one another for a while before Hyo Tin realized what they are doing.

"I'll go up. I'll tell GD that you'll wait here," she said as she tries to open the door.

"Hyo Rin-ah."

Hyo Rin looks back at him.

"Let's be friends!" he blurts out. Hyo Rin burst into laughter but stops herself immediately. Young Bae feels embarrassed about what he just did.

"Sorry. I was just surprised." she clears her throat. "Sure. Let's be friends," she said. Young Bae smiles innocently at her. He took out his phone.

"Please give me your number," he said. Hyo Rin said her Seoul number to him. He saved it.

"Do you have Instagram or any messaging apps?" Young Bae asked. They exchange details. Hyo Rin feels happy that Young Bae wants to be friends with her.

"I'll message you once I'm back in Seoul." Hyo Rin said.

"Sure. Message or call me anytime you want." Young Bae said. Hyo Rin bows to him before she gets out of the car. Young Bae smiles happily. He and Hyo Rin are friends now.

* * *

GD looks at his phone. "Young Bae is in the parking lot. Hyo Rin is coming up now," he said. Dara nodded while sitting on the sofa.

"Any request for breakfast tomorrow?" GD said.

"I trust Young Bae's cooking skills so anything will do," Dara said. GD smiles and nodded.

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"When your ankle is healed, let's go somewhere," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just trust me. You'll love it. We can do an outdoor pictorial there." GD assured her. She just nodded at smiles at him.

The main door opens and Hyo Rin came in. She looks happy. Dara is glad. It means she had a great time.

"So, am I right?" GD asked.

"Right about what?" Hyo Rin asked.

"Going around Tokyo with Young Bae." GD points out. Hyo Rin suddenly blushes. Then she smiles shyly. "Yeah. You're right. I had a great time." she said.

"Great," GD said as she looks back at Dara. "I'll go ahead then. See you tomorrow, ladies" he said as he heads to the exit.

"Spill it, Min Hyo Rin," Dara said.

"What?" Hyo Rin looks defensive.

"Aigooyah. How's your date with Young Bae?" Dara teases her.

"It wasn't a date, Unnie. He just toured me around Tokyo" Hyo Rin said shyly.

"It seems like a date to me." Dara shrugs.

"Yah." Hyo Rin said. She pouts and blushes. She hurriedly went to her room. Dara laughs at her friend.

* * *

Exhibit Day.

Seung Hyun is making the last ocular to the exhibit. Checking every small detail from lighting, display, brochures, music and other things. After that, he asked his staff to get in their positions.

"Hanee, please check on the arrival of the artists. Direct them to their seats." Seung Hyun said.

"Seung Hyun-ah, Mino is in your office. I think he's nervous. I send him there because he looks anxious when he arrived." Hanee worriedly said. Seung Hyun just nodded. "I'll take care of him. Double checked everything again. We'll be out in 10 minutes." Seung Hyun said before he went to his office.

When he opens the door of his office, Mino jumps off the sofa and stood up. He's rubbing his hands together roughly. He really looks nervous. Seung Hyun closes the door. He approaches him.

"What wrong, Mino-yah?" he asked him calmly.

"Hyung, I'm really nervous. What if they don't like my art? What if they find it ugly? What if I can't explain the meaning of my pieces to them?" Mino asked him.

Seung Hyun smiles at him and took his hands. Mino looks at his hands. Seung Hyun is holding both of his hands and gently rubbing his knuckles using his thumbs.

"Song Min Ho-ssi, who am I?" Seung Hyun asked.

"You're Choi Seung Hyun."Mino nervously said.

"How did Dong Wook describe me?"

"You have eyes for great art. We were able to sell arts for billions of won in the first year as a curator. You don't find arts, arts goes to you." Mino recites it.

"That's right. And I found you. I find your pieces fascinating and beautiful. And now, the art world will know about you." Seung Hyun said. "Relax, Mino-yah."

Mino stares at his boyfriend. He has done so much for him. He does everything for him to be at this point. Mino can't help but be grateful for him. He pulled his hands off Seung Hyun's hold. Mino wraps his arms around Seung Hyun's waist and holds him close to him. Mino places his chin on Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun was surprised by his action but he hugs Mino back.

"I'm scared, hyung," Mino confessed.

"You have nothing to be scared about. I will not leave you side. I will help you if you needed me when the visitors ask you questions." Seung Hyun assures him.

"You'll be by my side all the time?" Mino asked him.

"Yes," he said. "Honestly, I also want to see your reaction when they start complimenting your pieces." Seung Hyun chuckles. Mino leans back and stares at Seung Hyun's happy expression. He wants to make him proud tonight. That's the only thing he can give back to him.

"Are you okay now?" Seung Hyun asked. Mino nodded. Seung Hyun was about to let him go but Mino stops him.

"What?" Seung Hyun asked.

"Give me a minute to hug you. Just to boost my confidence." Mino said shyly as he leans back to Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun sighs happily and holds him close to him. "Just a minute. Then, we'll go. Okay?"

Mino nodded.

After a few minutes, Mino and Seung Hyun went out of the office. Mino looks more confident now as Seung Hyun leads him to the exhibit. Jinu is already there. He even presented a bouquet to Mino to congratulate him. Mino didn't invite much. It's just Jinu, his friends from the dance and music club in the Uni, Lee Seung Hoon and Kang Seung Yoon, and his friends from the underground rap battle, Bobby and Kim Han Bin.

Seung Hyun watches Mino as he talks to some of the art critics. He's explaining his art to them and answer their questions patiently. Seung Hyun was so proud of him.

"He's doing well," Hanee said. Seung Hyun stares at her. Then back at Mino. "He is."

"He really looks like an artist now. Who would have thought that from hoodies and ripped pants boy to man in a suit." Hanee sighs. "Too bad he's not straight."

"I think his friends are." Seung Hyun said.

Hanee smirks."One of them is eyeing me up to now."

Seung Hyun looks at the direction where Mino's friends are. He noticed one of them are really looking at Hanee. When the guy noticed Seung Hyun looking back at him, the guy looks away. Seung Hyun smirks and looks back at Mino.

"Lee Seung Hoon. I heard he's a great dancer. He's also a student leader, taking up Education." Seung Hyun said.

"He's too obnoxious for my liking. I rather spend time with that Kim Han Bin is he wasn't 10 years my junior." Hanee rolls her eyes. Seung Hyun chuckles.

"Hyung," Mino calls him. Seung Hyun smiles at Mino. Mino approaches them.

"Good talk?" Seung Hyun asks.

Mino nods. "Yes. Mr. Shin likes my pieces. He wanted to buy the birdman piece. Ms. Song likes the lips piece. She said I have a very interesting vision." Mino said excitedly.

"See? I told you. You'll be fine tonight. Great job for doing so well" Seung Hyun pats Mino's shoulder. Mino smiles shyly.

On the entrance, Dong Wook, Bom and Seungri just arrived at the art gallery. As they are on their way to the exhibit, Seungri noticed a woman standing at the entrance of the gallery. She looks nervous but she keeps on peaking inside.

"Go ahead," Seungri told Bom and Dong Wook. They left him. Out of curiosity, he approaches the woman.

"Hi." Seungri greets her. The woman looks at him in surprise.

"Hi," she said.

"Why don't you go in? The exhibit is starting." Seungri said.

"Exhibit?' she said and looks back at the gallery. "No wonder there's a lot of people"

"Please do come in. There are lots of art on display right now. One of my friends is doing an exhibit now. The art director is my friend too." Seungri said.

"I see." the woman said. "Actually, I was looking for someone. Our common friend told me that he's working here."

Seungri looks surprised. "Really? What is his name?"

"Choi Seung Hyun."

"Oh! He's my friend. The art director of this art gallery" Seungri said.

"Really? Is he inside?" The woman asks.

"Yes," Seungri answered. "Come. I will lead you to him" Seungri said and asked her to follow him.


	8. EIGHT

"Mino-yah." Dong Wook calls him.

"Dong Wook Hyung, Bom Noona." Mino bows to them.

"Yah. Don't bow to us. We should be the one bowing to you. You're an artist now." Dong Wook said and pats Mino's shoulder.

Mino shook his head. "Hyung, it's because of you and Seung Hyun Hyung. I'm really grateful for what you did for me." Mino said as he bows again to Dong Wook.

"You're a talented man, Mino. You deserve all of this." Dong Wook told him.

"Hi, Hanee. Long time no see." Bom said while waving her hand cutely.

"Yes. It's been a while" Hanee agrees.

"Seung Hyun is really stupid for letting you go. I mean, look at you. You look like a beauty queen." Bom tsked. Seung Hyun looks at Mino. Mino is keeping his face straight. He doesn't want him to get jealous.

"I broke up with him so it's my loss," Hanee said while smiling.

"By the way, where's Seungri?" Seung Hyun asks.

Bom huffs. "He saw a woman outside. Maybe he's asking her number now. What a kid."

"Yah! I'm here!" Seungri said loudly as they approach them. "Hyung, someone is looking for you. I invited her in." Seungri said. Seung Hyun tilts his head. Who could that be?

Seungri stood beside Dong Wook. A petite woman is approaching their direction. She looks young. She's wearing a printed purple silk blouse, black slacks, and a black Jimmy Choos. She's carrying a handbag. She's smiling brightly while staring at Seung Hyun. Seungri, Bom, Dong Wook, Hanee and Mino look at Seung Hyun. He looks shocked upon seeing the woman. The woman stops walking a few steps away from them.

"Long time no see, Choi Seung Hyun." the woman said while staring at Seung Hyun lovingly.

"Ha Yeon Soo." Seung Hyun says. He approaches the woman named Ha Yeon Soo and hugs her. They were shocked by what they had just witnessed. Yeon Soo hugs Seung Hyun back.

"It's been 5 years, Seung Hyun-ah," she said sadly.

"Yeon Soo-yah... You're here. You're back." Seung Hyun said with teary eyes.

Hanee, Mino, Bom, Dong Wook and Seungri are analyzing the situation. The woman is Ha Yeon Soo, Seung Hyun knows her and they haven't seen each other for five years. Hanee and Bom gaped while Seungri and Song Wook looked shocked. Mino remains neutral as he stares at his boyfriend's back.

"It's her, right? The woman in Seung Hyun's life!" Bom whispers to Dong Wook. Dong Wook just nodded.

"She's Seung Hyun's ex?" Seungri asked. Dong Wook directs his hand towards Seung Hyun and Ha Yeon Soo who are still hugging each other. "Are you blind? Can't you see that?"

Seung Hyun leans back and stares at Yeon Soo.

"You're back." Seung Hyun said. He's crying and it made Mino pissed. Yeon Soo reaches for his face and wiped his tears.

"Yah. I thought you'll be happy to see me." Yeon Soo said. Seung Hyun smiles and took out his handkerchief to wipe his tears. "I'm sorry," he told Yeon Soo.

"It's okay." Yeon Soo smiles at him.

Seung Hyun looks back at his friends. They are all watching them. When he looks at Mino, he can see that he looks upset. Seung Hyun places his hand on Yeon Soo's back and gently pushes her to come forward.

"Guys, this is Ha Yeon Soo. She's a friend of mine. Yeon Soo-yah, these are my friends. Lee Seungri, Park Bom, Choi Dong Wook, Lee Hanee and Song Min Ho. Hanee and I work together here. Mino is the newly launch artist of this gallery." Seung Hyun explains.

Yeon Soo bows to them. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Ha Yeon Soo. I'm Seung Hyun's friend in college." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ha. And welcome to the exhibit." Hanee said. Yeon Soo nodded and smiles. Suddenly, her phone rings. She took it out from her clutch bag. "It's my husband. Excuse me," she answers the call. "Yeobo..." she said as she walks away to find a quiet place. Bom is smacking Dong Wook's arm. "She's already married!"

"I know. We all heard." Dong Wook hissed. They looked at Seung Hyun. He was looking at Yeon Soo's direction before he looks back to them. He still looks shocked.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just happy to see Yeon Soo," he said.

Mino huffs. "I'll just go to my friends," he said before he left without looking back at them. Seung Hyun knows that Mino is upset about what he had just witnessed. He will try to talk to him when he had a chance.

When Yeon Soo returned, Seung Hyun shows her around the exhibit. Hanee is with them. Seungri, Bom and Dong Wook are talking about Yeon Soo. Hanee found out that Yeon Soo just got back from France. She got married to the CEO of a mobile phone gaming company three years ago. She's also a painter. Hanee even asked her if she wants to feature her pieces on the next exhibit. Yeon said she will think about it. After exchanging numbers with Seung Hyun, Yeon Soo left to go home.

Later, they went to Dong Wook's penthouse. Even there's just a few of them, the party was nice. Mino stayed with Jinu the whole time. Jinu can see that he's in a bad mood. The life of the party is Mino's friends, Hoonie, Yoon, Bobby, and Han Bin. They are having a dance battle that everyone enjoys to watch. Hanee is smirking because Hoonie is, obviously, trying to impress her. Seung Hyun was with Seungri as he DJ's, while he watches Mino from a distance. He really looks upset. And he can't take in any more. He went to his direction.

"Mino-yah, can we talk?" Seung Hyun said.

"Why?" Mino scowls at him.

"Something about the sale of your art pieces." Seung Hyun said. Mino knows he's lying. Jinu nudges him. Mino looks at his friend.

"Stop sulking and go. It's important." Jinu told him. Mino sighs and nodded.

"Follow me." Seung Hyun said and he starts walking away. Mino follows him. Seung Hyun went to the room hallway and opens one of the guest rooms. Mino is still scowling at him but he enters the room. Seung Hyun follows him inside and closes the door. After making sure the door is locked, he faces Mino.

"Why do you look upset? The exhibit was a success. Your pieces are almost sold out. What's wrong?" Seung Hyun asked him.

"Ha Yeon Soo," Mino said. "Who is she?"

"She's my friend." Seung Hyun simply said.

"You don't look like just friends when you saw each other." Mino points out. Seung Hyun laughs which made Mino more upset. "Hyung!" Mino hissed.

"Yah. Are you jealous of Yeon Soo?" Seung Hyun was amused.

"Hyung, you were shocked when you saw her. You say her name dreamily. You hugged her as you missed her so much. What do you want me to think?" Mino points out. Then, Mino asked the important question. "Is she your ex? The one you call when you are drunk. The one you ask not to leave you?"

Seung Hyun looks at his lover. He really is upset. He approaches him and holds on to his hands.

"She's just my friend, Mino-yah." Seung Hyun said. "This is your night. You shouldn't be upset." Seung Hyun squeezes his hands. Mino stares at Seung Hyun. He's being honest with him and he's assuring him. But he really can't help but feel insecure. He's dating an amazing man.

Suddenly, Mino leans towards him and give his lips a peck. He leans back and stares at him.

"What was that for?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Just because." Mino shrugs. "Maybe saying thank you for doing all of this for me." He sighs. "We haven't kiss when you're sober." Mino whispers. Seung Hyun blinks. He was right. They haven't kissed while he's sober.

Seung Hyun took a deep breath. "Then we should do it properly."

Mino's eyes widen. "What?"

Seung Hyun let go of his hand and cup Mino's jaw. He closes his eyes and slowly leaning towards him. Mino closes his eyes too and waited. Seung Hyun kisses Mino's lips lovingly. Mino holds on to Seung Hyun's arms while he kisses him back. All the disappointments, sadness and him being upset a while ago at him are all gone. He realized that he shouldn't think about Seung Hyun's past. He is his present and even it's dangerous for both of them, Seung Hyun chooses to be with him. After a while, their lips parted and then lean back to stare at each other. Mino was breathless while Seung Hyun looks at him lovingly.

"Still upset?" Seung Hyun asks. Mino shook his head. Using his thumb, Seung Hyun rubs Mino's blushing cheek.

"You're blushing. It's pretty." Seung Hyun said.

"Yah," Mino warns him. Seung Hyun chuckles. "I'll go out first. Calm down yourself here. Just tell them you needed time alone for a few minutes when they asked where you've been." Seung Hyun said. Mino just nodded.

Seung Hyun let go of him and smiles. He went to the door, opens it and left. Mino releases a huge sigh. Choi Seung Hyun just took his breath away.

* * *

Dara was sitting on the examination table as the doctor checks her ankle. The doctor was talking to GD and explaining the condition of Dara's ankle. Dara is looking at GD's expression but she can't read him.

The doctor stood up and say something to GD. He's just nodding. Then, GD bows to the doctor before the doctor leaves them.

"What did he say? Is he getting a new cast for me?" Dara asks GD. GD faces him and he looks at her. He looks sad. Dara starts to worry. "Yah..."

GD huffs. "The doctor said that your ankle healed faster than he expected. He said that you can walk around now without a cast but make sure not to wear out your ankle or lift heavy stuff, you'll be fully healed in a week or two." GD said.

Dara was so happy when she heard that. She jumped off the bed and hugs GD. GD was surprised by her action. Dara is hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy!!! I don't need cast anymore!!! I can walk around Chae Rin's apartment freely now!" Dara said. GD smiles because she's happy. GD hugs her too and pats her back. "Congratulations on recovering so fast," GD said.

Dara leans back to look at him. "Thank you for taking good care of me," she said.

"Well, basically, Young Bae is preparing a meal for you." GD shrugs. Dara laughs. Suddenly, a nurse came in and her eyes widen upon seeing them in a hugging position.

" _Sumimasen_ " the nurse bows to them and hurriedly went back out. GD and Dara were surprised by the nurse's reaction so they look back at each other. They are still in each other's arms so the immediately let go of each other.

"I'll wait for you outside. I'll just call Dae Sung so he can pick us up." GD said. He went out and leave her alone. Dara places her hand on the middle of her chest. Her heart is beating so fast. GD is making her nervous as the day goes by.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself.

After a few minutes, Dara came out. GD is still waiting for her. GD smiles upon seeing her. "Dae Sung is outside. Let's go," he said. Dara nodded and follows him.

"Dara-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Since you don't have your cast and crutches anymore, I would like to invite you to a dinner tonight," he said.

"Dinner? Why?"

"To celebrate the fast healing of your ankle. Wear something pretty tonight. But no high heels. Wear something flat." GD sternly said.

"Dress should be paired with high heels." Dara points out. GD looks at her. "Says who?"

Dara shrugs "Most of the woman I know."

"But your ankle still needs a week or two to heal," GD said. "Wear doll shoes or flats," he said.

"Fine," she said.

GD sighs. "It makes me sad."

"What?"

"Your ankle. It's healed now. I have no reason to go to your place and take care of you." GD said. Dara scowls at him. GD being serious is kinda weird for her.

"Isn't that good? You don't have to wake up early anymore. You can sleep even past noon like before." Dara said.

GD smirks. "Kinda boring. I got used to seeing you every day these last three weeks."

Dara wants to swoon at that moment but she remembers that GD is good at sweet talks. He's a womanizer after all.

"It's not like we won't see each other anymore. We still have pictorials to do and you promised me that you will go somewhere for your outdoor pictorial."

"You're right. I already have a plan for that. Maybe when your ankle fully recovers." GD said. They arrived at the exit and see Dae Sung. Dae Sung opens the passenger seat door. GD let Dara in first before he enters. Dae Sung closes the door and went to the driver's side. He starts driving, heading to Chae Rin's apartment.

"Take a rest when you're home. Don't lift anything heavy. I'll pick you up at 7 pm tonight." GD said.

"Okay," Dara said.

"No high heels, okay?' GD told her. Dara rolls her eyes. "I know. No high heels. Just flats." she repeated to him. GD chuckles and looks outside the window. GD is getting more relaxed with her. And Dara has this feeling that he will miss him when she has to return to Seoul next month.

When she arrived home, she went to her room and drop her bag. She feels so good that her cast is gone. She went to the kitchen and take some cola. She went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She looks at her phone. There is a new message for her from Seung Hyun. She opens it. He sent a picture to her. It was him with a piece of painting as a background. There's a short message saying ' _Do you think this will look good at my home_?'. Dara giggles. He's showing off again.

Dara decided to call him. He answered it immediately.

"Krungy, glad you remembered your best friend." he sarcastically said.

"Yah. You just remember me to show off the art pieces you bought. What kind of best friend is that?"

"A handsome and rich one?" he said. Dara laughs.

"How are you, Dara?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I'm good. I just got home from the hospital," she said unconsciously.

"Hospital? Why? What happened?" Seung Hyun worriedly asks. Dara wants to smack her head at that moment. She didn't tell Seung Hyun was happened a month ago.

"It was nothing. Everything is okay now."

"Park Sandara. I swear, if you don't tell me, I will book a flight there and drag you back here!" Seung Hyun hissed.

Dara sighs. "I just broke my ankle," she mutters.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?" he said. "When did it happened?"

"Uhmmm... A month ago?" she said skeptically. She heard Seung Hyun sighs out of frustration.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Seung Hyun asks her.

"It was fine. Nothing serious. I just need to have my ankle on cast. The doctor said that my ankle healed faster than he expected. I'm walking okay now." she said.

"I will go there."

"Yah. You don't have to. I'm okay. Besides, I'll be home by next month. Yell at me then." Dara huffs.

"Dara-yah, I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend. I should be taking care of you." he said in a sad voice.

"Seung Hyun-ah, I'm a big girl. I know I don't clean my house regularly but I can take care of myself. The doctor said I'm okay. I feel okay. We will see each other by next month." she paused. "Besides, someone took care of me here."

"Who?"

"My client. He took care of me along with his staff."

"Is he the reason why you broke your ankle?" Seung Hyun asked.

Dara needs to hide the truth from Seung Hyun. He might really go to Japan and beat the shit out of GD when he knows the truth.

"No, I just tripped my foot badly while I was out to explore some places." she lied.

"You're wearing high heels that moment, don't you?" Seung Hyun asked.

"Yes."

He sighs again. "Don't wear high heels until you get back here." Seung Hyun told her.

"Yes, Dad," Dara said.

Seung Hyun was silent at that moment. "Dara, I need to go. I have a meeting."

"Okay."

"Please be more careful. You can get back to your clumsy self once your back in Seoul." Seung Hyun jokes.

"Aish. You're such an ass." Dara said.

"A beautiful ass. Unlike yours." Seung Hyun said.

"I'm hanging up!"

"I love you too, Dara." Seung Hyun said before the call ended. Dara smiles. She really missed him. She can't wait to annoy him again.

That night, GD came exactly at 7 pm. Dara dresses up in a simple light blue dress and nude doll shoes. GD looks stylish as usual. He's wearing a blue jacket with some paint designs on it, black pants and leather shoes. They went down to the parking lot. Dara noticed that he brought his Audi car.

"Where's Young Bae and Dae Sung?" she asked.

"They are at home. Maybe having their dinner now. Why?" he asked.

"They're not joining us?"

GD shook his head. "No. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing."

GD opens the passenger seat and Dara went in. GD went to the other side and gets in. He then starts driving. They are both quiet as they head to the place where GD choose to have dinner with. Dara was surprised when GD went to a fancy hotel. He stops at the main entrance of the hotel. Dara holds his wrist. GD looks at her.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"To have dinner." GD answers.

"In a hotel?" Dara hissed. GD scowls at her. "Yes. The restaurant I choose is inside. What's wrong with that?" he said. Then, Dra realized it.

"Ohh. Okay," she said.

GD looks at her. "You think I will bring you to the hotel room?" he smirks. Dara scowls at him and looks away. "Of course not." GD laughs. "Yah. I won't do that. You already made a point when you slapped me at the bar before. And what did I told you? You're not a groupie material. You're a---"

"I know. I know. Let's just go in." Dara said as she hurries out of the car. GD chuckles before he got out too. GD left the key to the valet and lead Dara inside. They went to the elevator and GD pressed the floor they're going. When they arrived, Dara was a cultured shock. Seung Hyun and her go to a fancy restaurant but this one is beyond that. This restaurant screams exclusivity and class. She felt like she didn't fit in. GD talks to the receptionist. The receptionist checks the computer and nodded at him. She calls one of the waiters to lead them to their table. GD looks back at Dara. She looks anxious. He approaches her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I don't fit in. This place is too fancy for me. Can we just have McDonald's or something?" she said. GD smiles genuinely at her. She's so humble. For GD, she deserves more than this.

"Yah. It's just a restaurant that serves food." GD shrugs.

"But---"

"Come on," he said. He places his hand on her small back and leads her in. They follow the waiter and he shows them to their seat. It was a table beside the window that you can see the city lights of Tokyo. The waiter serves them the menu. Dara opens it. It was written in Japanese and English. As she scans the menu, Dara can't help but compute the price of the food to Korean won. She was speechless on how expensive the food is. She looks up at GD, he was looking at the menu quietly.

The waiter came back and asks for their orders. GD said his order then he looks at Dara. Dara smiles and puts down the menu. "I can't decide. I'll just have what you will have," she said. GD told the waiter their order. The waiter took the menus and left. GD leans back to his seat.

"So, what did you order?" she asked.

"A seven-course meal, chef's choice," he said. Dara gaped. This man is too much.

"By the way, I hope you like Pinot Noir," he said.

"You're too much, G-Dragon," she said. "I guess your groupies enjoy it whenever you bring them here."

"I never brought anyone here, actually. Maybe Young Bae and Dae Sung on their birthdays. But no woman." he said casually. Dara doesn't believe him.

"Not even Kiko?"

"No." He answers. "Just you," he said.

Dara stares down at her lap to hide her blush. This man is sending her mixed signals. She doesn't know how to deal with it.

GD distracts her by asking her plan for the next pictorial. Dara suggested taking a picture of him while painting. He agrees. GD also suggested if he can showcase his tattoos. Dara was open to it.

Their appetizer came first. Dara loves it. They continue to talk as their food comes one by one after they finished.

Dara's favorite is dessert. GD can see how she enjoy the dessert that he pretends that he didn't like the dessert. Dara convinced him to eat it but he refused. He offers it to her but Dara didn't want it. He pretends to send it back if she didn't want it but Dara, being a foodie, accepts it. GD watches her enjoy her second dessert.

After their meal, GD asks her if she wants to go for a night drive. She agrees. GD pays for their meal without even looking for the price. He just gave his black card. They went down to the lobby. GD asks her to wait for him because he needs to use the restroom. Dara stays in the lobby. She took out her phone and check the pictures she took on the restaurant. She even has a picture with GD. He looks really handsome when he's smiling.

"Dara?"

Dara looks up. The smile on her face disappeared upon seeing the person who calls her.

Lee Dong Hae.

He was scowling at her. He approaches her and holds on to her arm tightly.

"What the---What are you doing?" Dara asks.

"You! What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Dong Hae said.

"Of course not! I'm here with someone." Dara said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you'll be in Japan but you never go to a place like this. Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Dong Hae hissed at her.

"Baby, what's happening?" A woman said. Dong Hae and Dara look at the woman's direction. It's Jessica Jung. Upon seeing Dara, Jessica looks angry. She approaches them.

"What is she doing here?" she hissed.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Dong Hae said.

"Yah. I just told you. I'm here with someone. We just finished having dinner at the restaurant on the 28th floor." she said.

"This isn't like you, Dara. How can you even stoop this low? Really? Stalking me?" Dong Hae said. Dara stares at Dong Hae. He looks nervous while side looking Jessica. He basically made a show in front of her.

"Yah!" Dara warns him.

"Oh my God. Desperate much? Why are you stalking my boyfriend? Still hoping that he will go back to you? He'll never do that. He found the right woman for him. Not some petty and boring photographer." Jessica said and flips her hair.

"I will rather be alone forever than go back to this useless cheater." Dara angrily said. Dong Hae tighten his hold on her. "Yah!"

"What's happening here?" GD said. The three of them look at GD. Jessica almost swoons upon seeing GD. Dong Hae glares at him. Dara looks helpless. GD analyzes the situation. But he saw red when he sees Dong Hae's hand on Dara's arm. He glares back at Dong Hae.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." GD tells Dong Hae. Dong Hae unconsciously let Dara go. Dara immediately walks towards GD and stood at his side. GD rubs her arm. "Are you okay?"

Dara nodded but clear she isn't. He looks back at the couple. "Who are you?"

"Hi." Jessica sweetly said. "I'm Jessica Jung, heiress of Jung Corporation in Seoul." She approaches GD and held her hands out, waiting for GD to take it. Instead, GD grabs Dara's hand and entwined his fingers with her. Dong Hae looks at their hands.

"I'm GD." GD simply said without taking her hand. Jessica disappointedly pulls back her hand to her side. He nods towards Dong Hae's direction. "And him? Who is he and why is he grabbing Dara's arm like that?"

Jessica looks back at Dong Hae. Dong Hae approaches them. "I'm Lee Dong Hae. I'm Dara's ex and she's stalking me." he babbles.

GD laughs upon hearing his petty excuse. "Stalking? You? And why?" GD said. He looks at Dara "Is this the gold-digging loser ex-boyfriend you're telling me?" GD said. Dong Hae and Jessica were shocked when they heard that. Dara looks at GD. GD gave her a 'trust me' look. Dara looks at Dong Hae. "Yeah. That's him."

"Yah! Park Sandara!" Dong Hae raised his voice at her.

GD sighs. "And I was jealous of someone who isn't even worth it. Young Bae and Dae Sung is better looking than this one." GD leans at Dara "I heard they're great in bed too"

Dara burst out laughing. GD smiles at her. Jessica is gaping at them while Dong Hae is fuming. GD looks back at Dong Hae.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Dara is not and will never stalk your sorry ass. She's been with me for a whole month now. To be honest, we only talked about you once and I feel bad for her for being with a loser like you for years. But she's great now. She has me." GD amusingly said.

Dong Hae laughs. "Then good luck to you. She's so boring and a nagger. She also spends way too much time with her guy best friend. They are like a married couple. I hope you can handle that." he smirks.

"I rather have a nagging girlfriend who has good friends and takes good care of me than to be someone's lapdog and basically milking my girlfriend's fortune. I will treat Dara like a queen she is." GD smirks. He squeezes Dara's hand. She looks up to him.

"Thank you for breaking up with her. Your loss is my gain. I'll make sure that I will erase her memory of you. That she will just only remember me and wants me forever because I'm sure as hell that I will never let go of this woman." GD said.

Then, GD looks at Jessica. "Makes sure you won't bore and nag him. And stay rich. Or else, he will cheat on you and dump you too for his next target." GD said before pulling Dara away from them.

They didn't look back at them. GD gave the valet personnel his ticket. He keeps on holding Dara's hand. When his car arrived, he let Dara in first before he went to his side. GD drives away.

They stay quiet for a while. GD hopes that Dara wasn't affected by what Dong Hae said. Suddenly, Dara burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Their reaction? It's hilarious," she said and look at him. "You're really something, G-Dragon" she smiles at him.

"I just base it on what you told me. But honestly, upon seeing him, I knew that it's great that you're not together anymore. He doesn't suit you. He looks weak and annoying." GD cringed.

"He was good at first. He just becomes ambitious in the wrong way." Dara said. She sighs. "I almost fall in love with you because of what you said there. If I didn't know you're womanizing side, I will surely ask you to date me." she giggles.

GD almost had a heart attack on what she just said. GD sighs.

"But I mean those words," he mutters. Dara glances at him. Dara blinks while absorbing his words. She tries to remember everything he says to Dong Hae and Jessica. She places her hand on her chest and looks outside the window.

GD decided to take her to her home. The event tonight is great and shocking at the same time. GD parked near the elevator. They didn't move. Just feeling each other's presence.

"I really mean it," GD said. "And just to be clear, I want you to know that I like you. I don't know when and how it started. I just do." he said. Dara wants to chuckle but she stopped herself. GD sounds shy when he said those words. He likes her. And he means what he said.

Dara looks at him. "Thank you for dinner. I'll see you at my studio three days from now," she said before she went out of his car and walks towards the elevator. GD sighs before he starts driving his way to his home.

When he arrived at his home, he can't stop thinking if Dara. She didn't say anything after his confession. Did she reject him or he left her speechless? GD was frustrated. He will see her again in three days. How can he face her again three days after what he just said?

GD decided to take a risk. He took out his phone and sends her a message.

Dara was about to sleep when her phone chimes. She has a new message. It was from GD. She reads it.

_[GD: I know this night is shocking and all. But I don't think I will sleep well if I didn't ask you this. You don't need to answer immediately but when you answer it, I want you to be 100% sure because I'm very serious about this. I never asked anyone this my entire life so take it seriously. Please.]_

_[GD: Will you be my girlfriend?]_

Dara smiles upon reading it. He does like her. She happily sighs and puts down her phone at the nightstand. She will take her sweet time before she gave her his answer.

The next day, GD woke up at 1 pm. He slept around sunrise. He can't sleep last night. He keeps on staring at his phone. Dara read his message but she didn't reply. He had the urge to call her or go to her place for an answer but he didn't want to pressure her. He decided to do some painting. He spends his time doing it until sunrise. It came out well. He finds it sweet and innocent. Just like Dara. When he went to bed, he finally falls asleep. GD rise and look around. It's bright. It means he's back on his usual wake up time. He wants to check the time so he grabs his phone. There's a notification. A message from Dara. His long-ass message was replied by just one word with one syllable.

_[Dara: Yes.]_


	9. NINE

Dara is busy editing some of GD's pictures. She unconsciously smiling as she looks at his picture. This man, who she doesn't like at first, is now her boyfriend. She just knows him for almost two months but she can't help but like him in the process as she gets to know him.

She grabs her cola and sips it when the doorbell rings. Dara scowls. Did Chae Rin come back from France already? She was expecting her by next week to arrive. She stood up from her seat and went to the door monitor. When she looks at the screen, she saw GD there. Her eyes widen. What is he doing here? The pictorial is two days from now. Then she remembers. Her reply to him. She sighs. She went to the door and opens it. GD was looking down when she opens the door. He looks up at her and smiles.

' _There he goes again,_ ' she thought.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

GD looks like he was surprised by her question. "Uhmm... I bought this," he said while showing her a huge box of pizza. "I thought we could eat it together. I miss... hanging out here," he said.

Dara shrugs. "Come in," she said and opens the door wide for him. He came in and removed his shoes. Dara places the home slipper he usually wears whenever he visits. Dara went in first and waited for him. After a few seconds, he came in as he smiles at her.

"Sorry if I disturb you," he said. Dara shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just editing some of your pictures," she paused. "Just place that on the coffee table. I'll just get some drinks," she said and she went to the kitchen.

GD went to the living room and places the pizza box on the coffee table. He was nervous when he's on his way to her. He doesn't understand why but he wants to confirm something from her.

Dara came back with to cans of cola. She unconsciously sat beside GD. She opens one of the colas and gave it to him. GD accepts it as he stares at her. She opens her cola and sips some. She puts down his drink and opens the box.

"Ohh. Meat lovers?" Dara asks him. GD just nodded. She took a slice and have a bite. She made a sound of satisfaction. She looks at GD and smiles while her lips are closed. GD smiles back. She looks like a kid like this.

"So, why are you here?" She asks.

He shrugs. "I guess I just get used to of being here," he said. Dara took another bite of her pizza. "Young Bae and Dae Sung?"

"Dae Sung needs to do something. Young Bae is meeting a friend somewhere," he said. GD took a deep breath. "Dara-yah."

"Hmm?" she continues to eat.

"Are you my girlfriend now?" he asks casually.

Dara almost chokes on the pizza she's eating. She started to cough while covering her mouth. GD was surprised by it that he starts patting her back. After a few seconds, she's okay. She took a drink of her cola and looks back at GD. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded. Then they both stay quiet. They just stare at each other. Dara sighs. "I am. Is that weird? That I'm your girlfriend now?" she asks.

GD still looks awkward. "It's not. Am I weird? Coz honestly, I never did this."

"Did what?"

"Asking someone to be my girlfriend. Women just come at me, flirts with me, then we end in bed, fucking senselessly. Never really had that girlfriend, like a serious one." He sighs. "I might fuck this up so bear with me," he said.

Dara smiles. The fact that he's saying that he didn't know how to be in a serious relationship amaze Dara. She's the only girlfriend he has. He's being honest with her.

"Let me ask you something." she paused. "Are you still flirting with anyone right now?" she asks.

GD shook his head. "None. I was busy taking care of you. I haven't been in a club since that incident." he paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't around any woman ever since I meet you," he said. Then, he looks at Dara. Dara raised her eyebrow at him. "Really?"

GD grins at her. "Not really. But after the amusement park talk, I realized something."

"What is it?" Dara faces him.

"Upon knowing your story, I realized that I shouldn't play around anymore. That there are women out there that want true love and loves truely. That maybe... maybe one of those girls I flirted with might be in love with me or something. Maybe Kiko? And me whoring around hurt them." he shrugs.

"So you just stop?" she asked.

"I stopped fucking them, I still hang out and flirting. But when you got hurt, I never entertain any women then. I was too worried about you." he mutters.

"So, there's no one since the club incident?" she questioned him.

"None. Just you." he sincerely said. Dara smiles timidly at him. Then, GD reaches for her hand and holds it. He smiles while staring at her hand. "You have a nice hand," he said. Then, he entwined his fingers with her. He looks up at her. "Help me, Dara-yah. Help me to be a good boyfriend to you. Help me not to fuck this up." he asked her.

He looks so sincere when he says those words to her. Dara can't help but like him more. "Okay," Dara said and smiles happily at him. GD stares at her, memorizing every detail of her face. He's genuinely happy to have her as his girlfriend. He then let go of her hand and took out his phone. He opens the camera app and he scoots closer to Dara. He places his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dara asked him.

"I'm going to take a picture of us. To commemorate our first day together."

"Wait. I'm not dressed well," she said. GD looks at her shirt. It's wearing a slightly huge red T-shirt. "It's fine." He said while preparing the selfie mode of the camera. Dara made an annoyed tone. "It's not fine. It's our first picture together. I look like a mess." she said. GD stares at her. "But you're pretty," he said. He reaches the top of her head and smoothens her hair. "There. You look more beautiful."

"You're silly," she said shyly. GD grins. "Come on. Let's take a picture," he said while holding her close to him. Dara looks up at his phone and smiles.

"1, 2, 3," GD took the first shot, then another one, then another again. Dara is smiling, and giggling as GD is making a silly face in the process. He even leans his head on hers. Dara wraps his arms on his waist as they continue to take pictures. After that, they take a look at their photos. It all looks cute, especially when they're both laughing. They continue to eat pizza while talking about random stuff about their lives.

* * *

It's Mino's Graduation Day. He's so happy because his parents and sister are attending. Jinu is also there. They watch the ceremony together. They are so proud of Mino. After the ceremony, they waited for Mino outside. Jinu is excited to greet him and present him with the flowers and gifts he bought for him. Jinu worked so hard to buy his gift to Mino. It was an expensive sunglasses that Mino had been talking about ever since it released.

Mino came out and smiles at them.

"Congratulations, Oppa!" Mino's sister, Dana, told his brother while hugging him. "Thank you," he said. Then Mino hugs his parents and presents them with his diploma. His mom cries because she knows that her son struggles hard to get into this point. Then Jinu greets him. "Congratulations, Mino-yah," he said. Mino hugs him. "Thank you, hyung. You helped me a lot too. Thank you for your support." He said. Jinu hugs him back and pats his back.

"I know that you can do it. And you did. So happy for you." Jinu said as he let go of him. Then, Jinu gave the simple but cute bouquet to him and the small paper bag. Mino grins. "Can I open this?" he asked.

Jinu nodded.

Mino opens the paper bag and gaped upon seeing the case of the glasses. He looks at Jinu. "Hyung, you didn't."

Jinu chuckles. "I did," Mino took out the case and opens it. He's so happy. "Thanks, hyung," Seeing him that happy is more than enough for Jinu. Suddenly, something caught Jinu's eyes.

Seung Hyun is approaching them. He's carrying a beautiful bouquet. He looks dashing on his maroon suit. Mino noticed him too and he smiles brightly. Seung Hyun told him last night that he has a meeting so he might not be able to come. But he's here. He came to his graduation.

"Hyung!" Mino said happily. He walks a few steps to meet him. Seung Hyun stops and smiles at him. "Congratulations," he said and give him the flower. Dana rushes to his brother's side and took the flower and gifts from Jinu. Mino accepted the flowers from Seung Hyun. "Thank you, Hyung," Mino said. Jinu and his parents approach them.

"Hyung, this is my family. My parents and my sister, Dana," he said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Choi Seung Hyun. I'm Mino's friend." he said.

"Choi Seung Hyun? Isn't he the man who helps you with the exhibit?" Mino's mother asks.

"Yes, Mom," Mino said. Mrs. Song approaches Seung Hyun and takes his hand. She held it tight. "Thank you for helping our son with his dream. I was really surprised when he send us a part of what he earned for his painting."

"Your son is very talented, Mrs. Song. The art enthusiasts and other artist is recognizing his work. I just showcase his pieces. All the effort is from him." Seung Hyun said.

"But still, thank you, Mr. Choi." Mrs. Song smiles at him. Seung Hyun just smiles back.

"Mr. Choi, join us. We will have a meal. It wasn't much but it's just a small celebration for my son's graduation." Mr. Song said. Seung Hyun nodded. "If I won't intrude, I would love to join you," he said.

"It's perfectly fine, sir," Dana said cutely. Mino nudges her. "Yah." he warns her. Dana just rolls her eyes to her brother. Seung Hyun wants to laugh. Mino warning his sister. It's either he's protecting her from Seung Hyun or he's protecting him from his sister.

"Let's go, then." Mrs. Song holds on Seung Hyun's arm. He just let him be. Dana walks with her brother while Mr. Song pats Jinu's shoulder and remains to his side.

They went into a traditional Korean restaurant. Good thing that Jinu had a reservation for it because Mino's parents ask for it. Mino is sitting at the head of the table while his father is sitting across him. On Mino's left are Seung Hyun and Dana while on his right are Jinu and his mom.

Mrs. Song keeps on asking Seung Hyun about himself. Seung Hyun answers her patiently. Dana also asked him if he's dating someone. He said he doesn't but he had his eyes for someone. Dana looks disappointed by Mino looks pleased. Mino is using his right hand to get food and eat but his left hand is on Seung Hyun's knee. He was natural about it. Mino told his parents that he's meeting some friends that night. Seung Hyun looks disappointed upon hearing that. He wants to see him that night to give him his actual gift.

After their meal, Seung Hyun said goodbye. He sadly went home alone.

Around 9 pm, Seung Hyun decided to have some wine. How he wishes that Mino is with him. He opens the wine bottle and pours some on his wine glass. He set the bottle aside and took the wine glass. He walks towards his couch and sits. He sighs before taking a sip.

Suddenly, his doorbell rings. He places the wineglass on the coffee table and went to his door monitor. And there he sees Mino. He pressed the door to unlock. Mino opens the door.

"Hyung," he said while removing his shoes. Seung Hyun went to meet him. "I thought you're meeting your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah. We had an early dinner," he said while smiling then he approaches him and hugs him.

"Thank you for coming to my graduation. Have you seen the ceremony?" he asks.

"I did. I was sitting at the back," he said while hugging him back. Then he noticed his backpack. "Are you going somewhere?" Seung Hyun asks.

Mino leans back. "No."

"Why are you carrying a backpack?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Ohh," Mino said. He suddenly looks shy. "Hyung, can I stay for the night?" he asked.

"Why?" Seung Hyun inquires.

"Uhmmm... I just want to be with you. If that's okay." he grins nervously. Seung Hyun didn't expect it but he's so happy.

"Sure. Stay here whenever you want," he said. Mino's face lit up. "Whenever?"

"Yeah."

Mino hugs him again. "Thank you, Hyung,"

"You're welcome." he paused. "Congratulations again."

Mino is just smiling at him. Then, he playfully closes his eyes and pouts his lips. Seung Hyun laughs at his quirkiness. He did give him a chaste kiss which Mino loves.

"Go change. Let's have some wine." Seung Hyun told Mino. Mino nodded and let go of him. Seung Hyun points him to his room. Mino went to Seung Hyun's room to change.

They spend the night talking while having wine. They even ordered some fried chicken upon Mino's request. They end their day by sleeping on Seung Hyun's bed. Seung Hyun wakes up around dawn because someone is hugging him from behind. Mino. He looks at his hand on him. He touches it. He has a delicate hand. Long slim fingers. He careful raise his hand so he can move and face him. He put Mino's hand back in his waist while he slides his one arm at the side of his neck. Mino unconsciously scoots closer to him and user his upper arm as his pillow. Seung Hyun holds him close to him and hugs him. He kisses Mino's forehead and closes his eyes to sleep.

Mino is Seung Hyun's safe haven now.

* * *

Dara finishes the final detail for GD's pictorial that day. It will also be the day that they will tell Dae Sung and Young Bae about their relationship. Dara is a bit nervous. Young Bae and Dae Sung are nice to her but since GD is a former playboy, they might be against their relationship.

Her thought went to her own best friend, Seung Hyun. She doesn't know if she will tell him about GD since it is still new. She decided to keep it for a while until she and GD are okay.

The door opens and the three gentlemen enter. GD is smiling at her. He looks genuinely happy. Dae is carrying some bags while Young Bae is carrying four iced coffees.

"Hi," GD greets her. She beams at him "Hi." she mutters. Dae Sung put down the bags and sits on a chair. Young Bae places the coffees on the table. "The stylist and her staff will arrive soon. They are on their way." Young Bae said and smiles at her. Dara just nodded.

Then, GD stood beside Dara. "Young Bae, Dae Sung, I have something important to say," GD says. Young Bae and Dae Sung looks at him. Then, GD holds Dara's hand.

"I'm dating Dara. She's my girlfriend." GD proudly said. Dae Sung gaped at them while Young Bae keeps a straight face. Dara suddenly feels nervous about Young Bae's seriousness. Dae Sung recovers and smiles brightly. "Congratulations," he said before picking up some coffee and gets back to his seat. Young Bae sighs and says nothing. He just gets some coffee and sat beside Dae Sung while checking his phone. Dara frowns. GD noticed it so he pulls her towards the other side of the room, away from Dae Sung and Young Bae. Then he faces her.

"What's wrong?" GD asks.

"I think Young Bae isn't happy about what you just said." she sulks.

"He just doesn't know how to react. I told you, I never had an actual girlfriend. He's just concern about you since I don't have a good record in relationships. I will talk to him." GD assures her. She huffs and nodded. "Fine."

GD chuckles. "You look cute when sulking," he said. Dara looks up to him and scowls. "You!" she tries to smack his arm but GD pulls her close to him and hugs her. Dara was surprised by his gesture.

"You fit my arms perfectly. I can get used to this," he said.

"You're insane," she said.

"I'm perfectly sane. If I'm crazy, I will kiss you senselessly right now," he said. Dara smacks his back. "Yah. Do you want Young Bae to hate me more?" she said. GD holds her tight. "No one is capable of hating you, Dara. You're too kind for them to hate you."

"Kiko hates me."

"She's just jealous. You said it yourself. She's just in love with me that's why she did what she did." GD said.

Dara rests her chin on his shoulder. "I know"

"Let's stay like this until the stylist arrived," GD said playfully. Dara just giggled.

After a few minutes, the stylist and her staff arrived. They immediately prepare GD for his pictorial concept. The editor of his coffee table book also arrived. With the help of Dae Sung, Dara and the editor talked. Young Bae is just watching them from afar. Being friends with GD for two decades, he knows him well, except during his university years. Since they went to different universities, Young Bae wasn't that well-informed about him. It was just out of the blue when he went to him, asking him to come with him to Japan and start there. Young Bae was about to sign as a solo artist in a huge entertainment company but he turns that down to support GD. He can't just let him live alone in Japan. So, he stayed with him, them having enough money to live for a few months. Young Bae works as a choreographer in kids dance studio while GD is getting acquainted with some local artists. Getting a Japanese class during senior high school is a huge benefit for them. GD was so lucky to know the right people. Huge thanks to GD friend who knows people in Japan and referred him. When GD is starting to get known in the Japanese art scene, GD asked Young Bae to be his manager. He gladly took the job. It's better that way than trusting anyone.

GD is very lucky in his career but no luck with relationships. He doesn't commit. His point? ' _Why would I commit to someone if my own family abandoned me?_ ' GD told him a few years ago. But now, he has Dara. The first girl he introduces to him. His girlfriend. GD and girlfriend don't make sense to him. But Dara is not just an ordinary girl. She's special. She's kind and brave. And she doesn't just let GD bully her before. In some ways, she tamed him and made him believe in commitment. When GD said that Dara is her girlfriend, he wants to burst in happiness but he thought if Dara. What if GD is playing around again? Dara doesn't deserve that. As much as he loves his best friend, he won't let him play around Dara.

* * *

Hanee is doing some shopping. It's her way of spoiling herself since her birthday is just a week away. She remembers when she was still dating Seung Hyun, he surprised him by going on a short vacation with her in Boracay, Philippines. It was a lovely 3 days and 2 nights with him. He took care of her and made her really happy. The second one, he treats her a fancy dinner and gave her a lovely bracelet. She still has the bracelet, it's so precious to her.

As she walks around the mall, she saw someone familiar. Ha Yeon Soo. She didn't get enough chance to talk to her but she seems really friendly and kind.

"Ha Yeon Soo-ssi," she calls her. Yeon Soo looks around and saw her. She immediately smiles. Hanee sighs. No wonder Seung Hyun is having a hard time moving forward to this woman. She's almost perfect, aside from the fact that she left Seung Hyun and now married. Hanee approaches her.

"Lee Hanee, right? Seung Hyun's colleague." Yeon Soo said. Hanee nodded. "I'm glad you recognized me. What are you doing here?"

"Ohh. I just bought some materials." she shows her a shopping bag with lots if painting materials. "I also just looking around. I don't want to go home yet. My husband is still at work so it's a bit boring at home." she grins. "You?"

Hanee smiles. "Doing some shopping." she shrugs. Yeon Soo nodded. Then, something clicks in her mind. "So you want to grab some coffee?" Yeon Soo asks. Hanee was hesitant but she sees this as an opportunity to know Yeon Soo more.

"Sure," Hanee said.

Hanee and Yeon Soo went to a nearby coffee shop. Yeon Soo insists on paying their food since she's the one who asks her to grab some coffee. They say near the window as they wait for their order. Hanee asks her about her career. Yeon Soo happily tells her about it. When their order arrived, Yeon Soo asks her about working in the art gallery and Seung Hyun. Hanee tells her when she first arrived at the art gallery, her first exhibit, some memorable problems and working with Seung Hyun. She eventually tells her that she and Seung Hyun dated. Yeon Soo curiously asks her about her dating history. She walked down the memory lane and tell her their story.

"Seung Hyun is really romantic. Too bad you broke up. I think you two look great together. You both look like models for international fashion brands." Yeon Soo smiles.

"I think you and Seung Hyun look good together too," Hanee said. Yeon Soo giggles. "What? Me and Seung Hyun? That's funny."

"Why? Did you two broke up in a bad term?" Hanee starts fishing information about Yeon Soo and Seung Hyun.

"Broke up? We never dated," she said. Hanee blinks. Yeon Soo and Seung Hyun never dated. "Never?"

"Never. We're just friends back in college." Yeon Soo said. Then she smiles but that smile is a bit sad. "Come to think of it, Seung Hyun and I became friends because of his ex."

"The one he dated in university?" Hanee asks. Yeon Soo nods. "His ex is my classmate. Funny thing is I caught them kissing in the classroom after they fought. Their relationship is supposed to be secret since his ex comes from a rich family." Yeon Soo chuckles. "They talked to me not to tell anyone. It's not like it's my business but I agree. Since then, we three become friends. We hang out together so people won't be suspicious of them. But people start saying that Seung Hyun and I are dating. We just ignore it. Sometimes, Seung Hyun will just hold my hand or hold me close to him just to protect his ex. I was fine with it since bought of them are dear friends of mine." she sighs. "Too bad they didn't end up together."

"Why did they broke up?" Hanee curiously asks. Yeon Soo looks at her. With a sad smile, she says "I don't know. And even I did, it's not my story to tell."

Hanee nodded. "I think Seung Hyun hasn't moved on from his ex," she said.

"Why?"

"He still longs for her. Whenever he's drunk, he will beg someone not to leave him. Then he will cry until he falls asleep." Hanee said. She looks at Yeon Soo. There's something in her expression that seems off. Then, she sighs. "Their break up did really affects Seung Hyun." Yeon Soo said. "I hope he finds someone who will make him happy.

"I think he already did," Hanee said happily. Yeon Soo smiles. "That's good then."

* * *

The pictorial finishes before dinner. The stylist and her staff already left. Dara is busy checking the photo. GD just freshened up to remove his make up when Young Bae asks him to follow him. They went to the corner away from Dara.

"What the hell, Ji Yong? Really? After what happened with Dara and Kiko, you will date Dara?" Young Bae hissed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ji Yong asked defensively.

"You don't date, Ji Yong. You flirt and fuck, that's it. And Dara doesn't deserve that. She just came from a heartbreak. Don't give her another one." Young Bae said.

"You think I didn't know that? I know that, Young Bae-yah. That's why I ask her if she can be my girlfriend. I even asked her to help me because I don't know how to have a girlfriend. I'm scared, Young Bae. I'm scared that I might fuck up. I'm scared that I might hurt her in the process. I'm scared that I might do something that may cause her to break up with me. But you know what's scarier?" Ji Yong sighs frustratedly "I'm scared of not having her in my life. I like her. I like her too much." he said.

Young Bae stares at his friend. He's serious. He hasn't seen Ji Yong this serious ever since they left Seoul. He can see that Ji Yong really likes Dara. Young Bae sighs.

"If you hurt Dara, I will disown you. I'll fly back to Seoul without telling you." Young Bae said. GD sighs in relief, "If I hurt her, I'll send you back to Seoul in business class and retirement pay."

"Tempting but I hope you won't fuck up. Dara is really a nice girl. I think she can tame you down." Young Bae pats GD's shoulder.

"I think so too. Haven't you noticed? I haven't fucked any of my flings since we talked in the amusement park." GD said proudly.

"I know because I haven't refilled your condom drawer." Young Bae laughs. GD laughs too. Then, GD places his arm on Young Bae's shoulder and leads her to Dara. Dara just packing her laptop when Young Bae and GD approach her. She smiles at them.

"Congratulations to both of you. I hope you two will be good for each other." Young Bae said. GD let go of Young Bae's shoulder and stood beside Dara. "Sorry for the delayed greeting. I need to interrogate your boyfriend first before I approve."

"Ohh. I've not approved yet a while ago?" Dara frowns,

Young Bae shook his head. "Not you. Him. He's has a colorful history with women. You know."

"Yah! Don't say that. She might change her mind." GD said as he held on to Dara's waist and pulls her close to him. Dara giggled. GD watches her laugh. Young Bae can see the Kwon Ji Yong he knows before they left Seoul. He hopes that his happiness won't end.

"So, what's for dinner?" Young Bae asks.

GD looks at his girlfriend "Anything you want?"

"Can we eat some Korean food? I miss it already." She pouts. GD looks at Young Bae. "You heard her."

"I know a place. If you're done, let's go. Dae Sung is already in the car." Young Bae looks around. "Any stuff to carry?"

"Just my camera bag and laptop bag," she said. GD picks up the laptop bag while Young Bae carries the camera bag. Dara checked the other staff before they head out and lock the door. GD took her hand and they went out while holding each other's hand.


	10. TEN

Mino keeps on counting the zeros on the text message he received from his bank. He counts it again. There are six zeroes after number 37. It means it's 37 million. It's 37 million won. He's so confused so he decided to go to the bank. Upon arriving there, he checked his balance in the ATM first, it shows him that he has 37,620,000 KRW in his account. He gets the 620,000 KRW. It was the money left after his graduation after treating his family and giving money to his mom before they went back to Daejeon. But he has still no idea why he has 37 million won on his account. 

After talking to the bank personnel, he found out that the money came from the art gallery. He went out of the bank and calls Seung Hyun. He answers immediately.

"Oh, Mino-yah." he greets him.

"Hyung," he said in a worried voice.

"What's wrong?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I think you guys made a mistake in transferring the sale of my paintings." 

"Why?"

"You guys transferred 37 million won on my account." Mino points out.

"But it's the right amount." Seung Hyun said casually. Mino feels like a cold breeze passes at him. "Hyung, that too much."

"Mino, honestly, it wasn't enough. Your painting cost around 4 million won each. The sale is around 50 million won, minus the percentage of the gallery, you got 37 million won. We sold 12 of your paintings. We still have 8 of your remaining art for exhibit. You will gain 300 thousand won per painting per month. That's 2.4 million won per month."

Mino sat down on the side of the road while gaping. 2.4 million won for his painting to be displayed. "Hyung, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. The fee will raise once the art industry starts to talk about you. The value of your painting will be higher." Seung Hyun paused. "You're overwhelmed now, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sitting at the side of the street now like a damn homeless person." Mino said. Seung Hyun laughs on the other line and it makes Mino calms.

"Stand up there and relax. That's the right amount. Use the money well. Or buy me a nice meal or a gift." Seung Hyun chuckles. Mino likes that. He wants to buy something for him.

"What do you want, Hyung?" he asks.

"Now? A tall cup iced coffee, espresso, double shot, and a sandwich. Hanee is meeting someone and I'm stuck here at the storage room, sorting some paintings to be displayed next month." Seung Hyun said with a sigh.

Mino stood up. "What sandwich?"

"Chicken sandwich. With extra cheese," he said.

"Anything else?" 

"Some fries." 

"Okay, Hyung. I'll be there in an hour. See you." Mino said happily.

"Take your time. It's not even lunchtime yet." Seung Hyun points out.

Mino then hangs up. He's so happy. He has money and he has reason to see Seung Hyun now. He looked at his outfit. His hoodies and ripped pants again. Thankfully, he wore nice white sneakers. He decided to do a little shopping before buying his boyfriend's lunch.

An hour and a half later, Mino arrived at the art gallery with two cups of iced coffee, sandwiches, and fries. He's also carrying a shopping bag wear he put his hoodie and pants. He bought a casual light blue dress shirt and black pants. He tries to call Seung Hyun when he saw him coming out from the entryway to the storage basement. Seung Hyun smiles upon seeing him. They walked towards each other.

"Hyung, I bought your request," Mino said while looking like an excited kid. Seung Hyun took the coffee from him and the food. "I hope I didn't bother you." Seung Hyun said.

"No, Hyung. It's okay. You can bother me anytime." he paused. "Except when I'm sleeping or painting," he grins.

"I'll remember that. Shall we eat at my office?" Seung Hyun asked. Mino just nodded. Seung Hyun was about to walk when he looked at Mino's outfit.

"Blue really suits you. You look great," he said before he starts walking, heading to his office. Mino follows him while he's blushing.

As they have their coffee and sandwich, Seung Hyun and Mino talk about Mino's plan.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I still want to do continue bartending." Mino shrugs. Seung Hyun stares at him. Is he serious? He graduated in university and now a rising artist but he wants to remain as a bartender?

"Why?"

"I get my inspiration to paint when I'm bartending. Talking to people. Hearing their stories. Just staring at them." he said. Seung Hyun nodded.

"So, bartending will be your part-time job, then?" 

Mino nodded.

"And a full-time painter?" Seung Hyun smirks.

"For now, since you don't want me to be a curator here." Mino pouts. Seung Hyun laughs. "If you really want to be a curator here, then apply," he said.

Mino looks at him "Really?"

Seung Hyun nodded. "Sure. But I will assign you to the office on the other side of this building."

"Why?" Mino whines cutely. Seung Hyun finds him adorable.

"You're a distraction. I need to focus on work. If I see you, I will just stare at you and admire you like the other arts in this building."

Mino put down his sandwich on its container and cover his face with his hands "Hyung, why are you saying such things to me?!" he said in an annoyed but cute tone. Seung Hyun chuckles. 

"I don't know. I just find you adorable these past few days." he simply said. Mino sighs and removed his hands from his face. He picks up the sandwich back and had a bite. Then, Seung Hyun that there's a trace of mayonnaise on Mino's lips.

"You eat like a kid." Seung Hyun points out.

"Why?" Mino said innocently. Seung Hyun put down his sandwich and scoots closer to him. Mino was surprised when Seung Hyun kisses him. Then he leans back and licks his own lips.

"Mayonnaise kiss doesn't feel right but it tastes good on your lips." he sits back straight again and continues to eat his sandwich as nothing happened. Mino stares at his sandwich. How will he recover after that?

"Mino-yah"

Mino looks at Seung Hyun.

"Whatever you want to do, I will support you. As long as it makes you happy." Seung Hyun said before looking at him. Mino can't help but like him more.

\---

Dara is holding GD's hand as they walk on the train station. GD is planning a trip to Osaka with her. He even decided to go on a train so she will experience it as he did before.

"Is this okay? Dae Sung and Young Bae will be in the car while we take the train to Osaka?" Dara asks.

"It's perfectly fine. We'll be ahead of them. We can roam around freely without them following us for three hours." GD said. He buys their ticket without letting go of her hand. He's also carrying her camera bag on his shoulder despite he has his bag that he carries. They headed to the platform and waited for their train.

GD is humming the song he wrote that Dara put a melody to it. Using her free hand, she took out her phone and tries some mobile photography of the train platform. GD noticed her struggle so he let go of her for a while. Dara smiles at him and continues what she's doing. 

GD is always in a good mood ever since they start dating. Dara has been a good girlfriend to him. She's caring and sweet. GD likes when she leans at his shoulder when they are sitting together or fixing his hat for him to look cool.

Dara then approaches her and removes her camera bag from him. Then, she directs her phone on him. "Just be natural," she said. GD just casually poses for her. Dara likes how more relax GD is now when she takes his pictures. After a few shots, she shows it to him. GD is smiling as they look at his pictures. GD then took her phone and places his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He sets the front camera and looks at the screen if they fit. Dara smiles as she looks at the camera and GD took some shots. After that they look at their pictures, it was cute.

Their train arrived. GD took the camera bag from Dara again and hold her hand. They went inside the train and find their seats. After a while, the train starts moves. Dara is seated beside the window. GD is checking his phone. Young Bae sends him a message saying they were caught up in traffic. He smiles.

"Will I be able to see Mount Fuji here?" Dara asks him.

"Yes. It will be a lovely view," he said. Dara is excited to see it. Dara rests her back on her seat. GD put back his pon on his pocket. Dara was staring outside so her attention wasn't on him. Gd leans closer to her and rests his head on his shoulder. Dara looks at him. She reaches for his head and patted it.

"Are you tired?" she asks.

"No. I just want to rest my head for a while," he said. GD leans back and moves the partition arm so nothing is between them. He then rests his head back to her shoulder and holds her hand.

"Who would have thought that G-Dragon is a clingy boyfriend?" Dara said. GD chuckles. "Well, get used to it," he said.

"I rather not," she said. GD looks at her. "Why?" he asks. Dara stares back at the window. "I'll miss it when I get back to Seoul next month," she said.

GD forgot about that. She's going back to Seoul next month. He really forgot about it. GD then let go of her and put down the partition back. He scoots away from her. Dara stares at him. GD is sulking.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing" GD simply said. Dara then moves up the partition and sit closer to him. She hugs his arm. "You don't want to get used to being clingy?" she teases him. 

GD sighs. "I forget that you'll go back to Seoul." he looks at her. "You'll visit me here, right?" he asked.

"If I don't have work. I'll make time. Will you visit me?" she asked. GD doesn't know how to answer because he hasn't been in Seoul for a long time. He has a good life in Japan so he has no reason to get back.

But he has Dara now.

"If I'm not busy." he just said. Dara leans at his shoulder as he leans his cheek on her head.

"I think we should spend more time together so that we won't miss each other too much," she said.

GD stares outside the window. "I would love that," he said quietly.

A few hours later, they arrived at Osaka. GD and Dara roam around the streets, hand in hand. They tried some local food and enter some shops. Dara never forgets to take some photos of GD as a part of her job. They also take pictures together. It was around 5 in the afternoon when Dae Sung and Young Bae arrived in Osaka. Dara and GD went to the passenger seat as they explore the city inside the car.

Dinner time. GD choose an Udon restaurant in Dotonbori. Dara listens as GD, Dae Sung and Young BAe have their conversation. She can see that the three went through a lot together. They are really close to one another even though GD is an artist, Young Bae is his manager and Dae Sung is his assistant.

After dinner, they head to the home that Young Bae rented as they stay in Osaka for three days.

"This will be our home for two nights." Young Bae said as he out down the luggage. Dara looks around. The house is a combination of modern and traditional Japanese style. It's very unique but with a homey vibe.

"There are three bedrooms. You can have the room upstair, Dara." Young Bae looks at GD and points at the room to his left. "That room is yours. Dae Sung and I will share in the room near the dining room." Young Bae said.

GD scowls at Young Bae. He really chose the upstair room for Dara so they will be separated.

"Do you need help with your stuff, Dara?" Dae Sung asks. Dara smiles and nodded. "Yes, please."

"I will help her," GD said quickly and hurriedly hold on to Dara's small luggage and camera bag. "Go ahead," GD told Dara. She went upstairs.

"Let me help, GD" Dae Sung said. GD shook his head. "I can do this," he said. Young Bae sighs. "Don't pressure yourself too much. Take care of your hands."

"It's not even that heavy." GD hissed. He carries Dara's luggage upstairs. Dae Sung and Young Bae that he's struggling. Dae Sung stood up near the stair but GD glares back at him. Dae Sung steps back as GD carries Dara's stuff upstairs.

Dara helped him when he got up. GD sat down on the floor. Dara pushes her luggage aside and takes her camera bag from him. She places it beside her luggage and went back to GD. She kneels in front of him and took his hand.

"You should take care of your hands," she said as she lightly massages it.

"It's fine. It wasn't that heavy." GD casually said. Dara sighs and continues what she is doing. GD looks around her room. "It's cute." his eyes wander and looks at the bed. It's a huge bed.

"Will you be okay here?" GD asks.

"Yes. It's a comfortable room" she said. GD nodded. "Just message me when you're scared," he mutters. Dara chuckles. "Why would I be afraid?" she asks him.

GD shrugs. "I don't know. Ghost? Dark? Some shits?" 

"I'll be fine," she assures him as she takes his other hand. "How about you? Will you be okay in your room?"

"Yeah. As long as there's no spiders or cockroaches in it."

"Okay," she said. "Come to me if you're afraid," she said nonchalantly. GD looks at her. Is that an invitation? "So, it's okay if I stay here with you?" he asks.

"Well, if you want. The room is big." she shrugs before she looks at him. GD grins at her. Dara scowls at him and stops massaging his hand. "Yah! Behave."

"I will." he smiles. "Young Bae is downstairs. He might punch me if I did something uncomfortable for you."

"Good." she sighs. "We will just literally sleep here." She points out.

GD's eyes widen. "I'm sleeping here?" GD asks happily. Before Dara can answer, GD crawls towards the door. "Yah! Dae Sung! Bring my stuff up here. I'm staying with my girlfriend!" he said before crawling back to her and kneels beside her. Dara just stares at him as GD looks at her lovingly. After a few seconds, Dae Sung arrived with GD's luggage and messenger bag and Young Bae is behind him.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Young Bae asks GD in an annoyed tone.

"I'm staying with Dara," GD said casually. Young Bae looks at Dara. "Did he forced you?" 

"Yah!" GD hissed. Dara shook her head. "No. I invited him," she said. "It's a big room. We can share. We rather spend time together after all." she said nervously.

"Just message me or scream if he does something stupid." Young Bae said.

"I can kick him out if he tries something," Dara said. GD pouts.

"GD's room is vacant. Can I have it?" Dae Sung asks. Young Bae shook his head. "It's mine. It has a jacuzzi in it." Young Bae said before running down the stairs. Dae Sung follows him immediately.

GD stares at Dara. She's pouting.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks. Dara looks at him. "Jacuzzi sounds fun."

"Do you want it?" GD tries to stand to stop Young Bae and Dae Sung but Dara stops him. "No, it's fine. I'm just joking," she said. GD sits back down. They look at each other.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep here?" GD asks.

"Yeah. Just sleep." she nervously smiles. GD knows that she's scared so he doesn't want her to feel unsafe and uncomfortable.

"Dara, I will not do anything to you. We're just starting and I don't want to break your trust. We can just lay down and sleep. I can sleep on the floor if you want." he said.

"No. I know you won't do anything. You've been very considerate of my personal space ever since we start dating. I just don't want to be alone right now." she said. She looks down at her lap. She honestly doesn't like being alone. It makes her feel lonely. Even back in Seoul, she tends to sleep on Seung Hyun's bed just to feel that she wasn't alone.

"Then I'll stay with you," GD said. Dara looks up to him and smiles.

Dara and GD decided to change in more comfortable clothes. GD freshen up downstair as Dara uses the upstairs bathroom. After they both freshen up. Dara starts transferring the picture they have taken into her laptop and do some editing. GD was in the bed, checking his phone. He was bored so he moved next to Dara, lie down on the floor and uses her lap as a pillow to rest his head. Dara smiles at his gesture so she closes her laptop and pays attention to him.

They move to the bed and lie there as they talk about GD's plan. He wants to have a charity exhibit. He needs the money to be able to help poor families back in Seoul. Dara likes the idea and she's willing to help him with that.

GD then played some music for them to listen to. Dara rests her head on his arm as she hugs him while GD holds her close to him. He was humming the song to her as she listens. They fell asleep that way.

The next day, they went around Osaka again. This time, with the help of Dae Sung and Young Bae, they did some professional shots for GD. It wasn't much work but they have all enjoyed it. Dara even took photos of Young Bae and Dae Sung. She even jokes that she will send Young Bae's pictures to Hyo Rin. He immediately blushes on that thought. Dae Sung, on the other hand, is secretly taking GD and Dara's photo upon GD's request. GD wants to have pictures with her as many as he can have.

\---

Mino is working on a new painting when Jinu came in. He just got off from work as a part-time bellboy in a hotel.

"Good morning, hyung," Mino said without looking at him. Jinu approaches him and messes up Mino's hair. "Good morning, babe," Jinu said. He stares at Mino's work. "New piece?"

Mino nodded. "Yeah. Kinda inspired right now because of what I read online," he said.

"Have you eaten?" Jinu said as he heads to the kitchen.

"Just coffee, hyung." 

Jinu opens the ref. He takes out eggs, some vegetables, and kimchi. He will make some kimchi jeon and stirfry veggies.

"Hyung, don't cook. You're tired." Mino said.

"I'm also hungry. I wanna eat before I sleep," Jinu said.

"Let's just order. My treat." Mino said before he stops painting and went to the kitchen. "What do you want, Hyung? It's my treat." Mino smiles.

"You should be saving your money," Jinu sighs.

"It's fine, hyung. This is nothing compared to the years you supported me. And I'm earning really well now. Aside from bartending, I'm earning in the art gallery too since some of my paintings are still there. Plus, I got my full payment from the sales of my painting." Mino explains. "So, what do you want? Chinese food? Chicken? Tell me, hyung."

Jinu sighs. "You choose. I'm just gonna take a shower." Jinu puts back the food in the ref and patted Mino's shoulder before he went to his room and closes the door.

Jinu rests his back on the door. Mino is blooming really well ever since he meets Choi Seung Hyun. He was grumpy but now, he's always happy. Jinu can see that Mino really likes Choi Seung Hyun. The only comfort Jinu has is Mino is still living with him and Seung Hyun is straight. He still has Mino, that's all that matters.

After an hour, Jinu is done showering and dressed up. He was about to go out when he heard Mino speaking to someone. He quietly opens the door out of curiosity.

"No, I was just working on some painting and waiting for Jinu Hyung to come out so we can have our breakfast." he paused for a while. "No. It's fine. I can go there. Shall I bring anything?" 

Jinu was alarmed. Who is the person Mino is talking too and why he sounded so affectionate at him?

"I don't know. What food suits wine, then?" Mino paused then he chuckles. "I have no idea what you just said but I will bring chicken and beer in case I won't like that you serve." Silence. "Uhmmm... Can I bring my art material? I'm working on something now." Paused. "Okay, hyung. See you later," he said before he hangs up.

'Hyung?' Jinu thought. Who is that person? Jinu took a deep breath before he comes out. Mino looks around and smiles at him. He stood up.

"Hyung, I ordered sweet and sour pork, jjajangmyeon, and ddakbal. Let's eat." Mino heads to the dining table. Jinu follows him and sat on the free chair. He was just quiet while observing Mino. He's definitely in a good mood.

After a while, Mino is discussing their old lady neighbor when Jinu asks him a question.

"Mino?"

"Yes, Hyung?"

"Who are you talking to on the phone a while ago?" Jinu asks.

"The delivery guy?" Mino said.

Jinu shook his head. "The one while I'm in my room. I can hear you talking to someone. You mentioned wine, chicken, and beer."

Mino looks down at his food. "It's just my friend, Hyung. We'll drink tonight."

Jinu can clearly see that Mino is hiding something. "You know that I know too well when you are hiding something from me," Jinu told him. Mino sighs. Jinu knows him too well.

"It was Seung Hyun Hyung," Mino said. Jinu feels like the air was sucked out of his lungs. Choi Seung Hyun. 

"Jinu Hyung, Seung Hyun and I are dating. But we're keeping it secret because of our reputation. He's a well-respected art director and I'm a new artist. It will be bad for our image if people find out. You know how people are judgmental to us." Mino said.

"You and Choi Seung Hyun are dating? Since when?" Jinu asks.

"A month or so," Mino said. Jinu was shocked.

"Hyung, you can't tell anyone. I promised Seung Hyun that I won't tell anyone." Mino pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul. Don't worry." Jinu assures him. Mino sighs. "Thanks, Hyung. He invited me to his place and have wine with him. I'm staying the night too so I'll bring my art materials." Mino said. Jinu just nodded and continues to eat. They remain silent after that.

After their meal, Mino told Jinu to rest and he will clean up. Jinu just nods at him and when to his room. Upon closing the door, tears fall from Jinu's eyes. Mino and Seung Hyun and dating. Mino slips away from his hold. He's happy for Mino and sad for himself.

\---

The crew is heading back to Tokyo after their three days stay in Osaka. GD is holding Dara's hand. Young Bae informed them that morning that he already booked Dara her flight back to Seoul. GD has 27 days to spend with her.

"Dara?"

Dara looks at him. "Hmm?"

"You are living alone at Chae Rin's place, right?" GD asks. She nodded. "Yeah. She has worked now but she'll be back before I leave."

GD sighs. "How about you stay with me in your remaining days here?" he asks. Dae Sung gasped while driving, Young Bae looks back at him while scowling and Dara has a poker face.

"Think about it. You only have three weeks here. If we are living together, we will have more time to spend. More memories to do. You wouldn't be alone in Chae Rin place because you're with me and Young Bae and Dae Sung are there."

Dara was overwhelmed. GD wasn't asking for her to live with him but to stay with him before she goes back to Seoul.

"Will that be alright? I mean it's your place. I don't want to be a burden." Dara said.

"It's perfectly fine. We have four rooms there. You can have your own room but I prefer you to stay with me since I sleep well with you." GD said. Dara chuckles, Dae Sung too but Young Bae just sighs. Dara can see that GD really wants her to stay with him. Then he sighs.

"It's fine if you don't want to," GD says sadly. Dara squeezes his hand. GD looks at him.

" I will stay with you. But we need to get my stuff back at Chae Rin's place first." Dara said. GD smiles happily before he looks upfront. "Dae, let's head to Lee Chae Rin's place first," he said.

\---

They arrived at GD's place around dinner time. Dara took the time in packing up her stuff at Chae Rin's place. She also makes sure that everything is clean and in place.

When they arrived, GD noticed that the lights were on and jazz music was being played in his sound system. Holding Dara's hand, they went to the living room.

A man was sitting on the couch with a beer on his hand. The man noticed them and he puts down his beer. "Finally, you're home. I've been waiting here for two hours."

The man stood up and approaches them. Dara looks at GD. He's smiling at the man. GD let go of her hand and approaches the man. They hug briefly then GD patted the man's shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you are coming. And how did you know the password of my home? I just change that recently?" GD asks.

"Please. I've known you since we were kids. Where the hell have you been? I was planning to surprise you but the house is empty." the man said.

"I was in Osaka for a short vacation and pictorial," GD said. Then GD looks back at Dara. GD signals her to come closer so she went close to them. GD put his arm on her shoulder. The man looks at Dara. "Who is this pretty lady?"

"This is my girlfriend, Park Sandara." GD proudly said.

"Girlfriend! Wow. You never introduce a girlfriend to me." the man said. He held out his hand to Dara. Dara took it and the shake hands. 

"Hello, Dara. I'm Lee Soo Hyuk. A pleasure to meet you." Soo Hyuk said and smirks at her.


	11. ELEVEN

Dara is quietly eating as she listens to GD and Soo Hyuk's conversation. Young Bae went to bed early while Dae Sung went out to meet some friends. Soo Hyuk is a cool guy but he's like those typical rich guys in dramas. He's sarcastic and playful. Somehow like GD but Dara feels uncomfortable around him.

Suddenly, Soo Hyuk pays attention to her.

"So, Dara, what do you do?" Soo Hyuk asks.

"I'm a photographer," Dara said. Soo Hyuk raised an eyebrow, he wasn't impressed. GD immediately defends her. "She's one of the best photographers in Seoul. We hired her and take her here because her portfolio is very impressive. We were glad we were able to get her because she's too in demand back in Seoul." GD grins.

"Who are your past clients?" Soo Hyuk asks.

"Depends but my regulars are artists from YG Entertainment. They always hire me from time to time," she said. Soo Hyuk just nodded.

"And you graduated from?"

"Ewha University. Psychology," she said. GD looks at her. "You took Psychology? Wow! That's cool."

"Why become a photographer then? You could have been a Psychiatrist or a Doctor." Soo Hyuk points out. This man is close in getting into Dara's nerve. What is it with him?

"Because it's my passion. I still practice my degree. I do art therapy through photography for a non-government organization that helps teenagers who suffered from abuse. I do counseling voluntarily too." She said. Soo Hyuk sighs and lazily stab the vegetable on his plate and eats it. "Good cause but you could have done better," he said plainly.

Dara was about to speak when GD speaks first. "I think it's great. Dara is doing her passion while helping others. People rarely do that. I am also planning an exhibit for a cause. Dara will help me with it." GD said. GD took Dara's hand and hold it. "I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like her." GD smiles at Dara so Dara feels relax. She still hates Soo Hyuk's guts.

"Ohh well. That's cool. A painter and a photographer. What a match." Soo Hyuk said. "By the way, I saw your sister in Paris last month. She's getting married to that actor in two months." Soo Hyuk said. Dara was surprised to hear about GD's family.

"How is Noona?" GD asks.

"She's blooming. Glad that she's marrying for love, not for business. She and her fiancé are dating since they were in college, right?" Soo Hyuk asks GD. He just nodded. GD smiles sadly. "I'm glad she's happy."

"No plans on seeing your sister before she gets married?"

GD shooks his head. "I don't want to cause a problem for her."

"You're too hard on yourself, Ji Yong-ah. It's been five years already." Soo Hyuk points out.

"I know. But it's better that I'm away than be a disappointment for them" GD stated. Dara feels bad about GD. She kinda gets something from their conversation. GD is not on good terms with his family. But why?

Since Soo Hyuk is staying with GD for a few days, GD let Soo Hyuk have the guest room while Dara will stay with GD as he wanted. GD let her use the bathroom as he went out to do something in his studio. When he returns, Dara was done and drying her hair by the sink using the hairdryer. GD sits on the bed and watches her. Dara turned off the dryer and stars combing her hair.

"You okay?" GD asks.

"Yeah," she replied. Then she faces him. "I think Soo Hyuk doesn't like me." she pouts.

"Don't mind him. He will not be around for too long. He's always tackless even we were a kid. He got worse when he went to London for his high school. He went to an all-boys school. Sarcasm becomes him. But he's a good friend. Just don't take his words seriously." GD said. Dara went out of the bathroom. GD is amazed by how lovely she is without makeup.

"GD?" she calls him.

"What?"

"I noticed that you haven't asked me to call you by your name," she said.

GD blinks. "Ohh."

"Is there any specific reason why?" she asks.

GD shrugs. "I guess I just got used to when people call me GD or G-Dragon. I've been using that name for years now. Kwon Ji Yong is kinda awkward since I left South Korea." he said.

"Young Bae calls you Ji Yong from time to time. Soo Hyuk does too." Dara points out. GD nodded. "You can call me Ji Yong if you want," GD said. He doesn't sound sincere so Dara just sighs.

"Never mind. I got used to calling you GD anyway," she said and went back to the bathroom to clear her stuff on the sink. Ji Yong frowns. Was it a big deal if she calls him by his name? GD stands up and walks to the bathroom. He stood by the entryway and watches Dara pack her toiletries back on her small bag. He approaches her and hugs her from behind. Dara was surprised by his action. They looked at each other by the mirror in front of them.

"Don't be mad." GD pouts.

"I'm not mad." Dara smiles.

"Really?" he asks. Dara nodded with a smile. She even pats his arm that is hugging her waist. GD holds her closers to him while smiling like a little boy. Dara chuckles and shook her head. "You're a baby," she said. GD grins. "What?"

"I said, you're a baby," Dara said clearly. GD moves his head close to hers and whispers. "Baby..."

Dara shivers upon what he did. She immediately blushes. "Yah..."

GD chuckles and does it again. Dara squirms as she tries to hide her face. GD won't let her go. "I decided to call you baby from now on," GD said.

"You're crazy, G-Dragon," she said. GD let go of her waist and made her face him. He places his hands on each of her sides, laying his palm flat in the sink counter, trapping her. He leans closer to her. "If I am insane, I will be kissing you crazily right now," he said in a low voice. Dara just stares at him at that moment. Then, GD leans towards her and kisses her lips. Dara closes her eyes and lets him. She reaches up and rests her hand on his shoulder. She savors his kisses. It was sweet and intimate. GD is a thoughtful and sweet kisser. He then nibbles her lower lip, tugging it with his teeth which made her moan and open her lips. He took that opportunity to wraps his arms on her waist, pull her closer to him and slide his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue. Dara is swooning as she imitates his tongue movement. Then, he pulls out from her mouth, tugging her lower lips before he leans back. They both open their eyes and stares at each other.

"You really are crazy," she mutters breathlessly. GD smirks as he noticed that she is blushing. He raised his right hand and cup her jaw. He brushes his thumb on her cheekbone. "I know. So crazy," he said as he stares at her. "Crazy about you," he said before he pulling her to him and kisses her again. Dara wraps her arms around his neck. They continue to kiss until GD carries her out of the bathroom and brings her to his bed.

* * *

GD and Dara are facing each other. She's awake but she's quiet. GD just let her. She's staring blankly on his chest, tracing her finger to his dragon ball tattoo. He's staring at her as he traces his finger on her milky arm back and forth. They had made love. It just suddenly happened and GD felt great about it. He had sex before, tons of it, but she was different. She's amazing. The way she moans, the way she touches him, the look in her face as he made love to her and the way she looks when she came. His past experiences become a blur to nothing because of her. But she's quiet. GD is scared that she regretted it.

"Baby?" he calls her. Dara looks up to him. She's still blushing. He reaches up and brushes the back of his hand to her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asks before he held on to her nape. Dara smiles timidly and nodded.

"Do you regret it?" he asks. She shook her head. "No. Not at all."

"Why are you quiet then?" He pulls her closer to him. She rests her head on his arm and places her hand in the middle of his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She sighs. "We just started dating recently. It hasn't been a month yet but we already did this." she paused and stares at him. "You don't think I'm cheap, right?"

GD sighs. "Of course not. You're not cheap at all. Why do you even think that? You're amazing. If I wasn't too scared right now, I could have done it again with you." he points out.

"You're scared?" she squeaks. GD nods with a pout on his lips.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like you're regretting it," he confessed. Dara gaped and shook her head. "I don't. I swear."

"Then good. You're not cheap, Dara. We're adults. We are dating and we know what we are doing. Yes, it's fast. We're fast but why wait if we like each other? That we wanted this. You wanted this, right?"

"It wasn't in my thought when we started dating but that kiss changed my mind," she said shyly. GD chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I should have kissed you then and not waited this long."

Dara smacks his chest. "Yah."

"Just kidding." he paused. "You said my name while we're doing it. You called me by my name," he said. Dara blushes even more. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine. It sounds sexy when you say my real name." he winks at her. Dara giggles. She scoots closer to him and rests her face on the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"Ji Yong," she mutters. GD smiles. He doesn't understand but this woman is really something. She came into his life like a storm and conquering his heart like a tsunami. He admits to himself. He is falling deeper for her.

* * *

Hanee and Seung Hyun are doing an ocular inspection on the exhibit of the gallery. They are arranging the paintings to be displayed. Seung Hyun insists that Mino's art should remain which Hanee agrees because visitors are fascinated with his unique works. They are roaming when Seung Hyun received a video call from Dara. He smiles and answers it.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Dara said. He noticed that she's not in Chae Rin's place but she looks like she's in her home clothes. Even her hair is tied in a messy bun.

"Bored?" Seung Hyun teases her. Dara pouts. "Yeah, kinda." Dara looks outside the window. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Working with Hanee" he said before showing Hanee to her who is busy typing something on her iPad. Hanee looks up. "Ohh. Hi, Dara," she said.

"Hi. Is Seung Hyun dating yet?" Dara asks. Hanee laughs. "I don't know. But I think he had his eyes with someone."

"Really? Who?" Dara asks excitedly. Hanee shrugs. "Some Japanese translator. Slim, tall, pretty." Hanee said while grinning. Seung Hyun directs the camera at him. "Don't listen to her. She's blabbing."

"Awww... But I want you to date already." Dara pouts.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "How about you? Found someone now?" he asks. Dara hesitates at first but what's the used if hiding it when Seung Hyun knows her too well. "Well, I'm seeing someone right now," she mutters.

Hanee approaches Seung Hyun and rests her chin on his shoulder while holding his arm. "Really? Who?" Hanee asks.

"Why are you so curious?" Seung Hyun asks Hanee. Hanee rolls her eyes at him. "Duh. Dara is in a foreign land and she meets someone. That sounds so romantic." Hanee said before smacking Seung Hyun's arm before looking at Dara. "Who is it, Dara?"

"I can't tell you guys right now since it's just new but he's Korean. And he's amazing. He's handsome, artistic and thoughtful. I'll introduce him to you when I'm sure that we'll be able to conquer long-distance relationship once I get back in Seoul." Dara said.

"When are you coming home?" Seung Hyun asks.

"In 18 days. I already have my ticket. I'll arrive there in the afternoon."

"Send me your flight detail. I'm picking you up." Seung Hyun said. Dara just nodded. Then Dara looks around where it seems like someone arrived. "I have to go. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay. Take care, Dara." Seung Hyun said while waving his hand. Hanee waves her hand too. "Let's drink and play Go Stop when you get back," Hanee said. Dara laughs and nodded before the call ended.

Hanee steps back and sighs. "I miss your best friend," Hanee said. Seung Hyun places his phone back in his pocket. "I miss her too. But I'm glad she'll be back in 18 days." Seung Hyun said before he starts to walk again.

"Aren't you jealous? She's seeing someone now." Hanee asks. Seung Hyun shook his head. "Not at all. After what Dong Hae did, she deserves to be happy. Dating again after a breakup is not a bad thing. It only means that you want to start again."

"How about you? When will you start again?" Hanee asks. Seung Hyun said and gives her a side-look. "Who said I haven't started?"

"You--- You're seeing someone? Who? The Japanese translator?" Hanee said while walking beside him.

"I choose not to give details about that person like Dara."

"She gave details. Korean, amazing, handsome, artistic and thoughtful. That's what she said. Now, give details." Hanee demands. Seung Hyun stops walking and faces her. He stares at her carefully before he smirks.

"For an ex-girlfriend, you're too concern about who am I dating," he said.

"Well duh. I just want to know who my successor is." Hanee flips her hair. Seung Hyun chuckles. "You already know Park Min Young and Shin Se Kyung." he points out.

"Yes, but this recent one, no. So, tell me." Hanee said. Seung Hyun made a zipping sign on his lips and left her. Hanee follows him and continues to nags him.

* * *

Dara stares at Soo Hyuk as he gets out of his room. GD, Young Bae, and Dae Sung left for some business meetings. GD invited her to come but she said she wants to stay home and work on his pictures. She wants to finish it as soon as she can so she can spend more time with GD. She was working when she suddenly misses Seung Hyun. She's happy that she going home and see him after three months but she's sad that she will be apart with GD.

"Good morning." she greets him. Soo Hyuk looks at her and nods. "Morning," he said and heads to the kitchen. Dara sat back down and continues to edit GD's pictures. After a while, Soo Hyuk returns with a mug of coffee in hand. He sat down on the sofa beside her. Dara was surprised by his action. She stares at him. Soo Hyuk is looking at GD's photo.

"Wow. You are indeed a great photographer," he said before sipping his coffee.

"Thanks," she replies and continues to work.

"So, how long have you and Ji Yong seeing each other?" he asks.

"Almost two weeks."

"Still new." he puts down his mug on the coffee table and rests his back on the sofa. "You're the first girlfriend that Ji Yong introduces to me. You must be really special to him."

Dara shrugs. "He's special to me too."

"He is special. Handsome, rich, big dick. Special." Soo Hyuk said bluntly. Dara scowls at him. "GD is more than that. He's sweet, kind, thoughtful and understanding." she paused. "Are you just friends with him because of the physical stuff?"

Soo Hyuk shook his head. "We're friends because our families are friends. Our fathers went to the same military base during their enlistment. Our moms are college friends. We practically grew up together."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Soo Hyuk sighs. "No, I'm not friends with him because of the physical stuff. We're friends because we've been in each other lives since we were born."

"GD said you went to London." Dara points out.

"Yeah. I'm there for high school upon my mother's request. I just came back for my college." Soo Hyuk said. Dara nods.

"I heard that you're going back to Seoul in a few weeks. What about Ji Yong?" Soo Hyuk asks.

"What about him?" Dara asks without looking at him.

"You're in Seoul, he's in Tokyo. The long-distance relationship doesn't work most of the time." Soo Hyuk points out. Dara sighs. "We'll make it work. It's not like we can't visit each other when we have time."

"Ji Yong will never step his foot in Seoul." Soo Hyuk declares. "He left the country because his family is against his passion. His family is filthy rich. Do you know Kwon Finance Incorporated? It belongs to his family. His sister owns a chain of boutiques and his mom is a well-known philanthropist. Ji Yong chooses to be an artist, to his father's dismay. He left home and went here in Tokyo. He can't work as an artist in South Korea since his father is a very influential man." Soo Hyuk leans close to her. "So, it's either you come here or see each other on FaceTime or whatever. What is it now, Dara-ssi?" Soo Hyuk smirks at him before he picks up his coffee and stood up. He left her and went to his room.

Dara wants to be annoyed at Soo Hyuk because of his sarcasm but he has a point. Even GD said that he will try to visit him, it will be hard for him since his father might find out that he's in the country. Dara is confused. Can her long-distance relationship with Ji Yong work? She sighs and continues her work.

* * *

Sunday.

Mino is in Seung Hyun's place again, to Seung Hyun's pleasure. Mino is working on a painting while Seung Hyun is preparing their meal. Seung Hyun already set the table and their meal so he went to see what Mino is doing. He stood behind him and look what he's working on. It somehow looks like a sunflower that being swayed by wind or rain. Interesting. He places his hand on Mino's shoulder to make him aware that he's behind him. Mino looks back and up at him and smiles. He glances back at his work.

"Food is ready." Seung Hyun said.

"Yes, hyung. Just a sec." Mino said as he added more details. Seung Hyun slides his hand to Mino's nape and rubs it. Mino giggles and glances again at his lover. "One minute, hyung." He said. Seung Hyun shook his head. "No, eat first before you busy yourself with your work."

Mino sighs. He put down his brush and palette. Seung Hyun let go of him. Mino stands up and faces him with a smile. Mino hooks his arm on Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun chuckles. He really likes it when Mino is being intimate at him because he looks cute when he does it.

"You know, as much as I like the fact that you're spending time here, I hope you actually spend time with me too." Seung Hyun said with a frown in his face which Mino found adorable. Mino pouts cutely. "Have I neglected you?"

Seung Hyun sighs and shrugs. "Somehow." Mino leans at his shoulder. "I'm almost done with this one. Then I'll focus on you."

"It's fine. As long as I see you, I'm fine." Seung Hyun said as he leads his young lover to the dining table. They eat their meals while talking about random stuff. Then, Seung Hyun remembers something."

"Mino-yah."

"Yes, hyung?"

"Remember my best friend Dara?" he asks. Mino nods.

"She's coming back from Tokyo in two weeks," he said. Mino suddenly feels alarmed. "Ohh. That's great, right?"

"Yeah. I miss her so much. She lives next door. But she always stays here because we're both not fond of being alone." he said. Mino feels nervous. "So, I can't come here anymore?" Mino asks.

"You still can but we have to be careful. She's very observant. It's not that..." Seung Hyun stops talking because Mino holds his hand. He looks at him and he's smiling.

"I understand, hyung. Don't worry." Mino said. "I will inform you or make sure that she's not around whenever I come here. If in case she sees me, I'll make excuses like we are friends, I need to talk to you or something. We'll be fine, Hyung." Mino assures him.

"Thank you." Seung Hyun said. He gestures to Mino to continue eating. Mino obeys. After their meal, Mino continues to paint while Seung Hyun cleans up. When he was done with his work, Seung Hyun sat down on the sofa and opens the television and find something to watch. He sticks on watching a cooking program. Mino put the last detail in his painting which is his signature before she puts down his painting material and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He returns to the living room and sits beside Seung Hyun. Mino holds on to Seung Hyun's hand while he rests his temple on Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun told him that they should try the dishes they are watching soon. He agrees. They spend their afternoon lazily on the couch while holding each other.

* * *

GD is standing in front of his floor to ceiling window, looking at the night lights of Tokyo. Dara is going back to Seoul in 10 days and the days he spent with her are so memorable. She's a perfect lover to him. She takes care of him and makes him happy. But he wonders what will happen when she gets back in Seoul. Will everything be the same as them? Will she be able to visit him on her free days? Can he visit her in Seoul? He has so many questions but one thing is for sure.

Kwon Ji Yong loves Park Sandara.

He wasn't sure before but he is now. He loves her and he wants to tell her before she goes back to Seoul. It will be hard but he will try his best to be there for her.

Dara stood beside him. GD looks at her. She's wearing one of his shirts again. He grins. They face each other and just remain quiet. Dara then leans towards him and hugs his waist. GD hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"Why are you still awake?" Dara asks.

"Just thinking." he wanders his hand in her back. "You?"

"You weren't there," she said. Dara looks up to him. "Come back to bed."

"Alright," he said and leads her back to bed. They get into the bed. Dara lies down but GD pulls her playfully move her on top of him. She laughs but she stays there. GD hugs her by her waist.

"You're going home soon," he murmurs.

Dara smiles sadly. "I know. I will definitely miss this," she said while tracing again her finger in his tattoo.

"How about you stay here? Be with me. Let's rent that place for you so you can start working here." GD said.

"It sounds simple but it's not that easy. You know this," she said.

GD sighs. "I wish you can stay."

"So am I." she paused. "I'll try to free my days next month so I can visit you," she said. GD grins and tucks some strands of her hair back in her ear. "I'll do that too."

"Will that be okay? You going to Seoul?" she asks curiously. He didn't answer. She sighs. "Soo Hyuk told me a little bit about your family. It's been years since you saw them. Don't you want to see them?"

"I do. But in time." GD mutters. He pulls her so their face is facing each other. Dara kisses him briefly. He wasn't having it so he holds on to her nape and pulls her face down to his. He kisses her lovingly.

Dara leans back and looks at GD's face. She runs her fingers on his cheek to his lips. She smiles shyly as she does it. GD nibbles her finger so she laughs. She leans down and rubs her nose against his. GD feels so happy that her little gestures are so precious to him.

"Dara..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he said. Dara jolts up and kneels on his side while looking at him. GD rises and kneels too. He observes her. She is just staring at him without a word. He tries to hold her hand carefully and smiles at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks.

"Do you mean it? You're not playing games with me? That's not because you're horny, right?" she asks nervously. GD laughs at her before he cups her jaw. He stares at her sincerely.

"I mean it. I love you, Park Sandara," he says.

"I love you too," Dara said quickly. GD can't help but adore her. GD sits down and rests his back in the headboard. He pulls her to his lap, making her straddle his thighs. Dara rests his hands on his shoulders while GD holds her hips.

"Say it again." Dara requested.

"I love you, Dara-yah," he said in a husky tone. Dara smiles and kisses him briefly. "I love you too, Ji Yong-ah," she whispers. GD hugs his girlfriend. After years of missing his home, he finally found his new home.

His home is where Dara is.


	12. TWELVE

Dae Sung is taking out Dara's luggage from the trunk. Young Bae gets some cart so it will be easy for Dara to take her luggage. GD is hugging his girlfriend like his life depends on her. If it was him, he will kidnap her and take her away from the airport. But they must do this. She needs to go back to Seoul and continue her work.

"I want you to stay," GD mutters while he rests his face on the crook of her neck. Dara sighs and pats his back. If he knew that she cried last night after he fell asleep, he will definitely won't let her go.

"I want that too, but you know I can't." she paused. "I'll FaceTime you once I arrived at my home," she promised him.

"Baby..." he mumbles on her neck.

"Ji Yong-ah, I'll be back soon. I promise I will clear my schedule in the last week of this month or the first week of next month," she said. GD playfully bites her neck which makes her shrieks. Then he let go of her. Dara rubs the part of her neck where he bit him.

"You're a caveman." she scowls at him. GD just grins at her. Young Bae steps forward to Dara. He held out a small shopping bag.

"Dara, kindly give this Hyo Rin. Tell her I'll be in Seoul in two weeks. It's my quarterly visit to Seoul. I would like to treat her somewhere." Young Bae said shyly. Dara took the small shopping bag from her then look at Young Bae. "Just her? What about me?" Dara pouts.

Young Bae scratches his head. "Of course. You included." he grins.

"Just kidding. I will tell her." she sighs. "It's a good thing that you visit Seoul, Young Bae. Hope other people will visit Seoul and his beautiful girlfriend too." she glances at GD. GD smiles and approaches her again. He grabs her by her jaw and kisses her. Dae Sung looks away while Young Bae just shook his head.

GD let go of her lips but hugs her again. "I miss you already."

"Me too," she said. He leans his lips on her ear. "I love you."

Dara smiles. "I love you too."

GD kisses her temple before he let go of her. He took a step back without looking at her. "Go inside before I drag you back in my car." GD hissed. Dara sadly smiles as she stares at her boyfriend. She huffs and waved his hand to them before she pushes the cart with her luggage on it. She enters the departure area without looking back at them. GD turns his back and heads back to their car, followed by Young Bae and Dae Sung. He misses her already and it's driving him insane.

\---

A few hours later...

Seung Hyun is waiting on the arrival area with a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. His best friend is coming home after working in Japan for three months. It's the longest time they've been apart ever since they live next to each other after college. He watches people come out of the arrival area one by one until he saw her. Dara is looking around and trying to find him. She smiles broadly upon seeing him. As always, Choi Seung Hyun is handsome. He dresses up well for her today. She hurriedly went to him.

"Yeobo!!!" Seung Hyun dramatically screams that made people look at them. Dara laughs and lets go of her cart. She runs to him and hugs him. Seung Hyun hugs her back.

"Yeobo!" Dara mutters. Seung Hyun laughs before he kisses her forehead. He let go of her and give her the bouquet of pink roses. "They are pretty, thank you," Dara said. Seung Hyun took her cart. Dara stood beside him and hold on to his arm as he pushes the cart.

"Tired?" he asks. She shook her head. "But I'm hungry. Can you cook for me?" she asks while batting her lashes at him. Seung Hyun smirks. "Okay then." Seung Hyun said as they get out of the arrival area.

\---

They are in Dara's place. Dara was so pleased to see her home clean and neat. Seung Hyun even brought a new painting in her place. She loves it. Her cat looks well too. As she promised, she video-calls GD. She talked to him in her room so Seung Hyun won't hear them.

Dara is playing with her cat as Seung Hyun sets the table for them. He cooked bulgogi, kimchi soup, and sweet and sour pork.

"Sandara, let's eat." Seung Hyun said.

Dara puts down her cat and went to the dining table. She sat down at Seung Hyun places the kimchi soup on the center of the table. Seung Hyun removed his apron and sat down. They start eating while Dara tells him about his experience in Japan. She also tells him about his client, GD, and his staff and friends, Young Bae and Dae Sung. She told Seung Hyun how bad her first meeting with GD, how she and GD didn't get along, how they made up, how they slowly to change, how GD took care of her when she broke her ankle and how they start dating.

"But you said he's a playboy. What if he cheats on you while you're gone?" he asks. Seung Hyun pours some orange juice in his glass and has a sip.

"I trust him. And besides, I have assurance." Dara grins before having some soup.

"Which is?" Seung Hyun asks in mid-bite. Dara gulps before she speaks. "His best friend, Young Bae, will kick his ass if he cheats on me." she chuckles. Seung Hyun sighs before continue eating.

"When will I meet him, then?" Seung Hyun asks.

"If he comes here, I will introduce him to you," Dara promised his best friend.

"Fair enough." Seung Hyun said. "Hanee wants to see you. She misses you. You should visit the gallery tomorrow. Let's have lunch together." Seung Hyun tells her.

"Sure. I'll drop by after I check my studio. I will check on Chanyeol and Minzy's works while I'm gone." Dara said. Seung Hyun noticed the rice on her lower lip. He picks it out and discards it. She grins at him and continues to eat. He's so happy having his best friend back.

"I really miss you, Dara," he said. Dara looks up at him and smiles sweetly at him. "I miss you too, Seung Hyun-ah."

\---

Dara is in her studio. Chanyeol and Minzy there and were happy on her arrival. Dara even brought them some stuff she bought in Japan.

Dara is currently checking Chanyeol's working, suggesting some ideas to him and pointing out his good shots when she noticed a series of photos of a man in the art gallery.

"Is this in Seung Hyun's art gallery?" Dara asks Chanyeol. Chanyeol and Minzy peek at the computer monitor.

"Yes. That's MIno, the new artist that the gallery will launch soon. Seung Hyun Hyung asks me to take his picture for the bi-annual magazine. I ask Mino if I could put his picture on my portfolio. He's great, right?" Chanyeol said.

Dara nods as she checks Mino's photos. There are also pictures of him with Seung Hyun and Hanee, but mostly Seung Hyun in stolen shots where Seung Hyun is arranging Mino's lapel pin.

"He seems close to Seung Hyun." Dara noticed.

"They are. I think Seung Hyun Hyung discovers him." Chanyeol said.

"He's cute." Minzy points out. Chanyeol nods. "He is but he's kinda mysterious. He was kinda intense that day when I meet him. Nervous, maybe?" Chanyeol shrugs.

Suddenly, Dara's phone rings. It was a call from GD. She answers it.

"Hello." she greets him.

"I miss you badly," GD said in a sad tone. Dara looks at the time in the computer monitor. "Yah. It's just been a day."

"I know. But I miss you." he paused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at my studio with my two assistant photographers. Just checking some stuff. Then, I'll be having lunch with him and his ex-girlfriend later," she said.

"He works with his ex-girlfriend?" he sounds surprised.

"He is. He's friends with all of his exes. Weird, right?" Dara chuckles. GD sighs.

"What's wrong?" Dara asks.

"I love the way you laugh. But it makes me miss you more." GD said. Dara huffs. "Please be strong. I already arranged my schedule and I will be there by the 2nd week of next month but only for two days."

"You said 1st week," GD whines cutely. Dara laughs again. Who would have thought that he was a former manwhore? "Some of my clients already booked the 1st week of next month before I even went there. Sorry," she said.

"Fine," GD said. "Go do your stuff there. I'll just do something in my studio." he sounds irritated.

Dara looks around. Chanyeol and Minzy are talking. She looks back at the monitor. "Ji Yong-ah, I love you!" she said quietly. Chanyeol and Minzy heard her and stare at her back.

"I love you too, baby. I'll call you again tonight," he said.

"Okay. Bye." Dara said before GD hangs up. Dara looks back at the monitor. Minzy took a step closer to her. "Unnie, who's that?"

"Why?" Dara blankly said.

"Just curious." Minzy grins.

Dara sighs. "My boyfriend. Why?"

Minzy frowns "Dong Hae Oppa?"

Dara looks back at her. "No. I have a new boyfriend. I'll introduce him to you guys when he visits me here."

"You had a boyfriend in Japan?" Chanyeol asks. Dara nods. "Yeah, it's just new."

Chanyeol sighs and went to his table to clean his camera. He loses his chance again.

A few hours later, Dara is heading to the art gallery. When she arrives, she decided to look around first. Many new paintings are being displayed. It makes her miss GD more. How she wish GD will do an exhibit in Seoul even just once.

"Dara-yah." a female voice calls her.

Dara looks around and saw Hanee and Seung Hyun approaching her. Hanee hugs Dara. "It's great to see you again," Hanee said before she let go of her.

"You look great, Hanee," Dara said. Hanee flips her hair and smiles coyly. Both of them laugh. Dara looks at Seung Hyun. "Where are we eating?"

"Where do you want?" Seung Hyun asks his best friend.

"I want some blood sausage soup." Dara pouts. Seung Hyun took out his phone and search for something.

"Did you have a great time in Japan?" Hanee asks her. Dara nods. "I did. Ohh. I bought something for you." Dara said before opening her bag to look for something. Then she took out a small shopping bag. "It's a pressed powder. I bought one for myself. It's really nice and it lasts long. I remember you so I bought one for you, too. I also included two lipsticks. I hope you like the colors." she grins.

"Aww... Thank you, Dara." Hanee said while patting Dara's back.

"Hyung."

They look around and saw Mino standing there. Seung Hyun smiles at him and signals him to come closer. He walks towards them. Dara looks at the young man approaching them. He's tall, stylish and handsome. She recognized him. He's the one on Chanyeol's photos. The one that Seung Hyun launched as a new artist. Mino stood beside Seung Hyun.

"Mino, what are you doing here?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I was nearby so I decided to visit," Mino said. Then he looks at Dara. He knows her. Seung Hyun's best friend. She petite but she's prettier in person. And she's smiling at him. He suddenly feels shy.

"Ahh... Dara, this is Song Min Ho. You can just call him Mino. He's the latest indie artist that we launched and featured on our last exhibit. He's also a friend of mine." Seung Hyun looks at Mino. "Mino, this is Park Sandara. Dara for short. My best friend and the best photographer in town." he proudly said.

"I'm also his pseudo-wife." Dara jokingly said. Mino looks at Seung Hyun. He just smiles at him. Hanee laughs. "Yes. Many people mistook these two as a couple. They are too close to be just best friends."

"Still jealous of me?" Dara jokingly said to Hanee. Hanee raised her eyebrow on her. "Please. I'm taller and sexier than you are."

Dara places her hand in the middle of her chest. "Ouch. That hurts." Hanee and Dara laugh. Seung Hyun is observing Mino. He hopes that he won't be jealous again. Mino is just quiet.

"Ahh. Mino, why don't you join us for lunch? Seung Hyun is paying. We will have blood sausage soup." Dara said.

"No, thanks. I don't want to interrupt your lunch." Mino said. Seung Hyun places his hand on Mino's shoulder. "Come with us. These two will bully me. I need you there so they calm down in bullying me." Seung Hyun said.

"Okay, Hyung." Mino smiles shyly.

"Aigoo. What a handsome young man. Any interest in being a model?" Dara as she approaches Mino.

"Too bad, Chanyeol already took his pictures and includes it on his portfolio." Seung Hyun points out. Dara grins. "Yeah, I saw it. But I could do better." Dara points out.

"Of course you do." Seung Hyun rolls his eyes at her. The four of them heads out. Dara hooks her arm with Mino and starts asking him questions. Mino gladly answers her. Mino feels relax because Dara is really nice. No wonder that she is Seung Hyun's best friend.

Their lunch together was fun. As expected, Hanee and Dara are bullying Seung Hyun. Mino laughs as the two women tease Seung Hyun while he's trying to be cool about it until he throws a crumpled tissue on Dara. Mino can see that Seung Hyun is much livelier when Dara is around. He also can see his cute side whenever Dara holds to Seung Hyun's arm or Seung Hyun takes care of her. He wasn't jealous but he hopes he and Seung Hyun will be this affectionate too.

After their meal, Mino bids goodbye to them. He hasn't been parted with them for five minutes when Seung Hyun sends him a message saying he's happy to see him and he will meet him later at the club. Mino smiles.

\---

That night, Mino is working at the bar at that moment. Some college girls are trying to flirt with him. He just smiles at them when in fact he wanted to tell them that they wink and bite their lip too much and it's annoying. Then, Seung Hyun enters and waved at him. Mino smiles and nods at him. Seung Hyun sat down at one of the car stools. Mino excuses himself and prepares Seung Hyun's scotch. He brings it to him. He leans over and signals to Seung Hyun to come closer. Seung Hyun leans towards him.

"Thank God, you came. Those girls are so annoying." Mino said before leaning back. Seung Hyun laughs and sits up straight. "Glad to help." he raised his glass on Mino and sip his scotch. "When is your break time?" Seung Hyun asks.

Mino looks at his watch. "5 minutes from now, I have my 30 minutes break. Why?"

"I need to discuss something about your paintings." Seung Hyun said. Mino smiles. If Seung Hyun said he wants to discuss something about his painting whenever they are in public place, it only means that he wants to spend alone time with him. Mino nods at him. "Okay. Let's talk in our locker room. It's too noisy here."

"Okay." Seung Hyun said.

"Hi." one of the college girls said to Seung Hyun.

"Hey." Seung Hyun said.

"What's your name?"

"Seung Hyun."

The girl smiles and bites her lip. Mino wants to roll his eyes. "Are you here with someone?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm meeting my wife. She's coming here soon." Seung Hyun said. The girl back off immediately after what he said. Mino chuckles. Then he remembers Dara. "Is Dara coming?"

Seung Hyun shook his head. "No. She's video-calling her new boyfriend." He finishes his drink. Mino offers another drink to him. He looks at his watch. Mino calls the other bartender and told him that he's on break. Mino asks Seung Hyun to follow him in the locker room.

Seung Hyun follows him. The bouncer let him go to the locker room since the bouncer knows him. Then they are in the locker room, Mino checked if they were alone. When he was sure that they are alone, he approaches Seung Hyun and hugs him. Seung Hyun hugs him back.

"I miss you," Mino said. Seung Hyun holds him tight. "I miss you too." He leans back and stares at his young boyfriend. "You're not jealous of Dara, are you?"

"Is that your concern?" Mino asks and chuckles.

"Well yes. After what happen with Ha Yeon Soo, I'm nervous about your reaction to Dara." Seung Hyun frowns. Mino let go of him but hold his hand. "Actually, I find your best friend adorable. She's like that nice noona who lives next door. I can see how much she cares for you even she's bullying you. And I saw the cute side if yours when you were with her." Mino sighs. "I wish you're clingy and cute around me too. It's refreshing to see, to be honest."

"It must be because I spend half of my life with her. And she's being cute and clingy too. And besides, I need to protect my image on you." Seung Hyun grins. Mino laughs before he stares at Seung Hyun happily. As days go by, Mino loves how Seung Hyun slowly opening up to him. He's still the perfect man Mino sees in him but he can also see his shy, clumsy, lazy, cute, sarcastic and adorable side. He adores his man so much.

Mino then leans towards him and kisses him. Seung Hyun kisses him back while holding him close to him. Their small kisses intensify as Seung Hyun pushes his tongue on Mino's mouth, playfully teasing his lover's tongue. Seung Hyun even teasingly nibbles Mino's lips and biting it lightly. They are lovingly kissing each other when the door burst open.

"Ohh shit!" someone said. Mino and Seung Hyun stop kissing and look at the door. It was Seungri. He was staring at them like a deer looking at the coming car, ready to crush him.

"Uhmmm... I'll just go." Seungri said before closing the door.

The lovers look at each other.

"Hyung, what are we going to do?" Mino nervously asks. Seung Hyun smiles at him and pats his shoulder. "It's fine. I'll handle it. Stay here for a while. Do what you usually do during the break." Seung Hyun said before he leaves Mino. He went out to find Seungri. He asks the bouncer if they see Seungri. The bouncer told him that Seungri went to Ding Wook's penthouse.

'Shit!' Seung Hyun thought and went to the elevator.

When he reaches Dong Wook's penthouse, he found Seungri sitting quietly while Dong Wook and Bom stare at him. The three noticed Seung Hyun's arrival. Seungri gulped.

"You're here. Drinks?" Dong Wook asks.

Seung Hyun shook his head. He looks at Seungri who's staring at the beer bottle in his hand. Seung Hyun sighs.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Seung Hyun said. Seungri looks up to him. Dong Wook and Bom pay attention to him.

"What is it?" Bom asks.

"It's my personal life but I guess it's time to tell you about it." Seung Hyun said.

Seungri stood up. "Hyung, you don't have to do this. It's fine."

Dong Wook scowls at Seungri. "The fuck? What's wrong with you?"

Seungri looks nervous before looking back at Seung Hyun. He just smiles at him. Seung Hyun glances back at Dong Wook and Bom. "I'm dating someone."

Bom gaped while Dong Wook smiles. "Wow. That's great. Congrats bro." Dong Wook sincerely said.

"Finally. You're dating again. It's been like what? Over a year since Shin Se Kyung?" Bom stated. Seungri is frowning. Dong Wook throws a small pillow at him. "Yah. Aren't you going to greet Seung Hyun?"

"Just let him be." Seung Hyun said. "If it wasn't for him, I will not admit this."

"I'm really sorry, hyung. I was just looking for you. The bouncer told me that you are in the locker room with Mino." Seungri stated.

"Huh? What are you doing there?" Dong Wook asks.

"To talk to Mino. We went to lunch with Dara and Hanee this afternoon. I just want to make sure if he is okay." Seung Hyun said.

"Why would he not be okay with Dara?" Bom asks.

"Because he got jealous of Ha Yeon Soo during the exhibit." Seung Hyun confessed.

"What? Why?" Dong Wook was confused.

"Because I'm dating Mino." Seung Hyun calmly said. Dong Wook and Bom remain silent while Seungri looks embarrassed. Did they hear him right? Seung Hyun is dating Mino. Bom gaped again. "You're dating Mino?!"

"Yes."

"I mean, yeah, we are happy for you. But I didn't know you two are gays." Bom said.

"Noona, hyung is not gay!" Seungri defended.

"Yeah. I'm not. I'm pansexual. I see no gender when it comes to my sexuality and to who I will like. Mino too." Seung Hyun said. As Seung Hyun can see, Seungri looks denial while Bom is shocked. But Dong Wook, he looks relaxed.

Bom looks at Dong Wook and scowls when she saw him quiet and smiling. Bom smacks his arm. "Yah. You're too quiet about this!"

"What? Seung Hyun is in a relationship. I'm happy about it." Dong Wook shrugs.

"He just said he's pansexual and he's dating Mino!" Bom points out.

"And? He's still Choi Seung Hyun, our friend, who after a long time, he's smiling and care-free because someone is making him happy. And that's Mino. I think we should be thanking him for being in Seung Hyun's life and making him happy." Dong Wook points out.

"I just saw them kissing in the locker room," Seungri said. Bom was speechless while Dong Wook stood up and approaches Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks a bit awkward at that moment. Dong Wook places his hand on Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun looks up to him.

"I'm really happy for you, Seung Hyun. I would like to ask you a question but we'll do it some other time. Why don't you fetch Mino and bring it up here so we can properly meet your boyfriend." Dong Wook said.

"It will be so awkward, hyung." Seung Hyun said. Dong Wook can see that Seung Hyun is under pressure. And he calls him hyung, it means he's worried. Dong Wook shook his head. "I'll talk to these two while you get him. Go on." Dong Wook said.

Seung Hyun turns around and walks towards the elevator. Once the elevator starts to descend, he faces Bom and Seungri.

"I'm disappointed with the two of you." Dong Wook points out.

"Why? Should we be the one disappointed because Seung Hyun hides the fact that he's dating Mino?" Seungri said.

"Well look how you reacted upon seeing them? Can you blame Seung Hyun for keeping it?" Dong Wook raised his voice a bit that made Seungri flinched. Then he looks at Bom. "And you, what's with all the questions? Do you like Seung Hyun or something for you to be mad at him just because he's dating a guy now?"

"Oppa, I'm just surprised. We've known him for four years now. I never saw a sign that he likes men too. He was this perfect guy in my eyes. I'm just surprised." Bom explains.

"Well, now you two know that he's dating Mino. I told him to bring Mino up here so he can introduce his boyfriend to us. If you're against it, leave. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable. Seung Hyun is happy and we know Mino. He's a great guy and I know that they will take good care of each other. We're Seung Hyun's friend. Him being pansexual doesn't change anything. Has he done something wrong with the two of you for the past four years?" Dong Wook asks them. Both Bom and Seungri shook their heads.

"Okay. Again, if you don't like the fact that Seung Hyun and Mino are dating, leave. I'm not judging you nor will the two of them. They will understand because of the shock and everything. And please, don't make them feel uncomfortable." Dong Wook said.

The elevator pings and the door opens. Seung Hyun walks ahead while Mino is walking a little bit behind him. Seung Hyun stopped so Mino stops as well. He's looking down at his feet. Seung Hyun looks at his boyfriend. He looks embarrassed. Seung Hyun reaches for Mino's hand and holds on to it. Mino was surprised by his action. He tries to pull away but Seung Hyun won't let him.

"Guys," Seung Hyun said and looks at his friends. "This is Mino, my boyfriend."

Mino froze on the spot after he said that. He told them. He told his friends. But why wouldn't he if Seungri caught them in the locker room. Mino squeezes Seung Hyun's hand.

"Congrats to the both of you. Come, have some drinks with us." Dong Wook said as he walks back to the sofa. Seung Hyun pulls Mino with him and they sat down on the vacant sofa. Mino remains looking down while Seung Hyun is quietly pouring scotch for himself and beer for Mino.

Bom speaks. "Seung Hyun, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I'm just surprised and all. Plus, now I understand why you won't flirt back at me." she pouts and sighs. Dong Wook and Seung Hyun laugh while Mino side-looks at Bom. Bom shows him a peace sign.

"Yah. I don't flirt back because you're like a sister to me." Seung Hyun points out before giving Mino his drink. He took it, bows and have a sip without looking at them.

"I have a question," Seungri said in a serious tone. Everyone looks at him including Mino. Seungri looks straight at Mino which made him nervous.

"Was Seung Hyun Hyung a good kisser?" Seungri asks. Bom burst out laughing, Dong Wook reaches out for Seungri and smacks his head. Seung Hyun shook his head while smiling while Mino remains quiet. He took another sip of his beer before he speaks.

"He is. But I always initiate it because he's a bit timid." Mino said shyly. Seungri, Bom and Dong Wook chuckle as Seung Hyun scoots closer to Mino and nudges his arm. Mino smiles at him this time and raised his beer bottle at him.

From then, Bom and Seungri are more relaxed like nothing happened. Seungri even asks Mino if he wants to hang out with him during his break. Seung Hyun looks at Dong Wook. Seung Hyun mouthed the words "Thank you" and Dong Wook just smiles at him.

\---

Young Bae is busy on his laptop at that moment when GD burst into his room. Young Bae raised an eyebrow on him. GD flops on his bed.

"Done talking to Dara?" Young Bae asks.

"Yeah. I miss her terribly."

"She's just gone for a day and you miss her already?" Young Bae chuckles.

GD sat up and cross his legs. "I have never been like this. She's really different among the girls I hang out it."

Young Bae looks at him. "I don't know but I think you've been like this before. You just secretive about it."

GD grabs a pillow and throws it at his best friend. Young Bae laughs. GD gets off the bed and approached him. "What are you doing?"

"Buying stuff online to be delivered to my parents' home when I arrived in two weeks."

GD nods and looks at the monitor. "You're buying your mom a hat? I don't think that suits her."

"It's for Hyo Rin. I want her to wear it when we go to Sokcho for a day." Young Bae said.

"You're really into her."

"I am. I'm just glad she pays attention to me." Young Bae sighs. GD pats his shoulder. "You're a good man, Young Bae, of course, she'll notice you." he paused. "Have you booked a ticket?"

"Yeah. It's a morning flight. Not too early though." Young Bae looks up at him. "Dae Sung is here so don't worry. You won't be alone. And it's just two weeks. You'll live. Be busy with Dara." He grins and looks back at the monitor.

GD was in deep thought. Young Bae is going to Seoul to meet his parents. He will also meet Hyo Rin, and possibly, Dara too. He feels envious.

"Young Bae?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you... Can you book me a flight too? Also Dae Sung." GD mutters. Young Bae looks back at him. "Really?! You're coming to Seoul."

"Well, yeah. My sister is marrying soon. I wanna see her even from a distance. And I miss Dara. If I don't come with you, I can't do this alone." GD said.

"Are you sure?" Young Bae asks him. GD nodded. "Rent me a place that I can stay for two weeks. I don't want to stay in a hotel, just in case my father knows that I'm in Seoul. Just put it on your name on Dae Sung's name."

Young Bae stood up. "Yah. It's fine. You'll be fine. You're not the Ji Yong who is defenseless like before. You're G-Dragon. You can do this. You have me and Dae Sung. So as Dara and Hyo Rin. We're here for you. Okay?"

GD sighs and nodded.

"I'll book a flight now for you. First-class?"

"Yeah. Upgrade yours to first-class too. Also Dae Sung. Charge it on me."

Young Bae grins. "Okay." He looks back at his monitor. GD watches Young Bae book a flight for them. He's going to visit Seoul after being away for years. 

He's coming home.


	13. THIRTEEN

Mino is looking around as he enters the elevator. He's heading to Seung Hyun's apartment. He brought his art stuff because he's inspired to do something and he wants to do it on Seung Hyun's place. He informs his lover that he's coming. Seung Hyun just told him to feel free to go there since he's doing some grocery shopping at that moment. He'll be home soon.

When he arrived at his place, he entering his lock code when Dara came out of her apartment. Dara looks surprised upon seeing him but she smiles. "Hey, Mino."

"Hello, Dara-ssi." Mino bows to her.

Dara walks towards him and stops just an arm away from him. "Just call me Dara or Noona. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm doing some paintings," he said while showing here his art materials.

"At Seung Hyun's place?" Dara looks at him suspiciously.

Mino nodded. "Yes. Hyung allows me to do art here. Long story but there was this time he invites me to his place to eat dinner to show his gratitude on allowing my paintings to be displayed. Then I said I would love to do some painting in his place since it's peaceful and has nice natural lighting. Then he suggested that whenever I want to paint and use his place as my studio, I can just come. I think he took advantage of it since he will saw first what I've done so far." Mino sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head.

Dara rolls her eyes and chuckles. "He took advantage of you. Don't give him free paintings, okay? Let him pay." Dara jokes. "Ohh. Would you love some company? I was about to run outside too but some food. I don't want to eat alone. Do you like fried chicken?"

"Yes, Noona. And beer!" he added.

"Okay. Go inside and I'll be back." Dara left Mino. Mino sighs. He's glad Dara believes him. He enters Seung Hyun's place. Then he sends him a message that Dara saw him and she will accompany him. Seung Hyun replied that he's on his way home.

Fifteen minutes later, Dara enters Seung Hyun's place. Mino is already sitting near the window and doing some painting. Dara places the fried chicken take-outs and 6 cans of beer on the table and approaches Mino. She looks at what he's currently working on. It looks like a man on an empty road.

"Interesting," she said. "Seung Hyun places a painting in my home. I think it's yours."

Mino looks at her. "What's in the painting?"

"A woman in red," she said. Mino smiles and looks back at his work. "Yeah, it's mine. I made that when I talk to a woman in the bar while I was working. She's wearing red, she said she got engaged and found out that her fiancé is dying."

"Gosh. That's sad." Dara frowns.

"Yeah. But she said she will do everything to make him happy in his remaining years." Mino said.

"It's cool that you get inspiration from people around you. My boyfriend does the same." Dara said. Mino curiously looks back at her. "Your boyfriend is a painter too?"

Dara nods. "Yes. But he's more on abstract paintings," she said. "Do you know any Japan-based painters?" Dara asks.

"Yeah. I know some. But I like the works of G-Dragon. He's very discreet though. No one knows how he looks, or if he's a man or woman." Mino shrugs. Dara chuckles upon hearing Mino's opinion about GD. Mino scowls at her. "What?"

Dara shook her head. "Nothing." she smiles.

"What is it, Noona?" Mino asks her.

"Nothing." she clears her throat. "So, no one knows who's G-Dragon is?"

"Yeah. There so many theories about him. Like he's part of Yakuza, or he's an old man or a chaebol who keeps his identity because of business."

Dara laughs again. Mino frowns. "Noona, why are you laughing?" he asks.

Dara pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, you will know who he is soon," Dara assures him.

"Why?" Mino asks.

"Just trust me," Dara said and winks at him. Suddenly, the door opens and Seung Hyun enters with lots if grocery bags in hand. Mino stood up and approaches him. He helped Seung Hyun carry the bags. Dara smiles because Mino is thoughtful. She's glad that Seung Hyun has a younger friend like him.

"Are you disturbing my artist?" Seung Hyun glares at her jokingly. Dara rolls her eyes at him and walks towards the dining table. "I'm sharing food with your artist because he's such a cutie," Dara said cutely. Mino laughs as he put down the grocery items on the kitchen top. Seung Hyun looks at what she brought. He sighs and places something on the table. It was a tteokbokki and kimbap take-outs. Mino approaches them and looks at the food. "You two are big eaters?" Mino asks.

Seung Hyun points at Dara. "She does more than me. But she never gains weight. It's irritating." Seung Hyun sighs and went to his ref.

"Because I have a great metabolism. I digest my food easily and poop it as soon as possible," she said proudly. Mino laughs. Seung Hyun takes out some wine. Dara shows him the beer cans but Seung Hyun shook his head. "I need wine." He said.

"Fine," Dara said. "Mino, eat first before you slave yourself under Seung Hyun's supervision," Dara said while opening the fried chicken take out. Mino sits down and helps her by opening the tteokbokki and kimbap take-outs. Seung Hyun sat down beside him and pour himself some wine on the wine glass. He discreetly places his hand on Mino's thigh and squeezes it before placing his hand on his own lap. Mino looks at him and smiles. Dara didn't notice the lovers since she's busy opening the food they have bought.

Seung Hyun loves this. Him, Dara and Mino. His best friend and his boyfriend. He wanted to tell Dara about them but he's scared that telling her that he's pansexual will change their relationship as best friends. But he will tell her eventually. He just needs to find his courage and the right time to tell her.

* * *

Ji Yong is staring at his phone an hour. He was checking his sister's Instagram account. Dami is getting married in two weeks. She even posted their prenup photos. How he wishes he can attend.

It's just 8 days to go before he comes back to Seoul with Young Bae and Dae Sung. He's scared. Scared to be in that place again. For his family to know that he's there and to remember bittersweet memories in Seoul. But he has too. He wants to be with Dara and he has money and power to visit her whenever he wants. He just needs to be brave, for her, for their relationship to work. Maybe he can convince her someday to live with him in Japan. He can only just hope.

"Ji Yong?"

Ji Yong looks up and sees Young Bae. His best friend smiles at him and approaches him. He sat down on the sofa where Ji Yong is sitting too.

"You okay?" Young Bae asks.

"Yeah. Just looking at Noona's Instagram account."

"Why don't you message her? It's been years, Ji Yong. I bet Noona misses you."

Ji Yong sighs. "I wish I could but I'm scared that she's still mad at me."

"How will you know if you didn't try?" Young Bae points out.

"Young Bae, remember when Soo Hyuk mentioned me to my sister last year? Soo Hyuk said that Noona immediately changed the topic and doesn't want to talk about me." Ji Yong mutters sadly.

"That what's Soo Hyuk said. And that was last year. It's different now."

Ji Yong stares at Young Bae. He knows that Young Bae and Soo Hyuk are not in good terms since Soo Hyuk is a snob when it comes to the middle class and poor people and Young Bae didn't like Soo Hyuk because Soo Hyuk always makes him feel useless.

"Is this about you disliking Soo Hyuk?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yah, what I'm saying is that everything you thought about your family is information you get from Soo Hyuk. You didn't even bother to approach them yourself. What if they change their mind already? You're their son and brother. The only heir of Kwon Finance." Young Bae sighs.

"Dong Young Bae, Soo Hyuk is my childhood friend. He will never lie to me. I trust him with my life. And what will he get if he lies to me? It is not like he's next in line to be the Kwon Finance heir. That will be either my sister's future child or my child."

Young Bae grins. "Your child with Dara?"

"Yah." Ji Yong blushes.

Young Bae chuckles. "Fine. But really, Ji Yong, when we go there, try meeting even just your sister. If she dismisses you, fine. Let's go back here. But what if she already forgave you?. You're her baby brother. I'm sure she misses you too."

Ji Yong rests his back on the sofa. "I miss her too."

"Just give it a try, Ji. If she ignores you, fine. If she talks to you, good. You have nothing to lose." Young Bae tells him.

"I will try. But I need to prepare myself."

Young Bae pats his shoulder. "Good enough. I will cook some pasta. Would you like some?"

"What pasta?"

"Pesto? Or would you like meatballs?"

"Meatballs." Ji Yong grins.

"Aish... I really need a salary increase." Young Bae stood up and went to the kitchen. Ji Yong laughs as he looks back at his phone. His sister looks lovely on her prenup dress. He hopes that if he dares to face her, everything will go well.

* * *

Dara is busy editing some work when she received a video call from GD. She answered it. She's surprised to see GD with his new hair color.

"Wow. Nice color!" she said with a smile.

"You like it?" GD grins at her.

"It looks good at you." Dara stares at his neon green hair.

"I miss you," GD said.

"I miss you, too, Ji Yong," she said. She noticed that GD was in his living room and he lies down on his sofa. "By the way, my anniversary coffee table slash biography is already printed." GD rises and grabs something. He shows it to her. His coffee table and his picture were one of those creative shots she took on her rented studio in Japan.

"It looks lovely," Dara said.

"I will send one to you when Young Bae visits Seoul in 5 days," GD said.

"Okay." Dara sighs.

"What's wrong, baby?" GD asks.

"I wish you could go with him so we can be together." she pouts.

GD sighs. "I'm sorry, Dara. I'm quite busy too right now. And you know that..."

"I know. I understand. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby."

Dara smiles shyly at him. "Do you want anything from here so I can give it to Young Bae when he returns there?" she asks.

"You." he grins. Dara laughs. "Silly."

"Anything from you is precious to me, baby," GD said.

"Good morning!" Chanyeol said from the door. Dara looks at Chanyeol and nods at him then glance back at her phone. "I have to go. I need to talk to my staff."

"Okay, baby. I'll call you again tonight, okay?"

"Yes. I will wait. Bye."

"Bye, baby" GD smiles and the call ended. She looks at Chanyeol. "Hey, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol walks towards her. "Hi, Noona." he smiles. "Your boyfriend called?"

"Yeah. He just shows me the finished product of the project I did there. He said he will send a copy to me when his best friend comes here in 5 days." she smiles. "So, how's the pictorial in Hannam?"

"It was okay, Noona. The children are cooperative." Chanyeol said. He remains quiet for a while and Dara noticed it. Dara looks at him. "Are you okay, Chanyeol?"

"Yes, Noona." he smiles. "Noona, can I ask something? It's a bit personal, though."

Dara smiles at him. "Just ask, Chanyeol-ie. We've been working together for 3 years. We already past the awkward phase a long time ago." she said.

Chanyeol breathes deeply before he speaks. "Your boyfriend back in Japan, does he treat you well?" he asks. Dara sighs. Chanyeol is a sweet guy. His concern about her happiness is precious to Dara.

"He does. To be honest, I didn't expect to fall for him. We dislike each other at first but when we get to know each other, I find him charming and cool. He was a playboy before but he changed. He's thoughtful, sweet, and he loves me." she paused. "I know that I just know him for a few months but what I feel about him is true. I know he does too. And I would love to be with him forever." Dara stated.

Chanyeol feels sad because he can see that she's happy with her new boyfriend, that his chance with her is less to none.

"Noona, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass." Chanyeol said. Dara finds him cute when he said that. "Aigoo... My Chanyeol is all grown up now." she giggles. "When will you introduce a girl that you like to me?" she teases him.

"Someday, Noona." Chanyeol smiles.

"I will wait," she said. "so, I have a shoot at YGX today. Can you assist me?" she asks.

"Yes, Noona. Should I prepare the stuff?"

"Just check my two cameras and clean it. Put a new memory card. It will be a long session since we'll be doing a group session with solo shots. I think they have three concepts. Weird."

"Idols are weird. They have different versions of one album that fans have to but the different versions." Chanyeol tsked.

"It's called marketing, Chanyeol-ie." Dara grins at him. "Go ahead. I need to finish this before we leave." Dara said.

"Yes, Noona," Chanyeol said and bows to her before looking for Dara's camera to clean it.

* * *

Seung Hyun is working on his table when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

The door opens and someone enters. Seung Hyun looks up and smiles upon seeing who is it.

"Yeon Soo-ah."

Yeon Soo raised the coffee and snack take-outs. "I brought food," she said while smiling. Seung Hyun minimized the window on his monitor and stood up. He directs Yeon Soo to sit on the sofa. She sat down and places the food she brought on the table in front of her. Seung Hyun sits an arm away from you.

"I'm just nearby so I decided to drop by and see you." Yeon Soo said.

"I'm glad you did. How are you?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm well. Hanee still asks me about you. She's interested to see your works."

Yeon Soo chuckles. "I would love to show her but I'm not that good," she said.

"Who said? You are a good artist." Seung Hyun tells her. Yeon Soo smacks his arm lightly before she takes the coffee cup on the table and gives it to Seung Hyun.

"Don't flatter me, Seung Hyun," she said. "And I don't think Hanee will be that interested in my art. She's just curious about your past."

"What do you mean?" Seung Hyun asks before sipping his coffee.

"We meet in the shopping mall a few weeks ago. We talked. She told me about the two of you. Then, she thought that we dated. I told her we didn't. But I mentioned that I know your ex in university. She then mentioned that you haven't moved on from the heartbreak you had five years ago." Yeon Soo said. Seung Hyun's expression became serious.

"After you told me that you broke up, I never heard anything from you. Was it that bad?" Yeon Soo asks.

Seung Hyun sighs heavily. "It was. After the breakup, I tried to commit suicide."

Yeon Soo was shocked and scoot closer to Seung Hyun. She held on to his arm. "Seung Hyun, why? You could have just come to me and talk. Why?"

"It was too painful. I can't accept it. But that person let go of me just like that for that stupid dream!" Seung Hyun hissed.

"Seung Hyun, don't be too hard on yourself," she said. Seung Hyun looks at her. "I'm fine now. I am happy. That's all in the past."

"I can't help but worry about you," she said. Seung Hyun pats her hand that is holding his arm "I'm okay. I'm happy now."

Yeon Soo sighs. "I hope you are," she said. She wants him happy. Suddenly, she remembers something. She let go of his arm and takes her bag. She took out an envelope and give it to him.

"What's this?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I think it will make you smile," she said. Seung Hyun looks at it. The envelope is already open. He took out the paper inside it and opens it. He reads what is written and he smiles.

"You're pregnant?" Seung Hyun looks at his friend. Yeon Soo nods. Seung Hyun hugs her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Seung Hyun."

He let go of Yeon Soo. "Have you told your husband?"

"I will tell him tonight. I bought a special cake a while ago. You know those cakes that when you pull some part if it, the money will come out?" Yeon Soo asks him. Seung Hyun smiles and nods.

"Well, I bought one and it's being made right now. I will pretend that it's his birthday today. Of course, he will say that it isn't. Then, I will tell him that we can do an advance birthday for him. When he pulls the cake, the money will show up first then at the end of it is the ultrasound picture." Yeon Soo grins.

"That's cute." Seung Hyun said.

"I hope he will be happy with this baby." Yeon Soo said while holding the lower part if her stomach. Seung Hyun pats her back. "Yah. Of course, he will be happy. It's your child. And if he doesn't, tell me, and I will kick his ass."

Yeon Soo giggles. "You're a good friend, Seung Hyun."

"I can be a good godfather too." he winks at her. Yeon Soo laughs. "I'll think about it."

"Yah." Seung Hyun warns her. Yeon Soo continues to giggle.

* * *

That night, Seung Hyun comes home after a day at work. Upon his arrival, he saw Dara hovering in front of his door. When Dara saw him, she smiles at him but her eyes are sad. Seung Hyun knew that she's lonely. He went to his door and unlocks it. He opens the door for her to let her in. She went inside and went to the couch to sit down. Seung Hyun went to his room to change when he returned to the living room in his simple blue shirt and pajama pants, he sat down on the couch beside Dara. Dara automatically leans to him and hugs him. Seung Hyun holds her close to him.

"Miss him?" Seung Hyun asks. She nodded as she leans her head on his shoulder. Seung Hyun pats Dara's hair.

"He must be done something good for you to act like this." Seung Hyun said.

"He's a good boyfriend to me despite we just start dating more than a month ago. He treats me well, Seung Hyun-ah. He's annoying sometimes but he's lovable most of the time." Dara said.

"You think he will agree to our friendship. Because Dong Hae adjusted quite a long time before he got used to us," he said. Dara leans back and looks at him.

"Right! I forgot to tell you. I saw Dong Hae and Jessica in Japan!"

"Really? what happened?"

Dara sighs. "Dong Hae claims that I was stalking him. But the truth is GD brought me to that luxurious restaurant after my ankle is healed. He told GD that I'm boring and a nagger. That I spend way too much time with you like a married couple. But GD told him that he rather have a nagging girlfriend with good friends than be his girlfriend's lapdog. He even told Jessica to stay rich so Dong Hae won't leave her." Dara chuckles.

"I like this guy already." Seung Hyun smiles as he pats her hair. Dara leans back to him. "I hope you do. He's a good artist too. And he was planning to do a charity exhibit soon. Can you help us?" Dara murmurs.

"I need to meet him first before that."

Dara shrugs. "Fair enough." she paused. "Seung Hyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?" she asks.

"I am. Why?" he inquires while playing with her hair.

"I just worry about you."

Seung Hyun hugs her tight. "Don't worry about me. I am happy. Especially that you are here. I miss spending time like this with you."

"This is why I told you to just marry me. You'll have this every day and you'll have a pretty wife." Dara giggles.

"But you have GD now. I bet he won't like that."

"He won't. But we can elope if you want." she jokes. Seung Hyun pinches her side. She flinches and smacks his chest.

"I'll marry you when you turned 40 and you're still single." Seung Hyun said.

Dara snickers. "As if."

"I'm serious. I'll marry you if we end up both single when we're both 40. Don't you want that?" Seung Hyun grins at her.

"Fine. Let's get married if we turned 40 years old and still single." she rested her face on the crook of his neck. Being this close together is normal for them. There were times in the past when Dara used to, literally, sleep in his bed. It was when Seung Hyun moved next to her place after his breakup with his ex. He was having nightmares that he begs her to stay with him. She doesn't mind. She's more scared when he's alone.

"Then, we can buy a house. We will have a car too but you will drive." Seung Hyun said. Dara hums in agreement and continues to listen to him.

"You will have your home studio then I will have a basement filled with arts. We can adopt too," he said.

"We won't have sex?" Dara asks curiously.

"I knew it. You just want me for my body." Seung Hyung tsked. Dara pokes his stomach. "I'm just asking, idiot. You said we will adopt so I thought we won't have sex."

"Right. Well, we will. But we're 40 by that time. Too risky if you'll get pregnant. Or, if you want, we can have a surrogate mother." Seung Hyun said and kissed the top of her head.

"It sounds so appealing but what if I'm married and you're still single?" Dara asks.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll grow alone. I can be your child's godfather or that uncle that will spoil him." Seung Hyun grins.

"You can marry Hanee" Dara points out.

"Maybe. Who knows." he sighs.

"You won't be alone, Seung Hyun. You have me forever," Dara said and kisses his cheek.

"I know. And you have me too." Seung Hyun promised her.

* * *

The next day, Mino went to Seung Hyun's place and brought him breakfast. He also did bring his art materials in case Dara will see him. When he opens the door, he quietly removed his shoes and used the indoor slipper to get in.

He went immediately to his room. When he opens the door, he was surprised to see Seung Hyun and Dara sleeping on the bed while holding at each other. Mino feels jealous at that moment. He slept with Seung Hyun in that exact bed so many times but seeing him with a woman is painful for him. As much as he wants to think that they are just best friends, Dara is still a woman. A beautiful woman inside and out.

Seung Hyun suddenly starts to wake up. He squints because of the sunlight then he immediately sees Mino standing by the door while staring at them. Seung Hyun carefully moved. He mouthed the words 'Please wait for me. I will explain' to Mino. He just nodded but he doesn't look happy. Seung Hyun removed his arms under Dara's head, which made Dara moves. He hushes to her. Seung Hyun carefully gets out of the bed and tucks Dara under the blanket before he quickly went to his bathroom to wash his face and quickly brushes his teeth. Then he returns outside, holds Mino's wrist and pulls him out of his bedroom to close the door. He leads him towards the kitchen. Seung Hyun took his stuff and set it aside.

"Before you get mad, let me explain." Seung Hyun started. "She went here last night because she felt lonely. She misses her boyfriend and I just comforted her. We've just slept so many times. We're just friends, I promise." he said.

Mino keeps on staring at him. As much as he wants to be jealous, he can't. Seung Hyun and Dara are friends and he doesn't want to make Seung Hyun feel torn between him and Dara.

"She misses her boyfriend?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun nodded.

Mino sighs in defeat. "I miss my boyfriend too. Can you do something about that?" he asks with a sad tone. Seung Hyun smiles and opens his arms for him. Mino approaches him and hugs him.

"I miss you too." Seung Hyun said.

"I brought you breakfast. Sandwiches. You can share it with her when she wakes up." Mino said as he rests his chin on Seung Hyun's shoulder.

"We slept late last night. She'll wake up by noon." Seung Hyun runs his hand on Mino's back. "Why don't you join me instead?"

"Okay," Mino said before he leans back and stares at Seung Hyun.

"What?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Nothing. Just happy that I have you."

"You make me happy too, Mino-yah." Seung Hyun told him. Mino grins and kisses him on his cheek. Then, Mino told him to sit down and he will prepare his breakfast. Seung Hyun watches Mino prepare his breakfast with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Dae Sung pushes the cart loaded with their luggage as Young Bae and GD walk side by side as they exit the arrival area. GD wears a beanie, mask, and shades that Young Bae finds weird but he didn't question him.

Young Bae waved his hand to someone. GD looks at where he is waving and saw a slim man holding a paper with Young Bae's name on it. He looks at his friend for answers.

"It's our designated driver. I rented a car so we can drive around if you want to. He will just drive us home and left the car for us to use freely for two weeks." Young Bae explains. GD just nods.

They followed the driver to the parking lot. The driver and Dae Sung loaded the luggage at the back compartment as GD and Young Bae wait.

"I'm meeting Hyo Rin tonight. Are you going to visit Dara?" Young Bae asks.

"No. Not yet. I still have jetlag. Maybe tomorrow. Can you ask Dara where she is tomorrow? Pretend that you will deliver something to her." GD asks his best friend. Young Bae just nodded and took out his phone.

After the driver closes the back door, Dae Sung tells them to get inside the car. Dae Sung took the front seat while Young Bae and GD take the passenger seat. The driver starts to drive out of the airport. GD looks at the surrounding. It's been five years since he left South Korea. It's familiar and unfamiliar at the same time for him. He's scared, to be honest, but he wants to see Dara and check in his sister before the wedding.

"Ji Yong, Dara said she will be at her studio tomorrow. She said I can come over at 2 pm and we can have a coffee at the nearby coffee shop." Young Bae said.

"Okay. Tell her you'll be there. And find me a flower shop and order me a dozen pink roses."

"Yes, sir." Young Bae said while smiling.

GD looks back outside the window. They are on a bridge. He saw a familiar tall building. Kwon Finance. He sighs. He is home. It's bittersweet for him. He just hopes for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	14. FOURTEEN

"Unnie, Seo Ye Ji's manager called. They want to confirm the pictorial at the end of this month." Minzy said.

"Okay. I'll email him later. Did Lee Sung Kyung's manager confirmed the pictorial two days from now?" Dara asks. Minzy nodded. "Yes. It will be in Jade Garden."

"Okay. Are you and Chanyeol free that day? I don't want to go alone." she pouts. Minzy smiles at her boss. "I'm free. I will ask Chanyeol about his schedule." Minzy took her phone and starts messaging Chanyeol. Dara's phone beeps. It was Young Bae. He said that he's outside her studio. Dara messages him and told him to just get inside because she's still finishing something.

After a few minutes, the door chimes.

"Welcome to Dara Photography." Minzy said happily. Young Bae came in with a man holding a huge bouquet of pink roses. Dara looks around and smiles at Young Bae.

"I'm just gonna send this then we can go," Dara said and noticed the man carrying the huge bouquet. Then, he looks back at Young Bae.

Young Bae grins. "Special delivery from Tokyo," he said while pointing at the flowers. Dara smiles. It's from GD. She's about to look away when the man holding the bouquet lowers the flowers. She then saw his face. His ridiculously handsome face that is smiling brightly at her. Dara stands up and rushes towards him. Young Bae took the flowers before Dara hugs the man tightly.

"You're here. You came," she whispers while she buries her face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm here, baby. I miss you." GD said. Dara leans back and stares at him. GD smiles lovingly at him. "You're really here." Dara raises her hands and cup GD's jaw. "Ji Yong..." she mutters. GD leans down at her and kisses her lips. Young Bae smirks while Minzy looks awed. GD leans back and looks at her.

"Surprise." he grins.

Dara laughs and hugs him again.

Young Bae clears his throat. Dara and GD look at him. He raised the flower. GD let go of Dara and take the flower. He presents it to his girlfriend. "For you, Ms. Park."

"Thank you, Mr. Kwon," Dara said as she takes the flower from him. "By the way, this is Minzy, one of my trusted staff. Minzy, this is G-Dragon, my boyfriend, and Dong Young Bae, his best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Minzy said. Young Bae and GD bows to her. Then, Young Bae looks at GD. "I need to go. I'm picking up my mom so we can go out."

"How about our coffee?" Dara asks.

"It was Ji Yong's plan. Go on a date or something." Young Bae said.

"Say hi to Aunt from me," GD said and pats Young Bae's shoulder.

"I will. I'll go ahead." Young Bae said before he leaves. Dara then looks at Minzy. "Tell me when Chanyeol replies. You can go home now, Minzy." Dara said.

"Really?" Minzy asks and looks at her watch. "But I still have three hours left before I clock out," she said.

Dara gives her a look then Minzy looks at her then GD. Then she gets it. "Ahh... Okay." Minzy hurriedly went to her table and grabs her bag and phone. She went back to Dara and bows to her. "See you tomorrow, Unnie. Nice meeting you, sir," she said.

"Please put the sign to 'close' before you get out," Dara said. Minzy nodded before she left the couple. Dara leads GD to the receiving area where there are couches. They sat down and Dara set aside the flowers and faces GD. He opens his arms for her and Dara scoots closer to him. They embrace each other.

"I'm so happy that you're here," Dara said.

"Me too." GD rubs her back.

"What made you decide to come here?" she asks.

"Because I miss you badly. I wanted to see you," he mutters. Dara sighs happily. "Is it much better than you came with Young Bae?"

"Dae Sung is with us too. And yes, it's better that I came with them. Besides, I wanted to see my sister."

Dara looks up to him. "Did you meet her already?" she asks. GD shook his head. "I will visit her soon."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Really?" he looks at her. She nods. "Yes. I'm charming. Maybe if she sees me, she will talk to you." she jokes. GD laughs and holds her close to him. "I think she will like you."

"I will be with you if you needed me," she whispers.

"I know," GD said. "So, are you free now?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm all yours now."

He grins. "Can we go to a traditional Korean restaurant? I miss eating authentic Korean food."

Dara leans back. "Sure. Let me just send some emails and grab my bag." she stands up. GD follows her. Dara sat down on her table. GD looks around her studio. He can see her hard work on it.

Dara shuts down her computer and grabs her bag. She approaches GD and holds on to his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," GD said. Dara leads him out of her studio.

* * *

Seung Hyun was working with Hanee in the storage room when he received a message from Dara. She told him that her boyfriend came to surprise her. Seung Hyun smiles. He's glad that someone is making his best friend happy again. Dara told him about her new boyfriend but she never shows his picture to him. Seung Hyun was curious but he trusts his best friend. Ever since she came back from Tokyo, he sees the changes in her. She's more confident and lively. She hasn't shown him the picture of her new lover. She said that she wants him to meet his boyfriend personally when he visits her. She just didn't expect that after a few weeks of being away with each other, he went to Seoul so surprised her.

Hanee noticed that Seung Hyun is smiling while looking at his phone. "Why are you smiling?" Hanee asks. Seung Hyun looks at her. "It's Dara. Her boyfriend surprised her. I guess he visited her here in Seoul."

"Really? That's great. Is he handsome?" Hanee curiously asks. Seung Hyun raised his eyebrow at her. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." Hanee pouts. Seung Hyun nods as he put his phone back to his pocket. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I haven't seen him even in pictures. Dara wants me to see him in person. Maybe I will soon." Seung Hyun smiles.

Hanee sighs and places the folder of files she's holding on the table. "Dara and Dong Hae broke up a few months ago but she has a new boyfriend now. But you, it's been a year since Se Kyung but you haven't dated anyone." she leans towards him "How about we just get back together?"

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Why? To save me for being single?"

"Yes. It will be such a waste that you are single." Hanee said sarcastically.

"You just can't find someone to date, you foolish woman."

"You're my ex, it's hard to find someone better than you." she shrugs. Seung Hyun pats her shoulder and signals her to come with him. They went out of the storage room and headed to the main gallery.

When they arrived, Mino was there. He was looking at the other art pieces being displayed. He's carrying three coffee take out. Seung Hyun approaches him as Hanee observes them. Mino has been visiting the art gallery frequently. He and Seung Hyun even hang out outside the gallery. Hanee is scared to think but she can really feel that there is something between Mino and Seung Hyun.

Hanee approaches them as Mino give Seung Hyun his coffee.

"I still wonder why you're not hired here. You always visit us every day." Hanee said as she takes her coffee from Mino. Mino smiles shyly at her.

"I was planning to apply but hyung said that why do I have too if being an artist is already a job," Mino said.

"True." Hanee sighs. "I'll just be at my table. I need to check if the artist I scouted replied to my message. Thanks for the coffee, Mino." Hanee said before leaving them.

Seung Hyun faces Mino. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mino paused. "Do I really come here too often?"

"Every other day, yes." Seung Hyun told him. Mino pouts. Seung Hyun pats his back. "As much as I want to see you as often as possible, I'm still at work. You are our artist but I also have other stuff to deal with. We can meet after work, or at the bar. You can come up to the penthouse. Dong Wook already offers his place if we want to see each other."

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Mino looks down in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he brushes Mino's shoulder. "How about you meet me tonight at Dong Wook's place before your shift? You're starting at 11 right?"

Mino looks at him and smiles. "Okay."

"Oh, by the way, the other gallery contacted me. They are interested to rent your art pieces for their upcoming exhibition. Would you like me to explain that to you?" Seung Hyun asks. He's all Art Director mode. Mino just nodded and follows him.

* * *

Dara brought GD is a traditional Korean restaurant. Dara still can't believe that GD is with her at that moment. But she noticed that he wears a mask and sunglasses in public. Like he's trying to hide his face. She then remembers his family. Maybe GD doesn't want to be seen in public while he's in Seoul.

After their meal, GD asked Dara where she wants to go next.

"We can go to my place," she said with a smile. GD holds her hand and leads her out of that restaurant.

When they arrived at her home, GD finds her place very homey. It's clean and relaxing to be at. Then, he saw a picture of Dara with a man, hugging him from behind. He looks closer and picks up the photo frame.

Dara brought two cans of cola from the kitchen and saw GD holding the picture frame of her and Seung Hyun. She smirks. GD must be jealous of her closeness with Seung Hyun. She approaches him and shows him the cola can. GD looks at her. He put back the frame on the table and takes the drink from her. He opens it and has a sip.

"That's my best friend. His name is Choi Seung Hyun. He's handsome, right?" Dara chuckles.

"Choi Seung Hyun," GD mutters. "How long have you been friends with him?"

"Since high school. We're really close. Many people mistook us as a couple. Even now, some think we're married because of our closeness." Dara giggles.

"No wonder your ex hates the fact that you have him as your best friend," GD said.

"Seung Hyun is nice. He's a gentleman and a really good friend. I just hope he will date someone again soon. It's been a year since he last dated someone." She stares at him "You should meet him. You will like him." she grins.

"Sure. I want to meet him too." GD stated.

"Let's set dinner with him. Is that okay?" Dara holds on to his arm.

"Anything you want, baby." GD kisses her temple and smiles weakly at her. She frowns.

"Are you okay, Ji Yong?" she asks in a sweet tone. GD smiles genuinely this time. He removes Dara's hand on his arm and places his arm on her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Saying my name like that does something to me. Do you know that?"

"I know." she leans at his shoulder. "I hope you're not getting jealous of Seung Hyun," she mutters.

"Seeing your picture with him makes me understand what Dong Hae said before but it doesn't bother me. I know he's your best friend and I respect that," he assures his girlfriend. Dara gazes up to him. She then leads him to the couch so they can sit down. GD sat first but Dara was surprised when he pulls her to sit on his lap. GD set his drink aside, Dara does too. He then wraps his arms on her waist while Dara places her hands on his shoulders.

"I miss you," GD said. Dara beams at him before she leans closer to him and kisses his lips. GD kisses her back while holding her close to him. We want her badly but he doesn't want to scare her. He then pushes her and stops kissing her.

"What's wrong?" Dara asks nervously.

"We should stop. I don't want us to get heat up and do something. I came to see you first, not that." he babbles.

"But it's my home. We can do anything we want," she said coyly. GD smirks. "We can but I don't have a condom with me."

"Ohh... Okay." Dara pouts and gets off of his lap but sits beside him. "Maybe I should buy some so when you visit, we're ready." she jokes.

"I'll bring some myself. I don't want you having condoms on your home. It will drive me mad." GD sighs. Dara raises her hand and touches GD's cheek. He leans on her touch and closes her eyes.

"I love you," she said. He opens his eyes and gazes at her. "I love you, too," he mutters. He leans at her shoulder. She wraps her arms on him.

"I still have jetlag. It's not even a long flight," he said.

"You can rest here while I take care of you," she said.

"Can we cuddle in bed?"

"Yes."

GD leans back and grins at her. Dara stood up and held her hand out for him. He held on to it and Dara leads him to her bed. GD takes off his jacket while Dara changes to her t-shirt and pajama. She went to bed first followed by GD. He lies down and pulls Dara on top of him. Dara stares at him while he closes his eyes and holds her close to him.

"What time should I wake you up?" Dara asks.

"For dinner. I guess. We can have a dinner out." he said weekly.

"I'll just order some Chinese food for us," she whispers.

"Okay, baby. Now, let me take a nap," he said. Dara giggles and rests her head on his chest while hugging his waist. She's just happy to be with him at that moment.

* * *

Seung Hyun steps out of the elevator and heading to his apartment unit. Dara sends her another message a while ago saying that she and GD want to have dinner with him next week at her place. He agrees.

He passed on Dara's door to his door. He enters the lock password when he heard Dara's door opens. He looks at it. Dara came out and saw him.

"Ohh! You're home!" she said happily.

Seung Hyun smiles at her "Yeah. I'm just going to change clothes then I'm meeting Dong Wook." he said.

"I'm glad that you're here. My boyfriend was about to leave." she looks inside her apartment. "GD, my best friend is here. Say hi to him."

Seung Hyun closes his door back and walks towards Dara. Then, a man with neon green hair came out of the door. Their eyes meet and the stare at each other.

"GD, this is my best friend, Choi Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun-ah, this is my boyfriend, G-Dragon," she said with a smile on her face. Seung Hyun looks at G-Dragon carefully. Then he held his hand out for him.

"Nice to meet you, G-Dragon." Seung Hyun said. GD took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I am Kwon Ji Yong," he said. Dara looks at GD. He introduced himself using his real name. Seung Hyun grips his hand tightly before letting it go. Then, he looks at Dara. "I'll go inside. Dong Wook might curse me if I'm late."

"Okay. Dinner at my place next week, okay?" she reminds him. Seung Hyun just nodded and looks at GD before he went yo his apartment. Dara holds on GD's arm and they went to the elevator so she can walk him to his car.

* * *

Seung Hyun is in Dong Wook's penthouse. He's sitting on the couch while his mind was on GD, Dara's boyfriend. GD or Kwon Ji Yong. He is Dara's boyfriend. Seung Hyun sips his wine and sighs. Suddenly, someone put his arm on Seung Hyun's shoulder. He looks at that person. It was Mino, who was sitting beside him and has a worried expression on his face.

"You're spacing out. What's wrong?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun huffs and leans his head on Mino's shoulder. Mino pulls him close to him, cradling Seung Hyun's head.

"I'm just tired." Seung Hyun said.

"Do you wanna go home?" Mino asks. He runs his fingertips on the back of Seung Hyun's head. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I'll wait until it's your shift before I go home."

"Okay," Mino mutters as he smiles.

"These two are so cheesy," Bom whines while looking at Mino and Seung Hyun. The couple looks at her. Mino just smiles at the petite woman while Seung Hyun tucks his tongue out at her. Bom rolls her eyes. Then she leans at Dong Wook. "Oppa, aren't you jealous of them?"

"No. I'm happy now. I meet someone yesterday. We will go to dinner soon. Why would I be jealous?" Dong Wook drink his scotch. Bom was curious. "Who is it?" she asks. Dong Wook just smiles at her. Bom nudges him before she looks at Seungri. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Being single is much more fun than being whipped." Seungri grins while looking at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun ignores him and just leans at Mino's touch.

"Aish! I wanna date someone too!" Bom said.

"You have suitors, why don't you date them?" Seungri points out.

"They just want my money," Bom mutters.

"The downfall of being successful." Dong Wook said. Bom pouts. "I can't believe I will envy Seung Hyun like this. This is unfair!!!" she whines again.

"You're scaring my boyfriend. Just shut up." Seung Hyun said nonchalantly. Mino giggles. Bom stood up and went to the powder room. The men laugh at their friend.

"Should we lessen the skinship around Bom Noona?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun shook his head. "She'll get used to it."

"Maybe a little bit?" Seungri suggested. Mino was about to let go of Seung Hyun but he stops him by scooting closer to him. Seung Hyun then glares at Seungri. Seungri looks away.

Dong Wook speaks. "It's refreshing to see Seung Hyun like this. He dislikes it when Bom or you..." look at Seungri "...hugs him or even just hold his arm. Just let them." Dong Wook said amusingly.

"Seungri hugs me when he wants to annoy me. Bom does it with malice." Seung Hyun points out.

"I do it out of brotherly love!" Seungri defends. Seung Hyun waves his hand on him, gesturing to him like his shooing him. Seungri grunts. Bom returns and sat down beside Seungri. She then noticed that Seung Hyun is much closer to Mino. She huffs. "I can't with these two. Can we banned them here?" Bom asks Dong Wook.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for Mino to give me one of his paintings. I introduced him to Seung Hyun anyways." he grins.

"I'll make one for you, hyung," Mino said.

"Yah!" Seung Hyun warns him. "Don't give it to him for free. Let him pay."

"I already did. I introduce him to you, he's now an artist and you two are free to use my place anytime you want." Dong Wook said.

"Bastard." Seung Hyun mutters. Dong Wook just laughs while Mino continues to touch his boyfriend. Bom drinks her beer while Seungri was amused by the situation.

* * *

Seung Hyun got home past midnight. He's a bit tipsy. Mino offers to take him home but he doesn't want to bother him. He's unlocking his door when someone calls him.

"Choi Seung Hyun."

Seung Hyun looks at the direction where the voice came and saw GD standing there. Seung Hyun glares at him. GD sighs. Seung Hyun unlocks the door and opens it widely. "Come in. Let's talk," he said. GD nodded and went inside his home. He stood in the middle of his living room as Seung Hyun closes the door and locks it. He approaches GD and stood in front of him. They stare at each other. GD was the one to break the silence.

"Seung Hyun, I---"

GD was not able to finish his sentence when Seung Hyun cups his jaw and kisses his lips hungrily. GD was surprised by what he did but he suddenly feels weak and gives in to his kisses. GD place his hands on his waist as he responded to his kisses. Seung Hyun's tongue slips inside his mouth and teases GD's tongue. Then, Seung Hyun pulls back his tongue and bites GD's lower lip gently, tugging it. Seung Hyun leans back and stares at GD who's blushing.

"Five years, Ji Yong-ah." Seung Hyun said in a deep voice.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

Seung Hyun wants to be mad at Ji Yong but he can't. Upon seeing him a few hours ago, all he wanted is to hold him and check if he's real. He missed him badly. All the pain he endures when Ji Yong chooses his career over him, all gone when he saw him. Seung Hyun pulls him close to him and hugs him. Ji Yong hugs his waist.

"I miss you." Seung Hyun murmurs.

GD was silent. He's so happy to see Dara again but when he found out that her best friend is Choi Seung Hyun, something shifts inside him. Memories of Seung Hyun is flashing back like it just happened yesterday. The first time they meet, their second meeting, when he kissed Seung Hyun when he's drunk when Seung Hyun kisses him when he's sober when they start dating when he got jealous of Seung Hyun's unnamed high school best friend when he left him. All those happy and painful memories come back to him.

Suddenly, Seung Hyun starts kissing his neck. It's his weakness. He kisses his jaw and back to his lips. Seung Hyun is hungry for his lips like before. GD can feel that Seung Hyun wants him and his kisses and touches are like kryptonite to him. He can't resist him. Seung Hyun walks towards the door of his bedroom and opens it. They enter his room and Seung Hyun closes the door.

* * *

Ji Yong is starting at the window. The night sky is clear and the stars twinkle. It's like it never happened before. He had no idea that upon meeting Seung Hyun, he will end up on his bed. They are both naked and Seung Hyun is spooning him. His back is against his chest while Seung Hyun's arms are wrapped around Ji Yong's waist. They surely missed each other. Ji Yong sighs deeply, that made Seung Hyun stirs on his nap. He opens his eyes and holds Ji Yong closer to him.

"You fell asleep." Ji Yong said.

"I was drunk, fuck you like a horny rabbit and exhausted." he kisses Ji Yong's shoulder. "How long did I sleep?" he asks. Ji Yong looks at the digital watch on the nightstand. It's 2:03 am. "You sleep for one hour."

"I see." Seung Hyun said and kisses Ji Yong's nape. "You got a lot of tattoos on your body." he murmurs.

Ji Yong huffs. "I know you don't like tattoos but I like them. Each of them has a meaning. It's art for me." he explains.

"I don't like them in your body because your body alone is an art for me." Seung Hyun explains. Ji Yong smiles timidly. Him and his cheesy words.

"So..." Seung Hyun clears his throat. "You're Dara's boyfriend." Seung Hyun whispers.

Realization comes to GD's senses. "Ohh fuck!" he said. He tries to rise but Seung Hyun stops him. Ji Yong looks back at him.

"Seung Hyun-ah, Dara didn't know that I'm..."

"She doesn't know, too." he cuts him.

GD frowns. "I don't want to hurt Dara. I love her." GD told Seung Hyun.

"But you love me too." Seung Hyun murmurs. GD suddenly feel guilty. He's right. He loves him. He is still in love with him. And as he can see, Seung Hyun does too. Seung Hyun showers his cheek with kisses. GD hums in happiness.

"I miss you. Don't ever leave me again" Seung Hyun whispers to his ear. GD stays in his arms. He misses him too and he never felt this peaceful for a long time. GD closes his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Seung Hyun stirs and moves to his left where Ji Yong was sleeping but he wasn't there. He opens his eyes and squints because of the sunlight. He uses his hand to touch the empty space in his bed. Ji Yong is gone. He rises and feels the throbbing pain on his head. He left him. Again. Then he thought, maybe it was a dream. That he's only dreaming. But then he noticed the used small towel on the floor. The one he uses to clean up Ji Yong last night. Ji Yong is really back, and he left him after he spends the night with him.

He looks at the clock. It's 8 in the morning. Seung Hyun gets out of his bed and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

He just got out of his room after taking a shower and dressing up when he heard his door being unlocked. When it opens, it was Mino. Seung Hyun suddenly feels guilty about what happened between him and Ji Yong. He slept with his ex last night and now, his lover is here. Mino is carrying two cups of coffee and a sandwich bag. He looked like he went for a run.

"Hi. I brought breakfast," he said as he places the food on the table. He looks at him with a smile. "Don't worry. I didn't run 10 miles just to bring you breakfast. I went on a bus and bought this from the coffee shop two blocks away from here. I decided to bring these in case you haven't take your breakfast yet." Mino said. He takes out one of the coffee and approaches him. He presents the coffee to him. "Iced coffee, Espresso, double shot, right?" he beams at him. Seung Hyun sighs. He approaches Mino and stood in front of him. He gently grabs Mino's nape and pulls him closer to him. He kisses his forehead. Mino was shocked by his gesture. Seung Hyun rarely shows affection on him in two months of them dating secretly. It's always Mino who initiates everything and Seung Hyun is willingly given it to him. But what Seung Hyun is doing now is precious for Mino. Seung Hyun leans back and looks at his lover. Mino stares at him.

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast. I was about to leave with just water for breakfast." Seung Hyun said. He took the coffee from Mino's hand and hugs him. Mino smiles and hugs him back.

"Since we have free time, would you like to go on a short vacation with me this weekend?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Really? Where?" Mino asks happily.

"Anywhere you want. Sokcho? Busan? Jeju? We can go outside the country too if you want." Seung Hyun leans back and stares at him. "We deserve a break"

Mino nodded. "I'll go anywhere with you," he said. Seung Hyun just nodded and messes Mino's hair again before he leads him to the dining table to eat breakfast.

* * *

Ji Yong has been in the bathtub for an hour. Yesterday, he meets his girlfriend. They both have an urge to make love but they stopped since it wasn't safe for her. But that night, he let his ex-boyfriend fuck him raw. He was deliciously sore but when he wakes up at 6 in the morning, he hurriedly left him. Ji Yong knows that Seung Hyun will want to talk soon. And they will have dinner with Dara soon. As much as he loves Dara, seeing Seung Hyun again does something to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he hissed at himself.

Ji Yong unconsciously touches his lips. He remembers how Seung Hyun kisses him last night. It was bruising then gentle. He feels how hungry he is to his lips. The way he touches him, the way he mutters 'I miss you' and 'Don't leave me'. Seung Hyun wants him badly and Ji Yong feels wrecked at that moment.

"Dara," he mutters. His beloved Dara. The reason why he steps back in Seoul. Ji Yong wants to hurt himself for betraying both Seung Hyun and Dara. His past and his present.

_Can you really love someone if your heart belongs to someone else?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Have I answered the question of some of you? Now you know. Heads up, next chapter will be a flashback. I'll post it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my story. Until the next update!


	15. FIFTEEN

**_A few years ago..._ **

_Seung Hyun was roaming around the art exhibit held in the auditorium of the university. The art pieces were made by the representative of different departments of their university. But Seung Hyun was looking at one particular painting. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. It was an abstract painting and he's mesmerized about it._

_"Isn't it weird?" someone said. Seung Hyun looks at his side and saw a man standing beside him. He's in his formal suit, looking like a young businessman. His shorter than him. He's handsome, Seung Hyun can't deny that._

_"I don't know about you..." Seung Hyun looks back at the painting. "But I think it's beautiful and sad at the same time." Seung Hyun said._

_"Why?" the man asks as he stares at Seung Hyun._

_"They are mixed of various colors, mostly primary colors but that black one brings sadness to it. Like the artist behind it is saying that he's happy but sad at the same time." Seung Hyun observed. Then he looks back at the man. He was smiling while staring at Seung Hyun._

_"You have an eye for art." the man said._

_"I major in contemporary art. I do paint but I like appreciating other's work more." Seung Hyun shrugs._

_"Are you planning to be a curator?"_

_Seung Hyun smiles. "Some art galleries are offering me a job once I finish my master's degree. Technically, I am a curator."_

_"That's cool." the man said. "I'm Kwon Ji Yong, by the way." Ji Yong held his hand out for him. Seung Hyun took and shake it. "Choi Seung Hyun." Seung Hyun replied. Ji Yong grins at him and lets go of his hand. Ji Yong suddenly walks away from him to Seung Hyun's surprise._

_"That's weird." Seung Hyun mutters. He looks back at the painting and read the label in it._

**_"Bittersweet"_ **   
_Kwon Ji Yong_   
_Grad. School (Business Administration)_

_Seung Hyun looks around to find Ji Yong. He was heading out of the auditorium. Seung Hyun hurriedly follows him but when he's out of the auditorium, Ji Yong was gone._

_\---_

_Seung Hyun can't stop thinking about Ji Yong after that incident to the point that he tries to find him. He confirmed that Ji Yong was a grad student in the Business Administration department but Seung Hyun being a Contemporary Art major made the department student look at him weirdly. He stopped asking about Ji Yong after one of the people he asks looked at him from head to foot before walking away from him. He guesses that snobby rich people also exist in real life._

_He went to the coffee shop near the university to read quietly on the favorite spot where he always stays. He was busy flipping his book when someone sat across him. He looked up and surprised to see Ji Yong. He was smiling at him._

_"Hi." Ji Yong greets him._

_"Hey." Seung Hyun breathes._

_Ji Yong sips his coffee before he speaks. "My classmates mentioned that a guy from the art department was looking for me. Do you know who is it?"_

_Seung Hyun feels embarrassed at that moment. He closes his book and sets it aside. "Sorry. I was just looking for you."_

_Ji Yong leans back and crossed his arms on his chest. "Why?"_

_Seung Hyun scratches the back of his head. "After you left, I just noticed the label of the painting. I didn't know that you're the one who painted it. You must find me weird for saying those things about your painting." Seung Hyun stated._

_"But your description is right." Ji Yong shrugs. Seung Hyun peaks at him._

_"I am happy about where I am now. But I'm sad that I can't be someone I wanted to be." Ji Yong said before he looks at the coffee cup in front of him. "I will be working in a huge company once I graduated and I'm happy about it. But being part of the corporate world means I can't be what I want to be."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to be?"_

_Ji Yong smiles but it didn't reach his eyes. "Someone who has his freedom." Seung Hyun just stares at the man in front of him. He wants freedom but he can't have it._

_"You can have that of you're willing."_

_Ji Yong glances at him. "It wasn't easy."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's complicated."_

_"Then uncomplicated it." Seung Hyun says._

_Ji Yong sighs. "I wish I could, but I can't." he grins at him._

_"I hope you will have the courage to be free someday." Seung Hyun tells him. Ji Yong blinks and looks at the man in front of him. He didn't push him to be something but he just hopes that he will have the courage to be free someday._

_"Seung Hyun, right?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun nods and smiles timidly._

_"Let's be friends." Ji Yong told him._

_\---_

_"Tell me again why do I have to go with you to this auction?" Seung Hyun asks Ji Yong as they walk towards the cafeteria in the Medicine Department. It was their thing, roaming around the campus and trying cafeterias of different departments. Medicine and Tourism departments are their favorites. The engineering department is a no-no. They are walking side by side._

_"It's a charity event. And we might be able to find art pieces that we can avail of. You have the eye for it so I'm taking you as my date." Ji Yong nudges Seung Hyun's arm._

_"Stop that."_

_"What?"_

_"Stop calling me 'your date'," Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong peered at his friend. "But you are my date. What's wrong with that?"_

_Seung Hyun looks around. "People might hear you and misunderstood it." Ji Yong stops walking which made stops walking to and looks back at him._

_"Are you ashamed of me?" Ji Yong said in a hurt tone._

_"No, that's not it. You are Kwon Ji Yong, everyone knows you in this school. You top the list of the most popular guy on the Facebook Page dedicated to the popular students of the school." Seung Hyun stated._

_Ji Yong chuckles. "I don't care. They are just strangers to me ."_

_Seung Hyun huffs. "They are but these strangers bothering me, asking for your number, if you're dating someone and what's your ideal woman like?" Seung Hyun hissed. Ji Yong blinks at him. "What did you say?"_

_"I tell them to ask you themselves. I'm not your secretary or something." Seung Hyun scowls and grips the straps of his backpack. Ji Yong smiles. He approaches his friend and pats his shoulder. "You are a good friend, Seung Hyun. I'm keeping you." he winks at him and walks ahead._

_Seung Hyun stares at his friend. He smiles but sad at the same time. Ji Yong will keep him as a friend._

_\---_

_"I can go home alone!" Ji Yong said in a drunk whiney tone._

_"I already called a designated driver. He will drive us to your home." Seung Hyun said as he holds Ji Yong to his arms. Ji Yong clumsily wraps his arms on Seung Hyun's nape. Seung Hyun looks around. Thank fuck no one can see them. He was thankful that Ji Yong decided to park his car on a parking lot of a nearby grocery store. It was an open area parking and he parked away from the store._

_"Stay awake. The driver will be here in a minute." Seung Hyun told him. Ji Yong lazily tiptoes and pull himself up closer to Seung Hyun's face. Seung Hyun feels uncomfortable at that moment._

_"Why are you so handsome? You're kind too. And smart. And thoughtful. And sweet. Why?! You make my heart flutter!" Ji Yong slurs at him._

_"Stop babbling, Ji Yong." Seung Hyun told him._

_"Oppa!!! You're so handsome... Please date me!!!" Ji Yong said loudly. Seung Hyun chuckles. Ji Yong sounds like those girls chasing them, asking them to date them. Then, he stares at his friend's drunken state. It must be the alcohol who's talking. Seung Hyun looks around to see if the designated driver arrived. All of a sudden, Ji Yong pulls him closer to him and kisses his lips. Seung Hyun was shocked at what they are doing. Ji Yong's lips were on his and it was soft and bitter at the same time. He tries to pull away by Ji Yong pull him much closer and kisses him passionately. Seung Hyun can't help but give in. They've been friends for months now and he admits to himself that ever since he meets Ji Yong, he can't stop thinking of him._

_Ji Yong pulls away and grins at him. "I knew it. You're a great kisser."_

_"Ji Yong-ah."_

_Ji Yong leans at his shoulder. "I like you, Seung Hyun. I want to be with you," he said. Seung Hyun was about yo response but the driver arrived. He gave the key to the driver and help JiYong to the back seat. He sat with him because Ji Yong won't let go of him._

_When they arrived at Ji Yong's apartment, Seung Hyun helped him to his room. He lay him down on the bed and removed his jacket, shoes, and socks. He went out to get some basin with warm water. He places it on the floor beside Ji Yong's bed. Then he gets a small towel and sleeping attire for Ji Yong. Seung Hyun dips the towel in the basin and squeezes out the excess water. Ji Yong is sleeping soundly as Seung Hyun carefully cleans him._

_"If you tell me those words when you're sober, I will reply." Seung Hyun said to no one._

_\---_

_The room is bright when Seung Hyun can feel someone's fingertips brushing his hair. He slowly opens his eyes and saw Ji Yong kneeling on the floor while touching his hair._

_"Ji Yong-ah."_

_Ji Yong pulls his hand back and places it on his lap. "Hey. Sorry if I wake you up." Ji Yong said._

_"How are you? No hangover?" Seung Hyun asks him. Ji Yong shook his head. "None. I took the painkiller and the hangover drink you left on my nightstand."_

_"Okay. Let me make some breakfast." Seung Hyun said as he rises. He stretches his arms before he stood up. He went to the bathroom and freshen up. When he was out, Ji Yong was sitting on the kitchen stool, waiting for him._

_"You could at least make some coffee, you brat." Seung Hyun said as he opens the fridge and gathers some ingredients. He is familiar with Ji Yong's place since he always takes him home whenever he gets drunk._

_"Egg, bacon and pancake?" Seung Hyun asks him. Ji Yong just hums. Ji Yong watches Seung Hyun makes the pancake batter. Seung Hyun takes care of Ji Yong ever since they meet. He always makes sure that he gets home after being drunk, reminds him to keep his home clean, nags him if he was late and worried when he's quiet. He's a good friend to him but Ji Yong feels differently about him._

_"Seung Hyun?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I mean it."_

_"What?"_

_"I like you and I want to date you."_

_Seung Hyun stops mixing the batter looks at Ji Yong. They remain silent for a while until Ji Yong speaks again. "Sorry if this is awkward. It's just... I want to tell you how I feel. I was going to tell you last night but I got so drunk. I did tell you, right? But I'm telling you now while I'm sober. I'm sorry that I kissed you too. I want to do that for a long time. I hope that this won't affect our friendship." Ji Yong babbles._

_Seung Hyun is just staring at him. Ji Yong was conscious so he looks away from him. He wants to run to his room and never leaves it. Then he heard that Seung Hyun continues what he is doing. He glances at him but Seung Hyun was focused doing their breakfast. Ji Yong had the urge to cry._

_"I like you too. Ever since I meet you, I like you. But I like you even more as days go by. But I don't know how to tell you. And I don't know how well you take it." Seung Hyun said._

_Ji Yong blinks after hearing what Seung Hyun just said. He likes him too. They remain quiet as Seung Hyun prepares breakfast. Ji Yong just watches him._

_When he finished cooking pancakes, sunny-side-up eggs, and bacon, he places their plates on the kitchen top, in front of Ji Yong. He pours some coffee on two mugs. Seung Hyun sat down beside him and give him his coffee._

_"Eat." Seung Hyun said while smiling at him. Ji Yong frowns. 'That's it?' he thought. Seung Hyun is having a bite of the pancakes when Ji Yong faces him._

_"What now?" Ji Yong asks._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Ji Yong huffs frustratedly. "We like each other. Then what? What's next?"_

_Seung Hyun shrugs "We eat breakfast." he paused. "Then after we finish, we can go on a date or something. But I have to go home first and take a shower. I don't want to be smelly on our first date as a couple."_

_Ji Yong smiles happily. He leans towards Seung Hyun and rests his chin on his shoulder. "You're my boyfriend now?" Ji Yong asks._

_Seung Hyun smiles and nodded. Ji Yong chuckles. Seung Hyun places his arms on Ji Yong's shoulder and pulls him closer. He then kisses his forehead._

_\---_

_Seung Hyun is doodling something in his notebook as he waits for Ji Yong in the library. Ji Yong's class is finished by that moment and he's just waiting for him to arrive._

_Suddenly, someone sits beside him. He looks at the person. It was one of those snobby business ad grad student he encounters before. The one who looks at him from head to toe._

_"Choi Seung Hyun, right?"_

_"Yes. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Lee Soo Hyuk, Ji Yong's best friend." Soo Hyuk said._

_Seung Hyun tilts his head. "Ji Yong said that a certain Dong Young Bae was his best friend." he points out. Soo Hyuk scowls at him. He took a deep breath. "I'm his best friend since childhood. He meets that dude in high school after I left for London." Soo Hyuk smirks. "Anyway, you and Ji Yong seems to be close. I always see the two of you together."_

_Seung Hyun looks back at his notebook. "Yeah. We're friends." he simply said._

_"So, what have he had bought you? Did he promise you a position in their company? Or good words to his parents? I heard he bought Young Bae a car last year on his birthday. Did he buy one for you?" Soo Hyuk asks._

_"What are you talking about?" Seung Hyun scowls at Soo Hyuk._

_"It's fine, Seung Hyun-ssi. I know that Ji Yong is generous. Don't be shy. Hell, he bought me a limited edition watch because he just wanted to." Soo Hyuk grins._

_"Yah. You must be mistaken. Ji Yong is just a regular dude." Seung Hyun said. Soo Hyuk chuckles but stops when some students glare at him. Seung Hyun packs his stuff and left him but Soo Hyuk wasn't done. When Seung Hyun was outside the library, Soo Hyuk was behind him._

_"You don't need to be embarrassed, Choi Seung Hyun. Ji Yong is a great person. He may be the heir of Kwon Finance but he's still humble about it." Soo Hyuk said._

_Seung Hyun looks back at Soo Hyuk. "What? Heir of Kwon Finance?"_

_Soo Hyuk gaped. "You didn't know?"_

_"Seung Hyun?"_

_Soo Hyuk and Seung Hyun look at the person who calls him. It was Ji Yong. He was smiling brightly at him but that smile was gone immediately when he saw the sadness on Seung Hyun's face._

_Seung Hyun walks away from them. Ji Yong was surprised by his action but he still follows him._

_"Yah! What's wrong? What did I say?" Ji Yong said while following him. Seung Hyun ignores him and continues to walk fast. Ji Yong was jogging behind him. Seung Hyun headed to the empty basketball court and throw his bag aside. He picks up a ball and does some shooting. Ji Yong was panting when he caught up with Seung Hyun. He looks around to make sure that no one is around. He places his bag down and walks towards his boyfriend._

_"Why are you mad? What did I do?" Ji Yong pouts. Seung Hyun looks at him. "You're the heir of Kwon Finance," he stated._

_Ji Yong flinched. "Uhhmmm yes?"_

_"And you didn't tell me?" Seung Hyun sounds hurt._

_"It doesn't matter." Ji Yong tells him._

_"Of course it does! Reporters are asking me for a scoop about you, people are asking me if I managed to get a spot on your company, they even ask me if I go with you whenever you go partying with models and celebrity. I was so clueless why they are asking me this stuff and now it makes sense!" Seung Hyun looks at him. "People may even think that I am 'friends' with you because of the 'perks' you give me. Hell, your childhood best friend even brags your gift to him because you just wanted yo give something to him!" Seung Hyun seethed._

_Ji Yong mentally shrugged. "So? It's just a gift. I'm still me. I will spend it to whoever I want."_

_"Ji Yong, you kept this detail from me. You're the heir of Kwon Finance. Your reputation is at stake when they found out about us." Seung Hyun tells him._

_"Fuck my reputation! I want to be with you!" Ji Yong snapped._

_Seung Hyun throws the ball angrily. "Kwon Ji Yong! I'm taking care of you. I want the best for you. But you're an heir to Kwon Finance and reputation is important. You know this."_

_"What?! Are you serious? How about us? What if someday, people know about us? Are you just gonna leave me for my reputation? Is that it?" Ji Yong accused. Seung Hyun brushes his face roughly with his hand. Ji Yong laughs sarcastically. "So that's it? To save my stupid reputation, you are willing to let go of me? Is that it?"_

_"Ji Yong-ah." Seung Hyun uttered._

_"Why don't we just break up now so that we won't kid ourselves that we'll be happy together?!" Ji Yong yells at him before he picks up his bag and stormed away. Seung Hyun didn't follow him. He stayed. Maybe he's right. They should break up now than be broken in the future._

_\---_

_Ji Yong and Seung Hyun avoided each other in the last month of the semester. Ji Yong is very sad about it that he goes out partying every night just to go home drunk. But when he wakes up, he will cry remembering that he broke up with Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun, on the other hand, is keeping himself busy with school and a part-time job as a tutor. He misses Ji Yong but he needs to be strong._

_Summer has arrived. Seung Hyun decided to go on a trip to Busan. He was about to leave his dorm when Ji Yong was standing outside his door. He looks at him quizzically._

_"What are you doing here?" Seung Hyun asks casually and closes his door. He even locked it. Ji Yong looks at his ex-boyfriend. He has travel luggage and he's carrying a bag pack._

_"You're leaving?" Ji Yong asked in a small panicky tone._

_"Yeah." Seung Hyun grunted._

_"Why?"_

_"I have to." Seung Hyun stated. "Why are you here, Ji Yong? Is there something wrong?"_

_"Everything is wrong." Ji Yong murmurs._

_"Why? What happened?"_

_Ji Yong looks at him. "I don't want to break up with you." tears start to form in his eyes. Seung Hyun just stares at him. Ji Yong can't help it but approach him and hugs him by the waist. "Take me back, Seung Hyun. Please. I won't keep anything from you. I will tell you anything you want to know about me. I'll be good. Just take me back."_

_"You're the one who broke up with me." Seung Hyun pointed out. He didn't touch him._

_"Then I'm taking it back! I'm taking you back. Please, Seung Hyun. I'll be better."_

_Seung Hyun sighs. "You think that was easy? Just like that, we'll be back? Am I that easy for you?"_

_Ji Yong flinched at his words. He slowly let go of Seung Hyun and stares at him. "I... Seung Hyun... D-don't... Don't you like me anymore? Did you move on already?"_

_"Of course not, I like you so damn much. But I was hurt. It still hurt. But I know you are hurt too, which hurts more because you're hurting." Seung Hyun said._

_Ji Yong sighs in relief. "But I'm fine. I am fine as long as you take me back." Ji Yong assures him._

_Seung Hyun huffs. "I will take you back, but I need to leave."_

_Ji Yong panics. "Why? Please don't leave." Ji Yong holds on to his arm. "I'll be good, I promise. Please, Oppa."_

_"I know you do. But I have to. I will be late for my trip."_

_"Oppa, please."_

_"Yah. I already plan this for a long time. I will just spend a week or two in Busan."_

_Ji Yong blinks. "B-Busan?"_

_"Yes. It's summer." Seung Hyun grins._

_"Yah!!!" Ji Yong whines. Seung Hyun laughs and hugs his boyfriend. "You're so adorable. I wanna keep you in my pocket." Ji Yong leans back and stares at Seung Hyun. He's smiling at him._

_"Then don't leave me. Stay here and spend time with me." Ji Yong pouts cutely at him._

_"But I want this trip."_

_"More than me?" Ji Yong frowns._

_"I want you but I want to go on this trip." Seung Hyun said and pats his head. "How about you follow me there? We can spend some time there." Seung Hyun coyly said. Ji Yong smirks at him and smacks his chest._

_"Idiot."_

_"I'm your idiot, though." Seung Hyun stated. Ji Yong hugs him back. "Yes, you are. And yes, I will follow you there."_

_\---_

_Seung Hyun arrived in Busan at noon while Ji Yong arrived before the sunset. Ji Yong stayed with Seung Hyun in a rented home. The landlady was surprised that there's the two of them but they just let them._

_Their stay in Busan is memorable. The couple went around. Ji Yong just let Seung Hyun lead the way. He wants to spend money on them to make their trip more memorable but he made a promise. So, Ji Yong offered that they will pay their meal and transportation. But when it comes to their room, Seung Hyun wants to pay for it._

_It was night and they went on the rooftop of the home they are staying, drinking beer while looking at the stars._

_"We only have a year left on our master's degree. What's your plan after graduation?" Ji Yong asks Seung Hyun._

_"Find a job immediately. Then move out of the dorm and find a new apartment. Maybe a rooftop room so I can see the stars like this." Seung Hyun stated. "How about you?"_

_"I wanna travel first. Even just for a month. I won't be able to do that when I start working in Kwon Finance" Ji Yong sighs. "I want to paint too. Maybe do an exhibit for charity." he grins at that idea._

_"I can help you with that. I will be the curator for you." Seung Hyun nudges him._

_"I would love that." Ji Yong whispers. "Seung Hyun?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you." Ji Yong tells him. Seung Hyun looks at his boyfriend. Ji Yong looks at him with complete adoration. He loves him. Kwon Ji Yong loves Choi Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun put down his beer and reaches up to Ji Yong's face. He cups his jaw and leans towards him. His lips meet his. Both of their eyes are closes and feeling the moment until their lips start to move, nipping and nibbling each other. Tongues clashing together and their hands are all over the place. A little moan came from Ji Yong that makes Seung Hyun groans until they stop and leans back, catching their breaths as they stare at each other._

_"That's hot." Ji Yong grins. Seung Hyun rests his forehead at Ji Yong's and grins. "It is," he whispers. He gives Ji Yong a peck on his lips before he leans back and stares at him._

_"I love you too," he said sincerely. Ji Yong leans at his shoulder and smiles._

_\---_

_Ji Yong is avoiding Seung Hyun for almost a week. Last week, Ji Yong was doing some shopping when he saw Seung Hyun in a mall. He was so happy to see him but to his surprise, a petite woman approaches Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun hugs the woman and kisses her forehead. Ji Yong was shocked upon seeing it. He followed a_   
_Seung Hyun and the woman. He can't see the woman's face because she's wearing a pink hoodie._

_Seung Hyun and the woman went to a cafe. Ji Yong was outside, watching the whole thing. He wants to run away but he needs to see them. Seung Hyun and the woman sat across each other and Seung Hyun looks happy. Then Seung Hyun reaches across him to the woman's cheek. He leans towards the woman and Ji Yong looks away. He can't handle to see that. So, he runs away and started to avoid Seung Hyun. He's not even answering his calls and text. And whenever he saw him, he hides or goes the other way._

_Ji Yong was passing in the hallway when someone grabs him inside an empty classroom. Ji Yong almost screamed but it was just Seung Hyun. He pulls his arm off his hold._

_"What are you doing here?" Ji Yong snarls at him._

_"Why are you avoiding me? I've been trying to reach you but it's either you don't answer my calls and texts, hiding from me or avoiding me. What's wrong?" Seung Hyun asks frustratedly._

_Ji Yong glares at him "You're asking me what's wrong? I don't know. You seem busy dating some woman!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw you last week. You're on a date with a woman. She was wearing a pink hoodie and your hands are all over her." Ji Yong feels like crying but he stops himself. "You kissed her in the coffee shop."_

_"What?! You are mad at me because of if that?!" Seung Hyun looks irritated but amused at the same time._

_"Don't patronize me, Choi Seung Hyun. If you wanna date other people, just broke up with me!" Ji Yong yells at him. Seung Hyun approaches him but Ji Yong steps back. Seung Hyun keeps on walking towards him until Ji Yong's back hit the wall. Seung Hyun places his hand on the wall on each side of Ji Yong's head._

_"That was my best friend. We went out because she needs me and hasn't seen each other for months. We're close, hence, we're comfortable touching one another. And I didn't kiss her. There was a leaf stuck on her hair, I removed it." he explains. "If you approach us, I would introduce you to her. I've been thinking of telling her about you but she's a bit down right now since she just broke up with her boyfriend. I don't have the heart to tell her good news when she's sad at that moment."_

_Ji Yong stares at his boyfriend. He can see that he's telling the truth. Ji Yong sighs and reaches his hands up and places it on Seung Hyun's shoulder. "I'm sorry."_

_"Ji Yong, you know you can talk to me. Avoiding me when you have issues with me won't solve anything. We will just grow apart." Seung Hyun said. Seung Hyun places his hands on Ji Yong's waist. "You're all I want, Kwon Ji Yong. And I'm madly in love with you."_

_Ji Yong smiles shyly "I love you too." he mutters. Seung Hyun leans towards him and kisses his lips. Ji Yong swoons once their lips connect. He slides his hands on his nape and savors the moment._

_Suddenly, the door opens and they heard someone gasped. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong let go of each other immediately and face the person on the door. It was Ha Yeon Soo, Ji Yong's classmate._

_"Ha Yeon Soo." Ji Yong said and smiles awkwardly at her._

_"Hi, Ji Yong. Uhmmm... I just left something." she said. She hurriedly went to a table near the window and grabs the book under the table. She shows it to Ji Yong and tries to getaway._

_"Yeon Soo?"_

_"Yes?" Yeon Soo nervously asks._

_"Would you like to join us for a snack?" Ji Yong asks her. Yeon Soo was nervous but she just nodded and smiles at them._

_Ji Yong, Yeon Soo, and Seung Hyun went to a coffee shop. While Seung Hyun orders for them, Ji Yong explains to Yeon Soo his relationship with Seung Hyun. To Ji Yong's surprise, Yeon Soo didn't care. She finds him and Seung Hyun beautiful together._

_"My opinion and other people's opinion doesn't matter as long as you and Seung Hyun are happy and love each other." Yeon Soo said to the couple. Ji Yong and Seung Hyun were happy that Yeon Soo is very understanding._

_Since then, the three of them hang out together. People were curious since Ji Yong and Yeon Soo weren't close but rumor said that Ji Yong is playing cupid between Seung Hyun and Yeon Soo, hence, Seung Hyun randomly holds Yeon Soo's hand or placing his hand at her back. Ji Yong didn't mind since Seung Hyun is in love with him and Yeon Soo sees Seung Hyun as a brother._

_\---_

_It was a month away from graduation. Ji Yong is excited since he and Seung Hyun plans to go on a trip to Bali. He was at his apartment when he received a call from his dad's secretary. He was requested to meet him at his office so Ji Yong went to his father's office._

_Upon arrival, his father is standing in the middle of his office while looking at their family portrait. Ji Yong approaches his father._

_"Father, I am here." Ji Yong said. His father faces him and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he slaps Ji Yong hard which made Ji Yong fall on the floor. He touches his aching cheek and looks up at his father._

_"Father..."_

_"You stupid boy. And I thought that getting drunk and partying is the worst you can do. But no. You are now putting our name on the line by being gay and dating a lowly man!" His father screams at him._

_Ji Yong's eyes widen in shock. His father knew. Meaning, his sister and mom know too. Ji Yong hurriedly kneels in front of his father. "Father, please let me explain!"_

_"There's nothing to explain, Ji Yong. I knew everything. About that boy and how long you two are together. Do you know how hard for me to stop a newbie reporter to release the news about the Kwon Fiance heir who is a closet gay, dating a man who is nothing?! You should be dating someone who will help you to be more successful. Not someone who will drag you down."_

_"Father, I love him. I love Seung Hyun. Please let us be. I can't live without him. He made me a better person, a person with a dream. Please father. Let us be." Ji Yong begs his father._

_The older man smacks Ji Yong's head. "Don't be a fool, Ji Yong. You only have a month before you graduate. Then, you will be the director of the management department for 6 months before you go to a higher position. You are a Kwon and you are destined to be the CEO of Kwon Finance in 10 years when I retire. Don't be a fool, my boy. Think about your mother and sister, family comes first, that is our family motto. Stop this childish act and be a man!" Mr. Kwon walks back to his seat and sat down._

_"If you don't stop this, I will ruin him," the Kwon patriarch said. Ji Yong looks at his father in fear. "If you continue to be with him, I will destroy him. I will make sure that he has no future if you choose him than your destiny."_

_Ji Yong was shaking. His father will ruin Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun, who only wishes is to have a better life for himself, to make his parent's proud in heaven. Ji Yong cries, he cries in pain. His Seung Hyun, the love of his life._

_\---_

_Ji Yong spends more time with Seung Hyun as days go by. They made love as many as they can and it was perfect for them. Seung Hyun was worried that he's hurting Ji Yong as they made love because Ji Yong is crying but Ji Yong assures him that it was tears of joy. He believes him._

_Graduation day has arrived. It was a happy event. Seung Hyun is looking at Ji Yong from the distance as Ji Yong takes photos with his family. Seung Hyun's classmates greet him and he greets them back. When he looks back at where Ji Yong is, he was gone._

_Seung Hyun tries to speak with Ji Yong but he can't reach him. He even asks Yeon Soo to help him but Yeon Soo failed. Seung Hyun hopes that Ji Yong will appear in the airport on their trip to Bali. And he waited, he waited for even their flight already left. Ji Yong didn't arrive and it broke Seung Hyun's heart._

_It was the first day of June when Seung Hyun is about to go home when he saw Ji Yong waiting for him outside his dormitory. He runs towards him and embraces him._

_"Ji Yong, you're here. I've been so worried about you." Seung Hyun said as he continues to hug hum but Ji Yong was stiff and nit even touching him._

_"I'm here to say goodbye." Ji Yong whispers. Seung Hyun flinched and let go of him. Ji Yong steps back. "I'm going somewhere. I will fulfill my dream as a painter. You told me to have the courage to have freedom, right? This is me having my freedom. But I won't be able to do that unless I let go of stuff that pulling me back. And that includes you."_

_"Ji Yong, no. How can you say that? You know I will support you no matter what." Seung Hyun tries to touch him but Ji Yong steps back._

_"If you want to support me then let go of me. Let's break up and move forward in our lives." Ji Yong said in a cold voice. Seung Hyun feels like the world is crashing down on him. He reaches again for Ji Yong but he avoided his touch._

_"Ji Yong, please don't leave me." Seung Hyun begs him._

_"I'm sorry, Seung Hyun. I hope you'll have a good life." Ji Yong said before he turns his back on him. Seung Hyun starts to cry. "Please Ji Yong. Don't leave me. I'll go with you. Let's be together, hmm?" Seung Hyun begs him._

_Ji Yong is crying at that moment. It was hard for him to let go but he must do this to protect Seung Hyun. "I'm sorry." Ji Yong starts to walk away._

_"Ji Yong." Seung Hyun calls him. "Ji Yong. Ji Yong! Ji Yong-ah!!!" Seung Hyun screams. Ji Yong runs toward the waiting car and went inside. The car went away as Seung Hyun starts crying on his knees. He keeps on calling Ji Yong even he's already gone._

_\---_

_"He's been not himself for days now. He only comes out to buy some beers. You're the contact person on his profile so we called you to check to n him." The landlady said to Dara._

_"Do you have a duplicate key?" Dara asks._

_"Yes, but he double locks it. So, we want your permission to forcefully open the door. The rooms on each side complain about the foul smell from his room. I wanna check on it." the landlady said._

_"Go ahead," Dara said. The landlady signals the two maintenance men to open the door. After a few minutes, they managed to open the door. The landlady screams as they saw Seung Hyun on the floor, with a pill bottle on his hand, a foam formation on his mouth. Dara hurriedly approaches his best friend and check his pulse. "He's still alive. But the pulse is weak. Call an ambulance, please!!!" Dara yells as she cradles Seung Hyun's head._

_"Seung Hyun, please wake up. Don't leave me. Please!!!" Dara begs him._

_\---_

_Seung Hyun wakes up but he wasn't talking. He was just staring blankly at the ceiling even Dara was on his side while holding his hand._

_"Seung Hyun-ah, talk to me. Why did you do it? You said you won't leave me? Why?" Dara asks._

_Seung Hyun remains quiet._

_Dara kisses the back of his hand. "I was so scared. When I saw you on the floor, I feel like my world crumbles. You're the only one that I have and if I lose you... I rather go too." she said quietly._

_Suddenly, Seung Hyun looks at her. Dara is crying as she rests her cheek on his hand._

_"Don't," he said in a hoarse voice. Dara looks at him._

_"Don't, Dara," he said again. Dara sobs upon hearing his voice even it wasn't familiar._

_"Don't do it again. Please. I can't live without you. You're my only family. Please, Seung Hyun." she begs. Seung Hyun holds her hand and tugs her. "Come here," he said. Seung Hyun scoots to the side to give her some space. Dara gets on his hospital bed and lay beside him. Seung Hyun holds her._

_"I'm sorry. Forgive me," he whispers to her. Dara continues to cry silently but she's glad that her best friend is alive. She will make sure that nothing like this will happen again_


	16. SIXTEEN

Seung Hyun places his bag on the sofa while Mino walks towards the window facing the sea. Seung Hyun rented a house in Jeju Island for him and Mino to stay for 3 days and 2 nights. He’s glad that his boss allowed him to have a short break. He really wants it to spend time with Mino and also think about how to deal with the fact that Ji Yong is back.

Seung Hyun picks up the grocery bags on the patio and brings it to the kitchen. “Mino, are you hungry?” he asked his lover.

“Not really, hyung. But it’s almost lunchtime.” He said while still staring outside.

“I’ll cook something so we can eat. The car I rented while arrived at 1 pm. Are you sure you can drive?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Yes, hyung. I’ve been driving since 18. I used to work as a designated driver when I was 24. You’re safe with me.”

Seung Hyun sighs “Okay. We’ll drive around later so we can explore the place. The first and last time I went here was when Dara had a photoshoot. She technically drags me here.” He chuckles. Mino took off his backpack and places it on the sofa. He went to the kitchen and help Seung Hyun unpacked the groceries.

“Do you and Dara Noona travel often?” he asks.

“Not really. But if we have time, we travel. She drives, of course. But she doesn’t want to buy a car yet unless it’s her dream car. Weird.” Seung Hyun shrugs and took out some pasta and garlic.

“What are you going to cook, hyung?” Mino asks.

“Some oil pasta with chicken on it. Why? Do you want something?”

Mino shook his head. “No, that’s fine, hyung.”

Seung Hyun stops what he is doing and looked at Mino. “We’re dating for two months now but you still call me Hyung.” He points out. Mino smiles as he puts the beer they bought on the refrigerator. “Why? Do you want me to call you ‘ _Oppa_ ’ instead?” Mino jokes.

Seung Hyun flinched when he said ‘ _Oppa_ ’. He remembers Ji Yong. Ji Yong calls him that whenever he’s trying to be cute, want something or just because he knew that calling him ‘Oppa’ does something to him.

“No. Don’t call me that. It’s too cheesy.” Seung Hyun said plainly. Mino stood beside him and stares at him. Seung Hyun glances at him.

“What do you want me to call you then?” Mino teases him.

“I don’t know. My name, perhaps? I’m either _Sir_ , _Director Choi_ or _Hyung_ to you.” Seung Hyun wasn’t sure. Mino leans closer to him. “Seung Hyun,” he whispers to his ear. Seung Hyun shivers and almost let go of the olive oil bottle he’s holding.

“Yah.” Seung Hyun warns Mino while blushing. Mino chuckles and hugs his lover’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. “You’re really cute like this, jagiya,” Mino said cutely.

Seung Hyun smirks. “Jagiya?”

Mino nods. “Yes, jagiya.”

“I love the sound of it coming from you.” Seung Hyun mutters. “Why don’t you check the room upstairs and rest? You’re busy doodling before and during the flight.”

Mino shook his head. “No. I want to watch my jagiya cook our lunch.” He grins at him.

“You’re silly,” Seung Hyun said and shook his head while smiling. Mino let go of his waist and sat down on the kitchen stool as he watches Seung Hyun prepare their lunch meal.

\---

Dara and GD are having lunch together. GD has been in Seoul for 3 days already and Dara noticed how sweet he is to him. He always spends time with her ever since he arrived. She feels like she’s in cloud nine.

"By the way, I already set up the dinner date with my best friend. That will be this weekend. Saturday night." Dara said. GD just nodded while sipping his wine.

"Baby, what does your best friend do?" GD asks.

"He's an art director in an art gallery in Gangnam," she said. "He's really good at it. When he was a rookie curator, he managed to sell a billion won worth of arts on the first year on his job. It's really amazing." Dara said and have a bite of her steak.

"The fact that he's an art director now means he's really good at what he does," GD stated.

"He is.” She paused. “Ohh. By the way, I mentioned to him that you wanted to do a charity exhibit here. He said he needs to meet you first before he can help you with it." Dara beams at him.

"Really?" GD asks. "Well, maybe I can talk to him after the dinner meeting. Do you somehow have his work address or number? I'll let Young Bae contact him after that."

"I will send it to you later but he’s not in Seoul right now. He went to Jeju to unwind but he’ll be back before the dinner on Saturday." Dara promised and sighs. "It’s nice that he went on a trip now. He’s so workaholic.”

“It’s sweet that you’re concern about him. It only means that you two are really good friends.” Ji Yong said.

“Yeah. We only have each other. We meet in high school. He was this chubby boy who was bullied by everyone. I feel Iike I need to protect him. Since then, we become friends. Some student finds it weird since he’s the nerd chubby boy and I’m that friendly somehow popular girl.” She grins. “He only has his mom then. I was living with my Aunt because my parents got divorced and my mom has a new family. We become each other’s siblings. His mom died when he’s in second-year college. He sold their home and uses the money to continue his study while a part of it, he invested in stocks. He did earn from it. It was all good until after his graduation.” Dara sighs.

“What happened?” GD asks.

“It’s not my story to tell but let’s just say someone broke his heart and he had a hard time moving on from it. It took him a few months to cope up. I’m just glad the gallery waited for him to come to them. He’s good at his job.”

Dara stares at GD “Seung Hyun is very protective of me. But he's nice. Since both of you loves art, I know two will get along well."

GD remains quiet. The guilt he felt after he slept with Seung Hyun is unforgivable. That's why after he left Seung Hyun, he rushes home and took a long bath as if it will erase what happened that night.

He still doesn't know what to do upon seeing Seung Hyun again but one thing is for sure, nothing has changed on what they feel about each other despite what happened in the past. He knows that soon enough, Seung Hyun will want to talk to him and he does too. So, he will go to him and talk before the dinner at Dara’s place. GD doesn't want it to be awkward after what happened, for Dara and his sanity's sake.

GD decided to change the topic. "Young Bae said that he and Hyo Rin will go to Chuncheon for a trip. They invite us to join them. Wanna go?" GD asks. Dara just nodded. “Sure. Just tell me when.” She paused. “Is Young Bae and Hyo Rin already dating?”

“I don’t think so,” GD stated. “But they are getting there.”

Dara agrees. “Ji Yong?’

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I visit your place?” she asks. GD blinks but he noticed that Dara is blushing. He smiles “How about you stay with me tonight? We can pick up some of your stuff at your place and we can go to mine. Sounds good?” he suggested. She smiles shyly and nods.

\---

That night, GD is carrying Dara’s backpack as they enter his rented apartment unit.

“Young Bae? I’m home.” GD said. From the kitchen, Young Bae came while holding a spatula and wearing n apron. “Hey.” He said and he noticed Dara behind GD. “Hi, Dara.”

“Hi.” Dara greets him.

From the kitchen, Hyo Rin comes out, also wearing an apron, while holding a knife. “Unnie!”

“Hyo Rin. You’re here too.”

“Yeah. We’re preparing for dinner. It’s plenty for everyone. Join us.” Hyo Rin beams.

GD looks at Dara. “I’ll just bring your stuff in my room. Join them for a while.” He said. Dara just nodded and GD left her. Hyo Rin signals her to follows them. The three of them went to the kitchen. Young Bae is stirring something in a pot while Hyo rin is slicing some vegetables.

“What are you cooking?”

“Kimchi jigae. We’re done cooking bulgogi a while ago.” Hyo Rin said.

“It’s cute that you two are cooking together. I don’t have a talent for cooking at all. All I know is to cook instant ramen.” Dara pouts.

“True. I remember Seung Hyun scolds you when you almost burn your apartment after trying to fry fried chicken.” Hyo Rin laughs. Young Bae’s attention was caught by the name that Hyo Rin mentioned.

“Who’s Seung Hyun?” Young Bae asks.

“Dara’s best friend. Choi Seung Hyun. He’s almost perfect. Handsome, nice, smart, can cook, and funny.” Hyo Rin said. Young Bae looks at Dara.

“He’s my best friend since high school. GD meets him a few nights ago.” Dara said while smiling.

“I see.” Young Bae said and continues at his work. ‘ _It can’t be_.’ He thought. He clears his throat. He turns the heat of the stove low and looks at the ladies. “Excuse me, I just need to go to check on something.” He said while smiling. He left the kitchen and went hurriedly to GD’s room. GD looks at him when he enters his room. Young Bae closes the door and locks it.

“What’s wrong?” GD asks him.

“Dara is best friend with Choi Seung Hyun. And you meet him a few nights ago. Is he the same person as the man you dated and left when we went to Japan five years ago?” Young Bae asks him.

GD avoided Young Bae’s eyes. Young Bae approaches him and holds on to his arms and made GD face him. “Tell me!” Young Bae hissed.

“Yes.” Ji Yong whispers. Young Bae sighs heavily. Ji Yong starts to tear up so Young Bae hugs him. “It’s fine. You managed to face him; it means you’re over him. It’s all in the past now.” He paused. “Did he say something when he saw you?”

GD shook his head. “He acted like he just meets me.” He lied. He can’t tell Young Bae that he slept with him. Young Bae being morally right all the time, he will force him to tell Dara the truth and he can’t bear to lose her.

“It’s a good thing. You did well. Just focus on Dara. She loves you and you’re good for each other.” Young Bae assures him. He let go of his friend and smiles at him. “You’ll be fine.” Young Bae told him.

GD just nods.

“Come out now. Dinner will be ready soon.” Young Bae said before he left him. GD sat down on his bed. He really needs to talk to Seung Hyun soon to settle everything.

\---

Mino comes out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. Seung Hyun is in their bed already while reading something on his phone. Mino went to his side and check his phone if he has a message or something. Then he lies down in the bed while facing Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun puts down his phone on the nightstand and switches off the bedside lamp. He lies down and faces Mino.

“Let’s visit Aqua Planet tomorrow.” Seung Hyun told him. Mino just nodded and smiles at him.

“Do you want to do anything here?” he asks Mino.

“Anything will do, hyung. As long as I’m with you.”

Seung Hyun sighs and reaches for Mino’s hand. He holds on to it. “Tell me if you want anything or go somewhere. This vacation is for us to spend time together freely.” He told his young lover.

“I know that, but I’m already happy that I am with you here,” Mino said simply.

“I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you.” Seung Hyun said. Mino chuckles. “I should say the same thing. You coming into my life are really a 180-degree turn for me. And hyung, you’re a great person. You deserve everything you have now”

“Do you think so?” Seung Hyun asks. Mino scowls at the doubt Seung Hyun feels about himself. Mino scoots closer to him. “Jagiya, what makes you think that you don’t deserve it?”

Seung Hyun took a deep breath. “I don’t know. But one thing is for sure. I’m glad that I didn’t die 5 years ago.” Mino frowns upon hearing what he said. “What are you talking about?”

Seung Hyun smiles sadly at him “Remember when you took me home and I was begging you not to leave me? It has something to do with that.” Seung Hyun took a deep breath. “If I tell you this, I hope nothing changes between us.”

“Of course,” Mino assures him.

“I dated someone almost 7 years ago. He’s a guy. At first, I didn’t know that he’s from a rich family. He was just him around me. We were good together. And I loved him back then. But after graduation, he decided to pursue his dream than being a part of their family business. He said that he wants his freedom from everything, from the things that pulling him back, and that includes me. So he left me without allowing me to be there for him. I took it bad that I tried to end my life. I took some pills to end everything but it was fortunate that the landlady calls Dara and asks permission to forcefully open my room. They rushed me to the hospital and now, I’m here.” Seung Hyun said. Mino’s eyes were all teary as he hugs Seung Hyun and rests his face on the space between Seung Hyun’s neck and shoulder.

“What’s wrong? I’m fine now. I’m with you.” Seung Hyun pats Mino’s back.

“It wasn’t your fault, hyung. He made a decision. He chooses to leave you, and thank fuck for that because I can’t imagine my life now without you.” Mino said.

“I’m thankful too. What I’ve been through after he left hurts me badly. But I’ll go through that if it will lead me to you.” Seung Hyun said and he means it. Mino is nothing but a great lover to him. Mino leans back and looks up to him. Seung Hyun stares at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Mino said. Seung Hyun smiles and kisses Mino. He pulls him close to him and Mino kisses him back. Despite his confession, Mino stayed and even loves him. Seung Hyun still thinks that he doesn’t deserve Mino. But he has to try to keep him. He needs to talk to Ji Yong to clear things between them, especially what happened a few nights ago.

\---

Ji Yong was in his car, parked outside his sister’s business building. He can see her clearly as she talks to the customer. Ji Yong smiles as he can see how lovely she is. She’s getting married by next week and Ji Yong wants to see her before her big day.

An SUV parked at the free parking space. Then, a man came out carrying a beautiful bouquet of tulips. Then, the man looked across the street, directly at Ji Yong. Ji Yong put his mask and glasses on and starts his car. He drives away.

The man shrugs and went inside the shop. Dami immediately sees her fiancé and told the customer that the sales assistant with them will help her find what she’s looking for. She excuses herself and approaches her fiancé.

Min Joon kisses her cheek and gave her the flowers.

“Thank you,” Dami said.

“Are you busy?” Min Joon asks.

“No. I’m heading for lunch later,” Dami informs him. Min Joon smiles “Let’s go together. I found this great place in Hannam.” Min Joon said. Then he remembers what he saw outside. “Dami?”

“Hmm?” Dami said as she stares at the flowers in her arms.

“I think I saw your brother outside. He was inside a car. When I saw him, he hurriedly drives away.” Min Joon said. Dami looks at Min Joon. Then she walks away and went upstairs. Min Joon follows her. Dami went to her office and opens her computer. She checks the CCTV recording outside and replays it. There was a black car parked across the street before Min Joon arrived. She checked each angle until she caught the driver's side of the car. She zooms it in and looked closely. Dami starts to tear up when she confirmed that it was her baby brother, his Ji Yong, who is looking at her shop from his car. She watches his action while he’s inside his car. He’s been outside for an hour and there are times that he tries to get out of the car but he stops. She also saw Ji Yong took out his phone and tries to take pictures of the shop. When Ji Yong saw Min Joon, he wears his mask and sunglasses before he drives away. Dami was crying when she stops the footage. Min Joon holds on to her arms. Dami faces her fiancé and hugs him. Min Joon comforts her by hugging her.

“It’s Ji Yong. It’s my baby brother.” Dami murmurs. Min Joon pats her back “I know. He’s back. And I think he will visit again soon. We’ll talk to him and invite him to our wedding.”

“But my dad.”

“I’ll handle him. If we managed to invite your brother, I will take your father’s wrath. If my wife to have her brother at our wedding, then, he must be there.” Min Joon assures her. Dami continues to cry as he hugs Min Joon.

\---

Dara is heading out to work when she saw Seung Hyun coming out of the taxi. She approaches him.

“Yeobo, you’re home!” Dara said happily. Seung Hyun smiles at her and gives her a hug. “Yes, I’m back.” He looks at her. “Heading to work?”

“Yes. And you? Still your rest day?”

“No. I need to be in the gallery. I need to check some things. And I need to sign some documents.” He paused. “You look extra beautiful today.”

“Thanks. I just have to dress up prettily, in case GD wants to go out or something.” She giggles. “Hey. Don’t forget our dinner two nights from now. Okay?”

“Sure. Can I bring anything?” he asks.

“No. Just be there.” She pats his back before they let go of each other.

“By the way, can I bring someone?” Seung Hyun asks. Dara was surprised by his question. “Sure. That’s fine.”

“Thanks. I’ll go up. I need to freshen up before work.” Seung Hyun kisses her cheek before they say goodbye to each other.

\---

Seung Hyun just finished checking the new paintings in the storage room and he’s heading to his office when someone enters the main entrance of the gallery. He looks at it and surprised to see Ji Yong. Ji Yong immediately saw him and tension immediately starts to build between them. Ji Yong walked towards him.

“What are you doing here? How do you this place?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Dara told me. I know she mentioned before that I wanted to do a charity exhibit. Now, I’m here.” Ji Yong said while smiling brightly at him but Seung Hyun didn’t return the smile so Ji Yong keeps a straight face. Ji Yong admires Seung Hyun’s look in his workplace. He knew that he will look good in casual suits.

“Director Choi?”

Ji Yong and Seung Hyun at the direction of the voice, it was Hanee. She approaches them. Hanee gives Seung Hyun a folder with some documents inside. “These are the list of requests from the art gallery in Incheon,” Hanee said. Seung Hyun took the folder and opens. He scanned the papers inside. Ji Yong is still looking at him.

“I’ll see this later. How’s that Korean-French artist you told me last time?” he asked Hanee without looking at her.

“He hadn’t responded yet,” Hanee said and looks at Ji Yong. Seung Hyun looks up and noticed Hanee staring curiously at Ji Yong. He clears his throat which made Ji Yong looks at the woman with them.

“Hanee, this is G-Dragon. He’s an artist from Japan. He’s here to discuss his plan of doing a charity exhibit here in Seoul. GD, this is Lee Hanee, the head curator here.” Seung Hyun said.

“Ahh… Finally. I’ve heard a lot about you but no one knows what you look like. Nice to meet you, G-Dragon.” Hanee said.

“Nice to meet you, too, Ms. Lee. Choi Seung Hyun forgot to mention that I’m also his best friend’s boyfriend.” Ji Yong smiles. Hanee gaped and smiles. “Ommo. So, you’re the guy making our Dara happy. It’s great to meet you. Director Choi also forgot to mention that I’m his ex-girlfriend.”

“Yah.” Seung Hyun warns Hanee. She just laughed at him while GD is giving Seung Hyun a curious look.

“It’s nice that you two are working together despite being ex-lovers.” Ji Yong said.

“He’s a great guy. Being friends with him will last longer than being in a relationship without a spark.” Hanee said. Ji Yong just nodded.

“Hanee, kindly check your email. I send some list there. I’m just gonna show GD around the exhibit.” Seung Hyun told Hanee. Hanee smiles at them and excuses herself.

“Follow me.” Seung Hyun told Ji Yong. Seung Hyun walks ahead as GD follows him. He did bring him to the exhibit. Ji Yong looks around.

“It’s interesting that you still work with your ex-girlfriend. So, it wouldn’t be a problem if I work with you too?” Ji Yong said while looking at a painting.

“What do you want, Ji Yong?” Seung Hyun asks.

“We need to talk before the dinner that Dara sets up. I don’t want to be awkward while having dinner with you after what happened a few nights ago.” Ji Yong said before looking at him.

Seung Hyun sighs. “It was a mistake. I was drunk and overwhelmed when I saw you.” He said. Ji Yong scowls at him and he feels offended by what he said. “Mistake?” Ji Yong mutters. Seung Hyun glances at him. He can see the sadness on Ji Yong’s face.

“Dara is my best friend, she’s your girlfriend. Don’t you feel bad about what we did?” Seung Hyun asks.

Ji Yong remains silent. He did feel bad, at first, that he slept with Seung Hyun that night but he admits that he didn’t regret that it happened. He misses him and he knows that Seung Hyun does too.

“So, what’s the plan?” Ji Yong asks him, ignoring Seung Hyun’s question. Seung Hyun sighs and walks towards the next painter. It was Mino’s artwork. The guilt he feels towards Dara is twice with Mino. He’s been a perfect lover to him. He doesn’t know what to do so he took him on a trip with him and spend time with him before that dinner with Ji Yong and Dara. Ji Yong stares at the painting that Seung Hyun is looking at. He finds it beautiful.

“We’re done, Ji Yong. You choose to leave me and fulfill your dream. And as I see it, you get what you wanted, and Dara now is a part of your life. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt. She’s been through a lot. You hurt me when you leave me, and I won’t allow you to do the same thing to her.” Seung Hyun faces him “If you don’t love her that much, leave her now. She deserves better.”

“I love her.” Ji Yong declares. “And as long as she wants me in her life, I will be there.” Ji Yong gazes at his ex-lover. “Can you handle that? Her being with me? What if we get married someday? Will you remain her best friend?”

“I will remain her best friend. I won’t leave her just because she’s with you. I don’t give up on the person that easily unless she doesn’t want me anymore in her life.” Seung Hyun said bitterly. Ji Yong sighs.

“Seung Hyun…”

“Please don’t act that you know me whenever we’re around her. Let our past remain that way. After all, it’s all in the past now. Just treat her better. And don’t show up like this next time. Don’t you have a secretary or something?” Seung Hyun asks him in an annoyed tone.

“Sorry. I just want to talk to you. And…” Ji Yong took a deep breath. “I missed you.”

Seung Hyun felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs. He glares at Ji Yong. “Don’t say that.” He hissed.

“But Seung Hyun…”

“Stop. Please.” Seung Hyun begs Ji Yong. “Don’t, Ji Yong. Whatever you feel about me is just a pity because of how we broke up. But it’s all in the past now. You have Dara and I…” he paused and stares at Mino’s painting. “I’m with someone now.” Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong feels like cold water was poured at him. Seung Hyun is with someone. He’s dating someone. He smiles. “That’s great.” He said quietly. “Well, at least we know where we stand on each other’s lives now. Really. I’m happy for you.” Ji Yong clears his throat. “Well, see you at dinner.” Ji Yong says before walking away. Seung Hyun remains quiet. It wasn’t the way he wants to talk with Ji Yong. He thinks that dinner is more awkward now.

Ji Yong rushes to his car and gets inside. He was panting but he feels like something is building up inside him. Suddenly, he screams. After it, he smirks. “He’s dating someone. He’s with someone. After what happened that night, he will tell me he’s dating someone.” Ji Yong said to no one. Then he looks back at the gallery from his rearview mirror. He starts the car engine and drives away.

Seung Hyun went back to his office to do some works. Then, Hanee enters his office.

"G-Dragon, huh?." Hanee said. Seung Hyun looks up at her then back to his work. “Yeah. Why?”

Hanee approaches his table and stood in front of it. “Nothing. I’m just surprised. Who would have thought that we will have a connection with him. And he approaches us for his charity exhibit! This will be exciting!” Hanee said happily. Seung Hyun didn’t react and continue to work.

Hanee clears her throat. “So, how was your short leave?” she asks.

“It’s okay. Nothing much.” Seung Hyun said plainly. Then he looks up again at her. Hanee is looking at him curiously. “What?”

"You don't do ' _leave_ '," Hanee points out.

"So? I do now. What's wrong with that?" Seung Hyun defends.

Hanee shrugs and rubs her left arm with her right hand. "It's new to me.” She paused. “Did you go with someone?” she asks. Seung Hyun sends the email to its recipient and glances up at Hanne. "What's with this interrogation?"

"Just curious. Did you brought Mino?" she asks. Seung Hyun keeps his face neutral. "Yes. He’s a bit off lately. I'm brought him with me so he gets some inspiration while we explore some places." he said nonchalantly.

"You're gonna lie to me for how much longer?" Hanee said in a hurt tone. Seung Hyun sighs and glances at her. "Hanee"

"I'm not blind, Seung Hyun. I know something is going on between the two of you. Just tell me." Hanee said.

"Yes, something is going on between us. I am dating him. So?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Seung Hyun, he's your artist." she points out.

"This is why we're keeping it privately. So, he can establish his reputation as an artist. But you are too observant." Seung Hyun stands up from his seat and walks towards the door. Hanee follows him. He was heading to the storage basement.

"Is it serious?" Hanee asks. Seung Hyun stops walking and looks back at her. "Don't insult me, Hanee. Of course, I am serious about our relationship. I've always been even in my past relationship, even with you." Seung Hyun stated.

"Are you sure? I'm concern with both of you. You know, the drunken pleads." Hanee said.

"I'm done with that. And I told Mino the story behind it. I have nothing to hide."

"But you never told me," Hanee mutters.

"You never ask. You just break up with me without hearing my side." he spats. Hanee flinched and looks hurt by his words. Seung Hyun sighs in frustration. "Hanee, please let's not fight over this. Let's not ruin our friendship. Please."

Hanee just nodded. "Right. It won't." she sighs. "I'll just go to the office. I need to talk to Ms. Hwang," she said and left Seung Hyun. He knows that she was hurt by his words. Seung Hyun rubs his face frustratedly. He hurts Hanee.


	17. SEVENTEEN

The night of the dinner that Dara sets up has arrived. Dara was busy finishing the table arrangements and placing the food in it since Seung Hyun said that he's coming soon. Seung Hyun also mentioned that he will bring someone. She looks at GD who is sitting on the sofa and using his phone. He offered to help her but she refused and told him to just sit on the sofa.

"Ji Yong, Seung Hyun said he'll bring someone. I hope that's okay with you." Dara said. GD looks at her. He shrugs and continues to look at his phone. "It's fine," he said. GD thinks about whom Seung Hyun will bring. Will it be the one he is dating now? The possibility is big but GD hopes it's not since Dara is not aware that Seung Hyun is dating someone right now.

The door of Dara's home was unlocked. It opens and Seung Hyun enters followed by a man. GD stares at the young man behind him. He's tall, stylish and good looking. He's carrying a blue paper bag. Dara was getting the bucket of ice with a champagne bottle on it as she walks back to the dining table.

"We're here." Seung Hyun said. Dara was surprised to see Mino. She thought he will bring some girl or Hanee. "Hello, Mino," Dara said. Mino bows to her. "Hi, Noona."

Dara walks towards GD. GD stood up and faces Mino and Seung Hyun. "This is Song Min Ho. He's an artist too. Seung Hyun launches his art pieces in the art gallery he's working at. Mino, this is my boyfriend, G-Dragon."

Mino looks at GD with wide eyes. He bows to him. "Hi. I know you. I'm a fan of your pieces." he smiles.

GD smirks. "Really?"

Mino nods. GD smiles at him. "Thanks. I hope I can see your art pieces, too," he said. Mino is smiling but Seung Hyun has a poker face.

"Please seat, I will just get the soup and the meat from the grill," Dara said.

"Let me help you, Noona" Mino offers. Mino gave the paper bag to Seung Hyun and took it. GD went to the table and sit on one of the chairs there. Seung Hyun took the seat across him. Dara and Mino bring the food on the table. Seung Hyun gave the paper bag to Mino. Then, Mino faces Dara. "Noona, these are cookies. I baked it myself. I hope you like it." he said.

"Thank you, Mino." Dara accepts his gift and sets it aside. Mino and Dara sit across each other and they start eating. Dara and Mino are talking about Mino's career as a painter and student at the same time. GD is eating while Seung Hyun listens and joins them from time to time.

"Your family must be so proud of you. You just graduated and you already have a career as an artist." Dara said.

"I hope so. I'm surprised too. If it wasn't for Dong Wook Hyung and Seung Hyun Hyung, I will still be doing too many part-time jobs." Mino smiles shyly. Dara admires Mino. She can see the potential that Seung Hyun saw in him. Despite his success, he still humble and grateful for it.

"Dara-yah." Seung Hyun calls Dara's attention. Dara looks at him. "Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you." Seung Hyun said then looks at Mino. Mino scowls then his eyes widen in shock. He held on to Seung Hyun's arm. "Hyung." he shook his head. "No, please."

Seung Hyun pats his hand. "It's fine," he assures him. GD saw what Seung Hyun did. His eyebrow rose as he directs his attention at Mino.

"Dara-yah. Remember 5 years ago, when you found me at my old place? When I was broken-hearted when my ex left me?" he said. That caught GD's attention. What happened back then? He never knew what happened after the breakup. He just left without words for him.

"I was devastated at that time. You tried to know who that person is but I never told you." Seung Hyun said.

Dara feels like that topic should be just between her and him. Not with GD and Mino. "Seung Hyun, I don't think this the right time to talk about that," Dara said nervously. She stares at GD who has a blank expression on his face. Then, she looks at her best friend. "Let's talk about this later, hmm?"

"I need to tell you this now for you to understand what I'm going to say." Seung Hyun firmly said. "I still can't tell you the name of that person because that's in the past already. But I want you to know, that person isn't a woman.” He paused. “He's a man."

They could all hear a pin just dropped somewhere. Dara is trying to absorb what his best friend is saying. He was broken-hearted 5 years ago, that he almost kills himself, because of a man. Dara then looks at Mino. He lowers his head while holding at Seung Hyun's arm.

"Dara-yah, Mino and I are in a relationship. We've been together for more than two months. I'm pansexual. I've been this since high school." Seung Hyun told Dara bravely. He holds on Mino's hand. Seung Hyun looks at GD. He's glaring at him. He glances back at his best friend.

"I hid my relationship with that guy before because I'm scared. And I need to take care of his identity. But now, I'm telling you about me and Mino because I don't want to hide my relationship anymore. Mino is a great guy. He's talented and kind. He takes good care of me and genuinely likes me. And I like him too." Seung Hyun took a deep breath.

Dara doesn't know how to react. She just found out that she almost lost her best friend because a man broke his heart, he's in a relationship now with a young man and he's pansexual since high school. She even wonders what pansexual is. She takes the glass of water on the table and drinks on it. GD pats her back. He looks at Seung Hyun.

"I think it's better that you give her time to absorb everything you just said," GD said.

Seung Hyun nodded and looks at Mino. He looks embarrassed. Seung Hyun helps him stand up and guided him out of Dara's apartment while holding his hand. Seung Hyun can feel GD's glare on him.

He brought Mino to his apartment. He let him sit on the couch. Seung Hyun went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He went back to the couch and sit beside him. He offers him the water but Mino shook his head. Seung Hyun puts down the glass of water on the coffee table. Mino looks at him.

"Hyung, why did you do that?" Mino asks. "Why you didn't tell me you're doing that?"

"I did it for you, myself and her." ' _And him_ ' Seung Hyun thought. "I kept my relationship with my ex-boyfriend before. She was worried when we broke up and I almost kill myself because of him. Dara is my best friend. You're my lover. I want the two most important people in my life to know each other and be friends. And I want us to be free around her like we are with Dong Wook, Seungri, and Bom. We can trust Dara." he assures him.

"What if she can't accept us? What if she hates you for dating me? For being a pansexual?" Mino worriedly questioned him. Seung Hyun took his hands. "Mino-yah, Dara is the most understanding person I know aside from you and Dong Wook. We'll just give her time to think."

"How about GD? Why do you need to tell her that with him around?"

"I don't think he has something to say about us. It's us. He just needs to support his girlfriend." he paused. "I will talk to him about this in time." he smiles at Mino. He still looks worried. He let go of his hand and cup Mino's jaw and stare at his eyes. "Don't worry. I will handle this. I just feel good that I told Dara about you and who I am." Seung Hyun said. Mino smiles timidly.

"At least she didn't say anything. I was scared that she will ask us to leave or throw water on my face." Mino pouts.

Seung Hyun laughs as he let go of his face. "Yah. What drama are you watching now? You're silly." he rests his back on the sofa and sighs. Mino looks at him. Seung Hyun took a big leap to tell his best friend about his sexuality and dating him. Before, Mino wonders if Seung Hyun just likes him or he loves him. He didn't even say it back when he told him he loves him. But Seung Hyun's action speaks louder than words. Mino knows that Seung Hyun loves him. He's not just vocal about it.

Mino scoots closer to him and leans on his face. He then kisses his cheek. Seung Hyun looks at him.

"What was that?" Seung Hyun asks. Mino shrugs. "Just because."

Seung Hyun stares at his lover. Mino is nothing but faithful and kind to him. He never demands anything and just happy with their little moments together. He feels bad that his initial motive of telling Dara about them is to show GD that he has someone new. Mino didn't deserve that. He deserves much better. Seung Hyun realized that he wants to be a good partner for him. To give what Mino deserves.

He places his hand on Mino's shoulder and pulls him closer to him. "It's late. Just stay here tonight." Seung Hyun mutters. His young lover smiles and leans on his shoulder. "Okay," he whispers.

\---

GD is in his rented apartment. He wanted to go to Seung Hyun's apartment but he knows that Mino is there.

Mino... Song Min Ho. He's Seung Hyun's lover and they've been together for two months. He's a rising painter. He's good looking and nice. And the way he holds on to Seung Hyun when he admitted their relationship tells that he really cares for Seung Hyun.

GD went to the kitchen and grabs some beer. Then he went to the living room and sat down. He's mad. So mad. Seung Hyun brought his lover and introduces him. He remembers the time where he and Seung Hyun keep their relationship in secret. They were happy even Ha Yeon Soo only knows about it. He didn't even tell Young Bae until they are in Japan.

He had the urge to barge into Seung Hyun place but he knows that Mino is there. So, he planned what to do. Since Dara is working tomorrow to distract herself, he will wait for Seung Hyun. He needs to talk to him.

\---

GD went to Dara and Seung Hyun's apartment complex early in the morning. He waited for Dara and Mino left. Dara left for work early. She looks normal but GD can see that she's in deep thought. After an hour, Mino comes out of the building. He looks happy. He walks happily out of the complex. GD looks around before he gets out of his car and hurriedly went inside the building.

When he arrived in front of his apartment, GD suddenly feels scared to face him. He's about to walk away when the door opens. Seung Hyun stares at him and left the door open for him as Seung Hyun went back inside. GD went inside and closes the door.

Seung Hyun just stood there as he stares at GD. GD walks towards him and holds the collar of his shirt.

"You have a boyfriend? After you fucked me last week, you will just say that your dating that boy for two months?!" GD screams at him. Seung Hyun removes his hand on his shirt harshly. "It's not like you're not dating anyone now! And if I remember right, Dara said that you dated tons of women before in Japan." Seung Hyun hisses.

GD glares at him. "They were flings. It's my way of forgetting you."

"Well, congratulations! You had flings and you have Dara now. Clearly, you already forgot me!" Seung Hyun yells at him.

"Like you didn't date anyone when I left!" GD points out. Seung Hyun huffs and smirks at him. "I did. And those women are precious to me. So as Mino. He's fucking precious to me!"

GD pushes Seung Hyun but Seung Hyun grabs his hand. "What? Jealous? Are you jealous that I dated some women and Mino and I value all of them? I'm not like you, Ji Yong-ah." Seung Hyun hissed at him and pushes him away. "If you forgot, you left me. You choose your dream over me. So, why are you acting like I'm the one who left you?" Seung Hyun asked. He turns his back on him and walks towards the window. He's angry.

Ji Yong remains silent at that moment. Seung Hyun is right. He has no right to get mad or jealous after he left him. But he can't help what he feels, especially when he thought of Seung Hyun being happy with his former girlfriends and now, with Mino.

"I wasn't happy." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun looks back at him. "What?"

"I wasn't happy with them. Those women I had a fling with? I wasn't happy when I was with them. They are just distractions. To make my mind blank, for me to stop thinking of you, yearn for you, missing you, loving you to the point that it hurts badly. I fucked them senseless to make my brain blank. The party, the drinks, the sex. Everything to keep my mind away from the thoughts of you." Ji Yong looks up at Seung Hyun with the tears on his eyes. "So fuck you for being happy and having your precious your ex-girlfriends and your precious Mino. I fucking died when I left you and Dara was the only one who turned me back to my old self. You were happy without me. I wasn't, not until Dara came. So, fuck you!" Ji Yong screams.

Tears fall from Ji Yong's eyes. He looks angry and hurt at the same time. Seung Hyun doesn't want to see him like that so he approaches him and tries to comfort him. Ji Yong starts slashing his anger at him. He’s punching, smacking, and slapping him. He wants to hurt him badly. Seung Hyun manages to wraps Ji Yong on his arms. He holds him tight. Ji Yong keeps on crying while slapping his back. Then he becomes weak. Vulnerable. He gives in and hugs Seung Hyun back. He continues to cries on the crook of Seung Hyun's neck.

"Stop crying," Seung Hyun told him. Ji Yong tries to stop but he can't. Seung Hyun leans back and looks at him. He wipes his tears away. "You look ugly when you cry," Seung Hyun weakly jokes. Ji Yong smacks his back and laughs weakly.

"You're such a baby." Seung Hyun said.

"I was your baby." Ji Yong points out.

"You still are" Seung Hyun mutters.

Ji Yong huffs. "I feel pathetic. I left you but here I am, in your arms, jealous as fuck that you had girlfriends who you adored and now, dating a boy who is so precious to you." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun holds him tight.

"You're not the only one who feels worse about himself. Although I'm dating a young man who is kind and good to me, I'm here comforting my ex who happens to be my best friend's boyfriend." Seung Hyun sighs.

Ji Yong looks up to him. "We're bad people. We will go to hell," he said in defeat.

"Then we will go to hell together." Seung Hyun jokes. Ji Yong gave him a weak smile. Seung Hyun loved it when he smiles, he still does. Ji Yong is staring at Seung Hyun. He leans up and kisses Seung Hyun's lips. Seung Hyun responses to his kiss. It was sad but lovely. Ji Yong runs his hand on Seung Hyun's back. Seung Hyun nibbles Ji Yong's lower lip that made him moan. Seung Hyun tugs his lip before letting it go.

"Spend a day with me." Ji Yong asks him breathlessly. Seung Hyun was surprised by his request.

"Where?" Seung Hyun asked.

"Anywhere. I just... I just want to be with you. And we need to talk." Ji Yong said while he blushes. 

Seung Hyun chuckles. "How cute." Ji Yong scowls at him. "Yah."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere and talk." Seung Hyun pats his back before he let go of him. "Water?"

"Yes, please." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun went to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. He went back to the living room. Ji Yong is still standing there and looking at the painting on the wall. It was Mino's work. He smiles.

"He is good." Ji Yong mutters. Seung Hyun gave the glass of water to him. "He is. He has a vision. He uses his surroundings to get inspiration." Seung Hyun said proudly. He looks back at Ji Yong. "So, where do you want to talk?"

\---

Two hours later, Ji Yong and Seung Hyun are in Jade Garden in Chuncheon. They are walking side by side at the park while quietly appreciating the surroundings. Ji Yong secretly looks at Seung Hyun. He matured from the last time he saw him five years ago. From his boy next door aura before, he becomes a man who looks like an Armani model. He was staring at him when suddenly, he tripped on something. He almost fell but Seung Hyun holds into his arm and waist. They look at each other. Seung Hyun helped him to stand up.

"Be careful." he paused. He holds Ji Yong's hand. "I'll hold you so you won't trip again." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong just sighs and lets him. They continue to walk when Ji Yong thought of something.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about him." Ji Yong said.

"Who?"

"Song Min Ho. Tell me about him. How did you meet him? What does he like? What do you like about him?" Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun looks at him. Ji Yong has a blank expression on his face. He can't read him.

"No." Seung Hyun refuses.

"Why?" Ji Yong asked him.

"You will throw a fit again at me if you get jealous again," Seung Hyun snickered. Ji Yong rolls his eyes on him. "You wish." he sarcastically said. "Seriously. I just want to know him in your perception. I won't get jealous, I promise." Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun looks at him skeptically. Then he sighs.

"I meet Mino in a bar. The bar on the ground floor of my friend's building. He was a bartender there. Dong Wook, my friend who owns the building, told me that he paints. I thought he was just one of those wanna-be artists. But I went to his home and see his artworks. It's all breathtaking. So I decided to launch him as an indie artist in our art gallery."

"Mino was cold, timid and serious when I first meet him. But as I get to know him, I can't help but admire him. He looks tough and all but he's a softie." Seung Hyun chuckles.

"Like you?" Ji Yong grins. Seung Hyun shrugs.

"He's nice. Nice to the point that you wanted to keep him safe from any harm. He's also thoughtful. He's lovable." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong smiles as he continues to speak.

"Everything starts to shift between us when I got drunk one night. Dong Wook asked him to take me home and he did. But I have this bad habit whenever I'm drunk."

"What is it?"

"I hug whoever is beside me and cry while saying 'Don't leave me'." Seung Hyun mutters. Ji Yong understands why he says that on his drunken state. Ji Yong squeezes Seung Hyun's hand. "And then? You hugged Mino while you're drunk?"

"I did. And I kissed him. He was the only one I kissed while in that state. The next morning, he told me that he likes me but didn't want anything from me. I was somehow hurt by it. I feel guilty about the kiss at first but then, I realized, I like him too. But I don't want to jeopardize our relationship and his launching as a new artist so I avoided him. He noticed it so he went to my house and asked me. I told him how I feel and my stance about being in a relationship. But he doesn't mind that we keep it as a secret as long as he knows that I liked him back. That's when we start dating."

"He's a good lover. Considerate and understanding. He's also cute. Especially when he got jealous with Yeon Soo." Seung Hyun grins.

"Yeon Soo? Ha Yeon Soo?" Ji Yong's face lightens up.

"Yes. You should meet her one of these days." Seung Hyun said before he continues. "Mino is precious to me because he doesn't ask anything. As long that I'm with him, it's more than enough for him."

Ji Yong sighs. "He sounds like a great boyfriend," he said.

"He is." Seung Hyun said. Then he noticed that Ji Yong is sulking. He looks jealous again. "See? You're jealous again,"

"I can't help it. He's good for you. I can see that he really likes you. And he's young. I bet he's more fun in bed than me."

"We never did it." Seung Hyun said.

"What?"

"We never had sex. We never discuss it. We make out, that's it. I don't want to discuss it with him 'coz he might be uncomfortable with it. We just cuddle and kiss when we literally sleep together." Seung Hyun explains.

"How about your ex-girlfriends? Did you have sex with them?" Ji Yong asked.

"Of course. Lots of it," he said smugly. Ji Yong glares at him. Seung Hyun chuckles "What? I'm just a guy." Seung Hyun shrugs. Ji Yong smacks his arm using his free hand. Then, he asked the trickiest question. "Did you have sex with any guy besides me?"

Seung Hyun glances at him. He smiles at him.

"It's just you." Seung Hyun murmurs. Ji Yong blushes.

"You're blushing." Seung Hyun amusingly said. Ji Yong looks away from him. "I'm not. What are you talking about?" he murmurs. Seung Hyun smirks and sighs.

"I'm still hurt that you choose to leave me for your dream. You know that I will support you no matter what, but you said I was one of those people whose holding you back. That's why you let go of me. But I'm glad it all works out for you." Seung Hyun sincerely said.

"I'm sorry." Ji Yong told him.

"You don't have to. You did what you have to do and it was the best for you." Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong remains quiet as he held on to Seung Hyun's hand. His hand feels warm against his hand.

"Seung Hyun?"

"What?"

"I'm confused about our situation now," he confessed. "I'm dating Dara and you're with Mino. But there's a part of me that wants to be with you. I don't want to hurt Dara nor steal you away from Mino, but I can't let go of my feeling towards you. But if you tell me to stop, I will. After all, I'm going back to Japan since my work and home are based there." Ji Yong babbles.

"I understand. I'm confused too. The three of you are important to me. I respect your relationship with my best friend and hurting Mino is the last thing I want. As guilty as I feel, I want to be with you too. Call me a masochist but even I'm still hurt by what happened before, I still want to spend time with you like this. Just talking and being together." he glances at Ji Yong. "Can you give me that? Just until we come up with a better solution to this situation?"

Ji Yong has a mixed emotion of Seung Hyun's request. As much as he feels guilty in wanting Seung Hyun even he has Dara, he wants to be with him. Just until they figure out what to do with their relationship.

"Okay." Ji Yong agrees.

"Okay." Seung Hyun repeats. He tightens his grip on Ji Yong's hand and continues their stroll.

\---

That night, Ji Yong drops Seung Hyun a few blocks away from his apartment building. Ji Yong told him that he's really interested to do a charity exhibit. Seung Hyun suggested for him to visit him again in the art gallery so they can discuss. They exchanged numbers before Seung Hyun got out of the car and Ji Yong drives away. Seung Hyun went to a sandwich shop and buys a sandwich for dinner.

When he arrived at the entrance of the apartment building, Dara was waiting in the receiving area. She looks up and saw him. Seung Hyun smiles at her. Dara stood up and approaches him. She stops an arm away from him. "Can we talk?"

Seung Hyun nods "Sure. Your place or mine?" he asks.

"Follow me," she said as she walks towards the exit. Seung Hyun follows her. Dara leads him to the playground. She sat down in a swing as Seung Hyun stood at the side. Seung Hyun watches her as she sat quietly.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Dara asks.

"I wasn't planning on keeping it from you. When I knew that I'm gay in high school, I was scared. You know how some students are towards week one. I don't want that. And I thought as long as I don't tell anyone about it or act on it, I will be fine. But during university, I learn that I am pansexual.”

“What is pansexual?” Dara asks.

“It means I don’t care what gender of the person is. Girl, Boy, Lesbian, Gay, whatever. As long as I like the person. When I dated my ex back then, we had to be careful since he's popular at school and had a reputation to uphold. There is one point that I was going to tell you but you just broke up with your boyfriend at that time. I think it was Jung Il Woo, the medical student from Yonsei University?"

Dara nods.

"I can't tell you at that moment since you were broken-hearted. Then, he broke up with me to pursue his dream. I don't think you need to know him since he's already in my past. But now, I have Mino. I told you about him because you and Mino are important to me. He’s part of my life now and I need your approval of me dating him.” Seung Hyun explains.

Dara sighs and stops swinging. She looks up at him. “I’m not upset because you’re dating him or you being pansexual. I’m upset that you keep it from me, your sexuality and dating that guy before. It’s like I spend all these years with a total stranger.”

“It’s still me, Dara.” Sung Hyun mutters.

“Are you?” she counters.

Seung Hyun huffs frustratedly. “Dara, it’s still me. Yes, I do keep my ex from you but I have my reason. Yes, he hurt me, but hurting me won’t break my promise that I will protect him no matter what.”

“I hate him” Dara murmurs.

“Then hate him as long as you want, but don’t focus your hate on Mino. He’s a great guy, you know this.” Seung Hyun said.

Dara stood up and walks towards Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun remains where he is standing until Dara stood in front of him.

“Do you have any secret that you need to tell me?” Dara asks.

‘ _Ji Yong is my ex-boyfriend_ ’ Seung Hyun thought. “Nothing.” He said.

“You can’t keep anything from me from now on.” She told her best friend. Seung Hyun nods. Dara huffs and shrugs. “No wonder you won’t fall for my charm.” She rolls her eyes at him.

“You’re not just my style. I like tall, slim and beautiful people. You’re petite, thin as a stick and cute. People will mistake me as a sugar daddy.” Seung Hyun jokes. Dara smacks his arm. Seung Hyun pretends that it hurts so Dara smacks him again.

“I’m petite, thin as a stick and cute, why are you hurt?” Dra sarcastically said.

“Yes. Your hand is like a wooden stick. It hurt!” Seung Hyun said.

Dara scowls at him before she giggles. Seung Hyun laughs along with her and pulls her into a hug. Dara hugs him back.

“I’m sorry.” Seung Hyun mutters. He was sorry for many things, especially on what he and Ji Yong talked about in Jade Garden. He’s sorry about it but he wants to take advantage of it to be with Ji Yong even for a short time.

“It’s fine. As long as you’re happy, I will support you. I think we should set another dinner. So we can formally meet each other’s boyfriend.” Dara said.

“I will set it up. But let’s eat out. I’ll pay. Something fancy so we can dress up. You like?” Seung Hyun asks. Dara nods. “Okay. Set it as soon as you can before GD goes back to Tokyo. Okay?”

Seung Hyun sighs. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can you say? Please do comment. And don't hate me.


	18. EIGHTEEN

Ji Yong parked outside his sister’s building to see her again. Even from the distance, he’s happy that he can see here. As always, Dami looks happy while interacting with her staff and customers. It's three days to go before her wedding. Ji Yong is glad that she’s marrying Kim Min Joon. They’ve been dating since college and even Min Joon is a celebrity, he’s just an average guy whenever he’s with Dami.

Ji Yong was busy looking outside when he heard the passenger side of his car opens and a man enters his car. Ji Yong was ready to fight when he saw that it was Min Joon. He blinks and stares at him.

“Long time no see, Ji Yong-ah.” Min Joon said.

“Hyung.” Ji Yong greets him. Min Joon reaches for Ji Yong’s shoulder and pats it. Ji Yong smiles timidly at him. Min Joon looks back at Dami’s building then back at Ji Yong.

“Instead of looking at your sister here, why don’t you go inside and see her?” Min Joon suggested.

Ji Yong sighs. “I can’t. I know she’s mad and disappointed at me.”

“You’re half correct. She was disappointed but she’s never mad at you. You’re her baby brother, Ji Yong. You left without saying goodbye to her. Anyone will be disappointed when someone you love just left without saying a word.” Min Joon points out. Ji Yong looks back at the store and saw Dami watching a woman picking up some clothes for a younger man. Dami looks sad while looking at them so she walks away.

“Ji Yong, just see her. Give my wife peace of mind before our wedding. She misses you every day since the day we found out that you left.” Min Joon said. Ji Yong remains silent. He doesn’t know how to react or what to do. He wants to see his sister up close but he’s scared.

“Ji Yong, I will not leave this car until I see you enter that building and meet my wife.” Min Joon threatens him. Ji Yong smirks. “You’re too comfortable calling her ‘wife’ in my presence.” He points out.

“She calls me husband ever since we got engaged. It’s just the right thing to do. And I like the sound of it.” Min Joon smiles “So, am I going to stay forever in this car? Our wedding will be three days from now. You wouldn’t want me to leave your sister in the altar, right?”

“Yah” Ji Yong warns him. Min Joon chuckles and nods his head towards the building. “Go, then”

Ji Yong sighs heavily. He rubs his face with his palms hardy before he decided to go out. He looks at the side mirror to check his face before he nervously walks towards the building. As he gets closer, he can see Dami. Her back was facing him as she talks to one of her staff.

He comes in and stood by the door. He doesn’t know what to say, or how to greet her. Seeing his sister after five years seems like a dream. And he misses her badly.

“Noona.” He calls her. Dami froze upon hearing that voice after a long time. She looks around and saw Ji Yong standing near the door. He smiles timidly at her. Dami smiles back as tears form in her eyes.

“Ji Yong.”

Dami walks towards her brother and hugs him. Ji Yong hugs her back.

“My baby brother. You’re back.” Dami said. Ji Yong remains silent while hugging Dami. Dami pats his back, which is so familiar to Ji Yong.

Min Joon enters the shop. Dami looks at her fiancé and smiles. Min Joon smiles back at him. Dami leans back and looks at Ji Yong. “Let me see you.” She said as she holds at Ji Yong’s jaw and rubs his cheek with her thumb. “You’re so handsome. I didn’t know that neon hair suits you.”

“You’re so pretty, Noona. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding.” Ji Yong said.

“Thank you. It will be three days from now.” She sighs when she noticed the tattoo on his nape. “You have a tattoo.” She points out.

“Yeah. I have lots of them.” He said sheepishly. Dami giggles. “That’s fine. Let’s go to my office so we can talk comfortably.” Dami said before looking at Min Joon. “Yeobo, come with us.” She said.

“Go ahead. I’ll just buy some coffee first. What’s yours, Ji?” Min Joon asks.

Americano, hyung” he said. Min Joon nods and left. Dami leads Ji Yong to her office on the 5th floor of the building. Dami asks him to sit down on the sofa as she calls her secretary and told her to hold any incoming calls. After the call, she sits beside Ji Yong. She took his hand and holds it.

“How are you?” she asks.

“I’m good, Noona. Everything is well with me.” He said. Dami nods and smiles. “What do you do now? I’m sure you’re not practicing your degree.” She grins.

“No. I paint. I used a pseudo name G-Dragon. I’m quite famous in the art world but I never reveal who I am in public. Not until now though. I will be releasing a photo-biography soon as my 5th celebration.” he explains.

“Well, I hope I’ll have a copy of that biography. I would like to see what you achieved.” She paused. “I’m glad you’re back, Ji Yong. I miss you. So as mom and dad.”

“Actually, I’m not back for good. I’m just visiting. I’m visiting my girlfriend.” He said.

“Girlfriend? Really?” Dami asks excitedly.

“Yeah. We meet in Japan but she lives here. I miss her badly that’s why I decided to visit. I’m leaving soon. I’m just settling stuff and I heard that you’re getting married.” He grins. “I wanna see you before you start your life as Min Joon Hyung’s wife.”

“I should thank your girlfriend. If it wasn’t for her, you won’t step again in Seoul. I wish I could meet her.”

“I would love for her to meet you, Noona.” Ji Yong stated.

“How about you attend our wedding with her?” Dami hopes.

“Noona.”

“Please? I would love for my baby brother to be there. That’s the only wedding gift I want. Please?” Dami begs him.

“But Father will be mad if he sees me there.” Ji Yong said.

“If he doesn’t want you there, then I will not get married.” Dami bravely stated.

Ji Yong sighs. “Noona, don’t be silly.”

“I’m serious. It’s my wedding. I will invite whoever I want. And I want my brother and his girlfriend there. Please, Ji Yong. Be there. I want you there.” Dami pouts at him.

“Don’t use me that to me” Ji Yong points at him. It just made Dami frown more and looks at him. Ji Yong sighs. “Fine, I’ll be there if my girlfriend comes with me.” He said. Dami smiles brightly and hugs him. “Thank you, Ji Yong-ah! I will expect you and her at the wedding. Mom will be delighted to see you.” Dami said. Ji Yong just hugs his sister back.

* * *

Mino is happily entering the art gallery, carrying three cups of coffee and some pastries. He was heading to Seung Hyun’s office when he saw Hanee.

“Hanee Noona.” He calls her. Hanee looks around and stares at him. Mino approaches her.

“Hello, Noona.” He smiles at her.

“Hi, Mino” Hanee smiles slightly at him. She stares at him. Then she stares down at the coffee and pastries he’s carrying. Mino raised it and held it out to her. “Grab the one with your name, Noona.”

Hanee shook her head. “I just had a coffee a while ago. Thanks.” She said. Mino let his arm fall on his side. “Okay… Uhmmm… Where’s Seung Hyun Hyung?”

“In his office, as usual,” Hanee said nonchalantly. “Visiting him again? Didn’t you two go on a trip together?” she points out. Mino remains calms. “Yes. He brought me along. I was finding inspiration so he took me with him.” Mino grins.

Hanee sighs and faces him “Are you going to keep on lying to me too? Aren’t we friends?” she asks.

“Noona?” Mino doesn’t understand her.

“I know that you and Seung Hyun are dating,” Hanee said.

Mino flinched and avoided her eyes. Hanee sighs. “I hope you know what you are doing. You both are putting yourselves in trouble. Seung Hyun knew this. Dating an artist in a big no.” Hanee points out.

“Mino.”

Mino and Hanee look at the direction where the voice came from. It was Seung Hyun. Hanee looks at him sadly before she looks back at Mino. “I’ll go ahead,” Hanee says before walking away. Seung Hyun approaches Mino.

“What did she say?” Seung Hyun asks.

“She said she knew that we’re dating,” Mino said blankly. Seung Hyun sighs. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to her. She’s upset at me for not telling her. She’s very observant, that’s why she found out about us.”

“Do you think she’s mad at me?” Mino asks.

Seung Hyun chuckles. “Why would she be mad at you?”

“She’s your ex-girlfriend.” Mino points out.

“If she’s mad, that will be on me. Not you.” Seung Hyun said. “Relax. I will talk to her. I hurt her in a way. She’s been very supportive of me and I keep this from her.” Seung Hyun pats his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go outside and talk.” Seung Hyun said as he took the take-outs Mino is carrying. Seung Hyun walks ahead and Mino follows him.

They went to the nearby park just beside the art gallery. Seung Hyun chooses to sit down on a bench and took his coffee. Mino sat down and takes his coffee.

“Jagiya?”

“Hmm?” Seung Hyun reacts.

Mino looks at Seung Hyun. “Is there an available apartment in your building?” Seung Hyun glances at him. “Why?”

Mino looks down at his cup “I want to have a place of my own. Even it’s just a one-bedroom apartment or a studio type place. I’ve been living with Jinu Hyung for years. He’s paying most of the rent all these years. I don’t want to be a burden to him anymore.”

“Have you told Jinu about this?” Seung Hyun asks. Mino shook his head. “I will tell him when I see him. He’s quite busy lately.” He shrugs.

Seung Hyun took a sip of his coffee. “As far as I know, the entire units in our complex are taken. But I can help you find a place. Dong Wook knows some realtors. We can ask him.”

Mino nods. “Okay.”

“So, if you will have a place of your own, can I stay with you?” Seung Hyun teases him. Mino blushes. “Well, you can. If you want.” Mino drinks his coffee. Seung Hyun chuckles. “You’re so cute when you’re blushing” he paused. “It makes my heart flutters.”

“Yah.” Mino whines. Seung Hyun laughs. “Fine. I’ll stop.” He picks up some muffins from the plastic bag of pastries. He tears the plastic that covers the muffin. “You’re working at the club tonight, right?”

“Yes. 8 pm to 2 am” Mino said.

“Do you want me to wait for you? I can drop you at your place or you can stay with me” Seung Hyun suggested.

“No. You’ll be tired by then. I can go home alone. Or I can sleep in the locker room and wait until sunrise so I can go home and sleep.” Mino said. The older man scowls at his young lover. “Just go up at Dong Wook’s place. He has 5 free rooms there. Sleep there.” Seung Hyun told him.

“I can’t do that. It’s too much. Dong Wook hyung already allow us to spend time in his place. Sleeping there will be too much.” Mino stated.

Seung Hyun sighs in frustration. “Then I’ll get drunk tonight and sleep there. I bet Bom will help me to one of those rooms.”

“Yah! Choi Seung Hyun.” Mino warns him. Seung Hyun looks at his lover and grins. “Ohh… You called me in my full name. Interesting.” He chuckles.

Mino stares at his laughing boyfriend. He can’t help but love him more. He shook his head and continues to enjoy that moment with him.

* * *

Ji Yong was back at his place. He asks Young Bae to look for a shop that provides the best suits in Seoul. He texted Dara a while ago and asks her to call him once she’s not busy. He was browsing the internet fr the best wedding gift for his sister and brother-in-law when his phone rings. He answers it.

“Hi, baby.” Ji Yong said.

“Hey. What’s up?” Dara asks.

“Nothing much, baby. I just want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Ji Yong stood up from his seat and walks towards the window. “Are you free three days from now?”

“That’s Friday, right? No, I’m not. Why?” Dara asks.

“Can you accompany me on my sister’s wedding?” he asks casually.

“WHAT?!” Dara screeches.

“Ouch! Why are you yelling?” Ji Yong whines.

“You’re asking me to attend your sister’s wedding three days from now. What do you expect me to react? It’s your sister’s wedding! Meaning your family is there. I don’t have a dress, nor a gift. What do you expect me to do?” Dara whines.

Ji Yong laughs at his girlfriend.

“Yah. Don’t laugh at me.” Dara complaints.

“Relax, baby. It will be fine. No need for a gift. I will bring one for us. We can go shopping today for your dress and shoes. I’ll ask Young Bae to find you the best stylist for that day. You just have to come with me. Okay?” Ji Yong calmly said.

“But, Ji Yong…”

“Let’s meet later and look for your dress and shoes. Bye baby. I love you.” Ji Yong said.

“I love you too, Ji Yong,” she said. Then, they hang up. Ji Yong smiles. He looks back at his bedside table where the invitation that Dami gave him is placed. He will see his parents in three days. He sighs. He should at least look decent on that day. He picks up his car key and went out of his room.

Around 5 pm, Dara is waiting at the entrance lobby of a shopping mall, waiting for her boyfriend. She’s checking her phone when someone stands up in front of her. She looks up to see who it is. It was Ji Yong, but with a new haircut and hair color. It was short and black. And he wasn’t wearing flashy clothes that he usually does. It’s just a plain white shirt, denim black blazer, ripped jeans and Nike sneakers. Ji Yong smiles at her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks while staring at her. Dara shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just… Your hair.” She points at his hair.

“You don’t like it?” Ji Yong asks worriedly as he brushes his fingertips on his hair. Dara smiles. “No. I love it. You look great.” She said. Ji Yong grins at her, which made him more handsome. Ji Yong reaches for her hand and holds it. “Let’s go?” he asks her. Dara just nods.

* * *

The day of the wedding has arrived.

Mr. Kwon and Mrs. Kwon are greeting the guests along with Min Joon and his parents at that moment. Dami is waiting in the bride’s room as guests meet and greet her. Min Joon just finished greeting one of the guests when he saw Ji Yong arrived with a beautiful woman in a purple dress.

“Ji Yong-ah.” Min Joon calls him.

Mr. Kwon and Mrs. Kwon react upon hearing their son’s name and look around. Min Joon approaches Ji Yong and gives him a brief hug. “Thank you for coming,” Min Joon said before letting him go. Ji Yong smiles at his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

“Thank you for inviting me, hyung.” He said. “Hyung, this is my girlfriend, Park Sandara.” Ji Yong looks at Dara. “Baby, this is Kim Min Joon, my brother-in-law,” he said.

Dara bows at Min Joon. “Hi. I’m Park Sandara. Nice to meet you.” She smiles.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Park. Thank you for coming.” Min Joon said.

“Where’s Noona?” Ji Yong asks.

“She’s in the bride’s waiting room. Her friend told me that she’s nervous. Why don’t you two meet her and calm her.” Min Joon suggested. The couple agrees.

“Ji Yong.”

Ji Yong froze upon hearing his mother calls him. He looks at his side and saw his mother standing a few steps from them. And behind her is his father, who looks serious as usual. Mrs. Kwon approaches her son and hugs him. Dara wants to let go of his hand so he can hug his mother back but Ji Yong tightens his grip on her hand. She let him be.

“My son, my baby boy. It’s been five years.” Mrs. Kwon mutters.

“It’s great to see you again, Mother.” He said. Mrs. Kwon let go of her son and looks at him. “Aigoo… You’re so handsome. And healthy.” She smiles at Ji Yong.

“I’m glad that you are healthy too, Mother.” Ji Yong said. Then he looks pass her to his father. “Hello, Father.” He said.

“It’s good that you remember your family, Ji Yong.” Mr. Kwon said sternly. Mrs. Kwon looks back at her husband. “Yeobo, please. It’s our daughter’s wedding and your son is back. Can you set aside the problem for now and let this day be a happy event?” Mrs. Kwon asks him.

Mr. Kwon sighs. “Min Joon and Dami will have their first family lunch on Sunday. I expect you to be there.” Mr. Kwon said.

Ji Yong just nodded. “I’ll come as long as I can bring my girlfriend with me.” He said. Dara looks at Ji Yong. “Yah. It’s your family’s lunch. I don’t need to be there.” Dara said.

“Then I will not go. You’re part of my life now. Like I told Noona, I will only come if you will come too.” Ji Yong said.

“What a stubborn brat.” Mr. Kwon mutters. Mrs. Kwon holds her husband's hand. “Yeobo, please.” Mrs. Kwon begs. She looks back at Ji Yong. “Sure, son. Bring your girlfriend with you.” She smiles and looks at Dara.

Dara smiles back and bows to her. “I’m sorry for Ji Yong’s stubbornness. I’m Park Sandara. Nice to meet you.” She said. Mrs. Kwon let go of her husband and approaches Dara. “It’s nice to meet you too, child. And you don’t have to be sorry for Ji Yong. He gets his stubbornness to his father.” Mrs. Kwon giggles. Dara chuckles with her. Mr. Kwon remains looking at his son while Ji Yong is looking away from him.

“You should meet his sister. Dami will be happy to see the two of you.” Mrs. Kwon said. Dara nods. Ji Yong took her hand again. Min Joon points them in the direction where Dami’s room is.

Ji Yong leads Dara to his sister’s room. Ji Yong opens the door and saw his sister sitting in a white love seat, looking down at the bouquet she’s holding.

“Noona.” Ji Yong calls her. Dami looks up and smiles upon seeing Ji Yong. She noticed immediately that he died his hair black, he dresses up well and he’s with his girlfriend who looks exquisite. Ji Yong and Dara approach her.

“We’re here, Noona.” Ji Yong said.

“I’m so happy you came. You look so handsome.” Dami praised him before looking at Dara. “Hi.” She greets her. Dara bows at her. “Congratulations on your wedding,” Dara said shyly. Dami grins.

“Noona, this is my girlfriend, Park Sandara. Dara, this is my noona, Kwon Dami.” Ji Yong said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dara. And thank you.” Dami said.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ms. Kwon. And why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for letting me come here.” Dara said. Dami shook her head. “I should thank you for dating my brother. If it wasn’t for you, he will never step his foot back here in Seoul, and he will definitely not attend this wedding even I threaten him.” Dara blushes and just smiles.

“By the way, have you seen Father and Mother outside?” Dami asks Ji Yong. He nods. “Yes. Father is still pissed at me but he invited us to the family lunch this Sunday.”

“That’s good. At least Father will be less grumpy when Min Joon and Dara are with us.” Dami stated.

“Excuse me.” The photographer said. “Can I take pictures of you?” he said.

“Yes, please,” Dami said. Dami stood up. Dara hurriedly helps her by smoothing the end of her gown. Ji Yong stands up beside his sister. Dara stood back and watches the photographer take the pictures of the sibling. After the photo session, Dami calls Dara to join them. Dara stood on the other side of Dami. She smiles along with them for another photo session.

After an hour, the wedding started. Dara and Ji Yong are sitting in a table just behind the seat of Ji Yong and Dami’s parents. Ji Yong won’t even let go of Dara’s hand. As he watches Dami walk down the aisle, Ji Yong feels nostalgic about his relationship with his sister. Dami took care of him whenever their parents are busy. She’s like a second mother to him even they are just a few years apart. Ji Yong glances at Dara who looks at awed while watching Dami walk towards Min Joon. Ji Yong can imagine himself marrying her and he wants that. He just hopes that he will be able to settle his feelings with Seung Hyun soon.

The ceremony was lovely. Dara tears up on Min Joon and Dami’s wedding vows and when they greeted and bows to their parents. Ji Yong comforted her by patting her back and lending her his handkerchief. After the ceremony, the waiter starts serving the course meal. Ji Yong was called by his sister to join them in picture-taking. Dara watches them from their seats when someone sat down on Ji Yong’s seat. She looks at the person. It was Lee Soo Hyuk.

“Long time no see, Dara.” He greets her. Dara just smiles. Soo Hyuk looks at the Kwon Family. “You lasted longer than I expected. I thought Ji Yong will break up with you when you come back here in Seoul.” Soo Hyuk casually said. Dara had the urge to punch Soo Hyuk but for Ji Yong and his family’s sake, she will remain calm.

“You think too little of our relationship.” Dara simply said.

“I just know him too well. But he’s Kwon Ji Yong. He’s unpredictable.” Soo Hyuk said before looking at Dara. “I hope you can handle the Kwon Patriarch. I heard he asks Ji Yong to break up with his ex when he was in college. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t work for Kwon Finance and left Seoul. His father doesn’t approve of their relationship. His ex was a commoner.” Soo Hyuk shrugs.

“Mr. Kwon seems fine,” Dara said out of nowhere.

“You think so?” Soo Hyuk smirks. “Then, don’t be alone with him. He might offer you a huge sum of money just for you to break u with Ji Yong.” He said. Soo Hyuk pats her shoulder. “Enjoy the party, Dara. You’ll only experience this kind of glamorous event once.” Soo Hyuk stood up and left her. Dara sighs in annoyance. Soo Hyuk is really a jerk. She looks back at the Kwon Family. Mrs. Kwon is holding at his son’s arm and Ji Yong looks like a good obedient son with her. The happiness in the face of the newly-wed couple is priceless. She envied Dami. Dara hopes that she can get married too someday. She looks back at Ji Yong who is staring back at her. They smile at each other and it was precious for Dara.

* * *

Dara places his recyclable trash on the bin outside when he saw Mino helping Seung Hyun out of the taxi. She hurriedly approaches them.

“Is he okay?” she asks. Mino looks at her in surprise as he places Seung Hyun’s arm over his shoulder. “Yes, Noona. He drank too much, though. They were celebrating Dong Wook Hyung’s newly acquired building in Incheon. He insists on coming home. I can’t just let him go alone in this state” Mino explains. Dara nods. “Here. Give me your bag and his.” She said as she removed Mino’s backpack from his shoulder and took Seung Hyun’s back from his hold. They went up to Seung Hyun’s place. Dara unlocks the door for them as Mino helped Seung Hyun inside. He lay him down on his bed and helps him remove his coat, shoes, and socks. Mino went to the bathroom and gets something to clean him up. Dara is standing by the door and watches Mino cleans up Seung Hyun. He even changes his shirt to clean one. After tucking Seung Hyun, Mino left his room. Dara was on the dinner table with two cans of beer and some nuts.

“Come, have a drink with me.” She said. Mino nodded and sat across her.

“I hope you’re not having a hard time taking care of him whenever he’s drunk,” Dara said to Mino. Mino took a sip of his beer. “It is fine, Noona. I used to take care of my father and my housemate whenever they are drunk.” He smiles.

Dara stares at Mino. “Mino?”

“Yes, Noona?”

“I’m sorry.”

Mino looks at her quizzically. “For what?”

“The way I reacted when Seung Hyun told me about your relationship. I was just really surprised. But I have nothing against the two of you. I was disappointed that he kept it from me. It reminds me of what happened to him in the past. I was scared for a while but when we talked, he assures me that you two are okay and what happened five years ago will never happen again.” She paused. “It also makes me feel at ease because I got to know you before he told me that. And as far as I know, you’re a great guy and I can see how you treat him from the start.” She smiles.

Mino sighs in relief. “I understand you, Noona. Hyung told me about that. And it breaks my heart just to think of what happened if you haven’t arrived that day. I also understand if you wouldn’t like me. You are his best friend and his family. Your opinion matters to him. If he asks me to stop this, I would do it because I don’t want the two of you to fight just because of my existence in his life. I know he wouldn't be happy if you stay mad at him. His happiness is my priority and I will give it to him even it means I wouldn’t be a part of his life.” Mino said.

“Yah. His happiness is my priority too. And I know he is happy with you. The fact that he told me about your relationship means you are important to him. It only means that you are important to me too. But, I just have one request, Mino.” Dara said.

“What is it, Noona?”

Dara stares at Mino “Don’t hurt my best friend. I don’t want to see him in that state again. If you don’t want him anymore, tell me first so I can be there once you had enough of him. But I hope that you will stay with him. He deserves happiness and I know you’re the one who can give that to him. I believe you, Mino. Make him happy and love him dearly.” Dara requested.

Mino smiles at her and nods, “I will do my best, Noona.”

“Good.” She mumbled. “Why don’t you stay with him tonight? It’s late. He’ll be more at ease when he wakes up and sees you. I’ll bring breakfast for the three of us around 8 am. Sounds good?”

“Make it at 9 am, Noona. He usually wakes up that late when drunk.” Mino sheepishly stated.

“You’re right. You really know your boyfriend that well.” Dara teases him. Mino blushes as he gulps his beer. “By the way, Seung Hyun said that we will have dinner again, along with my boyfriend. Have he told you that?”

“Yes, Noona. He said it will be on Tuesday night.” Mino grins.

“Yeah. I have a reason to spend Seung Hyun’s money again.” She giggles. Mino laughs along with her. Dara and Mino talked for an hour before Dara decided to go back to her apartment and leave Mino and Seung Hyun. When she’s in her bed, she was smiling happily. Seung Hyun is with Mino and she’s with GD. It’s perfect. What can possibly go wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Another update! This will be a long-ass A/N so bear with me. So, some readers of this story (in AFF, particularly) hated what I did in the previous chapters. I just want to say that 'everything happens for a reason'. Yes, cheating is cheating. I don't like it myself but I'm following a plot that I have written last year. Yes, Dara and Mino's characters don't deserve it. But again, everything happens for a reason. Just trust me. It's stressing me out, to be honest. My one-shot stories (Shoot Me and Unrequited) also have negative responses because it's not a 'happily ever after' for DARAGON (and Dara is cheating in 'Shoot Me'). I have a warning message on the foreword and I will receive comments and DM saying that I am not a DARAGON shipper and I'm a hater of the ship (I'm mainly a TABISAN shipper but I ship DARAGON and GTOP along with it). It makes me lost my drive to write something (hence, long hiatus and late updates). I'm not asking you to leave nice comments to please me. I just want to say that not everything is HEA. I consider your feelings but do consider mine too. I write these stories out of love for being a KPOP fangirl. Sorry if I'm too sensitive to this. I hope that you understand my stance. I will try my best to give you the best out of my stories. Until the next update. Ciao!


	19. NINETEEN

Ji Yong is anxious. He, Young Bae and Dae Sung are on their way to the art gallery to meet Seung Hyun to discuss the charity exhibit he was planning. He was going alone first but Young Be insists to come along with Dae Sung as his manager and personal assistant. Young Bae never meets Seung Hyun. Ji Yong told his best friend about him when they were in Japan. Young Bae has been curious about Seung Hyun since then. He was curious about who his best friend's ex-boyfriend is, which one of the reasons why he left Seoul.

They arrived at the art gallery. Dae Sung parked near the entrance. They all get out and went inside the art gallery. Ji Yong immediately sees Lee Hanee. Hanee smiles upon seeing him.

“G-Dragon, it’s good to see you again,” she said.

“Hello, Ms. Lee. I’d like you to meet my manager, Dong Young Bae and my personal assistant, Kang Dae Sung. Guys, this is Lee Hanee, the head curator here.”

Hanee bows to Young Bae and Dae Sung and they bow back.

“So, what can I help you with?” Hanee asks.

“We’re here to discuss the charity exhibit we’re planning. Is Director Choi busy?” Ji Yong asks. Young Bae looks at Ji Yong but Ji Yong ignores him.

“He’s with the artist now. They are managing some contracts. But they’re about to finish.” Hanee said. Then, she noticed Seung Hyun and Mino coming from the direction of his office. Mino was carrying a brown envelope. Some of his art will be displayed in the art gallery in Incheon.

“Here he is,” Hanee said, nodding her head at the direction where Seung Hyun is. Ji Yong, Young Bae, and Dae Sung look at the direction he’s pointing out. The smile in Ji Yong’s face vanished upon seeing Mino with Seung Hyun. The two have an appropriate distance to each other but he can see how fond the two looked at each other. He feels a little bit of jealousy towards Mino.

Seung Hyun noticed that they have guests in the art gallery and the first thing he noticed was Ji Yong with black hair and semi-formal outfit. It was like he time-traveled back in time during their university days. Ji Yong really looks handsome with black hair.

Seung Hyun and Mino stop in front of the three gentlemen. Hanee walks towards them. “Director Choi, G-Dragon is here with his manager, Dong Young Bae, and his personal assistant, Kang Dae Sung. Gentlemen, this is Choi Seung Hyun, the art director of this art gallery. And this is Mino, Director Choi’s discovered artist.”

Young Bae steps forward and held his hand out for Seung Hyun. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Director Choi.” Young Bae said.

Seung Hyun knows Young Bae. Ji Yong told him about his best friend when they were dating but he never meets him since they kept their relationship in secret. Seung Hyun smiles and shook Young Bae’s hand.

“Pleasure is mine, Dong Young Bae-ssi.” Seung Hyun said before letting go of his hand.

“Hello, Mino. Good to see you again.” Ji Yong said. Mino bows to him and smiles. “Good to see you too, GD-ssi.”

“Director Choi, G-Dragon, and his company want to discuss the charity exhibit that they want the art gallery to handle,” Hanee said stoically. Seung Hyun hasn’t talked to Hanee since the confrontation but she’s doing her job well. She’s professional, after all, but he misses his quirky friend.

“I see. Dara mentioned that to me. Ms. Lee, please lead them to my office. I’m just going to accompany Mino out.” Seung Hyun said. Hanee just nodded at him. She looks at GD, Young Bae, and Dae Sung and smiles at them. “Follow me, please.” She said and starts walking. Young Bae and Dae Sung follow her. GD watches Seung Hyun and Mino go to the direction of exit before he follows Young Bae and Dae Sung.

“Have you talked to Hanee Noona?” Mino asks.

“No. She’s been avoiding me. She only talks to me regarding work.” Seung Hyun sighs. Mino frowns “She’s upset with us. I’ve been texting her and trying to ask her out for lunch or something but she always replies that she’s busy.”

“Don’t worry too much. I will talk to her later. I bought something that will make her smile.”

Mino nods “Okay.”

“By the way, Dong Wook sends over some documents and pictures of the possible home you can rent out. I’ll check it when I got home later.”

“That was fast,” Mino said. “I just want a place with good natural lighting like yours. You know this” Mino shrugs.

“I know. I will check everything before I show it to you. You trust me, right?”

Mino nods. “Wholeheartedly.”

Seung Hyun smiles at his lover. “I could kiss you right now if we aren’t in public.”

“Rain check on that?” Mino jokes. Seung Hyun chuckles.

“I’ll go ahead, Hyung.” Mino waved his hand on him before he walks away. “Take care.” Seung Hyun said as he watches Mino leave. Then, he went back to his office and meets his guests.

Upon his arrival at his office, Hanee is talking to the guest and she already served them some drinks and snacks. Hanee’s smile fades when he arrived.

“Director Choi is here. I’ll take my leave.” Hanee said. She walks past Seung Hyun but Seung Hyun calls her. “Ms. Lee?”

Hanee looks back at him.

“Come here later after our meeting. I need to discuss something with you.” Seung Hyun said before he heads to the free seat on the meeting table. Hanee sighs and left the room.

The meeting for G-Dragon’s Charity exhibit begins. Young Bae showed Seung Hyun the art pieces that they were planning to show. Ji Yong said that he wants to showcase 18 pieces in total. Seung Hyun agreed. He told them that it will take two to three months to plan such an event. Ji Yong was okay with it but Young Bae’s concern is that they are based in Japan. Seung Hyun suggested communicating via email or video calls but Ji Yong said that they can come when they are needed. Young Bae looks at Ji Yong curiously at that moment.

Seung Hyun asks if he will do a solo exhibit or are they open for other artists to participate in the exhibit. The team is willing so they take note of that. They discussed other details like the guests, food, and other essentials for the exhibit. It took them two hours in discussion.

“So, anything else?” Seung Hyun asks while looking at the notes he had taken.

“That’s for now, Director Choi.” Young Bae said. “We will just email you if we come up with something.”

“Sure.” Seung Hyun handed his calling card to Young Bae. He accepts it.

Young Bae stares at the business card Seung Hyun gave him. “It’s nice of you to agree with this exhibition.” He said.

“Dara will nag me if I didn’t agree with this. And besides, our art gallery had been trying to contact you guys for years. But you always reject us.” Seung Hyun said.

“GD doesn’t like working outside Tokyo before. He refuses to do that. Not until now.” Young Bae said while looking at his best friend. Then, he looks back at Seung Hyun. “Wouldn’t it be awkward, working with your ex-boyfriend?”

“Young Bae!” Ji Yong snaps. On the other hand, Seung Hyun remains calm. “So, you know about me?”

“Yes. Ji Yong told me in Japan.” Young Bae stated.

“I see. Well, it’s fine. We’re civil. It’s all in the past now. We’re friends before we became lovers. I’m just glad that he succeeded in the path he chooses.” Seung Hyun said in a casual tone. Ji Yong remains silent as he listens to Seung Hyun.

“Good, then. I don’t want it to be awkward between the two of you since we’re all working together.” Young Bae said. He looks at his watch. “We better go.”

They all stood up. Young Bae and Dae Sung heads to the door when Ji Yong speaks.

“Go ahead. I need to discuss something with Seung Hyun.” He said.

“We’ll wait for you.” Young Bae chimed.

“No, get the car ready. I just need to ask Seung Hyun about the dinner tomorrow with Dara.” Ji Yong explains. Young Bae nods. He and Dae Sung left the room. Ji Yong went to the door and locks it.

“What’s wrong?” Seung Hyun asks.

Ji Yong looks back at him. “Sorry about Young Bae. He’s tactless sometimes.” Ji Yong chuckles. Seung Hyun sighs and adjusted his necktie. “I didn’t know your best friend is scary.”

“He’s just protective of me like you are to Dara.” Ji Yong said. He approaches Seung Hyun and holds on to his necktie to fix it because it was slightly crooked. “Are you busy tonight?” Ji Yong asks.

“Kind of. I’m checking some places for Mino. He wants to leave alone. He’s been living with a friend for years. He wants his own place.” Seung Hyun said. “Why?”

Ji Yong pouts. “I was wondering if we can have dinner somewhere.” Ji Yong let go of his tie but remain close to him.

“Some other time. We will have dinner with Dara and Mino tomorrow. Let’s focus on that for now.” Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong looks sad. “Young Bae is buying a ticket back in Tokyo next week.” Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun gulped nervously. Of course, they need to go back to Japan soon. “Can you extend it?” Seung Hyun asks.

“I haven’t discussed it yet with him but I will try tonight. I’m the boss, anyway.” Ji Yong shrugs.

“Okay. Let’s have dinner by Friday night. I’ll inform you by Wednesday.” Seung Hyun said.

“Sure.” Ji Yong said. He tiptoed and kisses Seung Hyun’s cheek and steps back. Seung Hyun chuckles. “You look great with black hair.” Seung Hyun amusingly said.

“I know.” Ji Yong winks at him. “I’ll go ahead.” Ji Yong went to the door and unlocks it. He gets out and closes the door. Seung Hyun remains standing.

After five minutes, Hanee enters his office.

“I’m here, Director Choi.” She said in a bored tone.

“Close the door and lock it.” Seung Hyun said without looking at her. Hanee scowls before she did what he asked her to do. Seung Hyun went to his table and opens his drawer. He picks out something and hid it behind him. He approaches Hanee and stood in front of him. Hanee is looking at him with a neutral expression on his face.

Seung Hyun shows her what he hid behind him. It was a single pink rose. Hanee stares at it before looking up at him.

“I’m sorry for being a terrible friend. Please stop avoiding me and nag me again.” He said. Hanee blinks and remains silent.

“Forgive me. Hmm?” Seung Hyun smiles at her while looking a bit nervous. Hanee looks away from him and tries to hide her smile. Seung Hyun smiles genuinely and follows her gaze.

“You’re invading my personal space!” Hanee gestures the space between them while she looks annoyed at him. Seung Hyun took a step closer to her. “Hanee, we both know that there’s no personal space between us.” Seung Hyun shows her the rose. “I miss my friend.”

Hanee rolled her eyes and huffs “Why would you miss me if you have your boyfriend?” she said with sarcasm.

“But I miss your sass.” Seung Hyun said. “And I’m not used to you avoiding me. I don’t want to lose you, Hanee. And Mino is worried. He’s worried that you are mad at him.”

Hanee sighs and her expression softens. “I’m not mad at any of you. I’m just upset that you didn’t tell me. I feel like you don’t trust me. I knew that you two will eventually date but you never told me. You hid it from me. You don’t trust me that much, do you?”

“But I do.” Seung Hyun said. “I’m sorry.”

Hanee stares at Seung Hyun. He raised the flower to her and smiles at her. That smile always gets her week in her knees. She took the flower from him. “You two should treat me a meal soon.” She said.

“We’ll have dinner with Dara and GD tomorrow night. How about we do lunch tomorrow?” Seung Hyun offers.

“Fine,” Hanee said.

“Do you forgive us now?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Depends on the meal you will treat me tomorrow.” Hanee shrugs. “But I forgive Mino already. I’ll message him later.”

“Fair enough.” Seung Hyun said. “As long as you forgive me” he pokes her arm. Hanee smiles before smelling the flower. Seung Hyun pokes her again Hanee glares at him but he just repeats it. Hanee giggles and smack lightly his arm. She really can’t resist him. She loves him too much to be mad at him for too long.

\---

Dara enters a modern and stylish boutique that Dami owns. She had lunch with the Kwon Family yesterday. It was a great gathering even though Mr. Kwon rarely talks to Ji Yong. Dara, on the other hand, try to engage a conversation with the Kwon patriarch. She found out that Mr. Kwon used to like photography as his hobby during his younger years. Mrs. Kwon even shows her some of his works that made the man blush in embarrassment. His works are all good, though.

Mrs. Kwon, on the other hand, likes Dara very much. She was very attentive to her. Mr. Kwon even invites her to her upcoming charity work. Dara gladly accepts it.

Dami has her eyes to his baby brother. She prepared every favorite dish that Ji Yong likes. Dara even takes note of it. She’s fond of her brother and Dara can see how much she missed him. Ji Yong stayed beside her all the time except when Dara is talking to Mr. Kwon. The father and son had many things to sort before they go back to their normal selves.

Ji Yong mentioned about their dinner with Dara’s friends in a luxurious restaurant so Dami insists Dara to visit her in her boutique so she can dress her up. Dara refused at first but Ji Yong told her that it’s better to go there than Dami bringing tons of dress at her place and giving it all to her.

Dami smiles upon seeing her. She approaches her and gives her a brief hug.

“I’m glad you came, Dara,” Dami said before letting her go. “How are you today?”

“I’m good, Ms. Kwon.” She said.

“Just call me Dami or Unnie,” Dami tells her. “So, are you ready?”

Dara nods. Dami leads her to the section of the boutique where two of Dami’s staff are waiting for them. Dami told them to measure Dara’s body. Dara just follows what Dami asks her. She just stood them as the ladies take her measurements. On the other hand, Dami is looking for some dress for her. After a while, Dami brought a bunch of dresses for her. Dara fitted each one of them. She loves the clothes that Dami shows to her. It’s all fashionable and comfortable. After their fitting section, Dami leads her to her office so they can have tea while deciding what dress she will wear at their dinner date tomorrow.

They are sitting on a sofa while having tea at that moment.

“Did you have a great time in our family lunch yesterday?” Dami asks.

“Yes, Unnie. The food is amazing and your parents have a nice home.” Dara replied. Dami puts down her teacup and stares at Dara. “I hope my father didn’t intimidate you.”

“Not at all. Your father is nice to me. And he looks strict but I can see that he cares for his family.” Dara said timidly. Dami smiles at her. “My father is a very prideful man ever since. He wants the best for our family. He’s just a simple bank manager then. When Ji Yong and I were young, he lives in a simple home outside Seoul. But my dad provides us home, food and education. He did his best that’s why he is where he is now. He just wants a better life for me and Ji Yong.” Dami looks down at her lap. “He does always have this strong image since then. But I saw him vulnerable one time. It was the time when Ji Yong left to fulfill his dream to be an artist. After comforting Mother and letting her sleep, he went to his home office. I was at home at that time. I was heading to the kitchen when I heard a man crying. It was Father. He keeps muttering that he failed at a father and saying sorry to mother. I think he feels bad for making Ji Yong choose between the company and his dream.”

Dara feels bad for the Kwon patriarch but she also sympathized with Ji Yong. “Ji Yong doesn’t know this, right?”

“He doesn’t. No one knows besides me that witnessed it and you, now, because I tell you. I told you this so you know my father’s side. He just wants the best for Ji Yong. But I do understand too that Ji Yong wants a different path.” Dami said. “But I’m so happy now that my baby brother is back. He may return to Japan soon but he promised me that he will call me from time to time. He also invites me and Joon in Tokyo for a visit.”

“That’s good, Unnie.” Dama grins.

Dami sits closer to her and took her hands to hold it. “Dara, thank you for being with my brother. I don’t know what you did for him to visit Seoul, but if it wasn’t for you, Ji Yong wouldn’t step his foot back here. Please continue to love him and be there for him always. I trust you with my brother’s happiness.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Unnie. Ji Yong came home because it’s time for him to go back to his family. I know his relationship with your father will be okay someday. This is just the start of that.” Dara said in a sincere tone. Dami grins and nodded. “Aigoo… I would love you to be my sister-in-law someday. You will be a great addition to our family.” Dami said. Dara blushes but the idea of getting married to Ji Yong someday makes her heart flutters.

\---

The dinner date has come. Seung Hyun pushes the doorbell of Mino and Jinu’s home. When the door opens, Mino stood there, looking great in his outfit. He’s wearing a plain white shirt, white pants, old rose blazer, and white shoes. He also has accessories but Seung Hyun noticed that he’s wearing the blue rose brooch that he gave him.

“You look great.” Seung Hyun said.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Mino said as he picks up his phone and wallet and places it on the inner pocket of his blazer. Mino closes the door and looks at his boyfriend. Seung Hyun is wearing a black dress shirt dark emerald green blazer and pants and black and cream shoes. Mino brushes the lapel of Seung Hyun’s blazer and smiles at him.

“Ready?” Seung Hyun asks.

Mino nodded. Seung Hyun leads the way as Mino follows him. When they were out of the building, Mino noticed Seungri’s driver and car waiting. He looks at Seung Hyun.

“I borrowed it. I told him I will be less clingy around you if he let me used it for tonight.” Seung Hyun explains. Mino nods. “You’ll be less clingy at me but I can be clingy with you, right?”

Seung Hyun chuckles and nodded. “Come on.” He said and they went near the car. The driver opens the back passenger seat for them. Mino went in first before Seung Hyun. The driver closes the door and went to his side. Seung Hyun glances at his boyfriend. Mino looks tense. Seung Hyun took Mino’s hand and holds it. Mino looks at him.

“Are you okay?” Seung Hyun asks.

“I’m just nervous,” Mino said. Seung Hyun squeezes his hand. “It’s fine. Everything will be okay. You and Dara talked already, right? She’s excited about this dinner because I’m paying. Silly woman. Her boyfriend has more money than me” Seung Hyun shook his head. “Ahh. Dara won’t throw water at your face if that’s your concern.”

“Hyung.” Mino whines.

“Relax, will you? Let’s just enjoy dinner.” Seung Hyun rubs Mino’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Should we share on the bill?” Mino asks. Seung Hyun shook his head. “No. Treat me the other time. Just us.” Seung Hyun winks at him. Mino shook his head and look outside the window. He hopes that everything will be okay.

An hour later, Dara and GD are waiting in their table. GD stares at her girlfriend. She looks lovely at the black dress that Dami provides her. He found out that Dami did send that dress and 9 others to her. Dara refused it but Dami jokingly threatens her that she will send 10 more clothing items if she leaves with just one dress. GD’s arm is resting at the head of the chair she’s sitting at. She looks nervous.

“Baby, it’s just Mino and Seung Hyun. Why are you nervous?” he asks.

Dara glances at her “I don’t know. Am I weird? Mino and I already talked and it was a good talk. Why do I feel like I’m meeting him for the first time?” She pouts.

“Because he’s your best friend’s boyfriend. You said you meet his past ex-girlfriends before. It’s different this time because he’s bringing his boyfriend. But please relax. Maybe Mino is also nervous since you’ll be meeting as Seung Hyun’s best friend and boyfriend this time. Calm down and just enjoy the night” GD said in an assuring voice.

“Honestly, I have nothing against him. He’s a great guy and he makes my best friend happy.” Dara said. GD holds her hand. Dara glances at her boyfriend.

“Don’t worry. This dinner will be perfect.” GD told her. Dara smiles and nodded. GD looks at the entrance of the restaurant and saw Seung Hyun and Mino come in. He smiles and waves his free hand on them. Dara looks at the direction he’s looking at and saw the couple. Dara and GD stood up to greet them. Seung Hyun is smiling at them while Mino looks shy while following Seung Hyun. Dara hugs Seung Hyun first. Then Seung Hyun and GD shook hands. Seung Hyun stood beside Mino.

“Dara, GD, this is Song Min Ho, my boyfriend.” Seung Hyun said proudly. Mino’s eyes widen and look at Seung Hyun. GD is smiling happily, while Dara grins too. Mino looks around. Luckily, there are few customers there and they are a few tables away from them. Mino looks back at GD and Dara. He bows his head.

“Hi” he timidly said.

“Hello, Mino. You look great.” Dara said.

“Thank you, Noona” he smiles at her.

The two couples sat down on their respective seats. Mino is sitting across GD while Seung Hyu is sitting across Dara. “Are we late?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Just in time,” Dara said. They pick up the menu in front of them except Mino. He was looking around the restaurant. Seung Hyun looks at him. “Are you okay?” he asks his young lover.

Mino nods “I’m fine, Hyung.”

“Why don’t you check the menu?”

“You choose for me, Hyung. I’m not good at this.” He said shyly. Seung Hyun shrugs and checks the menu. After a while, Dara calls the waiter, when the waiter arrived, Mino looks up. It was Jinu.

“Jinu Hyung,” Mino calls him. Jinu looks at him. “Ohh. Mino.” Jinu looks at the people he’s with. He knows Seung Hyun but they are with two other people.

“Hyung, I haven’t seen you for a while now.” Mino smiles at Jinu.

“Ahh… I’m busy with my part-time jobs. Sorry.” Jinu said.

Mino looks at Dara. “Noona, GD, this is Kim Jin Woo, my housemate. Hyung, you know Seung Hyun Hyung already. This is his best friend, Park Sandara” Mino gestures his hand at Dara before GD “And G-Dragon, her boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Jinu” Dara smiles at him. Jinu bows at them. Jinu suddenly feels awkward at that moment. He looks back at Mino. He dressed up so well. He doesn’t look like the boy who loves his hoodie and ripped jeans that he lives with. He looks stylish and he looks great with them, especially he’s sitting beside Seung Hyun. He’s been busy with work, not because he needed money but he wants to avoid Mino. He wants to get over the fact that he’s with Seung Hyun.

“So, what can I get you, guys?” Jinu asks while holding a pencil and notepad. Dara starts telling Jinu her order. Then GD. Seung Hyun was next and he orders for two. Jinu asks about their drinks. Seung Hyun orders some white wine. Then he left them.

While waiting for their meal, Dara asks Seung Hyun and GD about their meeting regarding GD’s charity exhibits. Seung Hyun gave her a summary of the meeting and GD added some. He even praised Seung Hyun for being invested too in the charity exhibit. GD asks Mino if he’s interested in participating in the exhibit. Mino is interested and will try to participate.

Their food starts to arrive. Jinu is serving them quietly. Mino is staring at his friend. He hasn’t seen him for quite a while. They were both busy recently. Even he can just message him regarding his plan of moving out; he wanted to tell it to Jinu in person.

The food is awesome as expected. They are enjoying it while having a conversation.

From the distance, a group of men came out of the private dining room. One of them is Lee Soo Hyuk. He and his group are heading to the bar section to have some drink when he saw someone familiar. He saw Ji Yong first. Then, he noticed that he’s with Dara and two men are facing their back at him. Soo Hyuk told his colleague to go to the bar first. He approaches the table of Ji Yong, Dara, and their company. As he gets closer, he gets to see their company much clearly. To his surprise, he recognized Seung Hyun. He stops a few feet away from them before he speaks.

“Well, look at this.” Someone said. The two couples look at the person that approaches their table. It was Lee Soo Hyuk. He’s smirking at them. “This is a lovely sight. Some old and new faces.”

Ji Yong and Seung Hyun were nervous upon seeing Soo Hyuk. Soo Hyuk doesn’t know that they were dating before but he was aware of their ‘friendship’.

“Soo Hyuk, what are you doing here?” Ji Yong asks.

“I was in a business dinner with some associates. We were heading at the ar when I saw you guys.” He said before looking at Seung Hyun. “Long Time no see, Choi Seung Hyun.” He said. Dara was surprised at the fact that Soo Hyuk knows Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks up at him. “You know me?” he said casually.

Soo Hyuk chuckles. “But of course. You’re Choi Seung Hyun from the Art Department. How can I forget you? You practically flipped the Business Department building looking for Ji Yong.”

Seung Hyun scowls. “Ji Yong?”

“GD’s real name. Kwon Ji Yong” Dara said.

“Ji Yong…” Seung Hyun said. Then he looks at GD. “Wait. You’re Kwon Ji Yong from the Business Department? The grad school Kwon Ji Yong?” Seung Hyun asks. GD nods nervously.

“No wonder you look familiar. Do you remember me? I’m the one that praised your artwork in the art week and looked for you after that.” Seung Hyun reminds him.

“Ohh. Yeah, I remember.” Ji Yong said plainly and smiles awkwardly. Soo Hyuk laughs. “Are you two kidding me? You two were close during college. You invaded every cafeteria in school and spend most of the time in the library.”

“I remember that but he looks a bit different from before. He has neon green hair when I meet him recently.” Seung Hyun smiles.

“That’s even six years ago. I don’t even remember the people I meet and spend time with from last year, what more six years.” Ji Yong said casually. He looks at his girlfriend. Dara was staring at him curiously.

“Ohh. Soo Hyuk, this is Song Min Ho. My boyfriend.” Seung Hyun said.

Soo Hyuk looks at Mino. Seung Hyun just introduced his boyfriend to him. He glances at Ji Yong before looking back at Mino and smirks at him “Hello, Song Min Ho. I’m Lee Soo Hyuk. I’m Ji Yong’s best friend.” Mino bows to him. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” Soo Hyuk stares at Mino for a while before looking at Ji Yong. “So, this is a double date?” he asks.

“Yeah, kind of.” Ji Yong said.

Soo Hyuk smiles smugly “Interesting. Well, I won’t bother you guys.” He glances at Seung Hyun. “It’s good to see you again, Choi Seung Hyun.” Soo Hyuk salutes them before he left. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong look at each other.

“Small world. You two were close back in college, huh?” Dara said in a curious tone.

“Yeah. We hang out once in a while then. I was really curious about his artwork back then. How stupid of me on not recognizing you, Kwon Ji Yong.” Seung Hyun said.

“Yeah. So am I. You were slightly chubby back then, though.” Ji Yong points out. “You were closer with Ha Yeon Soo, then”

Seung Hyun beams. “Speaking of Yeon Soo, I meet her recently. You should meet her.”

“Who’s Yeon Soo?” Dara asks.

“Yeon Soo is our common friend. There are rumors that he and Seung Hyun are dating.” Ji Yong chuckles.

“Yeah. We just laugh at it, though.” Seung Hyun smirks.

“Ha Yeon Soo is pretty.” Mino chimes in. “She also paints, right?”

“Yeah. She paints too. More on contemporary arts,” Seung Hyun said.

“I hope I can meet her too. She seems interesting.” Dara hopes. Ji Yong smiles at his girlfriend before he sipped his wine.

After an hour, it’s time for them to go home. Seung Hyun is settling their bill while Ji Yong and Dara waited. Mino looks for Jinu and found him at the bar, helping the bartender.

“Hyung,” Mino calls him. Jinu looks at him. “Ohh. Going home?” he asks.

“Yeah. Seung Hyun Hyung is just settling the bill.” Mino said. “Hyung, when are you free? I need to talk to you about something.”

“It’s my free day on Friday. I was planning to visit my family but I can spare some time in the morning.” Jinu said.

“Okay. Let’s talk in the morning.” Mino said. He looks at the side and saw Soo Hyuk staring at him. Mino smiles at him and Soo Hyuk raised his glass to him. Mino looks back at Jinu. “I’ll go ahead, Hyung,” Mino said before leaving. Jinu just sighs after Mino left and continues what he is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for you. Comments and kudos are very much welcome and appreciated. Just so you know, this story has 10-12 chapters left (still depends on what comes up). Thank you that you reached this chapter and I hope you keep following and supporting this story. Until the next update.


	20. TWENTY

Mino is waiting for Jinu in the living room. He already bought their breakfast. Jinu is going home to their hometown for a short vacation. Jinu comes out of his room with his backpack and small luggage. Mino stood up and smiles at him.

“Hyung, I brought breakfast. Let’s eat.” Mino said. Jinu nods and they head to the dining table. Mino sat down while Mino gets some coffee for them. After preparing the coffee, he went back and places the coffee mugs on the table before sitting down.

They silently eat their breakfast. Mino is nervous about what he had to say while Jinu doesn’t want to ask him how is he since he knows that he’s perfectly fine and might tell about his relationship with Seung Hyun so far.

Mino looks up at Jinu. “Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Should I accompany you to the terminal?” Mino asks.

“No need. I can handle it.” Jinu slightly smiles. “So, what is that thing you need to discuss with me?”

Mino sits up properly and let go of his spoon. “Hyung, I’ve been living with you for a long time. I’m grateful because I’m practically living for free and you even help me with my needs in college. I will be forever in debt from you.”

“I helped you because I want to and you deserve it.” Jinu points out. “I’m not academically that good. But I’m good as a part-timer. I saw that you really want to finish your degree and I’m capable of helping you, so you don’t need to thank me.”

“I know. But still, thank you.” Mino grins. “Hyung, I want you to know that when I came up with this decision, I was not only thinking of myself but my family too.”

Jinu wants to cover his ears at that moment and cry but he can’t.

“Hyung, I’ve been looking for my own place. Well, Seung Hyun Hyung helps me. He’s checking some places for me since I have no idea about this home stuff. But I want to be independent. I know that I can be independent while living with you but I want to have my own space, to try living on my own from now own. I love living with you, but I need to do this for myself. Anyway, we can visit each other always. You’re free to go to my place and spend the night there.” Mino grins nervously. “Please don’t think that I’m abandoning you.”

Jinu puts down his spoon and looks straight at Mino “Mino, I would never think of that. We are friends. I somehow expected this, just not this early. But I guess it’s time.” Jinu smiles at Mino but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m happy with what you achieved, Mino. You deserve everything you have now. Yes, I will go to your place and spend time with you like we usually do. I bet it will be a huge mess since you’ll be living alone” Jinu chuckles. Mino scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. Jinu leans a bit towards Mino. “I will help you move to your new place if you need me.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Mino reaches for Jinu’s hand and holds it. “Thank you for everything”

Jinu pats his hand before he pulls his hand off his hold. “Let’s finish our breakfast. I need to catch up on the 9 AM bus.” He said. They continue to eat after that.

\---

At that moment, Ji Yong and Dae Sung finished their morning run. When they got back at their home, Young Bae already did preparing breakfast. They sat down and Ji Yong grabs the bottled water Young Bae prepares for them.

Young Bae places some soup on the table.

“Ji Yong?” Young Bae calls him. Ji Yong looks up at him.

“Aren’t we going back to Tokyo?” he asks. Ji Yong blinks. They had to go back to Tokyo. Ji Yong looks down on his plate. “Do we have a schedule there?”

“None for now. But I thought you would want to go back to Tokyo.”Young Bae points out before he sat down. Ji Yong has some spoonful of rice and soup.

“Things are better than I expected. My family is happy to see me besides my dad, and Dara and I are doing great. We have a charity exhibit soon. Don’t you think it’s better if we stay until the exhibit?” Ji Yong suggested. Young Bae scowls at him. “Is it really the exhibit or the fact that you will be working with Seung Hyun?”

Ji Yong rolled his eyes. “Please, stop relating everything to Seung Hyun. You know that I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. And working with Seung Hyun is much easier since we know each other. And it’s not like I directly work with him. That’s your job.” Ji Yong points out. Young Bae sighs and drinks his coffee. “So, what now? Should ask the owner to let us rent this place or should I find another place?”

“This place will do. But I need some of my stuff back in Tokyo now that we’re staying here for a long time.” Ji Yong said before looking at Dae Sung. “Is it okay if I send you back to pack and ship my stuff here?”

“No problem. I need to get some stuff too.” Dae Sung said as he continues to eat.

“Book a flight for Dae Sung. And return the car to the rental place. Dami still has my cars. We can get it on her garage.” Ji Yong said stoically. “Ahh. I will get my car later and go for a drive. I just want to check if she really took care of it.”

“Okay.” Young Bae answered. He really doesn’t like the idea that Ji Yong is working with Seung Hyun. But as he said, he will be the one dealing with Seung Hyun. Young Bae just needs to make sure of that to protect Ji Yong from hurting and stop him from doing something stupid.

\---

Around the afternoon, Ji Yong picks up his car at Dami’s place. He went on a drive around Seoul before he ends up in the art gallery and wait for Seung Hyun for their dinner together. He’s tapping his hands on the stirring wheel when he saw Seung Hyun comes out of the art gallery with Lee Hanee. Hanee was holding at his arm while laughing at what he is saying. Ji Yong smirks. Seung Hyun really values his ex-lovers like Hanee. He understands it since he knows that Seung Hyun is a great guy. Hanee let go of Seung Hyun and left him. Seung Hyun stays at where he is standing as he took out his phone. He’s tapping his phone then put it back in his pocket. Ji Yong’s phone notifies him that he has a message. Ji Yong reads it. It was from Seung Hyun.

‘ _Where are you?_ ’

Ji Yong smiles and looks back at Seung Hyun. He was just standing there, looking like a fashion week model. Ji Yong flickers the headlight of his car to get Seung Hyun’s attention. Seung Hyun did look at his direction. He flickers his headlight again. Seung Hyun then walks towards Ji Yong’s car. Ji Yong opens the window on the passenger side. When Seung Hyun is standing in front of the door of the passenger side, he leans down at looks at the driver’s side. Ji Yong smiles at him while he salutes at him. Seung Hyun smiles back and opens the door so he can come in. Ji Yong then closes up the window. Seung Hyun faces him.

“Hi.” He greets Ji Yong.

“Hi” Ji Yong greets back. Seung Hyun looks around the interior of Ji Yong’s car. “Is this the same car you have in college?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Yeah. Dami took my 2 cars in her garage. I’m glad she maintained it.” Ji Yong starts the car. “Wear your seat belt so we can go.” Seung Hyun rests his back on his seat and buckles his seatbelt. Ji Yong then starts driving.

After a while, Seung Hyun was surprised when Ji Yong parked in front of a fast-food restaurant. Ji Yong told him to wait as he went out and go inside the restaurant. After a few minutes, Ji Yong returns carrying plastics of food and drinks. Seung Hyun laughs. He and Ji Yong like eating burgers, fries, and large cola while they hang out in Han River Park. And he was right; Ji Yong brought him in Han River Park.

They get off the car and walk to the park. When they found a spot, Ji Yong took out something from his bag. It was a picnic blanket. He laid it on the grass and he sat down. Seung Hyun follows him. Seung Hyun took off his coat and tied and folded the sleeves of his polo shirt to his elbows and unbuttons two buttons of it.

They eat as they ask each other how their days are. Seung Hyun discusses something about the art gallery. Ji Yong listens to him as he stares. Ji Yong is glad that Seung Hyun succeeded as a curator and art director. He knows that this is Seung Hyun’s passion ever since.

“I’m just really glad that French artist agreed in our terms. We’ve been talking with him for months” Seung Hyun sips his drink.

“Seung Hyun?” Ji Yong calls him. Seung Hyun looks at him. “What?”

“I’ve already talked to Young Bae. We will stay here until the charity exhibit.” He said. Seung Hyun smiles. “That’s good. It’s better so that Young Bae can see our preparation for the exhibit. Do you need help in transporting your arts?” he asked.

“Young Bae will handle that.” Ji Yong said. He scoots closer to Seung Hyun and rests his head on Seung Hyun’s shoulder. “Can we still meet like this?”

Seung Hyun blinks. He remembers, they said that they will figure things up when he returns to Japan. But Ji Yong will stay longer. He can be with him much longer. Seung Hyun puts his arm on Ji Yong's shoulder and leans his temple to Ji Yong’s head. “We can meet from time to time, I guess. We’re _friends_ , anyway,” Seung Hyun jokes.

Ji Yong chuckles. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

“We’re almost caught during the dinner when Soo Hyuk appeared.” Ji Yong mutters.

“He’s still a jerk after all these years. I remember when he asked me if I received gifts from you. He’s implying that I should take advantage of our ‘ _friendship_ ’ because you’re rich” Seung Hyun sighs.

Ji Yong sighs “He’s been like that ever since we were kids. He got worst when he studied abroad. But he’s a good friend.”

“He’s only nice to you.” Seung Hyun points out. Ji Yong laughs and leans away from him. They both sit up straight and look at each other.

“How are you and Dara?” Seung Hyun asks.

“We’re doing great. I haven’t told her the news about me staying longing but she was worried when we talked about it. We kind of get used to seeing each other every other day.” Ji Yong said. “How about you and Mino?”

“We’re okay. I’m helping him to find a place of his own. I already found a few options for him. We will go around tomorrow and check some of it.”

Ji Yong looks down on their hands. It was just a few inches away from each other. Ji Yong holds Seung Hyun’s hand and entwined his fingers with his. He looks up to him. They didn’t speak. They just stare at each other. Both of them weren’t sure how this will end, but they hope it wouldn’t be soon.

\---

The next day, Seung Hyun and Mino were accompanied by the real estate agent in the potential home for Mino. Seung Hyun chooses 4 homes for Mino to pick. They are currently on the third home. It was a condominium unit overlooking Han River and Namsan Tower. The agent is currently talking to someone outside as Mino checks the bedroom. The unit has two bedrooms and a half bedroom that Mino plans to make as a closet. He likes it and it is only three bus rides away from Seung Hyun’s place. Seung Hyun was admiring the view when Mino stood beside him and holds his arm. Seung Hyun looks at him.

“So?”

Mino smiles. “I like this place. It has nice natural lighting, great view, right price and just a few minutes away from you.” He grins. He rests his chin on Seung Hyun’s shoulder. “Do you like it?”

“I do. I was contemplating on acquiring this for myself.” He jokes. Mino pouts which made Seung Hyun laughs. “Just kidding.”

“Will you sleepover here if I rented this?” Mino asks.

“Is that an invitation?” Seung Hyun amusingly asks. Mino nods. Seung Hyun kisses his lover’s forehead. “I’ll be here as often as I can.” He promised. “But we still have another home to check. It’s near the club and it’s a rooftop home.” Seung Hyun said. Mino shook his head. “I think I like this more.” He said.

“Then let’s talk to the agent so you can sign for the contract.” Seung Hyun said. Mino let go of him and steps back “Yes, hyung.”

The couple went out and meets the agent. The agent was so happy with Mino’s decision. He presents them the contract and both Seung Hyun and Mino read it. It was okay so Mino signed it as the tenant and Seung Hyun as his witness and guarantor. The agent told Mino that he can start moving in as soon as he settles the deposit and downpayment.

After the visit, Mino went to the bank to settle the fee. After that, he and Seung Hyun went to have a meal together.

At that moment, Dara is in Ji Yong’s place. She’s watching him while he paints. Dara is still surprised at the fact that Seung Hyun and Ji Yong known each other in university. She wonders why they didn’t recognize each other when they meet recently. She didn’t discuss the issue with Seung Hyun or Ji Yong. But she is curious.

Ji Yong put down his painting pallet and looks back at Dara. Dara smiles at him. Ji Yong stood up and went to the toilet to wash his hands. He came out and dries his hands before sitting with Dara.

“Am I boring you?” he asks.

“No. I love watching you paint.” She said as she reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder. “Are you done?”

“Not yet. I’m just waiting for it to dry so I can put another layer.” He said before placing his hand on her waist and pulling her close to him. “You look like you’re in deep thought. Something bothering you, baby?”

Dara shook her head before wrapping her arms on his neck. “Nothing serious.” She mutters before looking up to him. “Ji Yong?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any fond memory with Seung Hyun?” she asks. Ji Yong gulps. He wanted to say ‘many’ but he must be careful. “That was a long time ago but I remember when I first met him”

“Tell me about it,” Dara said.

“It was during the art week at our university. Each college has to present artwork for an exhibit. My painting was chosen by our dean. Then, that’s where I meet Seung Hyun. He was staring at my work for long minutes before I stood beside him and talk to him. He only has good things for my work. Then I introduce myself. After that, I left. Then, I found out that an art major is looking for me all over the college. It was Seung Hyun. He wanted to apologize for what he said about my work. That’s when we start hanging out once in a while” Ji Yong said.

Dara smiles “Seung Hyun loves art. Whenever he sees something interesting, he spends time with it.” She sighs before looking back at Ji Yong. “Do you have any idea of who Seung Hyun is dating during that time?”

Ji Yong starts to feel nervous. “No. We just hang out with Ha Yeon Soo but I never heard he was dating. Why?”

“Maybe he wasn’t from there.” Dara murmurs.

“Who?”

“The guy that Seung Hyun dated. The one who broke his heart” Dara huffs “The one that causes him to almost kill himself.”

Ji Yong froze. Kill himself? Seung Hyun tries to kill himself? “What do you mean, baby?”

Dara sits properly. “Since you’re his friend back in university, I will tell you now. Seung Hyun tried to commit suicide. He was so broken-hearted after his boyfriend left him. His landlady called me because Seung Hyun has been inside his room and his neighboring rooms are disturbed by his action. I was so thankful that they called me because when we forcefully opened his room, he was taking a handful of pills. We rushed him immediately to the hospital and saved him. I was so furious that day. I wanted to find the reason for his pain and make that person suffer too.” Dara wiped her tears “I almost lost Seung Hyun. I almost lose my best friend. I will never forgive that person for what he did with Seung Hyun!” Dara promised.

Ji Yong was shocked at what he found out. Seung Hyun tries to commit suicide after he left him. Seung Hyun almost died because of him. Ji Yong was shaking in shock at that moment.

“Ji Yong, are you okay?” Dara asks.

“Y-yeah. I’m just shocked. Sorry.” He stutters.

Dara holds him close. “Don’t worry. Seung Hyun is okay now. He’s happy with Mino. I won’t let that happen to him again.” She said. Ji Yong cries silently. He feels like his heart is breaking into pieces. No wonder Seung Hyun was so mad at him when he saw him again. But at the same time, he was so happy with him.

Dara sighs. “You’re crying. Do you feel bad for your friend?”

“I am” Ji Yong whispers.

“Okay. Cry if that will make you feel better.” She pats his back at Ji Yong cries for his ex-boyfriend.

\---

That night, Seung Hyun is on the bus on his way home when he received a message from Ji Yong. It was a hotel name and room number. Ji Yong asks him to meet him there. He tries calling him but Ji Yong won’t answer so Seung Hyun went down to a bus stop and took a taxi going to that hotel.

When He arrived, he went immediately to the elevator to the floor of the said room. Seung Hyun wonders why Ji Yong wants to meet him at this time and place. He arrived in front of the said room. He knocks first. No answers. He tries the doorknob and it wasn't locked so he opens it. It was a suite room and he can hear a faint but familiar cry. He enters and closes the door. He tries to look for Ji Yong and found him sitting on a sofa. He was silently crying. Seung Hyun walks towards Ji Yong’s line of vision. Ji Yong noticed his presence and looks up to him.

“Ji Yong, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong stares at him with a tear-stained face. He stood up and faces Seung Hyun. This beautiful man in front of him almost ends his life because of him. Because he left him. He left him without telling him the real reason why he left him. Ji Yong looks down and cries again. Seung Hyun approaches him and hugs him.

“Ji, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Seung Hyun” he said. Seung Hyun rubs Ji Yong’s back to soothe him.

“Ji Yong, what’s happening? You’re scaring me” Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong leans back and gazes at Seung Hyun. He doesn’t feel like he should touch him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you back then.” He sniffs. “Dara told me that you try to commit suicide because you were heartbroken” Ji Yong murmurs.

Seung Hyun sighs. So this is what this all about. He hugs him tight. Ji Yong leans his face on the crook of Seung Hyun’s neck.

“It was stupid but yes, I did that. Luckily, Dara came. But I’m okay now. No need for the waterworks.” He tries to lighten up the mood.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault why you did that.” Ji Yong sobs.

“And it’s over now. I already forgive you. Stop crying.” Seung Hyun told Ji Yong. Ji Yong looks up to him. He reaches for Seung Hyun’s jaw and touches it. “I can’t imagine life without you around, Seung Hyun. I choose my dream, yes, but I was hoping that you will move forward and have a better life...”

“And I did.” Seung Hyun cuts him “Look at me now. I did it too, Ji Yong. I have a good life. I’m happy now.” Seung Hyun wipes the tears on Ji Yong’s face and kisses his forehead. “Stop crying. I didn’t know why Dara needs to tell you about that. It’s all in the past now.”

“She asked me if I knew who you dated back then. She’s curious who broke your heart that pushed you to do that. She will hate me when she founds out it’s me.” Ji Yong said.

“Then we don’t need to tell her that. I have no plans on telling her, especially now that you’re with her. I told you, I won’t let Dara get hurt. Never. So keep it. No one will tell her. Do you understand me?” Seung Hyun stares at Ji Yong. Ji Yong looks back at him and nodded. Seung Hyun helps Ji Yong to sit back down on the sofa.

“Are you going to stay here?” Seung Hyun asks.

“I can’t go home. Young Bae will ask me if I look like this.” Ji Yong murmurs as he wipes his tears. “You can leave if you want.”

Seung Hyun let go of him and removed his jacket and untied his necktie. “How can I leave you when you’re like this?” he said. He took out his wallet and checks it. “I’m just going to the department store nearby. I need some clothes and toiletries. Do you want anything?”

Ji Yong looks away from at him “Buy some for me too. And I’m hungry.” Seung Hyun smiles and reaches for Ji Yong’s hand and holds it. Ji Yong looks at their hands before glancing back at Seung Hyun.

“I will call for room service. What do you want to eat?”

“Fried chicken and beer.”

Seung Hyun shook his head. “You’re such a kid.” Seung Hyun ruffles Ji Yong's head before he stood up and leaves him. Ji Yong still feels sad. But he smiles. Seung Hyun is right. He’s okay and happy, and he forgives him.

Seung Hyun came back after 30 minutes and bought two pieces of plain shirts, pajama pants, briefs, and toiletries in a small pack. He let Ji Yong shower first as he ordered for their meal. He did order fried chicken and two bottles of beer. Ji Yong waited for Seung Hyun to finish showering before they eat together. After drinking and eating, Seung Hyun and Ji Yong lay on the bed. Seung Hyun is holding Ji Yong is holding him too. Seung Hyun is running his fingertips on Ji Yong’s hair. He can’t imagine Ji Yong’s shock upon knowing what he been through.

“I’m sorry…” Ji Yong mutters in his sleep. Seung Hyun smiles and kisses the top of Ji Yong’s head. “I know. I forgive you a long time ago” he whispers to the sleeping man.

\---

Ji Yong and Seung Hyun left the hotel early in the morning. Ji Yong decided to visit Dara that morning and spend a day with her. Seung Hyun went to his home and sleep in. He barely sleeps since he was worried about Ji Yong.

On Dara’s home, after Dara and Ji Yong have breakfast together and cleans up the dishes, Dara was lying on the couch while Ji Yong is sitting on the floor and watching TV. Dara runs her hand on Ji Yong’s hair and looks at her boyfriend’s side profile. When she met him, he looks tough and obnoxious but when she gets to know him, he can see how cute and innocent he is. Everything was fast between them but Dara doesn’t regret it. She loves him, and she will do everything to keep him.

Dara reaches for his chin and holds it. She leans towards Ji Yong as she moves his head to face her direction. Ji Yong looks at her. To his surprised, Dara kisses him. Ji Yong closes his eyes and lets her kiss him. It was slow and sweet, something you would want to savor. Then Dara leans back but keeps close to him.

“What’s that for?” Ji Yong asks.

“I just want to.” Dara smiles at him “You don’t like it?”

“I do.” He grins. “Can I do what I want to do too?” he asks. Dara shrugs and gives him a ‘go-ahead’ look. Ji Yong got up on the floor and stood up. He held his hand out for Dara. Dara rises and holds hit. He pulls her to stand up and she did. Ji Yong pulls her close and hugs her. And he kisses her lovingly. Dara hugs her back and swoons on his kisses. His hands trail on her back, tracing her curves and feeling her. Then he stops and looks at his blushing girlfriend.

“So… I think I have something on my wallet.”

Dara scowls. “What is it?”

“Condom.” Ji Yong whispers.

Dara laughs and kisses his cheek. “You went here for that? In broad daylight?”

“No, I want to spend this day with you. I know you’ll be busy this week with some pictorials. And besides, it’s been awhile, you know.” JI Yong pouts. Dara agrees. She’ll be busy with lots of pictorials she needs to cover.

“You’re right. But I need to tell you something.” She said.

Ji Yong is sulking. “What?” Dara tiptoes and leans closer to his ear. She then whispers, “I’ve been on pills for two weeks now.” Ji Yong blinks before he realized what she just said. Ji Yong suddenly drags her to her bedroom and closes the door.

An hour later, Ji Yong is holding Dara while she’s facing away from him while her hands are holding on to his arms that wrap around her. They are both naked in bed and cover with the comforter. Ji Yong is giving her neck and shoulder small kisses which Dara likes.

“You didn’t use the condom.” Dara points out.

“What for? You’re on pills.” Ji Yong smugly said. Dara smacks lightly his arm. “I am but you have multiple lovers before me,” Dara stated.

Ji Yong huffs “I did but I always used a condom with them. I don’t do it raw. But not with you. I prefer no condom with you. It felt surreal.” Ji Yong stated happily.

“You’re silly, Ji Yong”

Ji Yong sighs and nips her pulse point which made Dara shivers. “Don’t say my name, it will get me hard again.” Ji Yong begs.

“What? Ji Yong? My beloved Kwon Ji Yong? My super hot and sexy boyfriend Kwon Ji Yong” Dara coyly said. Ji Yong bites her shoulder lightly which made her squirms. She then laughs after that. Ji Yong chuckles too and kisses the part that he bites. Then he leans over to her ear.

“I love you.” He whispers. “I’m madly in love with you”

Dara blushes and looks back at Ji Yong “I love you too, Ji Yong.”

Ji Yong leans close to her and kisses her lips lovingly. He loves Dara. There’s no doubt about that. But he needs more time with Seung Hyun to make up for the pain he caused him. Just a little more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Sorry for the super late update! I'm struggling now with writing! So I'm taking my sweet time. Anyways, let me just confirm (for the last time, I hope) that this story contains 32 chapters + epilogue. We're on the 20th chapter now so be ready. Thank you for being patient at me and my story. I know you hate me sometimes for doing more GTOP/TOPMino than Tabisan/Daragon. Just let me. I'm doing my best. Ohh. If you weren't aware I put 'Mature/Trigger Warning' on this story. If you follow me on Twitter, you'll know why. If not, let's just say 'someone will die in this story'. There. You've been warned.
> 
> I love you all!


	21. TWENTY ONE

"Mino, where should I put this?" Seung Hyun asks while carrying a huge box. Mino looks at him. "Ohh, put it in the bedroom. That's my sweaters and hoodies."

"Shall we order food?" Honey asks as she unpacks the kitchen stuff Mino bought.

"Yes, Noona. I would like some sweet and sour pork." Mino said loudly while deciding where to put the shelves he assembled. Jinu enters the house carrying Mino's two duffle bags. Mino glances at him. "Hyung, just place it on the bedroom, please."

Jinu went to the bedroom and saw Seung Hyun unpacking the box of sweaters at hoodies. Seung Hyun looks at him and smiles. "Thank you for helping us, Jinu."

"No problem. I know that Mino can't clean up this place alone." Jinu smiles timidly while he places the bags on the bed.

"I know. He tends to be messy sometimes. Even in my home when he sleeps over." Seung Hyunshook his head. Jinu stares at Seung Hyun at that moment. He can clearly see that Mino and Seung Hyun are doing great. Jinu saw a box with random stuff in it so he took it and took the items out to sort it out. Jinu immediately saw a picture frame of Mino and Seung Hyun standing together. It was a photo of them in the art gallery. Then there are also polaroid photos of them together but Jinu is staring more at one photo where Mino is the one holding the camera, while Seung Hyun is beside him while holding his waist and resting his chin on Mino's shoulder. Mino is smiling brightly while Seung Hyun is pouting while his eyes are close.

"Jinu?"

Jinu looks up at Seung Hyun. He put down the picture and take the alarm clock and places it on the bedside table.

"Are you okay?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jinu said before picking up the picture frame. "Do you live near here?" Jinu asks.

"A few bus stations away." Seung Hyun smiles.

"Did you pick this for him because it's near your place?"

Seung Hyun glances at Jinu. "Mino picks this himself. I gave him options and he chooses this one because of the natural lightning and he likes it. I didn't pick this for him."

"Sorry," Jinu mutters. "It's just I feel like Mino is rushing into things. Like getting this place and living alone. He can't even cook a proper meal for himself."

"He will learn. This is why he wants to be independent. He doesn't want to rely on you or me. And if he needs help, we can help him, right?" Seung Hyun asks Jinu. Jinu just nodded. Mino enters the bedroom and stares at them. "You two okay?" he asks.

"Yes, we're fine. Should I hang your hoodies or fold it?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Just leave it there, hyung. I'll organize it later." Mino said before looking at Jinu "Hyung, can you help me carrying my paint stuff downstairs?"

Jinu walks towards him "Sure, let's go."

Mino smiles and they left the room. Suddenly, someone enters Mino's home.

"Hello everyone." Dara said.'

"Ohh. Dara! You're here." Honey said from the kitchen. Dara is carrying rolls of toilet paper and a coffee maker. Mino approaches her.

"Hello, Noona." He greets her.

"Hi, Mino. This is for you." She gave the gifts to Mino. Jinu helped him by taking the toilet papers. Dara greets Jinu. "Hi. Jinu, right?"

Jinu nods and smiles. Seung Hyun gets out of the bedroom. "You came."

Dara giggles. "Yeah. I thought you needed more help. GD would like to come but his mother asks him to accompany her for the day." She said before looking back at Mino "So, what can I do?"

Honey chimed in "Dara, I need help here in the kitchen." She said. Dara nods as she excuses herself and went to the kitchen. Seung Hyun went to the living area to arrange Mino's stuff on the shelves. Mino and Jinu went out to get the remaining stuff.

Jinu and Mino arrived at the lobby for the remaining stuff when Dong Wook, Bom and Seungri arrived.

"Hyung, Noona, you're here." Mino smiles at them.

"Of course we will. And we have gifts" Bom said while pointing at the box that Dong Wook is carrying. Seungri is carrying two large boxes of pizza.

"We also brought some pizza. We order some fried chicken too. It will be delivered here soon." Seungri said.

"Thank you." Mino thanked them. "Remember Jinu hyung?" he asks. The three adults nodded. Jinu bows to them.

"Seung Hyun Hyung, Dara Noona and Hanee Noona are upstairs," Mino said before picking up a box and a paper bag. Jinu picks up the other box. Bom took the paper bag from Mino to help him. They went to Mino's apartment and all of them helped Mino to arrange his place. After two hours, they are done, except the bedroom that Mino wants to arrange personally by him. The chicken delivery arrived and they share the food.

They all sit on the floor while enjoying the food.

"This is so much better if we have beers," Bom said as she takes a sip of her cola. Seungri nudges her arm so she looks at him. "Go buy," Seungri told her. Bom smacks his arm lightly.

"We should celebrate Mino's new home. Are you planning to do a house warming party?" Dara asks.

"I haven't figured that yet. Maybe when everything settles" Mino said before getting a slice of pizza. Seung Hyun pours Mino's cup some cola and places it in front of him. Mino smiles timidly at him.

Seungri sits up straight. "How about we have a drink tonight?" Bom and Dong Wook agreed. Mino looks at them "I would love to." He said then looks at Jinu "You're coming with us, right?"

Jinu scratches the back of his head "I have a job tonight so I can't. Sorry." Mino nods and smiles at him then he looks at Dara. "How about you, Noona?"

"Sure. I'll come. I'll invite GD, Young Bae, Dae Sung, and Hyo Rin too." She said.

"Ohh... This would be fun. I can finally wear that Louboutin that I purchased recently. Seung Hyun hates it." Hanee rolls her eyes before biting her pizza. Seung Hyun sighs. "It's a 6 inches high heels. It doesn't look appropriate for an art gallery" he points out.

"Wear it, Hanee. Then wear something black. It will be perfect since you have nice legs." Bom said. Hanee giggles.

"Let's have a drink at my place." Dong Wook offers "It's cozier than the club downstairs."

"That's better. I don't want college students approaching me or Mino." Seung Hyun said. Mino laughs and glances at his lover.

"Okay. Just come over at 7 pm." Dong Wook raised his glass at them. Dara took out his phone to message GD and Hyo Rin.

\---

7 pm

Dara, GD, Daesung, Young Bae, and Hyo Rin are in the elevator going up to Dong Wook's penthouse. Gd glances at his girlfriend who looks pretty in her black dress. Dara looks up to him and smiles. GD smiles back before kissing her forehead.

"So, Dara, who are these people again?" Daesung asks.

"Ohh. They are Seung Hyun's friends. Choi Dong Wook is the owner of this building. Park Bom and Lee Seungri are his other friends. They've been friends for 4 years now, I think. Ohh... Lee Hanee is here too" Dara explains. Young Bae glances at GD but GD ignores him.

The elevator door opens and a large foyer welcomes them. A collection of BearBricks is displayed. GD was impressed by the massive collection. Dara leads them to the door where she opens it and welcomes them by EDM music. Seungri was on a made-up DJ booth, giving music to the party. GD immediately saw Mino talking to Hanee while having a drink. He's wearing a simple black shirt, an oversized checkered polo, and ripped pants. Suddenly, someone approaches Mino and Hanee and hand Mino a bottle of beer. It was Seung Hyun, who looks devilishly handsome on his black and white patterned polo shirt that has two buttons undone and black pants.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Dong Wook said.

"Hi, Dong Wook. These are my friends. Remember Hyo Rin?" Dar asks. Dong Wook nods. "This is Kang Daesung, Dong Young Bae, and my boyfriend, G-Dragon," Dara said.

"G-Dragon, huh, cool name." Dong Wook said before shaking hands with the three gentlemen. "I assume that's not your real name."

"It's not. It's Kwon Ji Yong but I prefer being called GD." GD explains. Dong Wook nods. "Okay. Well, come in. Drinks are in the bar over there, there's also finger food on the side and if there's anything you want, just tell me." Dong Wook said.

"Sandara!!!" a woman yells. Dara looks around and surprised by Bom hugging her. "Long time no see, pretty lady!" Bom said before letting go of her. She then noticed Hyo Rin. "Ohh, Hyo Rin, hi!"

"Hello, Bom" Hyo Rin greets her. Then Bom looks at the three gentlemen. "And who are these gorgeous men?"

"These are my friends, Bom. Kang Dae Sung, Dong Young Bae and G-Dragon, my boyfriend."

"Ohh, you broke up with that jerk Dong Hae. Thank goodness. He's so tacky whenever I meet you with him. And his sense of fashion, eww." Bom cringes. "But hey, you choose well this time! Good for you, girl" Bom pats Dara's back before looking at GD. "Hi, I'm Bom, I'm Dara's best friend's friend, well, technically, Dara and I are friends too but I'm Seung Hyun's friend first so..." she grins at GD.

"Nice to meet you, Bom," GD said.

"Well, grab some drinks and take advantage of Dong Wook's generosity." Bom leans at Dara "I ordered the most expensive wine and he didn't even get mad at me" The two women giggles. The newly arrived group went to the bar to grab some drinks. Young Bae, Dae Sung, and Hyo Rin joined Bom and Dong Wook while Dara and GD joined Seung Hyun, Mi no and Hanee. Hanee and Mino are discussing the newly opened café near the art gallery. GD is secretly observing Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun is holding to Mino's waist while the younger man is leaning at him while talking to Hanee. GD is holding Dara's hand but he can't help but stare at Mino at Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun leans closer to Mino "I need to go the restroom." He said. Mino looks at him and nods. Seung Hyun let go of Mino and left. GD follows him and saw him walk through a hallway. He finishes his beer and let go of Dara's hand. "I'll just get another glass. I also need to take a piss" he said. Dara let go of his hand and GD left. He places his bottle on a coffee table and walks towards the hallway where Seung Hyun went. Seung Hyun gets out of the toilet and walking back to the party when he saw GD coming in his direction. GD noticed the door on his left. When Seung Hyun is approaching him, he grabs Seung Hyun's arm, opens the door and pulls Seung Hyun inside with him. He closes the door and locked it.

"Ji Yong, are you okay?" Seung Hyun asks in concern.

GD took a deep breath. "You look hot." He said. Seung Hyun chuckles. "Am I?" Seung Hyun asks before trying to button up his shirt but GD stops him and remains to hold his hands. "You are. You always are." GD said.

"You look great too," Seung Hyun said before pulling Ji Yong towards him and hugging him. Ji Yong wraps his arms around Seung Hyun's waist and leans his face on the crook of his neck.

"I missed you" Ji Yong mutters.

"Me too." Seung Hyun said while holding Ji Yong close to him. "We've been very busy." He points out. Ji Yong agrees. Seung Hyun is busy with the art gallery and the planning of GD's charity exhibit. He's working with Young Bae personally and they are both professional. GD, on the other hand, is busy with spending time with Dara, doing new art pieces and being with either his sister or mother.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong looks up to him. "I am. Why?"

"I want to bring you somewhere." Seung Hyun smiles. Ji Yong smiles back and nods. "Okay. Should I pick you up?"

"Pick me up at Sinsa Bus stop at 2 pm tomorrow." Seung Hyun said before letting go of Ji Yong. Ji Yong agrees before he sighs. "Seriously, you look hot right now. I wish you could be like this as much as possible." Ji Yong raised his hand and brushes his hand on Seung Hyun's shoulder.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Sorry but this will be the only time you will see me like this because Mino was the one who chooses this for me." He admitted. Ji Yong pouts. "You choose well for a boyfriend. He's young, stylish, handsome and good to you."

"Hey, you're lucky to have my best friend." Seung Hyun assures him.

"Of course, I'm so lucky to have her." Ji Yong mutters.

"Come on. Let's go and join them." Seung Hyun said before leading Ji Yong out of the room. They continue to talk regarding the exhibit as they went back to Dara, Mino, and Hanee. Young Bae is looking at them as Ji Yong discussing something with Seung Hyun. Young Bae excused himself from their group and went to the bar to get another drink. Dae Sung follows him.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Dae Sung asks. Young Bae gives him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, he looks back at Ji Yong and Seung Hyun's direction. Dae Sung gets it.

"Hyung, don't worry about them. It's nothing." Dae Sung assures him.

Young Bae sighs. "I can't help but worry about Ji Yong. You didn't see him when he confessed to me why he wanted to go to Tokyo and start a new life. Seeing him with him made me understand more why."

Dae Sung looks at Seung Hyun. "He's a nice guy, no doubt. But both of them are in a relationship with others and they seem happy. So you don't have to be worried about them."

"I just want the best for Ji Yong. At least one of us gets what he wanted in life." Young Bae sips his drink.

"Hyung, you know it's not too late."

Young Bae pats Dae Sung's shoulder. "It is, Dae Sung. And I won't leave Ji Yong for a childhood dream. I'm over that." He said before walking back to Hyo Rin's side. Dae Sung sighs and follows him.

\---

"Why you wouldn't tell me?" Ji Yong asks Seung Hyun as he continues to drive in a residential street outside Seoul. Ji Yong picks Seung Hyun in Sinsa Bus stop and Seung Hyun just punches the address on the GPS of Ji Yong's car.

"It's a surprise. You'll love it." Seung Hyun assures him.

"You're not planning to rent a home for us to stay at?"

Seung Hyun chuckles. "That will be a waste of money since we both know that this has to end somehow." He said. Ji Yong agrees with him but hurts at the same time. Indeed, spending time together is not forever. They will eventually stop and treat each other as mere acquaintances.

Ji Yong parks at the side of the road as they reach their destination. He looks outside the saw a huge gate. He sighs. And looks at Seung Hyun who's taping his phone. Then, the gate opens. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong.

"Drive in." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong just did it.

It's a beautiful modern home. Ji Yong thinks that if he will settle back in Seoul, this type of home will be perfect for him. He parked on the free parking space on the 6 slots car park, He turned off the engine and looks back at Seung Hyun.

"What is this place, Seung Hyun?" he asks frustratedly.

"You'll see" Seung Hyun grins at him before coming out of the car. Ji Ying gives up. Seung Hyun will not tell him so he just got out of the car and locks it.

"Kwon Ji Yong!" a feminine voice calls him. He looks up and saw Ha Yeon Soo coming out of the front door of the house. Ji Yong smiles as he walks towards her. Yeon Soo hugs Ji Yong and he did the same.

"It's good to see you, Ji Yong!" Yeon Soo said.

"Good to see you, Yeon Soo," Ji Yong said before leaning back to look at her. Yeon Soo smiles brightly at her before both of them look at Seung Hyun who's standing a few steps away from them.

"Yeon Soo is your surprise?" Ji Yong asks.

"I know you want to see her. So I plan this. For you to see her again." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong looks back at Yeon Soo and ruffles the top of her hair. Yeon Soo giggles. "Let's go inside. My husband is waiting to meet you two." She said.

"Husband?" Ji Yong asks in surprise. Yeon Soo holds on to Ji Yong's arm and leads him inside her home. Seung Hyun follows them.

They went inside her home and she leads them to the living room. In there, a man was talking to someone on his cellphone while facing away from them. The man noticed the presence of their guests so he faces their direction. He said goodbye to the person he's talking to and put back his phone on the pocket of his pants. He approaches them with a smile on his face. Yeon Soo let go of Ji Yong's arm, stood beside her husband and hold on to his hand.

"Yeobo, these are my friends from university, Kwon Ji Yong and Choi Seung Hyun." She said before looking back at her friends. "Guys, this is my husband, Kim Jun Myeon."

"Welcome to our home and it's nice to meet my wife's friends back to university." Jun Myeon said.

"It's great to meet you, too." Seung Hyun said. Jun Myeon looks at Seung Hyun. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know Park Chan Yeol?"

"Ohh. He's my best friend's apprentice. Why?" Seung Hyun asks. Jun Myeon smiles. "He's a good friend of mine. We were childhood neighbors along with our other friends."

Seung Hyun nods. "I see."

"Please have a seat," Yeon Soo said while gesturing towards the sofa. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong sat down while the couple sat across them.

Their conversation flows smoothly, from their college days, to how Yeon Soo and Jun Myeon met, to their interest in arts. Ji Yong and Seung Hyun find Jun Myeon nice and friendly. He treats them like friends. They even team up in teasing Yeon Soo.

Seung Hyun and Jun Myeon are having a conversation about the upcoming exhibit in Bucheon while Ji Yong and Yeon Soo are in the garden.

"I'm really glad that you're back, Ji Yong. You suddenly disappeared after graduation." Yeon Soo said.

"I just need to make an important decision at that moment. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Ji Yong apologizes. Yeon Soo shook her head. "It's fine. I know you have your reasons." Yeon Soo looks back at her husband and Seung Hyun. "Good thing you and Seung Hyun are okay after the breakup"

"Yeah, we're okay." Ji Yong stares at Seung Hyun. Yeon Soo nudges him "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"The way you look at him. It's the same from that day you talked to me regarding your relationship." Yeon Soo points out. "I still remember that day clearly. I was a loner back then but you two took me in. We even have an inside joke that Seung Hyun has a thing for me" she chuckles.

"Should we tell your husband that?" Ji Yong teases.

"You can but he won't be jealous. He's so secured with me." She said confidently.

Ji Yong sighs "I miss those days that we're not bothered by anything. Just hanging around and doing our best to finish school."

Yeon Soo nods in agreement. Then she remembers something. "I don't know what happened to you after graduation but Seung Hyun told me what happened to him."

Ji Yong looks at Yeon Soo "He told you?"

"You know?"

"Just recently. My girlfriend opens it up with me. He confirms it." Ji Yong mutters. Yeon Soo tilts her head to the side. "Your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? And why did your girlfriend opened up what happened to Seung Hyun to you? Do they know each other?"

"My girlfriend is Seung Hyun's best friend." Ji Yong says.

"What? Seriously?" Yeon Soo asks. Ji Yong nods. "Yeah. I meet her in Japan. I knew Seung Hyun had a best friend but I never meet her. I just found out when I got back here in South Korea." Ji Yong explains. "Dara is so nice. She's perfect."

"Does she know about you and Seung Hyun?" Yeon Soo inquires with concern in her tone. Ji Yong shook his head. "No, I can't tell her. It's in the past already. Besides, Seung Hyun is dating someone too. His name is Song Min Ho. He's handsome, young, kind and talented."

"Song Min Ho. Do you mean Mino? The one who had exhibit recently that Seung Hyun curated?"

"Yes, him."

Yeon Soo took a deep breath. "Wait. This is crazy. So you mean you two came here because you weren't back together?"

"W-we're not back together." Ji Yong stutters.

"You hesitated." Yeon Soo Points out. "What's going on? You can't hide from me, Kwon Ji Yong."

Ji Yong sighs. "Well, Seung Hyun and I are kinda secretly seeing each other."

"What?!" Yeon Soo hissed "But you both dating someone else!"

"We know. But Yeon Soo, please understand us. We broke up unexpectedly. It wasn't a good breakup"

"Yeah, Seung Hyun almost killed himself!" Yeon Soo said irritably.

"I know. But Seung Hyun and I just want to be together for a while. For just a short time before I get back to Japan after my charity exhibit in two or three months. We're just seeing each other for a meal or a drive."

Yeon Soo rolled her eyes and huffs. "Whether you just go out or having sex, cheating is still cheating. The mere thought of you and Seung Hyun being together while being in a relationship with others is still cheating."

"I know. But I just want to spend some time with Seung Hyun. To at least look at him freely when we are together." Ji Yong defends.

"Then break up with the girl and be with Seung Hyun!"

Ji Yong shook his head. "I can't. I'm in love with Dara and I can't lose her."

"Then let go of Seung Hyun before it gets worst. I get that you two are just trying to spend the time that you lost before but Ji Yong, it's unfair for Dara and Mino. And worst, what if the day comes that you and Seung Hyun can't let go of each other anymore? What if you can't let go of Seung Hyun? You'll just leave Dara and try to steal Seung Hyun from Mino? What if Seung Hyun won't let you go? He will break his friendship with Dara and leave Mino for you? And if you reject him, what if he does what he did back then and succeeds this time? Ji Yong, just stop, hmm? Stop this until you can"

Ji Yong remains quiet. He's not ready yet to let go of Seung Hyun. He needs to make up with all the pain he caused him. But Yeon Soo is right. If they wait until he goes back to Japan, there's a possibility that one of them or both of them won't let go. Ji Yong glances at Seung Hyun. He was laughing at what Jun Myeon is saying.

"Soon, Yeon Soo. Soon." He mutters. Yeon Soo understands what Ji Yong feels so she took his hand and holds it. Ji Yong looks at her.

"If you need someone to be there for you if you can't handle the situation, come to me." She said. Ji Yong just nodded and smiles weakly.

\---

Ji Yong and Seung Hyun left Jun Myeon and Yeon Soo's home. They are both quiet. Seung Hyun is in a good mood while Ji Yong keeps on thinking of his conversation with Yeon Soo. But Ji Yong needs more time before he let go of Seung Hyun. Just a little bit more.

"Seung Hyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's watch a movie," Ji Yong said.

Seung Hyun scowls "All of a sudden?"

"Please? I want to watch a movie now. I haven't been to a cinema for quite a while. Can we go watch a movie at the cinema?" Ji Yong said cutely.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Okay. Let's watch."

"Great! Try to find something good to watch now. No horror, please. I want to sleep well later." Ji Yong said and smiles. Seung Hyun shook his head. He took out his phone to look for a good movie to watch that is not horror.

They arrived at the cinema. Seung Hyun bought the tickets while Ji Yong bought their food. They decided to watch an action movie. They went inside and sat on the far behind. In the middle of the show, Ji Yong puts up the armrest between them and scoots closer to Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun places his arm on Ji Yong's shoulder and pulls him closer to him while Ji Yong wraps his arms around Seung Hyun's waist and leans his head on Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun kisses the top of Ji Yong's head before he focused back on the movie. They remain like that until the movie ended.

When the movie ends, Ji Yong was holding to Seung Hyun's arm as they go out of the theater.

"It was good right?" Ji Yong asked the other man. Seung Hyun nodded. "yeah. Good thing you wanted to watched it. To be honest, I haven't been to a cinema for quite a while."

"really? When was the last time you watch a movie?"

"when Hanee and I are still dating. We watched some RomCom movies. But all she does is cling to me. I told her that if she just wants to cuddle, we can do it at home." Seung Hyun shrugs. Ji Yong laughs and smacks Seung Hyun's arm lightly. "You're silly."

Seung Hyun looks at his watch. "We missed dinner. Shall we eat something?"

"Okay? Where do you want?" Ji Yong asked.

"I know a place. I hope you're up for some French cuisine." Seung Hyun winks at him. Ji Yong smirks and nodded. "Let's go." He said as they walk out of the movie theater.

On a distance, Seungri is watching them ever since the two men enter the cinema hours ago. Seungri is trying to comprehend what is happening between Ji Yong and Seung Hyun.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yes, mostly GTOP on this update. Bear with me. I have my reasons. Anyway, yes, I just insert my EXO bias wrecker Suho there. LOL, Well, he did work with Ha Yeon Soo in a drama (Rich man, Poor Woman) and I'm so happy for his upcoming solo album. Please support him. Ohh, and I hope you all are okay at this pandemic situation. Please stay at home, wash your hands, always be clean, practice social distancing, boost your immunity and read fanfics. LOL, I might as well work on my updates more often since I can't get to work now. I will do my best. Stay safe, everyone._


	22. TWENTY TWO

Seung Hyun is watching from the side as Hanee checks each painting being delivered to their art gallery. Eighteen pieces of G-Dragon arts arrived from Tokyo. Young Bae is also there checking the arts. Seung Hyun saw a glimpse of each art and as expected, Ji Yong did a great job in each one of them. Most of them are abstract paintings and there are a few contemporary paintings too.

Hanee stood beside him. "I can't believe that after all these years that we're trying to get even just one art from G-Dragon, here we are with 18 pieces of it." Hanee smirks. "But why 18, though?"

"It's his birthday day." Seung Hyun said. Hanee looks at him. "How did you know?"

Seung Hyun gulped. "Dara told me." Hanee just nods. Young Bae approaches them. "The art GD wants for the exhibit are all here. I'm coming back as soon as I settle the arrangement with GD on how he wants the exhibit to go," he said. Seung Hyun just nodded. Young Bae looks at Seung Hyun "I will bring GD with me on my next visit so we can do an ocular for the ideal place of his arts to be displayed."

"Please do. Ms. Lee will accompany you if you need her." Seung Hyun said. Young Bae agrees and says goodbye to them.

"Mr. Dong is always serious. Don't you think?" Hanee asks Seung Hyun.

"I guess so. He's GD's manager." Seung Hyun shrugs before walking back inside the art gallery. Hanee is following him from behind. Hanee went to his table while Seung Hyun went to his office. He sat down on his seat and check his email.

Suddenly, his phone rings. It was Mino. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hyung. It's me."

Seung Hyun smiles. "I know. What's up?"

"Hyung, I need to go to Daejeon. I need to check on my Dad. Dana called just a while ago. They brought Dad to the hospital because he slipped in the bathroom. They think he broke his hip." Mino said sadly.

"Ohh. Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?" Seung Hyun asks.

"No. I'll be fine. I just want to check on Dad. I want to make sure he's fine." Mino said.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Mino sighs. "I will." Mino remains silent for a while before he speaks again. "I would like to see you before I go. Can you come out and meet me at the train station?"

"Of course. I'll be there." Seung Hyun said.

"Okay. I will wait for you." Mino said. They both hanged up. Seung Hyun then grabs his phone and wallet and left his office. Hanee saw him. He told her that he needs to get out for a while.

It took him 20 minutes to arrive at Seoul Station. Mino is waiting near the entrance, with his backpack. He looks worried and nervous. Seung Hyun approaches him.

"Mino?" he calls him. Mino looks at him and smiles nervously. Seung Hyun smiles back and pats his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, hyung. I'm so worried."

"I understand. But he'll be fine. You said they already brought him to the hospital. They will take good care of him." Seung Hyun assures him. Mino huffs. "I hope so," he mutters. Then he looks around. He's looking if the people noticed the two of them. Seung Hyun also looks around and trying to look for what Mino is looking for.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Seung Hyun asks.

"No. I'm going alone. It's just..."

"What?"

Mino looks at him. "I could use some comfort right now," he whispers. Seung Hyun chuckles. He gets it. Seung Hyun took a step closer to Mino and hugs him. Mino was surprised by his action.

"Hyung, we're in a public place," he said.

"It's fine. Do you know that it's more natural to see men hugging than women? They will just think that we're friends saying goodbye to each other. Besides, I don't care what will they think. My boyfriend needs me and I will give him what he wants." he said. Mino pouts and hugs his waist. "Thank you, jagiya."

"You're welcome. I hope I can come with you. But I will wait for you. You can come to me or would you want me to go to your place when you get back?"

"I will go to you," Mino mutters. They let go of each other. Seung Hyun pats Mino's shoulder. "Go now. And take care. Call me when you have time." Seung Hyun told him. Mino nods before he turns around and walks inside the station. When Mino is out of his sight, Seung Hyun went back to the art gallery.

\---

GD is in Dara's studio at the moment. He will have a pictorial for the charity event catalog. Dae Sung is currently talking to the image stylist and explaining the concept. Dara, Chanyeol, and Minzy are busy preparing the equipment. GD is in Dara's office and waiting. He's sitting on Dara's chair while resting his head back as his eyes are close. They will have a charity event in 8 weeks. GD is excited and nervous at the same time.

Eight weeks. After that, he will go back to Tokyo to continue his life there. After 8 weeks, he needs to leave Dara and Seung Hyun, especially Seung Hyun since they agree that they will end everything once he gets back in Tokyo. He and Dara will stay the same but he can no longer be with Seung Hyun. It was a done deal that he will be with Dara and Seung Hyun will be with Mino once the exhibit is done. As much as it pains him to leave Seung Hyun again, it will be the best decision they will make since both of them can't leave their respective partner. As selfish as it sounds, GD wants to make the most out of his remaining weeks with Seung Hyun.

He opens his eyes and looked at the picture frames on Dara's table. One his a picture of her parents, one is a picture of her and Seung Hyun and one is a picture of her and GD.

GD stares at Seung Hyun and Dara's picture. It was taken in their high school graduation. Seung Hyun is still chubby on that picture and Dara looks small, her hair is braided and in pigtails as he stood beside Seung Hyun while his arm is on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Dara is looking up at Seung Hyun with full of affection while Seung Hyun is smiling brightly while looking at Dara. They are bought holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing their school uniform. This picture proves how important Dara and Seung Hyun are to each other.

GD knows that even Mino doesn't exist in Seung Hyun's life, Seung Hyun will not be with him because of Dara. He knows how Seung Hyun valued his friendship with Dara even he doesn't know her name before. Seung Hyun considers Dara as his family since they are both orphaned.

GD grabs Dara and Seung Hyun's picture and stares at it. He runs his finger on Seung Hyun's face before he did the same with Dara.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

The door opens and Dara enters her office. She's smiling at him. "What are you doing?" she asks affectionately.

"Just looking at your picture with Seung Hyun. You two look cute together here," he said before putting back the picture frame on the table. Dara walks towards him. She looks at the picture before she stares down at GD. "We look hideous there. Look how thin I am and how chubby Seung Hyun is." she chuckles.

"Thank fuck, you're sexy now," GD said before grabbing her hips and pulling her to sit on his lap. Dara chuckles as GD wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"We're almost done with the setup. Dae Sung is still talking to the stylist then he will come here to get you." Dara said. GD nods before kissing Dara's shoulder. "Can we go out for dinner later?" he asks.

"Sure," she mutters. Dara removed GD's arms on her waist and stood up. She held her hand out for him. "Come on, G-Dragon. I need to take pretty pictures of you," she said coyly. GD smiles and holds her hand. He stood up and close the distance between him and Dara. He kisses her cheek before standing p straight. "Okay. I'm ready."

Dara grins as they walk out of her office. Dara leads GD to the spot where he will have his makeup. Dara watches as the staff is styling GD. She loves seeing GD being G-Dragon the artist. She can see his passion and his love for arts. He somehow reminds her of Seung Hyun. She still can't believe that GD and Seung Hyun were friends back in their university years. Somehow, Dara thinks that GD knows something about Seung Hyun that he is keeping from her. But she didn't want to push him. One thing is for sure. If Ji Yong knows about Seung Hyun's ex-lover, Ji Yong will not keep it from her.

When GD is ready, Dara went to her position. She asks GD to stand on the mark she setup but GD instead went to her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks.

"How do I look?" he asks. Dara chuckles. "You look very handsome and super hot," she said. "Come on, G-Dragon, let's finish this so we can go on a date."

"Fine," he said. He smirks before he went to the mark where he should stand. Dara starts capturing pictures of him.

The pictorial lasts for three hours, with GD changing his outfit for 5 times. From formal to casual, to creative to him without makeup, unstyled hair and just wearing a plain shirt and pants and lastly, him wearing just pants and his body are painted with patterns that are similar to his own arts.

After the pictorial, GD freshens up and dresses up for his date with his girlfriend. Dae Sung and Young Bae went home while GD and Dara went to their date.

They went to Hongdae to stroll. Dara wants to show him around it. GD is enjoying it since he can see how happy Dara is. They even bought matching hats that they wear immediately.

They went to an Italian restaurant for dinner.

They are discussing the pictorial when Dara received a call from Seung Hyun. She answers it.

"Hi, Yeobo-yah." Dara greets him. Ji Yong raised his eyebrow at her. She mouthed 'Seung Hyun' to him. Ji Yong just nodded.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm having dinner with GD right now," Dara said.

"Ohh."

Dara scowls. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No. I was going to invite you to have dinner with me. I will cook whatever you want. I guess I'll just call for a delivery." Seung Hyun mutters.

"Why? Where's Mino?"

"He went to Daejeon to check on his father. He slipped on the bathroom floor. He's worried."

"Ohh. Why you didn't go with him to Daejeon?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "I asked him but he said I don't have to. He'll be back soon,"

Dara frowns. "Do you want me to bring you food?"

"No, I'll order after this call. Enjoy your date." Seung Hyun assures her. Dara still worries about her best friend. "Okay. I'll check on you when I get home."

"I'm fine, Dara." Seung Hyun chuckles.

"I'm not joking, Choi Seung Hyun," Dara said seriously. Seung Hyun clears his throat "Fine. Just come in and see me." he said. "Bye, Dara."

"Bye," Dara said before she hangs up.

"What's up with him?" Ji Yong asks her. Dara sighs. "He wanted to have dinner with me. Mino went to Daejeon to check on his father. I think he worries about Mino. He said he will just order something but I still worry about him."

"Would you like to check on him now?" Ji Yong asks.

"No. He will just nag me if I come home now and end our date this early. I'll just buy something for him later." Dara said as she continues to eat. Ji Yong just nodded. "You two are cute. I like how close the two of you are,"

"I hope you're not jealous." Dara smiles. GD shook his head. "Never. Seung Hyun is a good man and I can see how genuine your friendship is."

"I can't stop worrying about him. You know why." Dara said sadly. Ji Yong does know. She worries that Seung Hyun might end up as he did before. Ji Yong worries too. He doesn't know what to do if Seung Hyun takes that path again.

"Don't worry too much. He's fine. Maybe he's just worried about Mino. Let's go on a drive for a while, buy him food and I'll take you home to him. Okay?"

"Okay." Dara huffs in relief and continues to eat.

\---

Dara arrived at their apartment complex before midnight. She immediately went to Seung Hyun's home and unlocks his door. The living room is empty, so as the kitchen so Dara went to the bedroom.

When she opens the door, Seung Hyun is already in bed but he's lying on the left side of the bed. Dara smiles. He lies on one side to give space to her. She places her bag on the drawer and she went outside to put the jjajangmyeon and sweet and sour pork on the fridge. She went back to his room and take off her jacket. She quietly went to his bed and carefully lie beside him. She facing him. Dara reaches up her hand to touch his face. Seung Hyun is his best friend but Dara thought that he is also his soulmate. Being both orphans, they consider each other as family. Dara wasn't sure what Seung Hyun feels but Dara thinks that she can't live without Seung Hyun in her life. He's her family, the one she can count on and the one she wants to take care of. She loves him too much that she wants to make sure he's happy and okay.

Seung Hyun moves and Dara removes her hand away from him. Seung Hyun opens his eyes and saw Dara. "Ohh. You're here. Sorry I didn't wait for you. I was sleepy."

"It's alright. I brought some food. You can eat now or heat it tomorrow." Dara said. Seung Hyun just nodded. "Your arm" he mutters. Dara lay her arm on the pillow. Seung Hyun scoots closer to her and hugs her waist as he lay his head on her shoulder and rests his face on the crook of her neck. Dara holds him close to her.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah. Just worried and tired." he murmurs. Dara runs her fingertips on Seung Hyun's hair. "Did Mino call?"

'He did. His father is okay. He needs to stay for a few days until his father is discharged from the hospital." he sighs "I miss him already."

"Is this why you're clingy at me, coz he's away?" she teases. Seung Hyun chuckles "I just miss hugging your boney body." Dara giggles and continues to touch his hair. They remain silent as they hold each other. They fell asleep like than.

\---

Dara was awakened by her phone ringing. She squints and saw Seung Hyun sleeping peacefully while holding her hand. Dara removes her hand from his hold and gets off the bed. She went to her bag and take out her phone. Ji Yong is calling her. She answers her.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, baby." Ji Yong greets her.

"Good morning," she mutters.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes." she answeres before she looks at the time on her phone. It's past 8 in the morning. "Ohh. We overslept."

"Who's with you?" Ji Yong asked.

"I sleep at Seung Hyun's place," she said casually.

"I see. I'm downstairs. I brought breakfast. Good thing I brought an extra cup of coffee for Seung Hyun." Ji Yong said. Dara smiles. She's so lucky to have Ji Yong as her boyfriend. "Okay. Just come up. I'll wait for you by Seung Hyun's door."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm hanging up." Ji Yong said before the line disconnects. Dara went to Seung Hyun's bathroom to check herself. She washes her face and dries it before she went to the door and opens it.

Ji Yong just got out of the elevator and heading to Seung Hyun's home. Dara is waiting for him at the door. He smiles and shows her the food he brought, Dara giggles. Ji Yong leans towards her to kiss her but Dara stops him and covers her lips.

"What?" Ji Yong asks.

"Morning breath. Come in," she mutters. Ji Yong stops her. "Greet me properly first."

"No. I'll do it later." Dara whines. Ji Yong is not having it. He made her face him. "Baby, let's greet each other properly." he sternly says. Dara huffs and removes her hand on her lips. Ji Yong smirks and kisses her lips. Ji Yong leans back and smiles happily at her. Dara rolled her eyes and pulls him inside Seung Hyun's home. Dara took the food and coffee cups as Ji Yong took off his shoes. He looks around Seung Hyun's place. Seung Hyun wasn't around. Dara brought the food in the kitchen and went back to the living room.

"Seung Hyun is still sleeping. I'm just going to my home to freshen up and change clothes. Just stay here." Dara said.

"I'll just go with you," Ji Yong said. Dara shook her head. "No, just stay here. Wake Seung Hyun if you must. Tell him we will have breakfast. I'll be quick, okay?" Dara went to Seung Hyun's room to get her jacket and bag. She smiles at Ji Yong before she left Seung Hyun's home. Ji Yong sighs before looking at Seung Hyun's room. He went there to wake Seung Hyun.

He took steps closer to his bed where he can see Seung Hyun sleeping. He looks so innocent. Ji Yong sat on the edge of the bed and hold Seung Hyun's arm and shakes it.

"Seung Hyun, wake up," he said. He repeats it. "Wake up. I need to feed my girlfriend. She told me to wake you up." Ji Yong mutters. Seung Hyun stirs and stretches his arm. He squints and surprised to see Ji Yong

"I brought breakfast for you and Dara. She went to her home to freshen up. She told me to wake you up." Ji Yong explains. Seung Hyun yawns before he rises and stares at Ji Yong. Seung Hyun smiles lazily and rests his forehead on Ji Yong's shoulder. Ji Yong smiles.

"Good sleep?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yeah. I always have a good sleep when Dara is with me." Seung Hyun mutters before he leans back and stares at Ji Yong. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Ji Yong greets him. "I'll just wait outside. Go freshen up and come out." Ji Yong stood up and leave Seung Hyun. He sat down on the sofa and wait for Seung Hyun and Dara. Seung Hyun comes out of his bedroom. He stares at Ji Yong who sits on the sofa. As much as he wants to hug him, he can't since Dara might get back soon so Seung Hyun just went to the kitchen to check what Ji Yong brought for breakfast. Suddenly, Ji Yong was on his side.

"I brought espresso for you. Double shot. Am I right?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun smiles and nods. "You still know."

"Of course," Ji Yong grins. "I also brought sandwiches"

"Dara brought food last night but it was late and too tired to eat. We can heat it." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong sighs and looks at the entryway of Seung Hyun's house. The door is close so he'll be aware if someone enters. He looks back at Seung Hyun and holds his hand. Seung Hyun glances at him.

"Dara said Mino went to check his father. Is everything okay?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yeah. His father slipped into the bathroom and rushed to the hospital. Mino needs to stay there for a few days." Seung Hyun explains as he squeezes Ji Yong's hand. "Are you really here just to feed Dara?"

"Yes. And to check on you since Dara was so worried yesterday." Ji Yong leans closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am now. I was just worried about Mino. But he seems okay when I talk to him so I think I'm fine." Seung Hyun assures him. He kisses Ji Yong's forehead before he let go of Ji Yong's hand and went to the fridge to take out the food Dara bought. "Do you want anything? I can cook for you."

Ji Yong leans on the kitchen counter and grins. "How about that special omelet you made for me before? The fluffy one," he suggested. Seung Hyun nods. "Okay. I'll cook some for you," he said as he takes out some necessary ingredients for the omelet. Seungri places it on the countertop and looks at Ji Yong. "Sit down and wait," he said. Ji Yong left him and sat down on the chair of the dining table and watches Seung Hyun prepare the omelet.

Ji Yong thought that he will miss his simple time with Seung Hyun once he got back to Tokyo.

When Dara came back, Seung Hyun is done heating the jjajangmyeon and sweet and sour pork. She helped him prepare the table as Ji Yong remains on his seat. When they were done setting everything, Dara sat beside Ji Yong while Seung Hyun sat across Dara. Seung Hyun asks them about the pictorial and Dara tells him the details. Seung Hyun even asks Ji Yong if he will check the gallery soon. Ji Yong told Seung Hyun that he will after his schedule with his sister.

After the breakfast, Ji Yong and Dara left Seung Hyun's home and spend the day on her home while Seung Hyun decided to clean and go to the gym later.

\---

Seung Hyun is heading to Dong Wook's penthouse. Mino has been in Daejeon for a week already and he missed him badly. He decided to meet up with his friends and catch up.

When he arrived, Bom, Seungri and Dong Wook are in deep conversation. Seungri flinches upon seeing him while Bom was quiet. Only Dong Wook welcomes him.

"Glad you made it tonight." Dong Wook said as he points him to sit beside him. Seung Hyun sat down. Bom took out her phone and search for something it in while Seungri is not looking at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Seung Hyun asked.

"No, you didn't." Dong Wook said.

"Ahh hyung." Seungri butts in. "I need to get back to the club. It's my set already." Seungri said as he stands up. Bom stood up too. "Oppa, I'm going with Seungri. I wanna party downstairs," she said with a smile and follows Seungri out of Dong Wook's penthouse.

"They're acting weird. What's wrong with them?" Seung Hyun asks.

"You tell me, Seung Hyun." Dong Wook said before sipping his drink. Seung Hyun gazes at Dong Wook. "What do you mean, Hyung?"

"Kwon Ji Yong." Dong Wook said before looking sternly at him. "Who is he in your life?"

"He's Dara's boyfriend and a former schoolmate." Seung Hyun says casually.

Dong Wook smirks and rests his back on the sofa. "Two weeks ago, Seungri went on a date with someone. They decided to watch a movie. He saw you and Kwon Ji Yong together. It was fine at first but something caught Seungri's attention. You know how curious Seungri can get, right?" Dong Wook sighs and looks at him directly. "I'm gonna ask you again and I want you to be honest with me. Who is Kwon Ji Yong in your life?"

Seung Hyun is so nervous and he can feel the tension between him and Dong Wook. He knows what Seungri can possibly see between him and Ji Yong in the movie theater. He nervously looks at Dong Wook who still has his poker face on. Dong Wook is a calm and fair man. He's like an older brother to him, Bom and Seungri. He hasn't seen him mad ever since they became friends. And lying to him will be an insult to their friendship.

Seung Hyun looks away from Dong Wook, feeling embarrassed. "Ji Yong is my ex-boyfriend." he murmurs.

Dong Wook thinks he misheard him. "I'm sorry? You're what?" Dong Wook asks again.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. We dated 5 years ago. We're not just schoolmates. We dated for years." Seung Hyun stated hesitantly.

Dong Wook is absorbing what just Seung Hyun said. "If he was your ex, why the hell are you going out on a date with your ex-boyfriend, hugging him, touching him and kissing the top of his head?"

Seung Hyun snaps and looks at Dong Wook "Seungri says that?"

"Yes, he saw the two of you when you enter the theater until the two of you head back to his car. Now, answer me. Why are you two cheating with Mino and Dara?"

Seung Hyun shook his head "Hyung, it's not like that. This will end soon. We just needed this before we have our proper closure." Seung Hyun says helplessly.

Dong Wook stands up "Yah! Are you crazy? Closure? You two are in a relationship with other people. He's your ex. You two are done. Why continue this bullshit?" Seung Hyun tries to remain calm so he can explain his part to Dong Wook. "Hyung, I can't let go of Ji Yong that easily. We were together. We were happy but we broke up in a harsh way. We just need this before we end things properly." Seung Hyun explains.

Dong Wook heavily breathes in to calm himself. He can't believe that this is his friend, Choi Seung Hyun, he's talking with. The Seung Hyun he knows loves his best friend, Dara and faithful to his boyfriend, Mino. It's like he's talking to a stranger now. "Do you hear yourself right now, Seung Hyun? This is not you. I know you will never hurt Mino, most especially Dara, but this?" Dong Wook stares at him and points his finger on him. "You two are being selfish," Dong Wook says in a calm but serious tone. He is pissed at Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun stood up. "Yah! That's too much. You don't know my relationship with Ji Yong!" Seung Hyun defended.

Dong Wook smirks and shook his head disappointedly. "Yes, I don't know your history with Kwon Ji Yong, but I'm sure as hell about your relationship with Mino and Dara. The last thing you ever want is to hurt them. And this thing with Ji Yong will hurt them badly." Dong Wook points out. "Seung Hyun, you're like a brother to me. End this now. End this before it gets worst. It will be harder to let go if you keep this for a long time. Just focus on Mino and be a good friend to Dara. She's your family."

Seung Hyun was torn on letting go of Ji Yong and staying with him. He knew that he and Ji Yong will be done with each other soon, but he doesn't want it to be this way. He needs more time.

Dong Wook can see Seung Hyun's struggle. "Seung Hyun, if you don't end this soon, I will tell Mino about it," he stated. Dong Wook hates threats but he needs to do this for Seung Hyun's benefit. He will hurt more people if he continues his secret affair with Ji Yong.

"Yah!" Seung Hyun warns him.

"Shut up!" Dong Wook hissed. Seung Hyun flinches. His gentle hyung is really mad at him now. "I won't let you act like this. You're better than this. Mino doesn't deserve this! Dara doesn't deserve this!" The older man rubs his face with his hand. He looks frustrated. "I'm warning you. End this before it's too late." Dong Wook said before he sat back down and grabs another drink. He needs it after hearing Seung Hyun's side. Seung Hyun feels suffocated at that moment so he chooses to leave Dong Wook's place.

He went home with a heavy heart. It was too painful to bear. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly to the window and feeling numb. He must end this or he will lose Mino and Dara. But still, he doesn't want to let go of Ji Yong just yet.

His phone beeps, notifying him with a new message. He checks the message and it was from Mino.

' _I told Dana about us. I hope it's okay. She envied me for having a handsome and kind boyfriend. I guess I'm really lucky to have you. I miss you, jagiya. I love you_.'

Seung Hyun broke into tears. The guilt he felt washes all over him. Mino doesn't deserve being cheated. So as Dara who loves him like her own family. He continues to cry until there's nothing left. With a heavy heart, he sends a message to Ji Yong.

' _I need to see you tomorrow. Please, meet me_.'


	23. TWENTY THREE

Ji Yong arrived at Seung Hyun's place. Luckily, Dara has work in Incheon that day and as far as he knows, Mino is in Daejeon with his family. He hurriedly went to Seung Hyun's apartment. He didn't even bother to ring his doorbell and just punched the code of his door lock. When he enters, Seung Hyun comes out of his bedroom. He's wearing a black hoodie and pants.

Ji Yong approaches him and stood in front of him. "I'm here," he said while smiling brightly at him. He tossed his jacket and bag on the sofa. Seung Hyun, on the other hand, didn't smile back at him.

"Ji Yong-ah,"

"Yes?"

"We were caught." He said. Ji Yong froze. "What do you mean?"

"We were caught. Someone saw us when went to watch a movie. He saw us holding each other and when I kissed the top of your head. He even saw us together while we walk back to your car." Seung Hyun explains.

"Who is it?" Ji Yong inquires.

"Seungri, our friend at the club. He didn't tell me directly but he told Dong Wook. Dong Wook talked to me last night. He told me what Seungri saw."

Ji Yong feels nervous at that moment. He's scared. Will this be their end?

"Ji Yong, we should stop this. Let's stop this before Dara and Mino find out." Seung Hyun pleaded. Ji Yong doesn't like the idea. He doesn't want to end their relationship this early. He reacher for Seung Hyun's arms and hold on to it. "We'll be careful next time. No public dates or dates in Seoul. We can go far away. We only have a few weeks, Seung Hyun" Ji Yong pleaded. Seung Hyun sighs frustratedly, pull off his arms from his hold and paces back and forth. Then he stops in front of Ji Yong.

"Ji Yong, can't you see? Someone knew. This has to end." Seung Hyun looks frustrated and sad. "L-let's stop seeing each other like this and just focus on our own relationships. We can't do this anymore. Dong Wook warned me that if I didn't stop, he will tell Mino himself. I don't want that." he sounds helpless.

Ji Yong scowls "Why does his opinion matter? How can you only be a concern with Mino's feelings?" Ji Yong asks Seung Hyun, "How about me?"

"Because this is wrong from the beginning and you know that. We both know that." Seung Hyun hissed. He runs his hand on his hair and huffs. "Let me ask you this, can you leave Dara for me? Are you willing to let go of her and be with me?" Seung Hyun asks.

Ji Yong couldn't answer him. He loves Dara. He really does. But he loves Seung Hyun too. He doesn't know what to do but he had something in his mind.

"Will you? Can you leave Mino and Dara for me? Can you leave this place and live with me in Japan?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun placed his hands on Ji Yong's shoulder. "Ji Yong..." he paused. "I... I can't do that to them. They don't deserve this. We should let go of each other before it gets harder." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong shook his head and hugs Seung Hyun. "How can you ask me that? It hurts"

Seung Hyun knows that it hurts but the fact that Ji Yong can't let go of Dara and he to Mino means they've both already chosen. Seung Hyun wraps his arms on Ji Yong and holds him close. "Let's end it now, Ji Yong. I must let you go while I still can. Our time is up. This is the end for us."

Ji Yong cries silently as he holds on to Seung Hyun. Then he leans back to look at him. Seung Hyun wipes his tears with a sad expression in his face. "Are we going to be okay?" Ji Yong asks.

"We will. Loving you is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I will treasure every memory I had with you, the happy ones, the heartbreak, and even now." Seung Hyun kisses Ji Yong's forehead. "Be happy with Dara. I want you to have a happy life with her for this break up will be worth it. I'll be happy too, I promise" Seung Hyun smiles at him.

Ji Yong smiles sadly back at him before he leans towards Seung Hyun and kisses him. It will be their last kiss and Ji Yong wants it. Seung Hyun kisses Ji Yong for the last time. Ji Yong will always be a special part of his life.

A loud thud of something heavy drops echoes at Seung Hyun's place. Ji Yong and Seung Hyun stop kissing and look at the direction where the sound came.

Mino is standing at the foyer, looking at them with a shock expression on his face. Mino feels like his heart broke into a million pieces at that moment.

"Jagiya..." he breathes.

Seung Hyun and Ji Yong were stunned upon seeing Mino by the foyer. They don't even hear him entered Seung Hyun's home. They can clearly see the shock and hurt in his face.

Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong. "Ji Yong-ah, can you go now?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong was confused and shocked at the moment. Is this the way they part ways? It's pitiful but he just nodded. He patted Seung Hyun's back before letting go of him. He went to the sofa and picks up his coat and bag before heading to the door. He then looks at Mino. He's staring blankly at Seung Hyun. Ji Yong felt guilty all of a sudden.

After Ji Yong left, Seung Hyun and Mino remain looking at each other. They didn't talk. They are just looking at each other.

Seung Hyun breaks the silence and approaches him. He tries to touch him but Mino brushes him off.

"Let's sit so we can talk." Seung Hyun said.

"How long?" Mino whispers.

"How long what?" Seung Hyun inquires.

Mino glares at him. "How long have you been cheating on me?!" He asks in a painful tone. Seung Hyun feels guilty about the hurt he can see on Mino's face.

"Mino, please."

"How long?!!" Mino screams as tears form in his eyes. His hands are formed into a fist and his shaking like he looks like he's going to explode at any moment.

Seung Hyun sighs. "Ever since I saw him again," he mutters. Mino looks up at him. "Saw him again? What do you mean?"

Seung Hyun tucks his hand in the pocket of his pants. He looks straight at Mino. "Mino, Ji Yong is my ex-boyfriend, the one who broke my heart five years ago." Seung Hyun confessed. Mino feels like Seung Hyun punches his heart. ' _Ex-boyfriend_ '.

"He's your _ex_?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun nodded. Tears fell from his eyes. Seeing them kissing and hugging is too much for Mino, but knowing that Kwon Ji Yong was the man Seung Hyun loved so dearly before is like a bullet to his heart.

"Then why are you kissing him?!" Mino yells at Seung Hyun. "Why are you in that position with him?! Why are you cheating at me with him?!!" he cries. Seung Hyun reaches out for him but Mino slaps his hands away from him. He picks up his bag and tries to leave but Seung Hyun follows him. He hugs Mino from him his back. Mino tries to get away but Seung Hyun won't let him.

"Mino, please. Let's talk. Don't leave. Let me explain." he said.

"I want to get away from you. It's too painful to look at you right now. All I see is the two of you, kissing and intimate. I can't be with you right now." Mino said as he cries.

Seung Hyun is alarmed. Is Mino breaking up with him?

"Mino, please don't leave me. Give me a chance. It's over between us. I will not see him again if that's what you want. Just don't leave me." He said.

Mino removes Seung Hyun's hands around his waist and faces him. " _If that's what I want_? Really, Seung Hyun?" Mino wipes his tears. "What do you want then? Have us both in your life?!" Mino spats the words at him. Seung Hyun shook his head and tries to hold him again but Mino steps back. "I want you to be mine, Seung Hyun, like I am yours. But if you have unfinished business with him, then stay the fuck away from me." Mino yells before he went to the entryway and wears his shoes. Seung Hyun tries to stop him but Mino pulls his arm off Seung Hyun's hold and pushes him away from him. Mino opens the door and looks back at him with a sad and hurt expression on his face. "I love you. I told you that. And you never say it back to me. Now, I understand why." he said before leaving Seung Hyun speechless.

\---

Ji Yong is driving at that moment. He doesn't know where to go but he wants to lash out and cry like there's no tomorrow. Mino now knows about him and Seung Hyun. The possibilities of Mino telling Dara is huge and he scared how she will react. He can lose Seung Hyun since they both knew that they can't be together but he can't lose Dara. 

He parked his car on the side of the road and calls Dara. He needs to see her. she answered on the third ring.

"Ji Yong-ah!"

Ji Yong immediately felt guilty upon hearing her voice. "Where are you?"

"Still in Incheon but we're about to finish. Why?"

"Can I come over? I wanna see you," he said.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. I just missed you."

Dara chuckles. "Okay. Let's meet near the Seuteurolling Garden Bridge at Songdo Central Park in an hour. Okay?"

"Okay, baby. I love you." Ji Yong said with hope on his voice.

"I love you too, Ji Yong," she said before she hangs up. Ji Yong rubs his face harshly. He and Seung Hyun are over but the threat to his relationship with Dara is on the line. With Mino and Seung Hyun's friends knowing about them, he needs to be careful. He will face them eventually. But for now, he needs Dara.

An hour later, Ji Yong is sitting at a bench near the bridge. He was so anxious at that moment. His hands are shaking and he feels cold even in warm weather.

"Ji Yong-ah!"

Ji Yong looks around and sees Dara walking towards him. She's smiling brightly at him and waving her hand at him. Ji Yong stood up and approaches her. When she reaches her, he hugs her waist and rests his face on her shoulder. Dara hugs him back.

"You miss me this much?" Dara teases him. Ji Yong didn't answer. He just hugs Dara. As much as he's hurting about him and Seung Hyun, he can't imagine his life without Dara or her hating him.

he leans back and stares at Dara. Dara is smiling at him while looking at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wake up on the wrong side of the made. Kinda feel shitty right now." Ji Yong lied. Dara pouts and cups Ji Yong's jaw. "How can I make your day better?" she asks.

"Can you stay with me in a few days?" he asked. Dara tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Can you sleepover to my place for a few nights? Just this week." Ji Yong smiles nervously. He needs Dara with her. At least to keep her close to him while he tries to talks to Mino and Seung Hyun's friends.

"Okay. I'll stay with you for this week," she says. Ji Yong smiles at her and hugs her again. Dara finds Ji Yong weird but she likes the idea that she's staying with him this week. At least she can take care of him.

"Ji Yong-ah, can we eat? It's past lunch already. I haven't eaten yet." she mutters.

"Okay, let's eat. Then let's pick up some of your stuff at your home," he said before holding her hand as they head to his car.

\---

Seung Hyun went to Mino's place around the afternoon. He didn't even bother ringing the doorbell. He punched the code but it was wrong. Mino changes his passcode. He tries on ringing the doorbell.

"Mino, it's me. Open the door, please," Seung Hyun said loudly and rings the doorbell again. He waited before ringing the doorbell again. No answers. He took out his phone to call Mino but his call is diverted to voicemail. Seung Hyun rings the doorbell again. Suddenly, Mino's neighbor came out from their home. The woman in her 40 looks at him.

"Ohh. Aren't you the friend of the owner of that unit?" she asks.

"Yes." Seung Hyun bows to her.

"I saw him at around 2 pm. He's carrying huge luggage and backpack. I think he's going on a trip," the woman said. Seung Hyun froze. Mino left his home. 

"Ahh... Okay. Thank you," he said. The woman smiles at him before heading to the stairs. Seung Hyun calls Mino again and he has diverted to voicemail again.

"Mino, please, let's talk. Let me explain. I'm so sorry. Please talk to me," Seung Hyun said before ending it. He looks at the door again before he left.

Seung Hyun doesn't know where to go. He can't find Mino, he can't go to Dara, he's still embarrassed to face Dong Wook, Seungri, and Bom. He only has one left, Hanee.

After 30 minutes, he arrived at her place. He rings the doorbell and waits. After a few seconds, the door opens and Hanee was surprised to see him.

"Ohh. Seung Hyun, come in," she said. Seung Hyun enters her home. Seung Hyun stood in the middle of the threshold as Hanee stood in front of Seung Hyun.

"Seung Hyun, are you okay?" she asks. Suddenly, tears fell from Seung Hyun's eyes. Hanee was surprised by his action. He hasn't seen Seung Hyun cries ever since she met him. Hanee reaches for his jaw and touches him. "Yah... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Seung Hyun wraps his arms on Hanee's waist and cries in her shoulder. Hanee hugs him back and pats his back. "Seung Hyun, you make me worried. Did something happen?" she paused and leans back to see his face. "Did you and Mino fought?" 

"I hurt him. He left and I can't find him. I want to apologize and explain things to him," he mutters. Hanee feels bad to see Seung Hyun like this.

"Okay, calm down and sit first. I'll get you some water then I will try to call Mino for you, okay?" Hanee assures him. Seung Hyun nods and Hanee directs him to her sofa to let him sit. She went to the kitchen and grabs bottled water on the fridge. She went back to the living room and places the bottled water in front of Seung Hyun. She grabs her phone from the sofa and dialed Mino's number. Her call was directed to voicemail. She tries again and the same thing happened. She glances at Seung Hyun. "I can't reach him. It's always voicemail," she said.

Seung Hyun sighs and wipes his tears. He feels so helpless and yet he knows he deserves it. Hanee sat down on the sofa. "Seung Hyun, what happened? Why did Mino leave? Did you break up or something?"

"No!" he said immediately. "We didn't break up. I hurt him but we didn't break up. I won't allow that. I need to talk to him," Seung Hyun says.

"Then why are you so emotional? Why did he leave? I've known you for years but I haven't seen you like this," Hanee points out. Seung Hyun glances at Hanee. He knows that he can't hide anything from her and it's time to tell her. He promised that he won't keep anything from her.

"Hanee?"

"What?"

"G-Dragon is my ex-boyfriend and I cheated on Mino with him," he confessed. Hanee was taken aback by what he said. Seung Hyun then explained everything to her. From dating Ji Yong 5 years ago, their break up, their reunion, their agreement about seeing each other until the exhibit, his talk with Dong Wook and when Mino caught him and Ji Yong in his home when they decided to end their affair. After Seung Hyun speaks, Hanee is just staring at him with a serious expression on her face. Suddenly, she grabs a throw pillow and smacks Seung Hyun repeatedly. Seung Hyun uses his arms as a shield. "Yah!n Stop!"

"You fool! You selfish fool! How can you do that to Mino?!" Hanee continues to smack him. "He's nothing but faithful to you. He's my favorite successor of mine!"

"Stop!" Seung Hyun hissed. Hanee throws the pillow on him then smacks his head hard. Seung Hyun glares at her. "Yah!"

"What Mino feels right now is a hundred times painful than that smack!" Hanee yells at him before she sat properly but still glaring at him. Seung Hyun agrees with her. "I need to see him. I need to explain," he said.

"Well, after what you did, I'm sure as hell that I will also hide away from you after what you did," Hanee says.

Seung Hyun rests his back on the sofa. "I know. What should I do now?"

"You wait," Hanee simply stated. Seung Hyun looks at her. "Just wait?"

"Yes. Give him time. It's not like he will hide from you forever. Send him a message and tell him that you want to talk to him. Wait until he comes back. I know you want to explain but apologize too and whatever decision he will choose, respect it," she said.

Seung Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose. He wants to look for Mino but he's clueless where he will go. All of a sudden, he knows where to find Mino. He stood up. Hanee did too. "What?" she asks.

"I know where he is!" he said. "I need to go," he said as he heads to the door. Hanee follows him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice. You can't discuss this thing with Dara," she teases him. Seung Hyun smiles and shook his head. "I hope the pillow and hand smacks are enough," he mutters.

"Just fix your relationship with Mino and be a better partner. You disappoint me today but I know you're a good person, Seung Hyun. I think you're just confused upon seeing your ex. But since you decided to finish it and be with Mino, man up and prove yourself to him," Hanee stated.

Seung Hyun smiles at her before he walks out of the door.

An hour later, Seung Hyun is knocking at the door. No one is answering. He tried again. Then the door opens. Jinu peaks at him. "Ohh, Seung Hyun Hyung, what are you doing here?" he asks then he yawns. It looks like he woke Jinu from his sleep.

"Sorry, Jinu, but I just want to know if you heard from Mino?"

Jinu scowls at him "No, why? did something happened?" he asks.

"I...Well... If you see or talk to him, please say to call or message me, I need to explain things to him and apologize for hurting him. Please?" Seung Hyun pleaded.

"You hurt him?" Jinu hissed as he opens the door wide. Seung Hyun steps back. "Please Jinu, I just want to talk to him,"

"Knowing Mino, it will take days before he will talk to you if he's really upset," Jinu relaxes. "Give him space. He'll eventually talk to you."

Seung Hyun frowns, "I hope so," he looks at Jinu "Sorry for disturbing you. But can you call me if Mino contacted you?"

"Sure," Jinu said before he yawns again.

"I'll go ahead," Seung Hyun said and leave. Jinu went back inside and closes the door. He went to his room and opens it.

In his bed, Mino is laying down and staring blankly to nothing. He's tucked under the comforter and been quiet ever since he arrived in the afternoon. He just cried as he tells Jinu what happens. As much as Jinu wants to punch Seung Hyun a while ago, he can't let him know that Mino is there.

Jinu went to bed and lie beside Mino. He hugs him from Mino's back.

"What did he say?" Mino asks.

"He was looking for you. He told me that if I see or talk to you, I should tell you that he wants to talk to you. That he wants to explain everything and apologize for hurting you," Jinu said.

Mino huffs and closes his eyes. He feels like crying again. The scene he saw in Seung Hyun's place keeps repeating in his mind. The way Seung Hyun and Ji Yong kissed, the way they hold each other and how calm Seung Hyun when he asks Ji Yong to leave. Tears fell from his eyes and he silently cries again.

Jinu holds him close to him. "Shh... It's fine. I told him that it will take days before you will talk to him and give you space. You can stay here as long as you want. I don't think he'll come back here," Jinu assures him. MIno feels like his heart is being shredded into tiny pieces. Seung Hyun's words keep repeating in his head.

_'Ji Yong is my ex-boyfriend, the one who broke my heart five years ago.'_

_'It's over between us. I will not see him again if that's what you want.'_

_'Don't leave me'_

_'Ji Yong is my ex-boyfriend'_

_'Ex-boyfriend'_

_'_ _the one who broke my heart five years ago'_

_'Ji Yong'_

_'Ex-boyfriend'_

"Stop... Just stop" Mino painfully pleaded as he covers his ears. He continues to sob as Jinu comforts him.

\---

It was past midnight and Ji Yong is still awake. He's staring at Dara who is peacefully sleeping beside him. He keeps on staring at her as if she will disappear if he looks away. He's thankful that no one contacted Dara that day, not Mino, not Seung Hyun's friends, or even Seung Hyun.

He worries about Seung Hyun. He wonders what happened after he left. He hopes that Seung Hyun and Mino are okay and won't break up. As much as he's afraid to lose Dara, he's also afraid that Mino will break up with Seung Hyun.

Ji Yong pulls Dara close to him and kisses her temple. Dara unconsciously leans closer to him and sighs.

Ji Yong promised that he will be happy with Dara for his break up with Seung Hyun to be worth it. He hopes the same for Seung Hyun. He nuzzles his nose to Dara's cheek.

"I'm so sorry... I love you so much," he whispers to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapters to go. I feel like I could finish this before the lockdown ends. LOL I hope y'all are safe and healthy. Stay at home, wash your hands and wear a medical mask when you get out to buy necessary stuff. I try my best to keep you entertained in this pandemic event. Stay safe!


	24. TWENTY FOUR

Dara was working at that moment. It's been 10 days since she staying at Ji Yong's place. It's not that she doesn't want to be with him, she just misses her home and her own private time. Ji Yong is a perfect boyfriend to her. He takes care of her and very thoughtful. He drives her to work and takes her home after. She's not complaining, but it felt weird.

Dara also noticed that Seung Hyun hasn't nag her. He usually messages her to check on her but for the past 10 days, she received nothing. She called him three times but he's always busy since he's working for Ji Yong's exhibit and others. She misses her best friend. She thought maybe, she should visit him soon.

Someone knocked on her door. She looks up and saw Hyo Rin. She gestures her to come in so Hyo Rin walks in.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Hyo Rin-ah. How are you?" Dara asks. Hyo Rin sat down on the couch. "I'm okay, Unnie. I was around the area so I visited you."

Dara stood up from her table and went to her mini-fridge. "Water, cola, or juice?" she asks.

"Just water, Unnie," the younger woman said. Dara grabs bottled water and cola and went to the sofa. She gave the bottled water to Hyo Rin and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"You visit me coz you're around the area but I know you always go out with Young Bae" Dara pouts. Hyo Rin giggles. "Well, what can I say? I have to see my boyfriend from time to time," Hyo Rin shrugs.

"Ohh! You two are official now?" Dara asks.

"We are. It's still new," Hyo Rin smiles. "How about you and GD? Are you two okay?"

Dara smiles. "Yes, I'm staying with him as of now. It's been a lovely 10 days now. We're like a married couple."

"Aigoo. It must be lovely that you're always with him." Hyo Rin said, "But Young Bae said GD seems tensed lately."

Dara glances at Hyo Rin "Really? He seems fine to me. How can Young Bae say that?"

Hyo Rin sits up straight "Well, Young Bae said that whenever he sees GD when you're at work, Ji Yong looks like he lost something. He's just staring at the TV without even paying attention to what he is watching. GD is easily get startled too. That's Young Bae said." Hyo Rin shrugs. "He's worried at GD too much. I think GD just feels lonely whenever you left for work"

"I guess so," Dara frowns "I guess he's stress out with the upcoming charity event. I wish he will tell me if something is bothering him."

"Unnie, men are not really expressive with what they feel. I mean, look at Young Bae, it took him months to tell me that he likes me when he likes me ever since he met me. He's all tough and all but if I didn't ask him what we were doing, we will not be official. Sometimes, we need to ask them for us to know what they feel," Hyo Rin stated. Dara nods and thinks about Ji Yong. She thinks it's better to ask him what he feels recently. Maybe he can convince him to allow her to go back to her home.

"Hyo Rin-ah, do you like pizza? There's a newly opened pizza place near here. I will treat you," Dara said as she closes her computer and picks up her bag.

Hyo Rin stood up "Sure, Unnie,"

Dara stands up and she leads the way for them.

\-------

Seung Hyun came out of his office as he and Hanee will meet Young Bae, and Ji Yong. It's been days since Mino left without a word. Like Hanee and Jinu told him, he gave him space, even he feels suffocated knowing that Mino is hurt and he can't even find him. But Seung Hyun left messages for Mino on his voicemail and messaging app. He asks him to talk to him when he's ready, that he will wait for him. Seung Hyun even asks Mino's neighbor to contact him if Mino gets home. He focused on work and working out to divert his mind in over-thinking things. After all, he chose to cheat on him. The short happiness with Ji Yong causes Mino's heart to be broken. The possibility of Mino breaking up with him is huge but even if he has a 1% chance that Mino will forgive and take him back, he will take it.

Hanee meets him at the end of the corridor leading to the main exhibit where they will meet Ji Yong and his team. He stops as he sees Hanee worried expression.

"Why?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Did you get drunk again last night?" she worriedly asks. Seung Hyun fixes his necktie. "I just have a few," Seung Hyun shrugs. Hanee held her iPad out for Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun scowls at her but he took the iPad from her. He looks at it, there's was nothing on it but Hanee took a step closer to him and reaches for his necktie and fixes it.

"You can't keep doing this, Seung Hyun. It will be a habit until you realize that you became an alcoholic. You need to be sober if you want Mino back in your life," Hanee finished fixing his tie and she smoothens the lapel of his coat before taking the iPad again.

"Having a drink at night can make me sleep well. It's been 10 days, Hanee," he frowns.

"I know. Why don't you replace it with tea or milk? Or watch a boring movie until you fell asleep?" she suggested. Seung Hyun didn't answer. Hanee touches his arm. "Will you be okay? G-Dragon is also here,"

"I'll be fine," Seung Hyun said. "Let's go."

At that moment, Ji Yong is staring at the painting that Mino created. It's called ' _Fate_ '. It's an image of two hands holding in various colors. He wasn't able to talk to Mino but he had a conversation with Dong Wook five days ago.

**_5 days ago..._ **

_Ji Yong enters Dong Wook's penthouse after he contacted him. Dong Wook is standing in front of his floor to ceiling window. He looks around and faces him._

_"Have a seat," the older man said. Ji Yong went to the huge sofa and sat down. Dong Wook sat across him. "So, what can I do for you?" he asks._

_"I'm here to talk about Seung Hyun," Ji Yong said._

_Dong Wook smirks. "And why would you like to talk about your girlfriend's best friend?" he sarcastically asks._

_Ji Yong scowls. "You know why," he mutters._

_Dong Wook sighs "I'm just a mere messenger. Seungri was the one who saw you and Seung Hyun in the movie theater."_

_"I know. But you're the one who talked to him,"_

_"I did. He's my friend and I know him longer than you did. And besides, Dara is a good friend of mine, and I'm the one who introduced Mino to Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun cheating on Mino is not a character of his." Dong Wook stated._

_"Are you implying that I'm the one at fault?"_

_"No," he paused. "It's the circumstances. To be completely honest, I know you're existence before he even told us that he's pansexual."_

_"What do you mean?" Ji Yong asks. Dong Wook rest his back on the chair and cross his arms on his chest. "I don't know if you know this but whenever Seung Hyun gets drunk, he tends to hug people and asks them not to leave them. There's one time when he got drunk and I took care of him. He said your name. 'Ji Yong, don't leave me', he said. I thought it's a woman at first until he admitted that he's gay,"_

_Ji Yong stares at his lap._

_"So, what happened after I talked to him?" Dong Wook asks._

_"Seung Hyun messaged me the night you talked to him. I went to his place the next day. He then told me what happened. He decided to end it and I eventually agreed. I kissed Seung Hyun for the last time but..." he paused because he felt guilty about what happened with Mino. "Mino came and saw us. Seung Hyun asks me to leave so I did,"_

_Dong Wook sighs frustratedly. "No wonder Mino has gone MIA and Seung Hyun never show up here," he mutters. Ji Yong looks at Dong Wook. "Mino is missing?"_

_"He's supposed to have bartending gig two nights ago but he's absent. The manager tries to contact him but he's not answering. The manager even talked to me. I just asked him to give Mino some time. Seung Hyun didn't come too. Seungri felt guilty and blame himself because Mino and Seung Hyun are both MIA. What a fool," Dong Wook huffs._

_"Have you called or checked on Seung Hyun?" Ji Yong asks._

_"No, but I talked to Hanee. She said Seung Hyun still goes to work but he's lifeless. She even told me that he went to work two days ago with a hangover and even vomited in his office. Hanee sends him home to rest," Dong Wook said._

_Ji Yong feels bad for Seung Hyun. He is sure that Seung Hyun and Mino argued after he left. Mino is now nowhere to be found and Seung Hyun is barely functioning. He wanted to check on him but he can't._

_It seems like Dong Wook reads his mind "Don't worry about Seung Hyun. He'll be fine. Hanee is checking on him every day. I might as well visit him at his work and talk to him," he stated._

_"Okay," Ji Yong whispers "About Dara..."_

_"It's not my story to tell. It is unfortunate that Mino found out that way. It's not that I wish he never found out but at least Seung Hyun had been honest with him from the start. But you have a chance, Ji Yong,"_

_Ji Yong was confused "What do you mean?"_

_"Come out clean. Tell Dara that you and Seung Hyun had a history together. At least that way, you're not hiding from her," Dong Wook said. Ji Yong forms his hands into fists. "I can't do that."_

_Dong Wook stares at Ji Yong. "You know that you will hurt her more if you keep this from her," he points out. Ji Yong snaps and glares at Dong Wook. "You don't understand! Dara hates the person who hurt Seung Hyun in the past. That person is me! She will hate me more and I can't afford to lose her!"_

_"So you're gonna keep it from her? You're gonna stay with her and leave her in the shadow? She's Seung Hyun's best friend."_

_"That's my problem. For now, I like to keep her unaware of everything. I can't lose her. So please, keep our secret safe. Tell Seungri that too," Ji Yong said._

_"It's not our business and it's not like we see Dara every day. But Ji Yong, it is yours and Seung Hyun's responsibility. Just a piece of advice. It's better to hurt her with the truth that makes her happy with lies." Dong Wook stated. Ji Yong didn't answer him. He just stood up and leave._

**_Present Time_ **

"Ji Yong, they are here," Young Bae told Ji Yong. He looks around and sees Hanee and Seung Hyun approaching them. He noticed immediately the dark circle around his eyes and his hair is not coifed like the usual. He looks restless but at least, he didn't lose some weight. Then Ji Yong looks at Hanee. Hanee was staring at her but it's not the usual friendly way. Hanee directs her attention to Young Bae.

"So, shall we do the ocular?" she asks Young Bae. Young Bae just nodded. Seung Hyun leads the way and they follow him. He explained briefly their ideas for the exhibit and points out the location of each art. He barely looks at Ji Yong. He doesn't smile.

After their ocular inspection, Hanee finalized their request. She even confirms it with them.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Director Choi?" Ji Yong chimes in. Dae Sung, Young Bae, Hanee, and Seung Hyun look at Ji Yong. He wants to talk to him to check on him.

"What is it, G-Dragon? Is there a problem with the plan? Maybe I could help?" Hanee offers.

"I would like to talk to Director Choi if that's okay," Ji Yong says sternly.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have a video conference with n American artists after this. If you have a question, Ms. Lee can handle it. Excuse me," Seung Hyun said before he left the group. Ji Yong sighs and glances at Hanee. She's looking at him suspiciously.

"Never mind. I'll go ahead. I'm meeting my sister." Ji Yong said before he left.

Seung Hyun enters his office and sat down on his chair. He doesn't have the energy to talk to Ji Yong. Seeing him looking okay means he and Dara are doing well while he's miserable and still waiting for Mino. He glances at the photo of him and Mino on his table. It was taken in Jeju Island.

He misses him badly. He's smiles, him being clingy, his thoughtfulness, the way he looks at him. Seung Hyun is haunted by Mino's image when he saw him and Ji Yong, the way he cries and the way he left that day.

His phone rings and he looks at the screen. It was an unknown number. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Choi Seung Hyun? This is Mrs. Hwang. Your friend, Song Min Ho just came in a while ago. He even greets me. I thought it was a new neighbor because he looks different but I called him by his name and look at me. It's him," the woman said. It was Mino's neighbor.

"He's back?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes, he's still there as we talk now," Mrs. Hwang said.

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Hwang." Seung Hyun said before he hangs up. Mino is back. And after 10 days, Seung Hyun felt happy. He even smiles as he stares again at Mino's picture. He wanted to go to him but it's still office hours and he doesn't know how will Mino react if he goes there.

He settles by sending him a simple message.

' _I miss you so much_ '

\---

Mino unpacked his bag and places some of his clothes on his closet. He took his toiletries and bring it to the bathroom. He places it on the counter and looks at himself in the mirror. After staying for a night with Jinu, Mino went to Daegu and meet the family of his friend, Yoon, and stay with them. While there, Mino feels that he needs to do something to ease the pain. The first thing he did is dye his hair blonde. He feels weak with his normal hair color so he made it blonde. He also decided to have a lip piercing. Then he passed by in a tattoo shop. He had tattoos in his body. He goes to the shop every day to get a new tattoo until the shop owner refuses to do his tattoo anymore. He had enough tattoos but one of his tattoos is the stupidest yet valuable one for him. It was the blue rose on his right shoulder. It was his first tattoo, and it reminds him of Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun.

Mino closes his eyes and sighs. He had nightmares for 5 days until he decided to have a tattoo. He diverts his pain to art by having tattoos.

He went back to his room and opens his backpack. He took out his phone. It was off since he went to Jinu's place. He turned it on and waited. He took out his camera and checks it. He took many photos while he explores Daegu and Busan. His phone starts beeping, informing him of the new messages he received. Mino continues to look at the photos he took. One of his subjects was Yoon's family neighbor, twin boys who like dancing to a gochujang CF theme. He misses the twins. He even promised to visit them again.

He puts down his camera and took his phone. He checks the messages, some are from his family, some from Jinu and Hanee, but most of it was from Seung Hyun. He reads each of his messages. From looking for him, asking him to talk to him, to tell him that he will wait for him, how sorry he is, to him updating him on what he is doing, what he thought, how he misses him, and back to him apologizing to him. Then, the last message was just a few minutes ago saying he misses him.

Mino feels helpless and wanted to cry again, but he's tired. And misses him too. But he's still hurting. He stares at those five words for long before he tapped something. His thumb hovers at the send button. He took a breath before he sends it.

' _Give me a few more days then we'll talk_.'

He throws his phone on the bed and left the room.

\---

That night, Ji Yong just finished taking a shower and dress up to sleep. He walks towards his bed as he dries his hair. Dara is standing in front of the window as she calls Seung Hyun. Her best friend answers in the third ring.

"Hello?" Seung Hyun answers.

"Hello? Seung Hyun, it's me. How are you?" Dara asks.

"I'm okay. Wait. Why are you calling? You're just next door," Seung Hyun said. Dara sighs, "Yah, I'm not home for the past 10 days. I'm staying with Ji Yong,"

"Ohh. I didn't notice,"

"Clearly," Dara sighs. "wHat are you doing?"

"Having some wine so I can sleep," Seung Hyun mutters. "It's late. Why are you calling me?"

"I'm just checking on you. And you've been busy lately. I miss my best friend!" Dara said in an annoyed but cute way. Ji Yong looks at his girlfriend. She misses Seung Hyun. He sighs.

"Sorry. I'm really busy in the gallery now. Aside from your boyfriend's exhibit, I'm also handling some other stuff," Seung Hyun sighs heavily. "What I would do on a short vacation right now."

"If you want, we can go on a short trip," Dara offers. She sounds hopeful.

"You should spend time with your boyfriend. Not me," he points out.

"Go with Mino then," Dara said. Ji Yong flinches.

"He's busy," Seung Hyun mutters. "Maybe I should go on a long vacation after GD's exhibit,"

"Do that. But why don't you join me in Sokcho next weekend? I have a quick pictorial session there. I'm renting a car. We can stay for a night there," Dara convinces him.

"Why me?" Seung Hyun whines.

Dara internally rolled his eyes on him. "Because we haven't gone on a trip like before. And I miss you. Come on. Join me. It's the weekend. The weather lately is nice. Please?"

"I'll check first if I don't have anything next weekend," Seung Hyun said.

"I'll talk to Hanee if I have to!"

"Yah. I'm higher than her," Seung Hyun said.

"Yes, but I know she's more powerful than you there," she giggles. She heard a chuckle from her best friend. At least she made him laugh.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Seung Hyun said. Dara smiles. "Great! Aren't we perfect? We're a perfect model for a real best friend!"

"You're silly, Dara,"

"You love me still. Continue your drink there. I'll check on you soon," Dara says.

"I'm busy. Need to work hard before the short trip you're saying," Seung Hyun murmurs.

"See you soon, Yeobo,"

"Yeah, see you," then they both hang up. Dara looks around and sees Ji Yong drying his hair. She went to her side of the bed and places her phone on the bedside table.

"I didn't know you have work in Sokcho next week," Ji Yong says. Dara crawls up the bed and kneels on the bed as she faces Ji Yong. "Yeah, it was made today. I'm bringing Seung Hyun with me," she declares.

"I've heard," he paused. "How is he?"

"He's busy. He had a lot in hand. But he doesn't sound okay. I think he's drunk or something," she looks at Ji Yong. "How about you?"

Ji Yong gazes at her "What about me?"

"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

Ji Yong blinks. There's a lot of things that bother him but he can't tell Dara any of it. He gives her a weak smile and puts aside his towel. "I think I just miss home. Tokyo, I mean. And I feel nervous about the charity exhibit," he mutters. Dara raised her hand and touches his jaw. Ji Yong leans to her touch as he closes his eyes. Dara is his happiness and he can't bear if she hates him.

"I understand how you feel. I miss my home too. As much as I am happy to spend time with you, I know you have to go home soon," Dara said.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Not until you ask me to. I have a few weeks with you. I rather make the most out of it," she stated. Ji Yong opens his eyes and stares at his lovely girlfriend. Dara smiles at him. Ji Yong holds on to her shoulder and gently pushes her to lie down. Dara looks up to him as he hovers above her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asks as he runs his fingers on hair. Dara grins. "You can remind me again if you want." she coyly said.

Ji Yong chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose. "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"We'll starve. We need to work and pay dues." Dara sighs.

"I'm rich. We can just be lazy and stay in bed all day," he said before giving her lips a peck. Dara pushes him so he's down laying down and she's above him. She straddling his hips while leaning close to him. Ji Yong wraps his arms on her waist.

"Promise me something," Dara said.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that if something is bothering you, you will tell me," Dara says. "If you feel happy or sad, you tell me. I wanna be there on your good times, especially the bad times. I want to be there for you and be with you in every way possible."

Ji Yong sighs and holds her closer to him. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, giving his jaw a peck.

"I can't make a promise. I'm afraid I cannot keep it. But I will try my best to do that for you," he says. Dara smiles as she rests her hand in the middle on his chest. What he said is enough for her.

"You're my everything now, Dara. My day starts and ends with you. If there's something I can promise you, it will be that when we got married someday, I promise to make you happy and loved for the rest of our lives. That until my last breath, it is you I love," Ji Yong promised.

Dara doesn't understand but she feels like crying on what he just said. She just buries her face on the crook of his neck while inhaling his scent. Ji Yong kisses her temple and held on to her.

Dara is his as much as he belongs to her.

Just hers.

\---

Two weeks since Mino left and 4 days since he told him to give him a few more days to think, Seung Hyun is in the gallery. He just finished checking the new artworks that had arrived when he passes to Mino's paintings. He remembers how happy he was on his launching day, how he got jealous of Ha Yeon Soo when he thought Seung Hyun dated her, how they had their first sober kiss.

He misses him badly. How he wish he can just go to him and talk. But he will wait until he's ready.

"Is this your thing now? Staring at your boyfriend's artwork?"

Seung Hyun looks around and saw Dong Wook approaching him. Dong Wook is smiling at him. Seung Hyun faces him and the older man stops in front of him.

"You haven't been in the club and penthouse for days, we were worried," Dong Wook said.

"I'm busy and I don't feel like going there," Seung Hyun admits. "What are you doing here, Hyung?"

"Checking in you," Dong Wook pats his shoulder, "Seungri feels guilty. Mino is not showing up in the club for a long time too. Luckily, he came in 2 nights ago. He told the manager that he needed to take care of something. He looks good, too. He has blonde hair. Some customers are hovering at him but he gave them a cold shoulder."

"Did you talk to him?" Seung Hyun asks.

"We greeted each other but he's busy. He seems okay. But I did talk to someone," Dong Wook told him.

"Who?"

"Kwon Ji Yong. He contacted me a few days ago. He came to ask me not to tell Dara about you and him. I told him that it's not my story to tell, nor Seungri's. He was worried about you too,"

"I haven't talked to him since that day," Seung Hyun confessed. "I rather talk to Mino,"

"I know," Dong Wook said as he glances at the painting that Seung Hyun looking at. "I bet he misses you too. I caught him looking at the male couple talking in the bar,"

"I feel like that each day that he's not talking to me, he's also slipping away. I can't lose him," Seung Hyun says. Dong Wook shook his head "He'll talk to you, just wait," he said before looking at his watch. "It's almost lunch. Are you free? Let's eat out,"

"Sure. Let me just tell Hanee," Seung Hyun says. Suddenly, his phone beeps. He took it out. It was from Mino.

' _If you're free later, come to my place. Let's talk_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and upvotes motivate and inspire me a lot to write the updates. Thank you so much for still liking this fiction even I know, some of you hate what I'm doing to them right now. I mean T.O.P, Dara and Mino are my biases and GD is my bias wrecker yet I making them selfish and dumb. It's just a story anyway. But really, thank you for your support and appreciation of this fic. It means a lot to me. Stay safe y'all!


	25. TWENTY FIVE

Seung Hyun rings the doorbell of Mino's place. When he received Mino's message four days ago, he feels relief that Mino is willing to talk to him. When he message him that day, he feels excited and nervous at the same time. He was just thankful that he wore something nice that day and he manages to fix his hair. He needs to at least look presentable to Mino. He even went to a flower shop to buy something for his lover. It may look cheesy but he needs to try. So, he bought three sunflowers that been arranged in a beautiful bouquet. He also brought Mino's favorite fried chicken.

Seung Hyun pressed the doorbell again. The door opens and Mino was there. Seung Hyun immediately notices that he had a new haircut and dyed his hair blonde. He also has tattoos since he's wearing a sleeveless shirt. He can see the blue rose tattoo on his right shoulder. He has a piercing under his lower lip. Mino was expressionless towards him but Seung Hyun still smiles at him.

"Hi." Seung Hyun greets him before he presents the bouquet to him. Mino looks at it and took it from him. Mino sighs and just lets the door open for him as he heads back inside. Seung Hyun went inside and closes the door. He removed his shoes and follows him in the living room. Mino is painting at that moment. Seung Hyun noticed that his work is somehow sad and angry.

Mino places the bouquet on the coffee table before he picks up his aisle and continues his work.

Seung Hyun watches him as he works on his painting. He somehow feels like a stranger around him. Like when they first meet. He was cold and indifferent and Seung Hyun was curious. He puts the fried chicken take-out on the dining table and watches his lover work. He loses some weights and a bit pale. He didn't even smile back at him.

Seung Hyun can't take the silence anymore. He approaches him and hugs Mino's waist. He even rests his chin on Mino's shoulder. Mino didn't reject him but he didn't respond either.

"I'm so sorry. I know whatever I say, I can't change the fact that I hurt you and you're still hurting. I didn't tell you about him. I cheated on you. But I ended it that day. We don't see each other anymore. I choose you and he chose Dara. You are more important to me than him." He said.

Mino wants to believe him but he's skeptical. "If I didn't catch the two of you, you will still cheat at me," he said.

"I told you, we ended it that day." he paused. "Honestly, I ask him to meet me so I can tell him that Seungri saw us when we watched a movie. Seungri told Dong Wook and he told me. I was so scared that you will know so I ended it there."

Mino flinched. "So, if it wasn't for Seungri Hyung, you will continue your affair?" Mino hissed.

"It wasn't like that. When I first saw him back when he visited Dara's home, it was like I was brought back to the past. I missed him that's why it all started. We went on dates and spending secret times together. But every time I see him, I feel guilty. Guilty because we were happy, we were cheating on the people we cherish dearly. We were living in a bubble of our past and getting guilty because we remember the two of you. We want to end it because of guilt and it's the right thing to do, but Ji Yong and I had a history. We were there for each other and our break up wasn't that good. But it's over now." Seung Hyun kisses Mino's shoulder. "I choose you, Song Min Ho. I want to be with you. Please take me back"

Mino is torn with his feelings. He's angry at him for cheating yet he loves him dearly. As much as it touches him that he chooses him, he still can't take off the memory of Seung Hyun and Ji Yong kissing each other passionately.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Mino whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"Sex. Did you have sex with him?" Mino bravely asked. Seung Hyun knows that Mino will get hurt if he tells him the truth. But he will hurt him more if he lies again to him.

"Yes."

Mino squirms on his hold but Seung Hyun won't let him go. "Mino, please. I'm gonna tell you anything you want to know about me and Ji Yong but please, listen to me. I made a mistake and I admit that. But please, give me a chance. I can't lose you. I just can't," Seung Hyun begs him.

"How can you do that to me?" Mino asks. "I feel like I wasn't enough for you to do that."

"You are, Mino. You're more than enough for me," Seung Hyun told him as he holds him close.

"It hurts that you went back to the person that broke your heart, the reason why you almost end your life. I'm having nightmares of seeing the two of you holding each other and kissing like that. I'm hurt, Seung Hyun. You broke my heart," Mino told him. Seung Hyun let go of him but make Mino face him. He holds on to his hands.

"I'm so sorry. But please, give me a chance. Give me a chance to be a better lover to you. Give me a chance to prove myself to you." Seung Hyun says. Suddenly, he kneels in front of Mino, to the young man's surprised.

"Yah! What are you doing? Stand up!" Mino hisses at Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun is holding Mino's hands and kisses the back of his palms. "Please, forgive me. Take me back, Mino-yah. I... I can't be with you. I need you, please," Seung Hyun said with tears on his eyes. Mino feels like his heart is on a tight grip at that moment. Mino pulls Seung Hyun so he would stand. He wouldn't barge. Mino touches Seung Hyun's hair with his free hand. "Please stand up, jagiya." Mino pleaded. Seung Hyun looks up to him with hope in his eyes. He scrambles up and faces him. He looks hopeful since Mino calls him in his endearment at him.

Mino loves him so much that even he hurts him, he still loves him. But does Seung Hyun feels the same?

"Why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?" Mino asks. "Tell me your reason because I've been thinking about what I have done wrong to deserve this pain."

"I... I was madly in love with Ji Yong back then. I was so in love with him that I can't live without him. Hence, I tried to kill myself than not being with him. When I saw him, all the pain and heartbreak was nothing to me. It's just him. I don't know about Ji Yong but I just wanted to be with him, even just for a short while. We both know we can't be together but at least, we thought, we could make memories before we have our proper closure. It was selfish at it seems but I needed it. He needs it too. And it's over now. Hell, I even avoided him when he and his team did an ocular in the gallery for his charity exhibit." Seung Hyun stated "Ji Yong and I are over."

"Did you just like me because you miss him? I mean, you didn't want to date me at first. Did I force myself to you?" Mino said.

"No, not at all. I like you because you are you. Please believe me." Seung Hyun begs.

"Do you love him?" Mino asks.

"I did."

"Did or do?"

"Did. He's my past now. You're my present, Mino." Seung Hyun said. Mino tries to pull his hands off his grip but Seung Hyun didn't let go of him. Mino sighs.

"Do you even love me?" Mino asks sadly. Seung Hyun can see the hopes on Mino's eyes. Seung Hyun smiles at him. "I do. I am in love with you but I was blinded by the pain and the thought that I was still in love with him. Losing you will be too painful for me to bear, Mino. You loved me even we're hiding and you never heard a word from me of how much you mean to me. But I will say it now even if you choose to not have me back." he paused. "I love you, Mino. I'm desperately in love with you." Seung Hyun said sincerely.

Mino tries to pull his hands again and he let him. He stares at him as he analyzes his thoughts. Two weeks without Seung Hyun is torture. He misses him badly despite his disappointment towards him. But Seung Hyun chooses him and he'll make sure that he will forget Kwon Ji Yong. Mino closes the gap between them and hugs Seung Hyun. The older man wraps his arms on Mino's waist. Mino wanted to cry but he stops himself and focuses on Seung Hyun. He will not let him go astray this time. He'll make sure that Seung Hyun will always be with him.

Mino leans back and looks at with dearly. Seung Hyun remains quiet and staring at him.

"As much as I am hurt because of what you did, I'm more hurt that I miss you and I want to be with you. Please, don't do it again. If you want someone else, just break up with me. I will understand. Just don't cheat. It doesn't suit you." Mino said. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I want no one else but you, Mino. Just you." Seung Hyun said. Mino leans his face on the crook of Seung Hyun's neck. Mino loves Seung Hyun's scent. Tears fell from his eyes. It wasn't a sad tear but a happy one.

"I love you, Seung Hyun," he whispers. Seung Hyun holds him tight and kisses his lover's temple. "I love you too, Mino" he murmurs to him "so much," Seung Hyun reaches up and touches Mino's hair. "Blonde suits you."

Mino leans back and looks at him. "I got new tattoos and a piercing. I suddenly crave for pain after that incident," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, I do hope you didn't regret having the tattoos and piercing because it's permanent." Seung Hyun said as he continues to brush his fingernails on Mino's hair. Mino shook his head. "Not at all. The blue rose tattoo reminds me of you. And I've wanted a piercing even before I meet you."

"You look different in a way but I can see the old you." Seung Hyun said. "Just more mature and hotter." Seung Hyun winks at him. Mino laughs and playfully smacks Seung Hyun's shoulder. Seung Hyun watches Mino as he laughs then Mino stops and pouts at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

"I miss your laugh. It's really fascinating to watch you laugh," Seung Hyun shrugs. Mino smirks at him. "You can't sweet talk to me. You have a lot of things to do to make it up to me," Mino pointed out.

"I know," Seung Hyun sighs, "I'll do whatever you want"

"Really?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun nods. "Yes, sir. Your wish is my command"

"How about cooking something for me? It's almost dinner," Mino suggested.

"Sure, what do you want?" Seung Hyun asks.

"You decide. Make something that you think I will like," Mino playfully said. Seung Hyun looks at the wall clock, it's past 6 pm. He glances back at Mino "Can I run to the grocery really quick?"

"Sure." Mino let go of Seung Hyun. He took Mino's hand and kisses it. "I'll be quick," he said before he went to the foyer to wear his shoes. Mino is smiling as he watches his lover. "I would love some wine too,"

Seung Hyun nods. "Okay. Wine will be perfect for what I'm about to cook," he gazes at Mino. "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"Take your time. I'm still painting." Mino gestures at his back. Seung Hyun smiles before he left. Mino sighs and went back to his painting.

Seung Hyun made a quick visit to the grocery. When he came back, Mino is doing a new painting but it has a much happy color. Seung Hyun prepares a pasta dish and steak with vegetable. He also bought good wine. He serves the pasta, steak, and fried chicken as Mino and he had their dinner. Mino told him his adventure in Daegu and Busan. After their meal, Seung Hyun was nervous that Mino might send him home but Mino told him to stay in the living room while he cleans up.

After Mino cleans up, he went to the living room. Seung Hyun was staring at the colorful painting Mino did. Mino took a seat beside him. Seung Hyun looks at him and smiles. Seung Hyun took his hand and kisses it again.

"You keep on kissing my hand," Mino stated.

"It's the only thing I'm allowed to kiss right now," Seung Hyun said. Mino sadly smiles at him. Mino pulls Seung Hyun's hand close to his face and kisses the back of his palm. "Says who?"

Seung Hyun sighs "I want to respect your space. And I feel like I should earn it," Seung Hyun confessed. Mino let go of his hand and cups his boyfriends' jaw. Seung Hyun looks at him dearly. Mino leans towards him and kisses his lips. Seung Hyun holds on to Mino's arms as he kisses him back. Tears fell from Seung Hyun's eyes as he and Mino share that kiss. Mino leans back and sees that Seung Hyun was crying. Seung Hyun hugs him and buries his face on Mino's shoulder. Mino pats his back.

"You're mine, Seung Hyun. I won't let you go away. I will protect our relationship at all cause. I'll do everything to keep you," Mino promised.

"Please do. Please keep me with you," he mutters. Mino chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"Since you're mine, why don't you sleep here for tonight?" Mino asks. Seung Hyun leans back and looks at him "Really? I can stay for the night?"

Mino nods. "Your stuff is still here so..." he grins. Seung Hyun kisses Mino again as he holds him closer to him. Mino wraps his arms on Seung Hyun's neck as Seung Hyun nibbles Mino's lower lips and slides his tongue in him. Mino mimics his tongue movement and pushes Seung Hyun so he will sit while resting his back on the sofa while Mino straddles his thighs. Mino leans back and rests his forehead on Seung Hyun's. They are both catching them breathes as they smile foolishly at each other.

They went to Mino's room and prepare to sleep. Mino took a shower first before Seung Hyun. Mino shows the pictures he took in Busan and Daegu to Seung Hyun. When they lie on the bed, Seung Hyun is cuddling Mino as his young lover sleep. Now that he had Mino back, he will make sure to prove himself to him, that Mino is the only one for him.

\---

Monday comes. Seung Hyun enters the gallery, looking like he just comes out of the magazine. He looks well and dressed well. He stayed with Mino for the weekend and Mino even picked out the suit he will wear that day.

Hanee just came out of his office to drop some documents when she sees him. Hanee smiles brightly.

"Wow. Are we in Paris Fashion Week or something?" Hanee asks. Seung Hyun smiles at her. "Good morning, Hanee," Seung Hyun greets her.

"Looking good. Did something happened?" she looks at him.

"Maybe?" he shrugs before he enters his office. Hanee follows him as Seung Hyun places his bag on the bottom drawer of his table and takes his seat.

"Please tell me that you and Mino are okay," Hanee pleaded.

"We are. We talked and made up. He gave me another chance," Seung Hyun grins.

"Ohh thank God! I thought I will have to deal with the boring version of you for a long time!" Hanee dramatically fans herself. Seung Hyun chuckles. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Ohh. We have a meeting with Dong Young Bae. He wants to settle the program of the exhibit," Hanee said. Seung Hyun looks at the document in front of him. He reads it and just nodded.

"What time will he arrived?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Around 3 pm today,"

"Okay. Inform me when he arrives." Seung Hyun said. hanee too her leave after that. He looks at his and Mino's photo on his table. He smiles. He misses him already.

\---

Dara is in the kitchen to get some water. She takes her medicine and drinks some water. GD came out of the room dressed up. He and Dara talked and Dara is now going home to her place. As much as GD hates it, he doesn't want to make her feel trapped. She even told him that he can stay with her whenever he wants. As much as it sounds lovely, he doesn't know how to feel if he saw Seung Hyun while he's there.

Dara places the glass on the sink and smiles upon seeing GD.

"What's was that, baby?" GD asks.

"My medication," she shrugs.

"For?"

"Vitamins and my contraceptive pill"

GD nodded and stood beside her, "Why not use another method, baby? Like injections or female condom?"

"I need my pills to regulate my period. I feel uneasy if I missed it. Besides, I'm not comfortable with others. I'm scared of injections and anything being placed inside my body," she sighs and grabs her bag on the kitchen counter. "What are your plans for today?"

"Young Bae and I will meet some sound system people for the exhibit. Then, I will meet Min Joon Hyung. He needs help to buy some gift for Noona." GD grins. "I will pick you up after your work,"

Dara took a step closer to him "I know," she smiles. GD embraces her and she held on to him.

"I wish I could keep you beside me," GD mutters.

"I like that too. But we'll be fine. We can see each other whenever we want," Dara said. GD leans to her and gently kisses her lips. Dara closes her eyes and lets it happened. Dara loves how affectionate GD is to her like he can't enough of her, and so is she to him.

GD nibbles her lower lip before he leans back. Thank fuck for smudge-proof lipstick.

Dara touches the side of his head, "I love you" she told him.

"I love you too," GD smiles at him. He touches her hand that's on the side of his hand and holds on to it. "Let's go before I change my mind and keep you here,"

Dara chuckles. GD put down their hands and the head to where Dara's luggage is place. He grabs it and they went out of his of the apartment.

\---

Mino is cleaning his home at that moment while playing some music on the background. Spending time with Seung Hyun that weekend is one of the best moments of his life. Seung Hyun either holds his hand or cuddles him. He is also very attentive to him. Mino knows that Seung Hyun is making up for the mistake he did and he appreciates that. He's just glad that it's over and Seung Hyun chose him.

The doorbell chimes. Mino went to the door monitor and saw Jinu standing outside. He unlocks the door for him. Jinu enters Mino's home, carrying a huge paper bag.

"Hyung," Mino greets him.

Jinu immediately knows that Mino and Seung Hyun are back together. Mino's aura is glowing and he's smiling happily at him. Jinu smiles back.

"I see that you and Seung Hyun are okay now," Jinu said before placing the paper bag on the dining table. Mino was surprised by his statement. "How did you know, hyung?"

Jinu glances at him. "You're smiling genuinely, you look happier than the last time I saw you and your listening to a cheesy love song," Jinu chuckles. Mino grins and scratches his head. He approaches Jinu and peak at the paper bag. "What's this?"

"Some side dishes. My parents send me this. It's too many so I share some with you. There are also extra packed side dishes so you can give it to anyone if you want," Jinu said as he starts to unpack the bag. "Have you eaten?"

Mino shook his head "I just had coffee and a banana a while ago. Jinu looks at the time, it's almost 10 in the morning. "I'll make something. Let's have lunch together,"

Mino nods before he stands on Jinu's side. He holds on to his arm and grins cutely.

"Hyung~"

Jinu chuckles. "Fine. I'll make some kimchi stew," he said. Mino grins and rests his head on Jinu's shoulder. "Thank you, hyung," he let go of Jinu and picks up the portable vacuum again. "I'll just finish my cleaning. There are some meat and vegetable in the fridge. Please use them,"

Jinu nods as he carries some of the side dishes to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator to place the side dishes inside. Indeed, there are many kinds of food inside. He checks what he can cook for Mino and decided to make kimchi stew, bulgogi, and potato pancakes.

Fifteen minutes before noon, Jinu already set the table for them with food on it. Mino came out of his bedroom after he freshens up for lunch. They sat down and starts to eat. They talked about Mino's stay in Daegu.

"It's really nice there, hyung. I want to go back there someday," Mino stated.

Jinu is just smiling at him. Then he thought of something. "So, how you and Seung Hyun made up?"

Mino sighs. He knows that Jinu wants to know what happened. "When I came back, I turned on my phone. He left so many messages and voicemails. Then I texted him and say that I need more time. But I eventually ask him to meet me. He explained everything to me. He admitted that he cheated on me but he was just confused because of what he and Jiyong before and he was guilty about it. They are done and he chose me. He wants me to take him back and I did. I love him too much to lose him. And I won't let him go this time. I'll make sure that we will be okay, especially now that he finally told me that he loves me," Mino grins shyly.

Jinu is staring at his friend. He knows Mino is a very forgiving person. But Jinu thought that Seung Hyun doesn't deserve him. Mino deserves more but he chooses Seung Hyun. Jinu grabs a glass of water and sips it. He places down the glass and sighs.

"Sometimes, you only forgive a person because you can't imagine not having them in your life," Jinu stated. Mino smiles sadly "That's true. I feel better that I forgive him than lose him. He makes me happy even he hurt me so bad. As much as I am hurt by what he did, I am happy to be with him and have him. And I don't want to lose him,"

Jinu glances at his friend "Do you really forgive him?

"I do. I already forgive him," he paused, "Forgiving someone is easy, but being able to trust them again is a totally different story. I just can't forget it. I want to trust him like before but I have so many thoughts in my brain and I feel so helpless about it. I still remember the moment that I saw him with Ji Yong. It's like it just happens yesterday." Mino closes his eyes "I want to trust him completely again. I want to forget what happened that day, but I can't,"

"It is because you were hurt. And it's okay. You love him and you were hurt on what he did. But don't dwell on it too much and don't dwell on it alone. Tell him so he knows and do something about it, like comfort you, be with you or assure you. Anything!" Jinu paused. "Sometimes, the person that causes us pain is the only person that can comfort us too. Like you with Seung Hyun. Don't hide it from him. Don't pretend it's okay if it's not. Just be honest about what you feel and let him know. You're in a relationship with him so share your burden and pain with him. Not just good and happy ones." he told Mino.

Mino nodded. He doesn't want to tell Seung Hyun that he's still hurting and doesn't trust him completely, that the vision of Seung Hyun and Ji Yong still haunts him. But Jinu is right, he should tell Seung Hyun about it and let him know what he feels.

Jinu can see that Mino is in deep thought and he doesn't want him to sulk over it so he changes the topic. "Do you have any plans today?" Jinu asks.

"I have a work at the bar tonight but I'm meeting Seung Hyun before that. We'll have a dinner date," Mino stated. "How about you, hyung? Do you have work tonight?"

"None. I'm free until tomorrow. But I do have plans later," Jinu blushes.

Mino tilts hi head. Jinu is blushing and he looks happy. He also looks more lively. "Hyung, what's happening?"

"Huh? Nothing,"

Mino scowls at him. "Don't you dare lie to me! I know when you're hiding something from me. Tell me," Mino looks at him sternly.

Jinu sighs. "Well, I'm seeing someone," he said shyly.

Mino smiles brightly at him "Really? That's great. Who is it? When did you meet him? Tell me about him," he excitedly said.

"It's still new, Mino. But I meet him at work. He's nice and very kind. We will watch a movie then we will have dinner after. That's it. I will introduce him to you when we are official," Jinu assures him. Mino is grinning as he nods at him. "Okay. I let you go this time but make sure you introduce him to me soon,"

"I will," Jinu said.

\---

Around the afternoon, Seung Hyun was surprised when Young Bae arrived with Ji Yong. Ji Yong joined them after his brother-in-law canceled their supposed plan because of an important meeting. Ji Yong wants to listen to the meeting, to Seung Hyun's dismay. He even caught Ji Yong staring at him from time to time. Hanee noticed it too and she dislikes it. She wants to have a word with Ji Yong but they are in the art gallery, hence, she's just a curator and he's their artist. The meeting finished near the closing time. Seung Hyun feels exhausted but he will have dinner with Mino before he goes to work. He wasn't able to meet Dong Wook, Bom, and Seungri yet. He still feels bad about what he did.

As they get out of the meeting room, Seung Hyun spotted Mino. He was walking towards them. He glances at Ji Yong who was still staring at him. He looks back at his lover and gulped. ' _Shit,_ ' he thought.

Ji Yong noticed the tension on Seung Hyun's expression so he followed the path of his vision. Mino. Ji Yong flinches upon seeing him. He looks different from the last time he saw him. But he looks happier now as he stares back to Seung Hyun. Hanee approaches Mino first.

"Mino!" she greets him. Hanee hugs Mino and he hugs him back. "Hi, Hanee Noona," he said.

Hanee let go of him "Ommo, look at you. You look so handsome. I want to steal you away from your boyfriend," she jokes while running her hand on the lapel of his grey coat.

"Can you, Noona?" He jokes.

"Yah!" Seung Hyun warns them. Mino and Hanee look back at him and chuckle. Mino let go of Hanee and stood beside Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun reaches down for Mino's hand and holds it. "You're early," Seung Hyun said.

"Yeah. I was bored at home so I decided to come here early. I also want to tell you something as an artist," Mino explains.

Seung Hyun just nods.

Young Bae looks at the couple and understands the situation. He looks back at Ji Yong who is just quiet while staring at Seung Hyun and Mino. Young Bae sighs.

Mino glances at them. "Hello," he greets them with a smile. Young Bae just smiles and bows while Ji Yong stands still.

"Good thing that you are here because what I'm about to say is related to you," he said while looking at Ji Yong. Seung Hyun squeezes Mino's hand. Mino gazes back at his boyfriend and gives him a reassuring look and smiles at him. He glances back at Ji Yong.

"I just want to inform you that I want to participate in your charity exhibit. I have 8 pieces of art that I recently created and I want to include them in the exhibit. I will donate the money that I will earn from it to the charity that you will help," Mino stated. Ji Yong was surprised by his stated while Seung Hyun looks confused. Mino wanted to be a part if the charity exhibit. He was offered to join the exhibit before and he wants to take this opportunity to help and at the same time, have a right to be in the art gallery as often as he can.

"That's very kind of you, Mino. Just talk to Ms. Lee or Director Choi for the details. And if you will allow us, we would like to see your pieces first" Young Bae said. Mino nods "Sure. I will bring it here as soon as I can," he smiles at Young Bae and gazes back to his boyfriend. Seung Hyun fondly stares at him while a proud smile on his lips.

Hanee gives Ji Yong a side look. He is expressionless and not looking at the couple. She gazes back to the couple who look like they are in their own bubble. She sighs deeply on the side. 

"This is so awkward" Hanee mutters under her breath.


	26. TWENTY SIX

Ji Yong is sitting on the couch while thinking deeply. Mino is joining his charity exhibition, and he feels skeptical about it. Seeing Seung Hyun and Mino together again makes Ji Yong less guilty about hurting him, but Ji Yong still feels guilty otherwise. Is Mino sincere in joining or he's up to something? Ji Yong doesn't know.

It's been three days since they saw them. Young Bae is in contact with Mino, and they will see his art collection by next week. He pinches the bridge of his nose. How he wish he knows what's running in Song Min Ho's mind.

His phone chimes, so he picks it up. It was a message from Dara. When he opens it, it was a picture of her in her home, but she wasn't alone.

In the picture, she was the one taking the selfie. There's Hanee on the background, Seung Hyun and Mino. They look like drinking while playing Go Stop. Ji Yong stood up in surprise. Mino is in Dara's place. He suddenly feels nervous about the situation. He walked towards the window and calls Dara, she answered after the fifth ring.

"Hey, Ji Yong," she greets him.

"Hey, baby. You look like your having fun there," he said in a calm tone. Dara chuckles, "Yeah, Hanee visited me and brought me some stuff. Mino was with Seung Hyun at his home, so we invited them to play Go Stop with us and have some drinks," Dara explains.

"Glad that you're having a great time there," Ji Yong mutters.

"How about you? What are you doing right now?" Dara inquires.

He sighs, "Just home alone. Young Bae went on a date with Hyo Rin while Dae Sung is doing some errands,"

"Are you okay?" Dara concernedly asked.

"Yeah. Just bored. I might take a nap or do some art or something," Ji Yong murmurs.

"Or you can come over and join us if you want?" Dara amusingly said. Ji Yong gulped. Joining them means he'll be in the same room with Seung Hyun and Mino.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're spending time with your friends," he said.

Dara huffs, "It's okay, Ji Yong. The more, the merrier. Besides, I miss you. Can you come over and be my lucky charm while I play with them? Hanee is winning everything so far," she said cutely.

"I don't know, baby," he paused, "I don't want to interrupt,"

"Please? For me? You can sleep over here later," she happily says. Ji Yong sighs. Dara would be more suspicious if he refused more. "Okay, baby. I'm coming over. Can I bring anything?"

"Beer. Lots of it. We're running out of beers here," she said. Ji Yong took a deep breath. "Okay, baby. I'm coming over,"

"Okay. See you later. I love you!" Dara said.

"I love you too, Dara," he said before she hangs up.

Ji Yong stares outside the window. It will be an eventful day.

\---

Dara went back to the living room. Hanee and Seung Hyun are sitting on the floor while Mino is sitting on the sofa as Seung Hyun is sitting between Mino's parted legs. Seung Hyun's right elbow is resting at Mino's right thing as he holds his card.

"Did someone cheated, Mino?" Dara asks as she sat down.

"None, Noona. I'm looking at Hanee Noona all this time," Mino says as his right-hand runs on Seung Hyun's hair while the other one is resting at his boyfriend's left shoulder.

"And Seung Hyun?" Dara asks.

"He's good," Mino grins.

Hanee scoffs, "In other words, he's just looking at me and let his boyfriend have his way," she stated.

"My hands are here," Seung Hyun shows his hand that is still holding the cards. Dara shook her head. "Ohh. By the way, Ji Yong is coming. He'll join us," Dara said happily. Hanee and Seung Hyun look at Dara in surprise. Mino remains calm and continues running his fingertips on Seung Hyun's head.

"That's good. Shall we buy more beer?" Hanee asks.

"Ji Yong will bring some. I told him to bring lots of it. Shall we order some food?" Dara asks.

"Fried chicken!" Mino says. Seung Hyun looks up at him with concern about Ji Yong coming over. Mino looks down at him, smiles before he kissed Seung Hyun's forehead, which made Seung Hyun relaxed. He knows Mino wants him to relax.

Hanee noticed the sweet gesture that Mino did to Seung Hyun. She pretended to be disgusted, "Ahh! It is so unfair! We have a couple here," gesturing at Mino and Seung Hyun, "and Dara's boyfriend is coming over. Are you torturing me?" Hanee jokes. Mino, Seung Hyun, and Dara laugh at Hanee's words.

Seung Hyun gazes at Mino, "Order what you want. I'll pay," he whispers.

Hanee pointed her index finger at the couple. "I heard that! Mino, order pizza too! Let him pay!" Hanee insists.

"Tangsuyuk and jjajangmyeon too!" Dara added. Mino chuckles before looking down at Seung Hyun. "Can I order those too?" he asked.

"Anything you want, jagiya," Seung Hyun smiles at him. Mino pecks on Seung Hyun's cheek before getting his phone. Dara and Hanee are grinning at them while Seung Hyun gave the two women and annoyed look. Seung Hyun throws his card in front of him. "Let's play again when the food arrived," he mutters before resting his head on Mino's thigh. 

Hanee leans closer to Dara, "Seung Hyun looks cute when he's sulky,"

"He is. I like seeing him all mushy over Mino," Dara whispers. Hanee looks at Dara. "Do you think Mino is the ' _ top _ ' in their relationship?" Hanee curiously asks. Dara's eyes widen and smack Hanee's arm.

"Yah!" Dara whines.

Hanee laughs hysterically, which made Mino and Seung Hyun look at them. "What's wrong?" Seung Hyun asks.

Hanee tries to calm down, "I was just wondering who's the top between the two of you?"

Dara again smacks Hanee's arm. "Yah! Shut up! I don't want to know!" she hissed.

"What top?" Mino inquires. Seung Hyun flinches. "Don't mind her. She's crazy!"

"Really, hyung. What is it?" Mino innocently asks. Seung Hyun got up on the floor and sat down beside him. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Mino nods and continues to order food as Seung Hyun grabs a throw pillow and throws it at Hanee whose still laughing. Dara stood up and went to the kitchen to hide her embarrassment.

Forty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dara went to the door and opened it. It was Ji Yong, and he has four dozen of beer cans with him.

"Wow! We're getting drunk tonight, huh?" Dara says while looking at the beers.

"You said to bring lots of it!" Ji Yong said before kissing her cheek. Dara giggles. "I know," she looks back at the living room. "Can anyone help us? We have four dozens of beer here!" Dara loudly said. 

Mino stood up and went to the door. He looks at Ji Yong and smiles. "Hi," Mino greets him. Ji Yong blinks. "Hello," he replied. Mino leans down and picks up the two dozen of beer while Ji Yong brought in the rest.

"Noona, I will put this on the chiller, okay?" Mino asks.

"Okay, Mino," Dara answered before looking at his boyfriend. Just put it down somewhere,"

Ji Yong brought the beers in the kitchen and left it on the countertop. Ji Yong went to the living room and saw Seung Hyun on the floor and in front of the sofa. He doesn't want to sit on the couch, so he sat down beside Dara. 

When Mino returns, he sat down on the sofa as straddle Seung Hyun's back. Seung Hyun rests his right elbow on Mino's right thigh and leans back. 

"I should go on a date. I hate being single and being surrounded by couples," Hanee exchanged glances from Seung Hyun and Mino to Dara and Ji Yong. Then she sighs.

"Stop being picky, then," Sung Hyun jokes.

"It's hard to find someone better than you, silly!" Hanee says. Mino just chuckles as his hands slide from Seung Hyun's shoulders to his arms then backs up again to his shoulder. Then, Hanee noticed his ring.

"That's a nice ring," she said. "Did Seung Hyun gave you that?"

Mino raised his left hand and gazes at his ring. "No, I bought this is Busan. Cute, right?"

"Yes, can I try it?" Hanee asks. Mino took it off and gave it to her. She tried it in every finger, but it only fit her thumb. "It's pretty. Is it silver?" Hanee removes it and returns the ring to him.

"Yes. It's silver," Mino wears the ring back. Seung Hyun looks at the ring. It has a simple design but it looks beautiful on Mino's hand.

"Okay, let's play again," Hanee said and glances at Ji Yong. "Do you play?"

"No, I don't know how I'll just watch," he scoots closer to Dara.

The doorbell rings again. Mino stood up. "It must be the food," he said. Seung Hyun took out his phone and took out his credit card from the back pocket of the case. He gave it to Mino. "You know the PIN, right?"

"Yes, jagiya," he said before taking the card and going to the door. Ji Yong leans at Dara. "Does he needs help?"

Dara nods, "Yeah. We order a lot that we can eat it until dinner. Help him," she said. Ji Yong nodded and stood up. He went to the door. He saw Mino typing the PIN on the Credit Card machine. Jiyong picks up one big take out bag and two boxes of pizzas before going to the kitchen. Mino picked up the rest and headed to the kitchen too. He stops by the living room. "What shall be served first?"

"Jjajangmyeon and Tangsuyuk. The noodles will be soggy if we eat it later," Dara says. Mino nodded and went to the kitchen. Ji Yong was standing there as he checks the huge take out bag. "This is fried chickens," he mutters.

"Dara Noona wants the jjajangmyeon first. Can you find some bowls and chopsticks? I will mix this up," Mino said. Ji Yong starts looking for bowls and chopsticks as Mino opens the two servings of jjajangmyeon. Ji Yong found five bowl and five pairs of chopsticks. Mino is quietly mixing the first serving of jjajangmyeon.

"Mino, I'm sorry," Ji Yong says quietly. Mino stops at what he is doing and looks up at Ji Yong. "For what?" Mino asks.

"For what happened a few weeks ago," Ji Yong mutters.

Mino smirks, "Are you? How about before that? Are you sorry for having an affair with someone else's boyfriend?" Mino said in a calm tone that can only be heard by the two of them," Mino asks.

Ji Yong remains silent. He doesn't know what to say. He didn't regret those moments with Seung Hyun, but he admits that he feels guilty for Dara and Mino. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. Mino sighs and continues to mix the noodles, "It already happened, and it's over. I hope everything ends that day. I just hope you'll be faithful to Dara Noona this time. She doesn't deserve the pain that I felt that day. And just so you know, Seung Hyun and I are okay now. We're working in our relationship, and everything is going well for us. And I'll be damn if someone tries to steal my boyfriend to me again," Mino said sternly. 

"I know," Ji Yong says. Mino looks at him again, "I'll be civil with you for Dara Noona and the charity exhibit's sake. Don't act weird around Dara Noona. She might take a hint. You're good at pretending anyway," Mino said before mixing the next jjajangmyeon. "Kindly prepare a bowl for Dara Noona and yours. I'll prepare Hanee and Seung Hyun's bowl," Mino told him. Ji Yong quietly took the mixed up noddles and started putting some on two bowls.

After a few minutes, Mino and Ji Yong returned to the living room with the noodles and sweet and sour pork. The three lays as Mino and Ji Yong watch. Mino keeps on checking at Seung Hyun, wiping his lips if there's sauce on it and giving him cigarettes when he asks. Ji Yong finishes his noodles quickly, then feeds Dara whose busy playing.

After three more games, they decided to watch a movie instead. Hanee sat down on the single love seat. Ji Yong and Dara took the sofa and cuddles there while Seung Hyun and Mino are on the floor. Mino is sitting between Seung Hyun's thighs this time while Seung Hyun is hugging his waist and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Hanee picks a movie, and it was an action film. They watch as they eat pizza and fried chicken and drinking beer. Ji Yong glances at Seung Hyun and Mino. Seung Hyun is holding him lovingly while once in a while, kissing Mino's cheek and shoulder. Mino will just rub Seung Hyun's arm. Ji Yong looks away and focuses on the movie and Dara.

After the movie, Hanee is already sleeping on her seat. Seung Hyun carries her. "I'm taking her to my guest room," Seung Hyun said.

Dara nods while hugging Ji Yong's waist. She's a bit dizzy because she's drunk too. "Thank you for joining us," she slurs. Seung Hyun smiles before heading to the door.

"Good night," Mino said as he follows Seung Hyun.

"Good night!" Dara yells before hugging Ji Yong and resting her head on his shoulder. When the door closes, Ji Yong helped Dara to her room. She lay her in bed and removes her socks. He went to the bathroom to take a wet towel to clean up Dara.

When he returns, he found Dara sitting and taking off her clothes. She's already removed her shirt and shows her black brassiere and now trying to unbutton her pants. He approaches her.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asks. Dara looks up to him and grins. "Ohh! My Ji Yong is here!" she said.

"Come on, let me clean you up," he said. It's better to bring Dara to shower to lessen her hangover. He helps her stand up, but Dara suddenly wraps her arms around Ji Yong's neck. She smiles lazily at him. "Ji Yong, I feel hot!" she hisses.

"I know. You're drunk. You need a shower," Ji Yog guides her to the shower. He let her leans on the sink as he takes off her pants.

"I am hot and horny, Ji Yong. Can we make love?" Dara slurs cutely. Ji Yong looks up at her. ' _ Tempting _ ,' he thought. He sighs, "When you get sober, we'll make love, okay?" he promised. Dara just pouts sadly.

Ji Yong stood up and looks at her. She's sulking but looks cute at the same time. Then, she looks up at him, "How about shower sex?" she suggested.

"No, baby. Come on," he said and guided her to the shower. Ji Yong removes his clothes but keeps his boxers. They went in, but Dara hugs him as the water from the shower makes them wet. Ji Yong rubs her body to clean her while Dara remains silent.

Dara looks up at him, "Ji Yong-ah,"

"Yes, baby?" Ji Yong looks down at her. Dara leans up and kisses him. Ji Yong was surprised by it, but he kisses her back. It was sweet and gentle at first until Dara tiptoed to level with him. It becomes intense and full of desires. Ji Yong pushed Dara on the wall as his hands roam around her body. Things heat up from that moment.

At that moment, Seung Hyun closes the guest room's door after he tucks Hanee to bed. He went to his bedroom and closed the door. Mino was sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for him. Seung Hyun approached him and stood in front of him. Seung Hyun cups Mino's jaw as his young lover looks up to him.

"Are you okay?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I am. It's a great day," Mino grins as he places his hands on Seung Hyun's hips. "Jagiya?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you answer it now?" Mino says.

"Answer what?"

"What is top that Hanee Noona is talking about?"

Seung Hyun gulps. He let go of Mino's jaw and sat down beside him. He holds his hands and looks at him. "It's a term that used for sex. The top is the one giving, and the bottom is the one receiving," Seung Hyun explains.

"Giving and receiving what?" Mino innocently asks. Seung Hyun suddenly wants to choke Hanee for even mentioning that term. He sighs. "Giving the one fucking and receiving means the one being fucked," Seung Hyun is blushing. Why he has to be in this situation. 

Suddenly, Mino bursts out laughing. He lies back on the bed and continues t laugh. Seung Hyun is just watching him. "What's funny?" he asks. Mino looks at him, still chuckling. "You! You're funny, Seung Hyun. Oh God. You're blushing while answering me. It is funny,"

"It's embarrassing to answer that," Seung Hyun mutters.

"Honestly, Jagiya, I do know what top and bottom are. I am gay. I know these things," Mino shrugs.

Seung Hyun lay down too. "You fooled me,"

"Sorry. I just want to see how you will explain it," Mino chuckles. Mino glances at him, "I am not innocent as you think I am, jagiya," he said as he holds Seung Hyun's hand. Seung Hyun looks at Mino. "You still look innocent to me, and I love you for that," Seung Hyun said.

Mino smiles, "I love you too," he whispers. Then he grins, "So, are you top or bottom?"

Seung Hyun smirks, "I'm top. You?"

"I switch," Mino says, "Will you let me top you?"

"No. Not a chance," Seung Hyun chuckles.

"I'm good," Mino said before he crawls above Seung Hyun, "You'll love it," he huskily said.

"We're drunk, Mino,"

"Not too drunk, though," Mino defended. He leans down and whispers to his ear, "I brought some stuff we might need," he leans up and looks at his lover. Seung Hyun is staring lovingly at him. He raised his hand and touched Mino's waist. "Are you sure?"

Mino nodded, "Please?"

Seung Hyun rises, so Mino is straddling Seung Hyun's things. And they kissed. Seung Hyun places his hand on the cheeks of Mino's ass nad carries him up. He lay him down in bed while kissing him. Seung Hyun stopped kissing Mino and got up. He went near the door and turned off the light.

\---

Ji Yong is staring at the ceiling at that moment. He lost it. He and Dara had sex like animals for two hours. In the bathroom, to her bed, on the floor, in front of the sink while looking at the mirror, back to the bed, in the love seat on the corner, even on the wall. They are like in a honeymoon phase, and being drunk didn't help them to stop. Ji Yong was a bit sober than Dara, but her gestures and sweet moans drive him insane that he fucked her thoroughly.

Dara is sleeping for an hour after she passed out. She facing away from him while Ji Yong stares at the ceiling. He just wished she won't regret it by the time she sees her love bites and handprints on her ass.

Dara stirs and faces in his direction. Ji Yong glances at her. She's squinting as she opens her eyes and stares at him. Ji Yong moves and faces her. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah. But I'm thirsty," Dara said.

"I'll get some water," Ji Yong said before rising. He went out, naked, to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water. He returns in the room where Dara is now sitting as her chest is covered with the comforter.

Ji Yong opens the bottle for her and gives it to her. Dara drinks some before giving the bottle back to him.

"Hangover?"

"No, just tired," Dara said and looked at him, "We fucked like maniacs," she grins.

"So, you remember?"

"Yes. I am drunk but conscious of what's happening. And just so you know, I wanted it too," Dara assures him.

"Good. It was intense, but I love every second of it," Ji Yong pulls the comforter away from her before he pushes her gently to lie down. She obliged. Ji Yong lay beside her and pulls her above him.

"Ji Yong?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said.

Ji Yong smiles, "I love you too," he holds her close to him. "So much,"

Dara rest her head on his shoulder, "I wish I can keep you beside me,"

"I want that too," Ji Yong said. Dara sighs. Dara glances at him. "Still drunk?"

"No, you?"

Dara shook her head. Then she smiles sweetly at him. "How about you make love with me gently this time," she suggested. Ji Yong chuckles. "With pleasure, baby,"

\---

Sun is up. Hanee comes out of the room and found Seung Hyun cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning," Hanee greets him. Seung Hyun looks back at her. "Good morning. There's a hangover drink on the fridge. Take some," Seung Hyun said.

Hanee went to the fridge and found the hangover drink. She took one and opened it. She drinks it once before throwing the bottle in the bin.

"What are you cooking?" Hanee asks.

"Chicken Porridge. Do you want something?"

"Black coffee, please,"

Seung Hyun nods, "Sit down. I'll make one for you," he said.

Then, Mino comes out from Seung Hyun's room. "Good morning, Noona," he greets Hanee. Hanee just nodded at him. Mino approaches his boyfriend. He places his hand on Seung Hyun's waist and kisses his shoulder. Seung Hyun bumped his head gently at Mino. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Mino answered.

"Make some coffee for the three of us. Hanee wants black," Seung Hyun said. Mino kisses Seung Hyun's shoulder again before he let go of him. Hanee was watching the two of them before she speaks.

"You guys fucked!" she said. Mino and Seung Hyun looked back at her. Seung Hyun raised an eyebrow at her, "And?"

"Was it because I ask who's the top among the two of you?" Hanee teasingly said. Mino ignores her and continues to prepare coffee while Seung Hyun starts putting some porridge on the bowl, "It's none of your business, Lee Hanee!" Seung Hyun loudly said. Hanee chuckles. "Ohh, I love this. Just tell me who's the top among the two of you, please!"

"Hyung is," Mino answered nonchalantly. Seung Hyun looks back at his lover. Mino grins and winks at him. Hanee laughs harder.

"Oh my God! I'm so proud of you, Seung Hyun!" Hanee said while continues to laugh. Seung Hyun shook his head. His ex-girlfriend and boyfriend are weirdos.

\---

Around the afternoon, Ji Yong went back to his place since Young Bae demands him too. Young Bae was sorting the invitations for the charity exhibit at that moment.

Ji Yong flops down at the couch as Iye hops on his lap, "How's everything?"

"I'm just checking the people that you wanted to invite. We still have spare invitations. I might give some to the other artists that will donate their pieces on the exhibit," Young Bae said.

"Hyo Rin and Dara have invitations, right?" Ji Yong pets Iye.

"Yes. I already put those aside," Young Bae said before he looks at his best friend, "Is five invitations each artist enough?"

"Make it ten if that's possible," Ji Yong says while looking at Iye. Young Bae just nodded. "I'm sending twenty invitations to the art gallery in case they wanted to invite other artists or collectors,"

"Okay," Ji Yong mutters. Then, Ji Yong's phone rings. It was Soo Hyuk. He answers it.

"Hey, Soo Hyuk," Ji Yong greets his friend.

"I met your sister a while ago. She mentioned that you're staying in Gangnam, is that right?" Soo Hyuk asks.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm around the area. Can I drop by?"

"Sure, I'll send you the address," Ji Yong said as he lays down the couch.

"Okay. See you in a minute," Soo Hyuk said before hanging up.

"He's coming over?" Young Bae asks. Ji Yong nods. Young Bae sighs and picks up the invitations. "I'll do this in my room,"

Ji Yong rises to stops him, "No, stay. He's just dropping by. He'll stay at least for a few minutes. I'll send him away because I want to nap," Ji Yong assures him.

Young Bae stays and continues sorting the invitations and checking the laptop. Ji Yong took out his phone and looked at his pictures with Dara that they took while having breakfast together.

Ten minutes later, they heard the doorbell. Ji Yong got up to open the door. Young Bae keeps himself busy until Ji Yong and Soo Hyuk enter the living room.

"Nice place," Soo Hyuk said before noticing Young Bae. "You also live here?" he said. Young Bae looks up at him. "Hi, Soo Hyuk," he greets him. Soo Hyuk smirks at him before looking at Ji Yong.

"Now that I know where you live, I can easily drag you out to have drinks with you," Soo Hyuk smiles at his friend.

"Sure, but I'm quite busy nowadays since my charity exhibit is coming soon," Ji Yong glances at Young Bae. "Can I have an invitation for Soo Hyuk?" he asks. Young Bae loos at the pile of invitations and took out the invitation with Soo Hyuk's name on it. Ji Yong takes it and gives it to Soo Hyuk.

"Please come," Ji Yong said. Soo Hyuk smiles at his friend. Of course. I would love too." Soo Hyuk sighs. "It would be great if I can invite some of my friends too. They like arts too," Soo Hyuk mutters.

"They can come. We have lots of spare invitations. How many are they?" Ji Yong asks. Soo Hyuk thinks for a while before he answers, "Just four," he said.

Young Bae took four extra invitations and Ji Yong took it. He gave it to Soo Hyuk. "I would love to meet your friends, Soo Hyuk,"

"Of course," Soo Hyuk smiles, " I won't bother you. I still have to meet some investors. Let's drink soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Just text me where and when," Ji Yong grins at him. Soo Hyuk looks at Young Bae and salutes him. Young Bae waves at him before Soo Hyuk went out of the door.

"He's so weird," Young Bae said.

"He's Lee Soo Hyuk. He's always weird," Ji Yong said, "So, I'll just take a nap. Can you cook some steak for dinner later?"

Young Bae nods, "Sure. And veggies?"

"That would be perfect," Ji Yong said before he went to his room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, my dear readers (two and a half months!). Did you miss TRT? LOL Just a few chapters left and this will end soon. Will you still be reading this until the end? I hope so. Anyway, there's a part of me that wanting to write the smutty scenes but this will be longer if I do that (It will be 10-15k words long). Plus, I didn't write the smut parts on the previous chapters (lots of it) so, to be fair, I won't write it (until this fic ends). Maybe if I have time, I will insert it somehow? Or make a series of one-shots where the smutty stuff happened? Who knows. 


	27. TWENTY SEVEN

“Jagiya?”

Seung Hyun looks around and saw Mino standing by the door. Seung Hyun was busy finalizing the G-Dragon Charity Exhibit. He wants to be done with it as soon as he can so he can have peace of mind and spend more time with Mino.

“Are you busy? I brought you coffee and sandwich,” Mino shows the takeout food he’s carrying. Seung Hyun smiles and stood up, “Please come in. And thank you for the food. I’m kind of hungry,” he said as he went to the sofa. He and Mino sat down and Mino manages the food.

“Is it for the exhibit?” Mino asks as he handed Seung Hyun his coffee. Seung Hyun sips it before he answers, “Yeah. Three more weeks to go and I have to finalize everything. Dong Young Bae gave me some invitations. Five of them are yours. You can invite anyone you like.”

Mino handed him the sandwich, “Cool. I was planning to invite Jinu Hyung and my family,” He watches Seung Hyun eat first before he took a bite of his sandwich.

“The paintings you chose for the exhibit, I saw them yesterday. Aren’t they the ones you did while we’re apart?” Seung Hyun asks. Mino nods before putting down his sandwich, “Yeah, were they bad?”

“They’re beautiful but sad. But I guess people have different interpretations about it. It just looks sad to me,” Seung Hyun shrugs and continues to eat. Mino observes him for a while. The paintings Mino picks for the charity exhibits are indeed sad since he created it while being away to Seung Hyun. His anger and loneliness resulted in pieces of sad paintings. He somehow wanted Ji Yong to see it and show him how hurt he was when he found out about him and his boyfriend.

“Do you want me to replace the paintings?” Mino asks. Seung Hyun gazes at him, “What for?”

“You don’t like those painting,” Mino points out. Seung Hyun sips his drink before he faces Mino.

“I love those paintings. They are beautiful. I just find them sad but it doesn’t mean I don’t like it. You created them and I know people will bid for it,” Seung Hyun assures him. Mino sighs and let go of what’s in his mind. He didn’t want to push the issue about the paintings. And Seung Hyun noticed the disappointment on Mino’s expression.

“But as an artist, you can change it if you want. It’s your painting, but as the art director and curator, those paintings are beautiful,” Seung Hyun said. Mino just took a bite of his sandwich and just nodded. Seung Hyun can see that his boyfriend is annoyed.

“Mino, look at me,” Seung Hyun asks him. Mino faces him.

“Those paintings are amazing. You did great. But if you want to change it, I won’t stop you. I just want you to show what you want to show in that exhibit and whatever it is, I know it will be great,” Seung Hyun assures him and smiles. Mino tilts his head while looking curiously at him. Then, he scoots closer to Seung Hyun and rests his head on his shoulder. Seung Hyun places his arm on Mino’s shoulder.

“Sorry if I’m acting like this. I don’t want to disappoint you,” Mino whispers.

“Why would I be disappointed?”

“It’s Ji Yong’s exhibit. I want to look good to you that night,” Mino pouts. Seung Hyun chuckles before he kisses Mino’s temple.

“So you feel like this because it’s Ji Yong’s exhibition? Do I sense some jealousy here?” he teasingly asks. Mino leans away from him and scowls at him. Seung Hyun chuckles again before taking Mino’s hand. Seung Hyun stares at him with full of love before he speaks.

“I love you, Song Min Ho,” Seung Hyun sincerely confessed, “I am in love with you and I want no one else but you,”

Mino blushes and pulls his hand off his hold before picking up his drink. “I know,” he said before sipping his coffee. He stares down at his cup before speaking again, “I love you, too,”

Seung Hyun grabs his sandwich and grins, “You, loving me, make me happy,” he said. Mino shook his head and continues to eat.

\---

Ji Yong is with his sister, Dami, at that moment. They are having lunch together. Then, Ji Yong handed her two invitations for his charity exhibit to Dami.

“What’s this?” Dami asks as she opens the envelope.

“Invitation for my charity exhibit,” Ji Yong mutters. Dami is smiling while reading it, “This is awesome, Ji Yong. Are these invitations for me and Joon?”

“No. One for you and Hyung, one for Father and Mother,” he shrugs before taking a bite of his food. Dami puts back the card inside the envelope before she handed the spare invitation back to Ji Yong. “Give that to Dad yourself,”

Ji Yong sighs, “He’s busy. I’ll just give it to Mom,”

“Give it to Dad. Go to his office. He’ll be happy if you give that invitation yourself,” Dami assures her.

“Father hates me,” Ji Yong declares. Dami shook her head, “He doesn’t. He’s just disappointed with your decision. You’re his heir. His son. His pride and joy. And it breaks his heart that you chose to be an artist than inheriting the company,”

Ji Yong looks at Dami. Did he hear her right? His father was disappointed because he chose to be an artist? It’s not because of Seung Hyun. Something is not adding up.

“Fine. I’ll visit him after lunch,” Ji Yong takes the invitation back and put it aside. Dami smiles happily, “Great. Bring him some lemon tarts from the pastry shop near his office building. He likes it,”

Ji Yong just nodded and continues to eat. He can clearly remember the day that his father threatens him that he will destroy Seung Hyun if he continues to see him. That day was so painful for him. But why does his father told Dami, or even their mom, that he chose to be an artist than he’s ultimatum about Seung Hyun?

Two hours later, Ji Yong enters the Kwon Finance Building. Some people are staring at him. Who wouldn’t? He’s wearing a floral printer polo shirt, a military-style jacket, a black beanie, sunglasses, and bots that are painted with daisies on it. He’s also carrying a Chanel bag that he also painted with random doodles on it and the lemon tart takeout that Dami told him to bring to his father. He went to the reception and the receptionist welcomes him.

“Welcome to Kwon Finance. How may I help you?” she asks.

“I’m here to see the CEO,” Ji Yong said in a bored tone.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“None,”

“I’m sorry but you can’t meet him if you don’t have an appointment,” the receptionist apologized. Ji Yong sighs and removed his sunglasses. “Tell him that his son, Kwon Ji Yong, is here,” he declares.

The woman didn’t bulge and gave him a smile with full of sarcasm, “Yeah. If you are our CEO’s son, I am his long lost daughter,”

Ji Yong smirks and shook his head, “You’ll regret that you said that,” he says.

“Ji Yong?”

Ji Yong looks around and saw Daniel Lee. Daniel was his father’s assistant. Ji Yong knows him since he sometimes goes to their home at night just to ask his father to sign something or deliver some documents.

Daniel approaches him, “It’s been a while, Ji Yong!” he said.

“You still work here?” Ji Yong raised his eyebrow. Daniel scratches the back of his head, “Yeah. It’s my 10th year now,”

“Still my dad’s assistant?”

“Executive Assistant, but yeah. What are you doing here?” Daniel asks.

“I’m visiting Dad, but I’m not allowed to go up since my dad’s long lost daughter here,” Ji Yong points at the receptionist, “said so,”

“What?!” Daniel glares at the receptionist, “Is this some kind of a joke, Ms. Nam?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that he’s our CEO’s son,” the woman apologizes. Daniel sighs frustratedly while Ji Yong is smirking at the woman.

“This man is Kwon Ji Yong. The heir of Kwon Finance! I deal with you later,” Daniel looks at Ji Yong, “Your Dad is in a meeting now but it will be done in a few minutes. Let me lead you to his office. Let me carry your stuff” Daniel took the lemon tart take out from Ji Yong’s hold. Ji Yong looks at the receptionist for the last time. He winks at her before he follows Daniel. The employees heard the discussion between Ji Yong, Daniel, and the receptionist so when they pass by, they bow at Ji Yong. It’s not like Ji Yong is used to it but he finds it weird.

They took the elevator up to the floor of the CEO’s office. A male secretary welcomes them and Daniel introduced Ji Yong to him. They enter the office. It still looks the same for Ji Yong, except for the huge family portrait on the wall. The photo was taken 8 years ago.

“Do you need anything, Ji Yong?” Daniel asks. Ji Yong sat down on the huge sofa and rest his back on the seat. “None, I’m okay,”

“I’ll be outside if you need anything,” Daniel walks towards the door.

“Daniel Hyung?”

Daniel stops on his track and looks back at him.

“I’m having a charity exhibit in three weeks. I would like you to come. I will send you an invitation since I only brought one for my parents,” Ji Yong said. Daniel smiles and nodded. “I would love to see your exhibit, Ji Yong. And it’s really good to see you again. You look different but I can still see the Ji Yong I used to know,” Daniel said before leaving him alone.

Ji Yong looks around the room. He remembers the last time he was here. He can clearly see how devastated he was when his father told him about him and Seung Hyun. He wasn’t scared at the time for himself; he was scared for Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun is his past now but he wants to know why his father didn’t tell the truth to Dami and their mother.

The door opens and Mr. Kwon enters, followed by Daniel. Ji Yong stood up and bows to him. Mr. Kwon looks at Ji Yong. He was displeased by what’s he’s wearing but Mr. Kwon just gives him a curt bow before heading to his seat. Daniel runs his next meeting with him.

“Sir, you have a meeting two hours from now. Then, dinner with the executives later,” Daniel said.

“So, I am free for two hours?” Mr. Kwon asks. Daniel nodded, “Yes, sir. Do you need anything?”

“Bring us tea and some pastries,” Mr. Kwon huffs.

“Ji Yong brought some lemon tarts, sir,” Daniel smiles. Mr. Kwon nods and waves his hand at Daniel, “Prepare it for us,”

Daniel bows before picking up the lemon tarts that Ji Yong brought. He left the room and closes the door.

“The last time you were here was the day I made you choose between your family and that man,” Mr. Kwon stood up and went to the sofa across Ji Yong. Ji Yong is still standing. He feels like they are back at that moment.

“Sit down, Ji Yong,” Mr. Kwon said. Ji Yong obliges. Ji Yong’s hands are on his knees. He’s staring at the coffee table instead of his father.

“Why are you here, Ji Yong?” Mr. Kwon inquires. Ji Yong took his bag and opens it. He took out the invitation and put it on the coffee table. Mr. Kwon stares at it then back at Ji Yong. Ji Yong looks up to him.

“That’s an invitation for you and Mother. I have a charity exhibit three weeks from now,” Ji Yong stated. “I want the two of you to be there,”

Mr. Kwon picks up the invitation and reads it. “Your mother and I will be there,” Mr. Kwon sets the invitation aside “Son, as much I am fond of Park Sandara, it makes me wonder why you’re not with that man if you left Seoul and refused to be my heir,” Mr. Kwon looks back at him.

“I broke up with him before I went to Japan,” Ji Yong confessed.

“I thought you love him,”

Ji Yong glares at his father, “You will ruin him if I continue seeing him!” Mr. Kwon just nodded.

“I was angry and disappointed when I found out about your relationship with him. You’re my son, Ji Yong. You will be my successor. As much as I’m disappointed to know you’re dating a man, can you imagine how I feel when a bastard of a reporter blackmailed me and asks money from me so that he won’t expose you and ruin our company?”

Ji Yong blinks, “What are you saying? Didn’t you found out about us because you had me followed?”

Mr. Kwon scowls at him, “I never had you followed. I tend to ask Daniel to check on you from time to time but that’s it. He only reports about your school activities and going to clubs. I found out about you and him when I received an envelope with pictures of you and that man. Then, a reporter contacted me, asking me about you and the man in the pictures. I paid him $10,000 for his silence. I’m not going to let a lowly reporter ruin my son and the company I built,” he stated. “I say those things to you to protect you, Ji Yong. More than anything else, I must protect you,”

Ji Yong doesn’t know what to feel after what he found out. His father threatens to ruin Seung Hyun, not because he means it, but he wants to protect him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, son,” Mr. Kwon says.

Ji Yong shook his head, “It’s all in the past now. I understand what you did and I have Dara now,” he said before he stood up. “I have to go. I need to pick up Dara from work. She will choose my suit for the exhibit,”

“Ji Yong?”

Ji Yong glances at his father.

“Before the exhibit, can you and Dara have dinner with me and your mother?” Mr. Kwon asks.

Ji Yong shrugs, “Sure. I’ll tell Dara,” he mumbles. “I’ll go ahead, Dad,” he said as he heads at the door. Daniel enters with the tray of tea and the tarts.

“You’re leaving already?” Daniel asks.

Ji Yong nodded before picking up a tart and takes a bite of it. He looks back at his father. “It’s too sweet, Dad. Don’t eat too much of this,” Ji Yong said before leaving. Daniel looks at his boss. For the first time in 5 years, his boss is smiling genuinely.

\---

Ji Yong picks up Dara in her studio and they went to a famous suit store to buy Ji Yong’s suit. Ji Yong is in deep thought while Dara picks out some suits for him.

“Ji Yong?”

Ji Yong looks up and Dara is smiling at him. “I already choose 3 suits for you. Why don’t you try them all.” She suggested.

“Sure, baby,” he said before standing up. The clerk leads him to the dressing room. Dara sat down and took out her phone. Then, her phone rings. It was Chaerin. She answers it.

“Unnie!!!” Chaerin said loudly.

“Hi, Chaerin. Seeing that you’re using a local number, it means you’re here in Seoul, right?” Dara said amusingly. Chaerin laughs on the other line, “Yes, I just arrived a while ago. I’m in my place right now. Are you busy? Let’s have dinner later,”

“Ohh. I’m with GD right now. He’s trying some suit for his charity exhibit,”

“Wow! That’s great! Well, can we have dinner together? Bring along Seung Hyun Oppa. I miss his handsome face,”

“I’ll ask them. But I will surely meet you. Barbeque and soju?”

“Perfect! Message me the place, Unnie. I’ll just arrange some of my stuff. I’ll see you later!”

“Okay. Bye, Chae!” Dara said before Chaerin hangs up. Ji Yong came out of the fitting room wearing the charcoal gray suit. He stood in front of the mirror to see himself then he faces Dara, “What do you think?”

Dara stood up and approaches him. She fixes his lapel and tie before looking up to him, “You look perfect!” she smiles. Ji Yong smirks at him before kissing her cheek quickly, “Perfect for you,” he whispers.

Dara sighs and wants to swoon. Then she remembers the dinner, “Ohh. Chaerin is here in Seoul. She wants to have dinner with us. We should meet her later over barbeque and soju,”

“Sure baby,” he said.

“I will try to contact Seung Hyun if he can come with us. Chaerin misses him,” Dara said before tapping his cellphone again. Ji Yong frowns upon hearing that Seung Hyun is invited. Having Seung Hyun there means Mino will also come. It will be awkward again.

After trying all the suits that Dara picked, Ji Yong chose the charcoal grey one. Dara even bought a special cuff link for him. Then, she confirms that Seung Hyun can’t come since he has already had a plan.

\---

Dara and Chaerin are chatting while Ji Yong grills the meat for them. He’s happy that Dara sees Chaerin again. They talk about Dara’s relationship with Ji Yong.

“You must be so happy that GD went here just to be with you,” Chaerin said before sipping her beer. Dara smiles shyly, “He didn’t come here just for me. He also meets his family,” she stated.

“Well, it’s mainly you. I won’t even meet my family if it wasn’t for you,” Ji Yong shrugs before serving Dara and Chaerin.

“By the way, how Seung Hyun Oppa reacted upon meeting GD?” Chaerin asks. Dara chuckles while Ji Yong continues to grill the meat. “It was okay. They are civil. But what funny is Seung Hyun and Ji Yong knew each other from university but they didn’t recognize each other,”

Chaerin raised her eyebrow and smile amusingly, “Really? How come?”

“In my defense,” Ji Yong clears his throat, “He’s a nerd and a bit chubbier back then,”

“He is. And when Seung Hyun meets Ji Yong recently, he still has his neon green hair and his signature G-Dragon style of outfit,” Dara added. Chaerin nodded.

“So, how’s Seung Hyun Oppa? I really hope he came,” Chaerin pouts.

“He’s doing well. He’s busy with the art gallery especially now that he’s preparing for G-Dragon’s Charity Exhibit,” Dara paused, “Ohh. And he’s a relationship now,”

“Really?! Wow! That’s great. Who is she? Is she pretty? A model? Curator? What?” Chaerin asks curiously.

Dara drinks her beer before she answers, “He’s an artist too. He paints. Dong Wook discovered him and he introduced him to Seung Hyun. They are dating for months now,” she said.

“Wait. He? Him? Seung Hyun is…”

“Yes, Seung Hyun is dating a guy. His name is Song Min Ho. Mino for short. He’s 6 years younger than Seung Hyun and he makes him really happy,” Dara said.

Chaerin was shocked, “Oppa is gay?!” she squeaks.

“No. He said he’s pansexual. He doesn’t really care about gender,” Dara explains. Chaerin nods unconsciously, “Ohh dear, I didn’t know. I saw her exes and they are all drop-dead gorgeous. I’m just surprised that he is open to dating men too,” Chaerin starts doing a meat wrap. “It must be a shocked to you, Unnie, knowing that your first love is into men too,” Chaerin grins apologetically.

“Yah,” Dara warns Chaerin. Chaerin looks at her like asking why then she remembers that they are with GD. Chaerin’s eyes widen and look at GD. Jiyong was staring at Dara.

Ji Yong just heard it right? Seung Hyun was Dara’s first love. How fucked up their situation is now since they both have Seung Hyun as their first love. Dara glances at him and smiles. “Don’t mind Chaerin,” she said.

“Yes, don’t mind me. It was just a joke since they were very close,” Chaerin laughs awkwardly. Dara starts making a meet wrap. Ji Yong sighs and grabs his beer and drinks it.

Their situation became more complicated now.

After their meal with Chaerin, Dara and Ji Yong are on their way to her home. They called a designated driver since Ji Yong had a drink too. They are both quiet in the back seat of the car while sitting apart from each other and looking outside the window. Ji Yong’s curiosity is running wild so he gazes at his girlfriend. “Dara?”

Dara looks at him, “Hmm?”

“Is Chaerin has low tolerance in alcohol?” Ji Yong asks.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“Well, she blurted out that Seung Hyun was your first love out of nowhere. I thought maybe she’s drunk,” Ji Yong shrugs. Dara sighs with a hint of frustration.

“She didn’t blurt it out because she’s drunk. She’s just tactless sometimes,” Dara said.

“So, is it true? Seung Hyun is your first love?” Ji Yong asks while hoping she will say it was just a joke.

Dara stares back outside the window. “He is. Seung Hyun is my first love. And that was back in middle school. Chaerin knew about it because we were drinking one time and I drunk confessed it to her,” she explains. Ji Yong tries his best to keep calm but knowing that your girlfriend’s first love was the man you love madly before is confusing and fucked up at hell for Ji Yong.

“Are you mad?” she asks. Ji Yong looks back at her, “Why would I be?”

“I don’t know. You look mad,” she mutters.

“Did Dong Hae know about this?” he asked. Dara shook her head, “He didn’t. He hates talking about past relationships,” Dara reaches for Ji Yong’s hand and holds it, “Are you mad at me?”

“No. I’m just surprised,” he squeezes her hand. “And the past isn’t important. It’s a part of you, yes. But what matters now is the present. You choose to be with me despite my past and I’m thankful for that,” he said. Dara frowns. She unbuckles her seatbelt and scoot closer to Ji Yong. She hugs his waist while resting her face on the crook of his neck. Ji Yong puts his arm on her shoulder and pulls her closer.

“I love you, Kwon Ji Yong,” she whispers.

Ji Yong kisses her forehead, “I love you too,”

\---

Young Bae opens the door for Hyo Rin as he drops her off to her home.

“Thank you for the lovely dinner,” Hyo Rin said.

“You’re welcome,” Young Bae smiles. Hyo Rin took a step closer to him and smoothens the lapel of his jacket before holding onto it. Hyo Rin looks at Young Bae in the eyes.

“I’m really glad I followed Dara Unnie in Tokyo. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t meet you,” she grins. Young Bae puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him.

“I think fate will make a way for us to meet even you didn’t come to Tokyo,” he stated. Hyo Rin chuckles and slides her hand up to his shoulder and entwined her fingers at the back of his neck.

“Are you sure?” she raised an eyebrow to him.

“Very,” he kisses the tip of her nose. Hyo Rin sighs in relief.

“Young Bae?”

“Hmm?”

“After the exhibit, are you going back to Tokyo with GD?” Hyo Rin asks.

Young Bae remains silent for a while. He looks at Hyo Rin’s face. She looks worried.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asks.

“As much as I want to, I know that you need to be with your best friend. I can visit you there or tag along with Dara Unnie when she visits GD. You can also visit me here,” she smiles but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I… I wanted to stay too,” he said. “Not only for you but for my parents. They are getting old and I want to be with them. Not just quarterly or whatever but as much as I can,”

“I understand,” Hyo Rin rubs his nape using her thumbs, “Why don’t you discuss it with GD? He may also want to stay since he has Dara now,”

“It’s complicated for him,” Young Bae sighs.

“But you can try, right?” Hyo Rin asks.

“I will. Besides, he also has Dae Sung,” he shrugs. Hyo Rin nods in agreement. They let go of each other but Young Bae is holding her hand.

“Go inside. Good night,” he said. Hyo Rin nods and about to let go of his hand but she leans closer to him and gives him a kiss on his lips before she hurriedly went to the gate of her home, punched the lock code and the gate opens. She looks back at Young Bae and smiles before she went inside. Young Bae gets back inside the SUV and drives away with the thought of choosing between staying and going back to Tokyo.

\---

Jinu flops down at the bed while his boyfriend went to the bathroom to wash up. Jinu is exhausted and dizzy. He grabs the pill bottle on the nightstand and took one pill. Jinu put it in his mouth and grab the bottled water. He opens it and drinks. He’s been taking that drug ever since he meets his boyfriend. His boyfriend said that it was a drug to make him relax and it does.

His boyfriend returns and gets on the bed with him. Jinu faces him and smiles.

“Tired?” his boyfriend asks.

“Not really,” Jinu said before scooting closer to him. The man holds him and Jinu rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You mentioned something about an art exhibit a while ago. What is it?” the man asks.

“My friend, Mino, remember him?” Jinu asks. The man nodded.

“He’s participating in a charity exhibit. He told me that he will send an invitation to me soon. Would you like to come with me?” Jinu looks up to me.

“Is that okay? For me to meet your friend in that event?” his boyfriend asks.

“Of course. Mino is curious about you,” Jinu said. The man just nodded, “I just feel like I’m not ready yet. You see, I’m kinda fucked up. He wouldn’t like me for you,”

“He will like you because you’re my boyfriend. He will support me as I support him with his relationship with Seung Hyun,” Jinu stated.

“He’s still dating that jerk that cheated on him?”

“Yes. Mino said they are okay now. But the fact that Seung Hyun works with that ex of him doesn’t sit well with me,” Jinu mutters. “The exhibit Mino participating in is the exhibition of Seung Hyun’s ex. I think Mino participate so he can watch over them,” Jinu sighs. His boyfriend runs his fingertips on Jinu’s hair.

“Cheating at first, now doing work together. Sound like bullshit. If I know, they are going behind your friend’s back again. Working together is just an excuse for them to meet and go crazy,” the man huffs.

Jinu suddenly feels tense and angry. If Seung Hyun cheats on Mino again, he will never forgive him.

“You’re tensed,” his boyfriend said, “Don’t think of it too much. Maybe really changed. You just need to be with Mino in case something happened again. You must protect your friend no matter what, right?”

“Yeah. I will do that,” Jinu said.

His boyfriend holds Jinu’s jaw, “You’re a good friend, Jinu. You amazed me. I’m so lucky to be your boyfriend,”

Jinu blushes. “I’m the lucky one for having you as my boyfriend,” Jinu leans closer and kisses him, “Thank you, Hong Jong Hyun,” Jinu said.

“You’re welcome,” Jong Hyun said before he kisses Jinu hard this tie and pushes him down so he’s on the top of Jinu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jinu’s boyfriend. LOL I will try my best to update as often as possible. This story will end in less than a few chapters. Thank you for supporting and waiting patiently for the update.


	28. TWENTY EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TABISAN BACK STORY. 

**_17 years ago…_ **

_Seung Hyun quietly brought his lunchbox. He doesn’t like attention but since he’s the ‘tall fat nerd’, people easily get noticed of him. He walks the hallway heading outside the school building. He went to the open bleacher and sat down. He unpacked the lunchbox that his mother made for him. He smiles because his mom put everything he likes in it._

_“Look! The pig is going to eat his lunch!” someone said. Seung Hyun looks around and saw the group of boys who likes to bully him ever since the school year started. Seung Hyun packed his lunch back when one of the boys stopped him. He nervously looks up to him._

_“Why are you packing it back? Eat! We want to see how a pig like you eat!” the bully said. His other friends laugh. Seung Hyun is scared and pissed at the same time. For sure, if he lets them bully him, they will just bully him again and again. If he fights back, the school will call his mother and his mom will worry about him. Seung Hyun was about to say something when someone calls his name._

_“Seung Hyun!”_

_Seung Hyun and the bullies look around and saw a girl approaching them. She’s carrying a lunch box and smiling brightly at him._

_“There you are! I was looking for you!” she said as she sat down beside Seung Hyun. She starts unpacking her lunch box, “This is a nice spot to eat. It’s a bit hot on the rooftop,” she said and she looks at the bullies. “Ohh. What are you doing with Seung Hyun? Can you just leave? We’re going to eat our lunch,” she said while glaring at them. The bullies took a step back. Seung Hyun noticed that some of them look shocked and flustered. Who wouldn’t? One of the popular girls is talking to them and now, this girl is pretending to have lunch with him._

_The bullies left them as the girl finishes unpacking her lunch. She looks up at Seung Hyun, “Are you not going to eat?” she asks._

_“They left,” Seung Hyun said._

_The girl raised her eyebrow at him, “And?”_

_“You can leave too. Thanks for saving me,” Seung Hyun mutters. The girl sighs and picks up her chopsticks, “Just unpack your lunch and eat, Seung Hyun-ssi,” she said before picking up some meat from her lunch box._

_“But why? Why do you want to have lunch with me?” Seung Hyun asks in confusion. The girl shrugs, “I just want to. Can’t I?”_

_“But…”_

_The girl groans in frustration, “I want to be friends with you,”_

_Seung Hyun blinks as he stares at the girl. Did he hear her right? She wants to be friends with him? But why?_

_“Why? Do you need a sidekick or something?” Seung Hyun whispers. The girl laughs heartily and Seung Hyun finds it cute. He blushes._

_“Sidekick? Do I look like I need a sidekick?” she giggles. Then she stares at Seung Hyun seriously and smiling genuinely._

_“I just want to be your friend. Can’t we?”_

_Seung Hyun sighs and just stares at his lunch box. The girl noticed that Seung Hyun is overthinking so she put down her chopsticks and grabs his lunch box so she can unpack his lunch. Seung Hyun watches her do it._

_“I’m Park Sandara. You can call me Dara,” she said after she finished arranging his lunch box, “Let’s be friends, hmm?”_

_\---_

_Seung Hyun and Dara have slowly become friends since then. After their lunch that day, Dara asks for his number. Since then, they go to lunch together. Dara even joins him at the library to study. They even go to a snack bar to eat street food together. Seung Hyun just listens to her stories about school, about her favorite idols, and her Aunt. Dara made sure that no one will bother Seung Hyun again._

_The other students find their friendship weird but Dara doesn’t mind. She preferred Seung Hyun’s company over others since most of the students who want to be close with her only like her for her beauty and popularity. But with Seung Hyun, even he’s shy and rarely talks to her, she knows he listens and she believes that he will be her true friend._

_One weekend, Seung Hyun is studying in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. He ignores it since he thought it will just be a delivery for his mother. After a few moments, his mother knocks on his door._

_“Seung Hyun, your friend is here,” she said. Seung Hyun looks at the door and wonders who that was. No one knows where he lives. He suddenly felt nervous. His mother just let a total stranger in just because the person said that he’s Seung Hyun’s friend. Seung Hyun hurriedly stood up and went out of his room. He went down the stairs and stop upon seeing who their guest was._

_“Hi, Seung Hyun!” Dara greets her while waving her hand at him._

_“What are you doing here?” Seung Hyun asks while scowling at him. His mother slaps his arm lightly. He glances at his mother._

_“That’s the proper way to talk to a lady. She came here to visit you and she even brought side dishes her Aunt made. Go hang out with her. I will make some food for you two,” his mother went to the kitchen after that._

_“Really. What are you doing here?” Seung Hyun asks curiously._

_“To hang out with you. It’s weekend!” Dara said excitedly. Seung Hyun scratches the back of his head, “But I am studying. We will have our quarterly test soon,”_

_Dara pouts, “You always study. Let’s hang out, please?” She bats her eyelashes at him while pouting cutely._

_“Aren’t you tired of hanging out with me?” Seung Hyun sighs._

_“No. You’re more fun to hang out with,” she grins. Seung Hyun still finds it weird that someone like Dara wants to hang out with him._

_“Can I finish my Math lesson and eat first before that?” Seung Hyun asks._

_“Okay,” Dara said._

_Seung Hyun doesn’t know what to do. Should he leave Dara in the living room or invite her to his room? He looks in the direction of the kitchen._

_“Uhmmm… I’m going back to my room,” Seung Hyun mutters. Dara stood up from her seat. “Auntie, can I go with Seung Hyun to his room?” Dara asks._

_Seung Hyun’s mother looks back at them and smiles, “Go ahead. I’ll call you when the food is ready,” she smiles._

_“Thank you, Auntie,” Dara said. She looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks shocked. Dara will see his room. Dara will be in his room._

_“Lead the way,” Dara said._

_“Wait! Give me 5 minutes!” he said before he goes upstairs to his room. He tidies his bed, arranged the stuff in his study table neatly, spray some air freshener, and check if there’s anything misplaced. He went out and went to the stairs, “You can come up now,” he said._

_Dara came up and Seung Hyun leads her to his room. Dara looks around as she enters his room. As expected, his room is neat like him. There are few art clippings on the corkboard above his study table._

_“Nice room,” Dara said before she sat down on the edge of the bed. Seung Hyun went to his study table and sat down in his chair. “Feel free to look around. It’s nothing much,” he mutters._

_Dara did look around. She noticed that Seung Hyun likes arts; he is also fond of basketball and western rap songs. She smiles upon seeing Seung Hyun’s picture when he’s a toddler._

_Dara went back to the bed and flops herself on it. Seung Hyun side-glanced her and saw Dara lying on his bed while spreading her arms and legs like making a snow angel. He sighs and focuses back on answering a Math problem._

_30 minutes later, Seung Hyun’s mother called them to eat. Dara enjoys the meal. She and Seung Hyun’s mother talk a lot while Seung Hyun keeps quiet. After their meal, Dara asks Seung Hyun’s mother if she can bring Seung Hyun out. His mother agreed._

_Seung Hyun and Dara went to the nearby park. Dara sat down on a swing while Seung Hyun is awkwardly standing at the side_

_“What do you usually do during weekends, Seung Hyun?” Dara asks._

_“Study?” He hesitates, “Watch TV with my mom, eat, listening to some songs,” he shrugs._

_“Is that what you do to have fun?” Dara scowls. Seung Hyun sighs and kicks the pebble in front of him, “I enjoy it,”_

_Dara rolled her eyes, “It’s lame fun! Tell me other things that do you think is fun,” she said._

_Seung Hyun looks around, biting his lower lip, and then he looks back at her when he thought of something, “Arts!”_

_“Arts?”_

_“I like looking at the arts. Mostly abstract but I enjoy looking at them,” he said with confidence._

_“You’re really a nerd,” Dara dead in a deadpan tone. Seung Hyun bows and pouts, “Liking art is not just a nerd thing,” he said. She giggles and starts to swing, “How about in girls? What kind of girl do you like?”_

_Seung Hyun blinks, “I’m not sure,” he said._

_“Don’t you have any celebrity you like?” Dara asks._

_Seung Hyun thinks of a celebrity he likes, “Lee Hyori?”_

_“Good choice. So, you like sexy girls?”_

_Seung Hyun shook his head, “I just like her and her music, not physically,”_

_“How about me? Do you like me?” Dara asks. Seung Hyun looks at Dara. She’s looking at him with all seriousness._

_“You’re nice and pretty. Kinda annoying sometimes but you’re okay,” Seung Hyun shrugs._

_“Are you still in doubt of my intention of being friends with you?”_

_Seung Hyun flinches. It’s not he doubting her but he just having a hard time that someone pretty and popular like Dara is giving him attention. “You’re popular and pretty, Dara. I just can’t think of any reason why you want to be friends with me,”_

_“Because I know I can genuinely be friends with you. That you won’t use me for what I can do or what I look. I’m tired of being noticed just because I’m pretty and popular,”_

_“But why me?” Seung Hyun asks._

_“Because you just look at me as Dara. Just Dara,” she frowns, “Am I annoying you?”_

_“No, I just don’t understand it. But I kinda get it now,” Seung Hyun grins awkwardly._

_“Ohh. You smiled!” Dara stands up, “You smiled!”_

_“I didn’t,” Seung Hyun bows and clears his throat. Dara took a step closer to him and looks at him, trying to catch his gaze, “You smiled! I know. I saw it! You look cute when you smile. I didn’t know you have dimples!” Dara giggles._

_“Yah! Stop being annoying!” Seung Hyun hissed. ”Come on! I want ice cream,” he started to walk while Dara follows him._

_“You should smile more. It makes you look friendlier,” Dara walks beside him. Seung Hyun sighs. “I don’t look friendly?”_

_“With your poker face and thick eyebrows? Yes, you don’t look friendly at all,” Dara stated._

_“Yah!”_

_“Just smile, Seung Hyun. You look handsome when you smile,” Dara nudges his arm. Seung Hyun tucks his hand on the pocket of his pants. No one called him handsome aside from his mom. He’s always ‘Fat Choi’, and ‘Pig’ to those who bully him. Hearing someone like Dara find him handsome makes him feel more confident._

_Absent-mindedly, he smiles and chuckles. Dara glances at him and saw a genuine smile and laugh from her friend. She decided not to tease him so he won’t use his poker face again. They just walk silently and happily together to buy their ice cream._

_Middle school life became easier for Seung Hyun because of Dara. In their 2nd year, Seung Hyun gained some friends but still best friends with Dara. The two became closer to the point that some of their schoolmates mistook them as a couple but they clarify that they’re just best friends._

_Their middle school graduation comes. Seung Hyun and Dara are with his mother and her aunt on that special day. They brought them flowers and took pictures together. Dara even insists on having a picture with Seung Hyun which he agreed to. They celebrated it by eating in a family restaurant. It was so special for both Seung Hyun and Dara._

_The summer they planned together didn’t push through when Dara’s mother came to visit. She invited Dara and her Aunt to stay with her and her new family in Busan. As much as Dara wants to refuse, her aunt told her that it’s an opportunity to meet her new family and be with her mom. So Dara went to Busan with her aunt and mother._

_Seung Hyun and Dara communicate via messages and calls. He will tell her about his part-time job as a restaurant helper while Dara tells him about her day playing with her little brother and about her quiet but nice step-father. Dara admitted to Seung Hyun that she still feels bitter that her parents divorced and left her with her Aunt. Seung Hyun cheers him up by telling her silly stuff._

_The long summer ended when Dara and her Aunt went back to their home a day before the class starts. Good thing that Dara doesn’t need to wear a uniform on the first month of classes and Seung Hyun’s mother helped her to enroll even she’s away. Dara is excited to see Seung Hyun again._

_Dara is approaching the entrance when she noticed 3 girls asking a boy who’s standing at the side of the gate for his name. The boy looks somehow familiar but she can’t pinpoint where she saw him. Then the boy looks around and saw her. The boy smiles before excusing himself from the girls. The boy hurriedly approaches her._

_“Hi, Dara!” he greets her._

_Dara blinks before she bows to the boy, “Hi?” she hesitates. Dara can see the three girls from the corner of her eyes. They are all glaring at her. She starts to walk away but the boy holds her wrist. Dara pulls her hand away from the boy._

_“What are you doing?” she asks._

_“Dara, it’s me,” the boy said. Dara scowls at him. The boy sighs, “It’s Seung Hyun, your best friend,”_

_Dara gaped upon hearing him. Seung Hyun, her best friend, was a chubby nerd looking kid with eyeglasses. The boy in front of her has an average body, wearing a casual shirt and pants, and doesn’t have glasses on._

_“What happened to you?” Dara frowns and looks confused._

_“The work in the restaurant is hectic and one of my co-workers encourages me to exercise so I won’t get exhausted while working. I didn’t tell you because I want to surprise you,” Seung Hyun grins. Dara felt like her heart skip a beat upon seeing him smile. He looks like those rookie idols._

_Seunghyun offers his arm to her, “Let’s go,” he said. Dara pushes his arm away before walking towards the school. Seunghyun follows her with confusion in his expression, “What’s the matter?” he asks._

_“Nothing,” Dara mutters. She glances at Seung Hyun again. Seunghyun smiles awkwardly again. Dara huffs and faces him. Seung Hyun stops on his track and faces her too. She scowls at him._

_“What?” Seunghyun asks._

_“You’re not chubby anymore,” she mutters._

_“Yeah,” He grins._

_“But you’re way cuter when you’re chubby!” she whines. Seunghyun chuckles at her._

_“Don’t laugh!” Dara hissed. Seunghyun stops laughing and made a zipping gesture on his lips. Dara grabs his arm and pulls him towards the school building._

_“I’m gonna make sure you’ll get back to your cute self!” Dara mutters. Seunghyun grins sheepishly. He has no clue that Dara finds him cute back then._

_\---_

_“Dara-ssi?” a female voice says. Dara looks at her side and saw a girl from the other class standing there. Dara closes her book and looks up at her as she was quietly reading her book in the bleacher._

_“Yes?” Dara asks._

_“I’m Shinhye. Park Shinhye from class B,” the girl said._

_“I know. How can I help you?” Dara said._

_“Can you give this to Seunghyun?” Shinhye holds out an envelope with a heart sticker on it. Dara stares at it before looking up at her, “Why don’t you give it yourself?” Dara smiles at her._

_“I’m… I- I can’t,” Shinhye gulps, “Please?” she asks Dara. Dara sighs and took the letter from her. Shinhye bows to her before leaving. Dara looks at the letter. It’s the 6th letter she received from Seunghyun’s admirers ever since the school year started two months ago. She doesn’t understand these girls why can’t give the letters to Seunghyun directly or leave it on his table or locker._

_Seunghyun arrived, carrying two soda drinks. She waved the letter to him._

_“Again?” he said before handing the drink to her. Dara just nodded as she takes the drink and Seunghyun takes the letter from her._

_“Who is it this time?” Seunghyun asks._

_“Park Shinhye from class B,” Dara opens her drink and sips it. Seunghyun sits down beside her. “Park Shinhye? Park Shinhye, that soon-to-be SNU scholar?” Seunghyun asks._

_“Yes,” Dara shrugs._

_“Ohh,” Seunghyun just say before placing the letter in his pocket. “I got two letters for you, it’s in my bag,” Seunghyun informs her. Dara groans. Yes, boys are sending her love letters too._

_“Do you know who are those letters from?” Dara asks._

_“I’m not sure with one, but one letter came from a senior. I think his name was Eun Ji Won or something,”_

_“Why can’t they just leave us alone?!” Dara sighs in frustration. Seunghyun chuckles, “I wish this happened in middle school, it will be fun and all but now that it’s happening, I don’t think they actually like me as a person but they like me in physical terms,”_

_“I know. That’s what people want from me since middle school. Because I’m pretty, being smart and popular is a bonus,” she looks at Seunghyun, “But I’m glad I have you,” she grins._

_Seunghyun grins at her too, “I’m lucky that you befriend me,”_

_“Indeed you are!” she giggles. She rests her head on his shoulder as they stare at the clear sky._

_“Seunghyun?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“What do you think of pretending that we’re dating each other?” Dara inquires._

_“They won’t believe it,”_

_“Why?”_

_Seunghyun sighs, “Because some of them know us from middle school. We’re close but we can’t be intimate to pretend to be dating. Besides, what if one of us really likes someone else? It will just be awkward or hard for the other party,” Seunghyun stated. Dara leans back and looks at her best friend._

_“Seunghyun?”_

_Seunghyun glances at her, “What?”_

_“Do you like someone right now?” she asks._

_Seunghyun shrugs, “Maybe,”_

_Dara grabs his arm, “Really? Who? Is she in our class?”_

_“I won’t kiss and tell. Besides, I just find her interesting. I have no plan of dating anyone at this moment until I graduate high school,” Seunghyun explains._

_“Then, tell me who she is!”_

_“No, you will just do crazy stuff to get us together,” Seunghyun stood up. “Come on; let’s get back to the classroom,”_

_Dara stands up and holds his arm again “Come on, tell me!”_

_“No,” Seunghyun chuckles._

_\---_

_Dara is studying in her room that night. She was doing an assignment when she glances at her side drawer. She bought a set of papers and envelopes with cute pink heart designs. She also bought some stickers and a new pen. She huffs and sets aside her school stuff. She opens her drawer and picks out the papers, envelopes, stickers, and pen. She took out one paper and places it in front of her._

_She’s staring at the paper for a while now. She doesn’t know if she’s doing the right thing._

_She then picked up the pen and starts writing._

_‘Dearest Seunghyun,’_

_\---_

_Dara has been carrying her letter for Seunghyun for a month now. She’s thinking carefully if she will give the letter to him or not. She’s even thinking of the worst-case scenario upon giving the letter. She might lose Seunghyun’s friendship if she confessed to him, but at the same time, she had a small hope that the feeling is mutual._

_It’s the weekend, and Mrs. Choi invited Dara to have lunch with them and to try the cake she learned to bake recently. She quietly enters their home, carrying a box of dried persimmons that her Aunt bought. She heads to the kitchen when she heard Mrs. Choi and Seunghyun talking._

_“How’s school, son?” Mrs. Choi asks._

_“It’s okay. Students are nicer now compare to middle school,” Seunghyun shrugs._

_“That’s good to know. Any girl in school that you’re interested in?” the older Choi asks. Dara hides behind the wall that separates it from the living area._

_“Mom, I have no time for that,” Seunghyun huffs._

_“What? No one interested in my handsome son?”_

_“I’m not handsome, mom”_

_“Says who?”_

_Seunghyun shrugs._

_“How about Dara? Any development?”_

_Seunghyun groans, “Mom, for the last time, and please do listen to this, Dara and I are just best friends. We’re not what you think we are!”_

_Mrs. Choi chuckles, “Are you sure?”_

_“100%.We’re best friends for so long so we don’t see each other like that,” Seunghyun stated. Dara felt like her heart was broken upon listening to his statement._

_“Shame. She will be a perfect daughter-in-law to me,” Mrs. Choi frowns._

_“Mom, please. Stop making me and Dara a couple. We’re just best friends and will remain best friends for the rest of our lives,” Seunghyun declares. Dara walks back to the main door of the house. She took a deep breath and analyzes things. Seunghyun will never romantically like her. Tears fall from her eyes so she wiped it immediately. She tries to calm down even she feels like dying inside. After ten minutes, she managed to act normal._

_“Mother, Seunghyun, I’m here!” she shouts on the door while pretending to take off her shoes. Seunghyun welcomes her. She smiles at him and acts like nothing’s wrong._

_“Your eyes are red. Did you cry?” Seunghyun asks._

_Dara nodded, “Yes, it was dusty on my way here so I was crying while heading here,” she pouts. Seunghyun took the box from her and ruffles the top of her head, “Be careful next time. Avoid it if you can’t or stop and close your eyes for a while,”_

_Dara grins at him before she heads to the kitchen to check on Mrs. Choi. Dara just tries her best to act as normal as possible._

_When Dara went home from Seunghyun’s house, she immediately gets her letter for Seunghyun and rips it into pieces._

_\---_

_Dara and Seunghyun are lying on the floor of his room at that moment while staring at the ceiling. They just finished doing a project. They are just quiet._

_“Seunghyun?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“What do you think of Eun Ji Won sunbae?” she asks._

_Seunghyun glances at Dara, “Why?”_

_“Just answer me,” she said without looking at him. Seunghyun stares at the ceiling again. “Well, he’s popular. Competitive. He has friends at all year level. Smart. Good-looking. And I know he’s trying to get your attention for months now,” Seunghyun stated._

_Dara sighs, “Do you think we look good together?”_

_Seunghyun side-glances at her, “Why? Are you planning to finally date him?”_

_Dara looks at him. She smiles, “Yes.”_

_Seunghyun stares at his best friend. Dara wants to date someone now. She likes someone now. He looks back at the ceiling and remains quiet for a while._

_He missed his chance to confess. She likes someone now and will date that person soon. If he tells her how he feels about her, the thing will just get weird. So, like what he did for the past years, he keeps his feelings hidden._

_“Poor sunbae,” he said blankly. Dara scowls and pushes him, “What do you mean by that?!”_

_“Once he dates you, he will know how tactless you are!” Seunghyun tucks his tongue at her. Dara was about to smack him when Seunghyun rose up. Dara rises too and she starts attacking Seunghyun. Seunghyun keeps on running away from her while laughing at her._

_\---_

_When Dara starts dating Eun Ji Won, Seunghyun and Dara spend a little time together. They still hang out but it wasn’t like they did before. Then, Seunghyun opens up to Dara about the idea of dating Park Shinhye by inviting her to go out with her on Valentine’s Day. Dara was so happy for her best friend._

_Seunghyun and Shinhye start dating on Valentine’s Day. The four of them even go out to have a double date. Seunghyun and Dara settle with their respective relationship well. Everything is going well for both of them._

_It’s autumn in their 2nd year in high school when Ji Won broke up with Dara. Jiwon was busy with his college studies that he doesn’t have time for her. Dara was hurt but it wasn’t much since she saw Jiwon less ever since the school year started._

_Seunghyun and Shinhye are not going well since Shinhye is busy with her study for the entrance exam at SNU. They eventually broke up at the end of November._

_Dara and Seung Hyun finished high school. They also pass at the university they choose. Even they study in different universities, they see to it to see each other from time to time._

_Second-year in University: Wintertime._

_The class was ongoing when Seung Hyun was requested to go to the dean's office immediately. Everyone was confused about what’s happening but Seunghyun just excuses himself and leaves._

_Break time comes, Dara was about to call Seung Hyun to meet her in Itaewon when her Aunt called. Dara found out that Mrs. Choi had a heart attack and died that day. Seunghyun already went to the hospital so Seunghyun can see her mother for the last time._

_Dara cried hard after that. The students around her look at her and some even approached her to comfort her. All Dara wants is to be with Seunghyun at that moment._

_That afternoon, Dara and her Aunt went to the hospital to see Seunghyun. Seunghyun is greeting the guest like he’s supposed to be. He looks lost, staring blankly at nothing, bowing to the guest and give them a nod when they give him their condolences._

_Dara feels sadness for her best friend. Seunghyun is an orphan at a young age. His mother wouldn’t see him graduate from his university studies, find a job, meet someone special, get married, and have a family on his own._

_Dara steps out of the funeral hall and sat down on the bench outside the hospital as she stares at the winter sky. It was snowing._

_“Mother,” as she calls Seunghyun’s mother, “Don’t worry about Seunghyun. Aunt and I will take care of him. I will make sure he’s okay and will get through this life. I won’t let anyone or anything harm him. You’ll be proud of what a man he will be,” she smiles._

_\---_

_Seunghyun is having dinner with Dara and her Aunt at that moment. In a few months, they are university graduates. They will go to their chosen path like taking grad school or getting a job._

_“So, Seunghyun, any news about your home?” Aunt asks._

_“Yes. A newlywed couple had look at it yesterday. They are still checking other houses but they are interested in our house since it’s near their work and they like the neighborhood. They will contact me once they are decided,” Seunghyun explains. Dara’s Aunt just nodded. “That’s good. You can use the money for grad school or find an apartment. But our basement is still available for you,” Dara’s Aunt said._

_“Thanks, Aunt. I will take that. But I will find a better place near the university,” Seunghyun explains. The woman in her 40’s just smiles at him, “Take your time, and remember that you’re always welcome here,”_

_Seunghyun grins, “Thank you,” he paused, “Aunt?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Can I stay here for the night?”_

_“Of course,” she said. Seunghyun looks at Dara and they smiled at each other._

_Dara’s Aunt is sleeping soundly in her room when Seunghyun quietly went to Dara’s room. He carefully opens the door and enters her room. Dara is also sleeping at that moment. He sat down on the edge of her bed. Dara suddenly squirms and woken up from her sleep._

_“Seunghyun…” she mutters, squinting as she looks up at him._

_“Sorry I woke you up,” he said. Dara raises and faces him, “It’s fine,” she said and looks at her best friend, “You okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Seunghyun said, “Dara?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Can I sleep here? I will just wake up early so Aunt won’t see me here. I just… I just want to be alone when I know that you’re just nearby,” he said._

_“Come on,” she said as she opens her comforter so he can lie with her. Seunghyun lies down in her bed as Dara covers him with the comforter. Dara lies down and they are facing each other. Seunghyun took her hand and holds it._

_“You know that you always have me, right?” Dara whispers._

_“I know. And I’m glad I have you,” he said._

_“Good,” she squeezes his hand. “No matter what happened, you will always have me. I promise you that,” she promised._

_Seunghyun smiles at her, “Thank you. And no what happened, you will always have me too,” he said. They stare at each other before they close their eyes and fall into a deep dreamless sleep._


End file.
